


The Dragons Return

by delfo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 20k words past and people still moan about a insinuated sex scene, Changes to canon, Dany is not alone, F/M, Ghost is a good boy, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, No Night King or White Walkers, Pro-Targaryen, Targaryen Restoration, The Dragons have personlities, The Targaryen line shall live on, cersei is the mad queen, dont like dont read, so heres the Dany and Daario have sex literally one time tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 99,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delfo/pseuds/delfo
Summary: After her brother's death Daenerys held on to the knowledge of being the last Targaryen. This knowledge drove her to restore her family's name and take back what was stolen from them, with Fire and Blood.What happens when she learns that she is not a lone dragon?





	1. Note

Alright so there were a few things from canon that I changed to fit with the story I made. they had to be changed for the story to make sense.

\- No night king, white walkers, or wights.  
\- Jon was killed because Thorne wanted to be Lord Commander.  
\- Melissandre resurrected him and he left the NW to get Winterfell back but freed the imprisoned wildlings first.  
\- Sam went to Old Town because the NW needed a new maester after Aemon died not for knowledge of long night because there won't be a long night  
\- Cersei killed Doran and Trystane to get Marcella back not Ellaria  
\- Oberyn isn’t dead because Tyrion picked some other knight to fight for him in the trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please please please don't be a dick for the fun of it
> 
> I have other stories sitting in my notes on my laptop that will be started eventually so if you like this stay tuned because there is more to come
> 
> Some wording might be spelt wrong or might be grammatically incorrect I apologise I got my degree in biology not english so just ignore it
> 
> Ok thanks bye!


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you count the dragons?

Meeren, Essos

“If I ruled this I don’t think I’d ever go back to Westeros” said a blue haired man clad in orange and gold silks

“Do we even know if she wants to go back to Westeros?” asked a brown-haired woman in a blue silk wrap dress as she rode her horse towards the great pyramid of Meeren

“Home always calls my loves” replied an older woman with dusky skin and brown hair “Wouldn’t you agree mother?”

“Yes” an older woman with pale skin and violet hair answered “home always calls”

The group rode their horses towards the great pyramid of Meeren in relative silence with the only noise being the people walking and working along the streets and the soft snores of two blue haired children riding with the younger woman and man.

They reached the base of the pyramid and dismounted. The man handed the child that rode with him off and with the pale skinned woman approached a guard.

“The pyramid is closed for disputes today. Run along and come back tomorrow” the guard said

“We did not come to have a dispute settled Ser” said the young man

“I’m no knight lad” said the guard “If you have no dispute state your business and be done with it”

“We have come to see the queen… to help her take Westeros” said the pale woman

The guard began to chuckle “And why would she need your help huh all I see is one man with three women and two children how could you possibly help Queen Daenerys? She has armies and three dragons she has no use for you. Be gone before I have you dragged away”

“I would actually like to know how you could possibly help our queen” stated a man who had quietly walked towards the group. He walked and spoke with an air of arrogance and he was dressed in light leather armor with a small dagger and a curved blade at his hip. He looked more important than a mere guard but did not dress like a nobleman.

“We cannot say out here it is not safe. We must only say it to the Queen herself” stated the pale woman

The man looked at her quizzically for a moment staring at her as if analyzing her face. He then did the same to the young man before looking back at the woman.

“Come along all of you and hurry I have things to do” 

“what of the horses?” the young dark-haired woman asked

The man turned to the guard “Keller, have someone put the horses in the stable” he said

“Yes captain”

“Now come, I don’t have all day”

They walked through the pyramid and into an empty room that had a small table covered with a map and two Targaryen banners hanging along the walls.

“So how can you help the queen” asked the man

“As we said earlier it’s only safe if we tell the queen directly” said the blue-haired man “will you take us to her?” 

“Then we have a problem, as the queen is not here” they group began to look at each other in both frustration and desperation “She left two weeks ago for Westeros…I was left to keep the peace here in Meeren. My name is Daario Naharis, captain of the queens third army the Second Sons…If what you have to say will truly help the queen, I can get you to her, but you must tell me now”

The group looked towards the pale skinned woman who closed her eyes and sighed. She then turned to Daario and looked him in the eyes. Both took a moment to analyze the other before the woman sighed again and began to speak.

“My name is Rhaella Targaryen and I am the mother of Queen Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen” she gestured towards the dusky skinned older woman “This is Elia Targaryen, sister to Daenerys, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen and their children, nieces and nephews to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen”

The room was silent for a moment as the group looked towards Daario, whom was sat in a chair looking back at the group with a smirk on his face.

“Queen Rhaella, Prince Aegon, and the Princess’ Elia and Rhaenys are dead” said Daario, smirk still in place “One died in child birth, one was stabbed over 50 times, one had his head bashed against a wall, and one watched her children killed before being raped and butchered herself” the smirk left and was replaced by a scowl “So tell me again who are you!” he said while looking at the pale women in her violet eyes

Without breaking eye contact the pale women replied fiercely “Rhaella, Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys of House Targaryen”

“…” The smirk reappeared on Daario’s face “Okay. The ship leaves in three hours”

“Okay? What ship? Wait so you believe us?” asked a confused Aegon

“Yes”

“Wha- why?” asked Rhaenys

Gesturing towards Rhaella, Daario stated “She has creases between her eyebrows and a twitch to her upper lip when she gets mad just like Daenerys, and if I’m being honest looks exactly like how an older Daenerys would look” 

He shrugged and walked towards the door

“If you knew I looked like my daughter why make me repeat who we are?” asked Rhaella

“Just wanted to see if I could get you to bring out the dragon. You know…Targaryen temper and all” he smiled “Daenerys has been gone for two weeks, I miss firing her up, and you’re the closet to a Daenerys Stormborn I can get”

“You said a ship is leaving. Where is it going?” asked Elia who had been quiet the entire time with her grandchildren

“To Westeros. I’m going to the queen I have a gift for her that I don’t trust anyone else to take” Looking over the group Daario says “well I guess I now have 1..2..3..4…what 7 gifts for her now” smirk back on his face “Stay here I’ll be back in 2 hours and we’ll ride to the port”

_____________________________________________________

Volantis, Essos

“My prince”

“I apologize for breaking Farro’s nose Kinvara it was not done on purpose. I got a bit carried away during the spar”

“Farro will be fine, and that is not why I am here”

“Well then why have you come?”

“To tell you about you sister”

“Are you jesting… I have no sister! I have no family!”

“Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was born at the end of the rebellion to Queen Rhaella Targaryen your mother. She and your brother Viserys were taken to Braavos shortly after her birth. She has taken Meeren and freed slaves in Astapor and Yunkai, renaming Slavers Bay to The Bay of Dragons”

“If my sister has been in Essos for the past 19 years why has no one here told me! I would have found them I would have looked after them. I would have taken back Westeros for them! They didn’t deserve to live as exiles because of my choices”

“This is how things were meant to be my prince. If you found them earlier you would have gotten in the way of your sisters purpose”

“So why are you telling me now? What is the purpose of me knowing now? What was the purpose of keeping me here in this temple for 19 years?!”

“You have been training have you not Prince Rhaegar? When you came here both your body and your mind needed to be healed. There is another who will need you in Westeros and you are now able to help them”

“How am I supposed to help my sister. I have no army nor can I get one. No one will fight for a dead man”

Rhaegar sighed and dropped his head in his hands rubbing his forehead and temples in defeat

“Your sister has no need for anymore armies. She is already taking two with her to Westeros. More importantly she has three grown dragons”

His head shot up

“DRAGONS?!” Rhaegar shot up out of his char “do not jest with me Kinvara”

“Have you ever seen me jest with anyone my prince?”

“How?” he said in a strangled voice 

“Return to Westeros and ask her yourself my prince, it is time” said kinvara as she began to walk out of the room “you will have many questions to answer my prince be prepared. You should pack my prince we leave on the morrow”

Rhaegar did not reply or move from where he stood

“If you truly feel you need to bring something to your sister, I will see to it that we bring 2,000 soldiers of the fiery hand”

“Th- thank you Kin-Kinvara”

“Of course my prince”

___________________________________________________

Winterfell, Westeros

“Podrick”

“Yes m’lord?”

“Bring me Samwell Tarly”

“Yes m’lord”

Sam arrived at Bran Starks door after being summoned almost as soon as he finally arrived from Old Town. He knocked twice before being told to enter. Once inside he saw Bran sitting in a chair that had a wheel on each side. He was looking out of his window towards the direction of the Godswoods.

“Samwell”

“Y-you called f-for me my Lord?”

“I am no Lord Samwell you may call me Bran”

“Oh well then call me Sam please, only my parents ever called me Samwell”

“Yes of course” Bran said never taking his eyes away from his view out of the window

Sam cleared his throat “Um if I may…why did you call for me my Lo- I mean Bran?”

“It is time for the truth” bran said flatly

“W-what truth?”

“The truth about Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Jon needs to know the truth”

“How did you know-“

“I’m the three eyed raven” bran said emotionlessly

“what exactly is that supposed to mean” asked a confused Sam

“It means that I see the past. Anything that has ever happened in the past I am able to see it”

“Oh uh ok” 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Sam cleared his throat again before speaking.

“I’m sorry if I don’t understand but why does Jon need to know the truth about Rhaegar and Lyanna? I mean what is he supposed to do with the information?”

“Find his family” said Bran

“But the Starks are his family…” Sam said

“Yes… and so are the Targaryens” said Bran 

“Wait… are you… are you saying-“

“That Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark are Jon’s real parents” replied Bran in a tone that sounded like he was not entirely present in the conversation anymore

There was another moment of silence that stretched longer than the previous. Sam sat staring at Bran with a disbelieving shock on his face. This time it was Bran who broke the silence.

“Sam I must go now. Find Jon and tell him the truth. Show him the septon’s diary”

____________________________________________________

Rushing back to his room to grab the septon’s diary Sam could not believe what he had just heard. Except he could believe it.

_**It makes sense doesn’t it? He thought to himself Having a bastard is the only dishonorable thing lord Eddard did wasn’t it? But it’s not dishonorable if the babe is not your bastard but your royal nephew who you must disguise as your bastard to keep him safe…Right?**_

_** I mean sure Lady Catelyn was pretty harsh and most likely caused serious self-esteem and self-depreciation issues in Jon but at least he is alive. His siblings died because of their names and his Aunt has been hunted since she was a babe. Yes…if it wasn’t for Lord Eddard Jon would be dead the lie was necessary**_

“Are you alright Sam?” Gilly asked

He had not even realized that he made it back to his room

“Yes uh have you seen the you practiced with? The one that I said was a septons diary?”

“It should be underneath the other books on the table” she pointed towards the books while rocking little Sam in her arms

Sam went to the table and search for the book. It sat under six other books that Sam had taken with him from the Citadel. 

_**I hope Jon will pardon me for taking these books since he is now the rightful heir of the iron throne**_

He grabbed it and made his way back through the room towards the door.

“I’m going to be speaking with Jon for a while so I might not be able to sup with you” he said with a small sad smile

“Oh that’s alright” Gilly said with an understanding look on her face “tell Jon said hello will ya”

“Of course love”

Sam quickly made his way through the castle to look for Jon and relay the life changing information

_____________________________________________________

‘House Glover rides for Winterfell’… ‘House Umber answers the summons and rides for Winterfell’… ‘House Karstark answers and rides for Winterfell’… ‘House Mormont-’

“Rides for Winterfell blah blah blah” he sighs _** I already know every damn scroll here says they are riding for Winterfell, yet I still have to read them in case one Lord deems it unnecessary to ride here!**_ He thought bitterly to himself

_**Gods no wonder father always looked stressed and sat to pray by the heart tree so much. I think I might go to the godswoods to pray for Sansa for she truly will need it when she is recognized as the Lady of Winterfell**_

Another sigh left him as he began to reach for another scroll. A knock sounded on the door and he bid entry to the person behind it while pushing the remaining scrolls aside. He wasn’t expecting anyone besides possibly Sansa so when Sam entered shock and surprise filled him and covered his face. Quickly he stood and went to embrace friend

“Sam!”

“Jon!”

Both men laughed as they had the other in a tight embrace. For the first time since being back in Winterfell Jon felt like he had someone he could absolutely trust… felt like he had a brother. Sure Bran was his brother but he couldn’t help but feel that Bran wasn’t exactly Bran anymore. More distant and unfeeling. Bran didn’t even call Jon ‘brother’ any more only referring to him by his actual name. The years apart changed all of the Starks but at least they were together again in Winterfell. Gods know he would do anything to know if Arya was still alive, but knowing the way the world worked that most likely wasn’t the case

“What are you doing here Sam? I thought you’d still be in Old Town. Surely you haven’t read through all those damned books yet!” Jon said knowing Sam probably read a different book every day

Meekly Sam smiled and shook his head “no I left the Citadel” he said. Noticing Jon’s shocked face he quickly said “not what I thought it would be. For all their years of learning they still only believe in what they see. I wouldn’t matter if the whole north sent them letters saying the white walkers were real, they wouldn’t do a thing about it unless one was staring them in the face” he shrugged “and I just got tired of reading about better men knowing I’ll never be like them”

Jon sighed again. It seems all he has been able to do since being brought back

“Sam when are you going to stop comparing yourself to other men. Ya don’t need to be like them. Just keep being you”

Sam just shrugged and nodded his head “Well I just stopped in Winterfell to rest for a few days before heading back to the wall…”

_** Here we go**_ Jon thought to himself _** have to explain why I left and why I am never going back **_

“I heard you led the armies to fight for Winterfell…How is that possible… we cant fight” muttered Sam

Jon sat back in his chair _** father’s chair **_ he thought sadly, and gestured for Sam to sit

“I’m not a man of the watch anymore” Jon replied uncomfortably his hand subconsciously moving towards his heart, the evidence of the betrayal of his men and at his time at the wall served

“But we serve for life Jon...the oath-”

“Has been fulfilled” Jon angrily spat “I gave my life to the watch willingly and the watch saw fit to take it from me”

“Jon-”

“They killed me Sam! Thorne led them…and Olly” Jon said in an anguished tone “they even convinced Olly” head hanging low “they took turns stabbing me…4 knives to the gut… 2 to the chest…and lastly Olly shoved one into my heart” he somberly said

He looked up at Sam reading his face as Sam did the same to him 

“I could show you if you don’t believe me…I’ve still got the scars…I’ll always have the scars” jon mumbled darkly

“How-” Sams voice cracked so he cleared his throat and tried again “How are you here? Alive?”

“A damned red witch brought me back then started muttering that I was some promised prince or whatever the hell she said”

Sam gave him a look that he could not understand. He shrugged it off understanding how crazy the story sounded, anyone who heard it would probably look the same. Thankfully he hadn’t needed to tell many people. Pulling himself out of his head he realized that Sam still hadn’t spoken so he continued with his story

“Sansa came to Castle Black not to long after asking for help so I decided then I would leave and fight for my fathers home… my family’s home” he sighed for what might have been the hundredth time of the day “I know what I just told you is a lot and you just got here, so I’ll let you go get some food in ya and rest. We’ll speak on the morrow” he said as he went to grab for more scrolls

“N-no wait Jon there’s…that’s not…I-I have something to-to tell you…t-that Bran wanted me to t-tell you” Sam stammered out “and show you…its about your parents” he added as an after thought

“My parents? Lord Eddard?” Jon asked

“Well no not really um it’s about your mother. Bran and I we uh know who she is…” Sam said slowly looking from the table to Jon’s eyes

“That’s impossible my father took that secret to the grave with him” Jon said unbelievingly

‘when we see each other again I’ll tell you about your mother’ that’s what he said to me. Except we never saw each other again so I never found out about my mother

“Bran saw it and I have a septon’s diary to prove it” Sam rapidly said “your mother, your mother was Lyanna Stark”

_**WHAT!?!**_

“My father’s sister! Are you accusing my father of incest?!” Jon angrily spat

_** No! Father would never!**_

“N-no no! Your father your real father wasn’t Lord Stark… he was Prince Rhaegar. He never stole Lyanna away…they loved each other and married in secret” Sam said as he stood to maintain eye level with Jon, who stood at the previous mention of his mother

_**It can’t be. He’s jesting… he MUST be jesting. I look nothing like a bloody Targaryen**_

“No” Jon said

“It’s true Jon. Bran saw it using whatever powers he has, and I have the marriage papers from the septon” Sam said as he picked up the book to show Jon

“Even if they married that does not mean I am theirs! No! I am Jon Snow bastard son of Ned Stark!”

_**I’ve been a bastard all my life. Raised in Winterfell with my father and my siblings. I’m a northerner. A bastard northerner not some trueborn Targaryen. No, I am a snow. Jon Snow.**_

“But you are not Jon and I can prove it. Look the papers say that the marriage was in Dorne. Everyone knows Lord stark found his sister in Dorne…the stories say that he fought the kingsguard to get to her. Why would Rhaegar leave the lord commander of the kingsguard and Ser Arthur Dayne along with three other kingsguard members in Dorne when he knew they could have helped him win against Robert? Lord Stark then brings the bones of his sister back to Winterfell along with a babe…you. Jon you are not the bastard of Winterfell… You are the trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Lyanna Stark… heir to the iron throne”

His breathing picked up and his knuckles turn white with how hard he gripped the desk in front of him. It made sense _**But it shouldn’t make sense because it’s not true!**_

_**But it is true**_ a voice told him _**you know it is true. You can feel it…the fire deep inside you waiting to be stoked… you never belonged here**_

The dreams he had as a child were brought back _**you don’t belong here**_ the old kings of winter down in the crypts used to say to him over and over again until he would wake

“Leave me” was all he could say to Sam his friend who just dropped the heaviest truth at his feet

Sam look at him in worry and understanding “I’m here for you Jon…If you need me or just want to talk about it or anything. I’ll always be here for you”

So wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t even hear the door opening and closing as Sam went through it

_**Roberts Rebellion was based on a lie**_

_**Father is not my father…He lied…He lied to me my whole life… The honorable Ned Stark is a liar**_

_**He did it to protect you**_ a soft calm voice told him _**He and his men killed your protectors and forced you to be a bastard**_ a more harsh and firm voice said

He went through the story the entire north was told combing through every detail

_He went to the Tower of Joy…_  
_There was a fight between his men and the kingsguard…_  
_The only two to make it out were himself and Lord Reed…_  
_Lord Reed…_

_LORD REED!_

He was the only other person there when Lyanna was found and when a babe was brought to Winterfell. If this is true he will know!

Jon immediately sat and grabbed for parchment and ink and began to draft a letter to be sent to Greywater Watch

_Lord Reed,_

_As you now know we have taken back Winterfell for House Stark. You should have received a raven for the northern summit we are hosting in a moon turn from now. I  
have not yet read anything about House Reed riding for Winterfell yet, but I still have many scrolls yet unopened and I am sure yours is resting with the others._

_However, I am not writing you due to the upcoming summit but for another topic entirely._

_I have been given some information about my mother. Information about her identity. Information that changes everything I have ever known to be true._

_You are the only person alive that I believe can tell me if this information is true or not._

_I ask that you see me as soon as possible when you come to Winterfell._

_ Sincerely,  
Jon Snow, Son of the Late Lord Eddard Stark_

He sealed the letter and set off to take it to the maester to be sent to Lord Reed

____________________________________________________

Somewhere in the Narrow Sea

“Growing up in the free cities I never actually thought I would ever go back to Westeros, let alone plan to remove a usurper from the iron throne to sit on it myself… those were always my brothers thoughts not mine”

“And I never thought I would see dragons fly in the sky, let alone have to help ship builders make a ship that can fit two grown dragons at a time without sinking from the weight”

“Let’s be thankful that you only had to make room for two dragons and not three Lord Tyrion”

“Oh believe me I am entirely grateful Your Grace. Planning for two dragons was difficult, planning for three…I don’t even want to think about the stress I have thankfully avoided”

Speaking of the dragons made love bloom inside of Daenerys’ chest and she moved her head to look at them. Drogon and Viserion lounging on the deck of the ship soaking in the sun as Rhaegal flew above occasionally diving in the water for fish and other sea creatures. 

Knowing the journey would be long, at least three moon turns, she tasked her Hand to use his brilliant mind to help the builders make a ship so large that at least two of her children would be able to lounge or sleep on the ship at all times. She didn’t want them to have to search for land away from the boats when they grew too tired of flying. 

They have been sailing for about 3 weeks now and the dragons seemed to have made a system. Every four hours one would fly off the ship while another landed to rest. This allowed them to stretch their wings out and hunt while also being able to get enough rest in a safe location.

After three weeks of sailing both the dragons and the ship crew have finally gotten used to their proximity to each other. The ship was made as large as possible to allow for the dragons to not feel that their space was being threatened, but it’s not as much space as they would have liked.

It took a week for Daenerys to get the dragons to stop lunging at the crew and explain that they are just working and mean no harm. It took another week before they stopped growling, now they just glare. _**At least they haven’t eaten or roasted them**_ she thought to herself _**especially Drogon**_

Drogon her least friendly child was having the toughest time being so close to people. After being told not to hurt anyone that he deemed came to close he sulked and decided to fly for 10 hours straight. It was only after his mother and brothers demanded that he rest lest he’d fall out of the sky from exhaustion did he finally land, switching position with Viserion. 

He was told that he had to follow the rules of the ship, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. Just the other day he stormed off and rained fire far away into the sea because a loose barrel rolled and tapped him on the leg while he was lounging.

_**My overly dramatic child**_ she thought in amusement and saw Drogon look in her direction before huffing and turning his head away

“…surely the people will want her gone and you in her place once they learn about your deeds, but we must tell them of your plans. Have you thought more on how to rebuild Flea bottom Your Grace? Daenerys?”

She was pulled from her thoughts at the mention of her name

“Forgive me Tyrion I was lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?”

“Flea bottom”

_**Oh yeah… politics and ruling. Can’t I have a moment of freedom?!**_

“My lord we are still more than two moon turns away from Dragonstone, might we take a small break and just enjoy the waves and the sea breeze” she asked knowing the answer already

“I feel it would be better to discuss this now so that we have a plan. We can all relax during the last moon of the journey

_**You never allow me to relax**_ She thought _**you work your brain to find something in everything then bring it to me to stress over while you drink and be merry**_ She sighed _**at least I know you’ll think about all possible problems**_

“Where would you like us to sit while we make these plans my Lord?” she begrudgingly asked

He smiled at her “the map room should be empty Your Grace” turning from her he began to guide her towards the room. Without stopping or looking he said “I believe I might have the best Queen Westeros has ever seen dragging her feet behind me” she could hear the smirk in his voice

She picked up her feet and smiled slightly as she continued on to the room so they could argue about how to make Westeros great for all of its people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> Descriptions:
> 
> Rhaella: Pale skin; mid length silver-gold blond hair; violet eyes 
> 
> Rhaegar: Pale skin; shoulder length curly silver-gold blond hair; indigo eyes (on the purple scale)
> 
> Daenerys: Pale skin; waist length silver-gold blond hair; lilac eyes (Emilia Clarke w/ purple eyes)
> 
> Elia: Dusky skin; short brown hair (like a pixie cut); hazel eyes
> 
> Rhaenys: Dusky skin; long brown hair with a silver streak at each temple; violet eyes
> 
> Aegon: Dusky skin; short silver-gold hair; indigo eyes
> 
> Jon: Fair skin; shoulder length curly black hair; dark grey eyes
> 
> So a lot happened here!!
> 
> 1.  
a) Mama Targ and all the Sand Dragons are alive!!!! I don't know about ya'll but I love reading fics with Rhaella. She's such a tragic case in canon and I think she deserves at least some happiness  
b) Elia is also a tragic case in canon and in all the fics that I have read with her she is just so sweet and loving. So yeah I love her.  
c) I keep repeating myself but yeah I love Rhaenys too (or at least grown fanfic Rhaenys)  
d) Daario loves Dany and would never bring harm to her. He thinks he is looking at an older Daenerys when he sees rhaella
> 
> 2.  
a) I love fanfic Kinvara so obviously I'm going to use her here  
b) Rhaegar thinks everything is his fault because uh it kind of is  
c) I don't care if you're family never come empty handed
> 
> 3.  
a) Bran is weird  
b) Sam is a good friend and not some hypocrite that all of a sudden loves his father and doesn't care about his best friends feelings  
c) Jon is as confused as always but he'll be better than cannon
> 
> 4.  
a) Dany loves Tyrion but he never lets her rest and she's a little jealous she can't drink and have fun too :(


	3. Truths are Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *One month later* Jon tells the lords and ladies of the north his truth; Team Targ are bored at sea; Mama Targ and the sand dragons get to know Daario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, subscribed, kudo'd, and commented on this work. I'm so glad you all like it. I have read everyone's comments and I think I answered all those that I could to the best of my abilities. I love the conversations going BUT I want to ask that we keep it friendly

Somewhere in the Narrow Sea

“How much longer must we be trapped on this ship” complain Tyrion

“You ask the same thing at the start of every week” Daenerys replied

“That’s because every week is a week too long” Tyrion replied matter-of-factly

“Did you feel this way on your last journey across the Narrow Sea Lord Tyrion” Missandei asked curiously

Looking from Missandei to Varys Tyrion said “I was too busy trying to shovel my shit through the small holes in the box I was so nicely placed in my dear Missandei to notice how long we were at sea” 

“I will say it again my friend, I am deeply sorry about the box, but it was the only way to smuggle you out discreetly” Varys replied feigning sincerity

Tyrion rolled his eyes and Daenerys gave a small giggle while watching the show her advisors were putting on

Tyrion gasped “And the queen laughs at the thought of an imp in a box, Your Grace you wound me” he said while putting his hand on his heart and trying his hardest to look hurt

“I care not about boxes or imps. If I did you wouldn’t be sitting across a table from me right now Tyrion. I was merely entertained by the show you two just put on. I think we all could use a bit of entertaining on this ship”

“Yes, entertainment would help” Tyrion said as he began to think “Ah how about a game! I would say jokes but we’ve already established that our dear sweet Missandei and our brave commander Grey Worm are not the best at that”

Missandei rolled her eyes but agreed that a game could be fun. Grey Worm shrugged as he could care less if they played, but he would do it if it made Missandei happy.

“I’ll pass my friend as I would rather watch the sea, or rest, or do anything that doesn’t involve me playing any game you created really” Varys said and left the room

‘Well no one wanted to play with him anyway” Tyrion said with a displeased look and then turned to Daenerys “and you Your Grace? Would you indulge this imp by playing a game?”

Daenerys rolled her eyes and nodded her head “I will play until I am no longer entertained”

“That is all a humble servant of such a merciful ruler such as yourself could ever ask for Your Grace” Tyrion said before bowing and moving towards the wine jug “Alright everyone needs a glass” He put a glass in front of everyone, filled it with wine, and the sat down putting the wine jug in the middle of the table”

“Um how exactly is this game played?” asked a skeptic Missandei

“Right well we go around the table saying something we think is true about the other person, and if you are correct, they drink but if you are wrong you drink” Tyrion replied with a gleeful smile

“Ah a drinking game I should have known… Tyrion it is mid-day don’t you think it might be too early to be playing a drinking game?” said Daenerys

“Your Grace we are on a ship in the middle of the sea. We have nowhere to and nothing to do that can’t be done tomorrow. It matters not if it is mid-day or the hour of the wolf”

Daenerys nodded and Tyrion began “lets see, I’ll start with Missandei” he sat up and looked Missandei in the eyes “hmmm you break your fast every morning with Daenerys, but you’d rather do it with Grey Worm”

Missandei flushed and drunk the wine in her glass. Tyrion refilled her glass as she turned to Grey Worm “You think Lord Tyrion is a drunk who talks more than he thinks”

“WHOA!” Tyrion said while laughing “I don’t know that I’m drunk enough for these indirect attacks.” Grey worm drunk his wine and refilled his cup “And I’ll have you know that I think while I talk

Grey Worm looked at Daenerys “You always put water in Tyrion’s wine jugs”

“WHAT?!” screamed Tyrion from across the table

Daenerys smirk and pointed towards Grey Worms wine glass “I used to put water in his wine I stop once we got on the ship. Drink” 

“Your Grace?” Tyrion said in a shocked voice “Is that why your wine always tasted better than mine?”

“I had to keep you sharp Tyrion, I won’t apologize for it. Let us continue I quite enjoy this I am learning quite a lot” she looked into Tyrion’s eyes for a moment “You still love your family even after all they’ve done to you”

Tyrion stared her in the eyes. She lifted an eyebrow and had a knowing look on her face. Finally, breaking eye contact he took his glass and chugged the wine. Looking back towards Daenerys he said “You never wanted the throne. Drink”

Daenerys gasped “That’s not fair I told you that!”

“Doesn’t matter. My game, my rules. Now drink”

She huffed in indignation before drinking her wine. “Missandei and Grey Worm wish to go to Naath, but don’t feel it is right to leave” Missandei and Grey Worm looked at each other before drinking from their glasses.

“Now that’s how you play! Two at a time! I’m very proud Your Grace”

Missandei sat up and stared at Daenerys with a determined look on her face “You know you shouldn’t choose favorites, but you also know Drogon would be your favorite even if you weren’t his rider”

Daenerys blushed as a guilty look crossed her face. She drunk her glass before replying “He’s very funny and you all know it”

“Funny?” Tyrion said “I have yet to see funny. All I see is fury”

After many rounds and 3 jugs of wine Tyrion turned to Grey Worm and said “we have been drinking for over an hour and while the three of us are clearly drunk” he gestured to himself, Daenerys, and Missandei “How is it possible that you look exactly how you looked when we started?”

“Unsullied do not get drunk” Grey Worm replied simply

Just as Tyrion was about to make another comment Daenerys began to hear familiar voices

_ Quick mother come see _ an amused voice said

_ Hurry mother _ said another

“Forgive me Lord Tyrion, but I believe my children want to show me something”

She left the room stumbling slightly from her drunken state. She was followed by the others. They reached the deck in time to see both Viserion and Rhaegal drop a mouthful of eels and sea water on a sleeping Drogon’s face.

Daenerys had to cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh. Rhaegal and Viserion both roared in laughter while Drogon roared in displeasure before shooting of to chase them down.

_ Did you see that mother? He hates eels! He thinks they stink _ said an amused Viserion

Viserion split from Rhaegal once Drogon began to catch up to them. Drogon continued to chase Rhaegal, undoubtably the mastermind behind this, knowing Viserion was too fast for him to catch.

After his flames missed Rhaegal a few times, Drogon decided to fly higher and a little ahead of Rhaegal. Once in position Drogon suddenly dropped all of his weight, falling directly on top of Rhaegal and sending both of them into the sea. Viserion roared with laughter again before landing on the deck

A stray chuckle left Grey Worm’s lips as he said to no one in particular “Drogon very heavy” 

Everyone looked at him in shock and Tyrion laughed “Maybe you do get drunk my friend” he said

Missandei and Daenerys laughed with Tyrion as a small look of embarrassment went across Grey Worms face

__________________________________________________________

Another Boat in the Narrow Sea

Daario was sat on a large metal chest that he brought on the ship. He was peeling an apple with his dagger while lustfully looking at Rhaenys. Aegon glared at him and shifted closer to Rhaenys.

“What’s in the chest?” Aegon asked to get Daario’s attention off of his wife

“Something important for the queen” Daario said

“What could possibly be so important that it needs to be escorted by the captain of an army and placed in a metal chest that has been melted at every opening so that it cannot be opened?” asked Rhaenys

“It doesn’t need to be escorted by me” he shrugged “I feel more comfortable taking it myself, and if the Queen wants you to know what is in here, she will tell you herself”

“How exactly did you meet my daughter?” Rhaella asked wanting to learn more about the man taking them to Daenerys, and to learn a bit about her as well

“Oh the good times” Daario said with a genuine smile “It was right after she had conquered Astapor. The masters in Yunkai knew she was coming, and they needed an army to fight her, so they sent word for us The Second Sons-”

“Wait you fought against her?” asked a shocked Aegon

“Do you want the story or not” Daario said in an annoyed tone

“Sorry” Aegon muttered

“Where was I, oh yeah, so they called upon us, at that point I wasn’t the captain in charge of the army I was merely a lieutenant. One day an envoy from Daenerys’ camp came to us asking for a parlay, so we went to her tent. The captains saw no threat in her. One walked up, sat next to her and said that he could’ve sworn he fucked her in a pleasure house before. Said he would fuck her again after the fighting was over. A disgusting man that one was”

The others in the room couldn’t help but agree

Daario finished his tale and pooped another piece of apple in his mouth

“So… you killed your captains because you thought Daenerys was too beautiful to be killed?” asked Elia, who was trying to understand the man they entrusted their safety to

“No, I killed my captains because they drew their swords at me _ after _ I refused to kill Daenerys”

“Why would my daughter trust a sellsword who murdered his comrades and dropped their heads at the foot of her bath?”

“Your daughter is smart enough to never fully trust anyone, and the moment I swore an oath to her the Second Son were no longer sellswords”

“And my son…Viserys…what do you know of him?” Rhaella asked nervously

“Nothing. All she ever told me about her family was what she thought happened to all of you, and that she had two older brothers. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to have a drink with my men before I retire for the night.” With that Daario rose from the chest and walked out of the room.

“Don’t worry grandmother I’m sure Aunt Daenerys will tell you all you need to know about Uncle Viserys” Rhaenys said

As the journey to finding her children drew to a close, Rhaella feared that only one was able to flee the wrath of the Robert Baratheon

_______________________________________________________

Winterfell, Westeros

The warm rooms of Winterfell began to fill up as the Lords and Ladies of the North arrived for the northern summit. The filled courtyard and stables reminded Jon and Sansa of how Winterfell was when they were children. Sansa and Jeyne working on embroidery, Arya running through the halls, and Jon and Robb sparring with Ser Rodrik while Bran and Rickon watched.

Unfortunately, the busyness of the castle also reminded them of what they had lost. All that had been wrongly taken from them by people who wanted power. Small folk, servants, a Septa, a Master-at-Arms, a maester, friends, two brothers, a sister, a mother, a father.

A father…

For the past moon all Jon could do was think about the man he knew as his father. The man that taught him about honor and duty. The man who, if Lord Reed confirms it, was never his father and allowed him to be unjustly abused by Lady Catelyn for 16 years.

A horn signaling another arrival pulled him out of his thoughts. He, Sansa, and Bran had been greeting each Lord and Lady as they arrived to welcome them back to Winterfell. Most had arrived earlier but there were still a few that would ride in today. 

Arriving in the courtyard Jon saw a group of men and a young woman dismounting their horses and handing them over to the stable boys. Looking at the sigil, a black lizard-lion on a green field, he knew that this was the man that he had been waiting for…Lord Howland Reed.

“Welcome to Winterfell my Lord, thank you for answering the call for this summit” Sansa greeted “I am sure you all are weary from the travel, I will have you taken to your rooms where a bath will be drawn and food brought up”

“Thank you, Lady Sansa we would appreciate that, but if I may I would like it if Jon could escort me to the crypts to pay my respects”

Sansa looked to Jon who gave her a slight nod “Of course Lord Reed. I’ll see to it your room is prepared for when you are finished”

Lord Reed nodded his head in appreciation “If you’ll follow me my Lord” said Jon as he began to walk towards the crypts

They walked to the crypts in silence, both men constantly looking at their surroundings to make sure no one would overhear their conversation  
_____________________________________________

They stood in front of the statues of the Lords Rickard, Brandon, and Eddard Stark, and the statue of Lady Lyanna

Lord Reed went on to say a silent prayer at each starting at Lord Rickard’s and ending at Lyanna’s. When finished with his prayer he sighed and turned to face Jon.

“Tell me what you know, and I will tell you anything that you don’t” Howland said

“The truth? Will you tell me the truth?” Jon asked sadly

“Aye lad I’ll tell you the truth” Howland replied while putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder

Jon sighed and began to tell Lord Reed all that he knew “Robert’s rebellion was based on a lie. Lyanna was never kidnapped, raped, or murdered. She was loved and wedded, and she bore Prince Rhaegar a son…me”

_** Please say I am wrong **_ Jon pleaded in his mind _** tell me my father wouldn’t lie to me my whole life **_

Jon knew it was true but was not prepared for the anger he felt when Lord Reed sadly looked at him and confirmed what Sam had told him

“Aye. Your mother was never raped, and I don’t believe any man could take Lyanna without her wanting to be taken. She bore you in the Tower of Joy in Dorne. We heard the screams when we arrived, it’s what caused the northern men to attack the kingsguard. Had we known-“

“You wouldn’t have killed my sworn protectors” Jon interrupted

“Aye and I have lived with the guilt of those needless killings” Howland shoock his head in shame

“Why did he do it?”

“Your father-”

“He wasn’t my father” Jon angrily spat

_** No he was the man that made that damned betrothal between my mother and that whoremonger. The man who cared more about his best friend’s feelings than his own sisters, HIS BLOOD. The man that aided in a war that killed my REAL father. The man that let me take the black knowing who I really was and that the wall was no place for me **_

“Lord Stark wanted to protect you. House Stark lost so much during the war” Lord said sadly “When we reached Lyanna you could smell the iron in the air…she asked Lord Stark to protect you from Robert. Everyone knew what happened to Rhaegar’s other children by then. From the moment you were born you became a part of his pack and he promised your mother to protect you from harm”

“I was the last thing left of his sister and he stood back and watched me be treated as if I was nothing…despised as if I was a rapist…a murderer. Before I went off to the wall, I asked him one last time who my mother was. I just wanted to know before I vowed my life away. He said he would tell me when we met again…once I had taken the black and renounce any claims I had…claims that I was never allowed to know I had”

_** 16 years after the rebellion and he was still helping the usurpers claim to the throne**_ he thought bitterly _** helping the man that made his nephew an orphan**_ said a voice in his mind

“I cannot say that I agree with everything Ned did. I once offered to have you fostered with me out of respect for my dear friend Lyanna, so you would not be known as the Bastard of Winterfell. Ned said he wanted you with your family so I never brought it up again. I’m sorry for what you went through here, truly I am. Your mother was a dear friend of mine and I feel as if I failed her” Lord Reed dropped his head in shame

“There was nothing you could have done Lord Reed. He was your friend, your liege lord, and the head of House Stark. He had the power to choose the life I would live, and he did just that”

There was a long silence as both men stood and looked at the statues once again

“Is there anything else I should know?” asked Jon

“Your name… Ned gave you the name Jon. Named you after his foster father, thought it to be a good northern name. Your mother, your mother named you Daeron” a small smile crept over Lord Reeds face “Even on her death bed she was proud to have a son who carried both the blood of the first men and the blood of the dragon.

_** Daeron Targaryen**_ he thought in amused disbelief _** all those years playing with Robb and Arya pretending I was Daeron I Targaryen and I really was Daeron bloody Targaryen **_

“There are also a few things of your parents that Ned was supposed to give you once he told you the truth. We hid them in the base of Lyanna’s statue. It seemed right to keep them with her”

Jon was surprised. Surprised that there were pieces of his parents in Winterfell this entire time, and surprised that he was as excited as he was to see them and hold them in his hands. To touch something that his parents touched.

He watched as Lord Reed went behind the statue and moved a few decorative stones that had been carved to resemble winter roses and pulled out a black sac. He placed the stones back and handed Jon the sac. “These belong to you now. They were in the tower when we arrived”

Jon opened the sac and his breath left his body. The first thing he saw and pulled out was a silver harp that had a dragon wrapped around its front. It was his fathers harp. The harp he used during the Tourney of Harrenhall to sing a song that made his mother cry.

He caressed the instrument lovingly for a moment before sitting it down and reaching into the sac again. He pulled a wooden ring out next. It was a plain band made of white wood. _** wood from a weirwood tree **_ he realized. So entranced in the first two objects Lord Reed had to intervene and tell him that there was one more thing in the sac.

What he pulled out killed whatever doubt that lingered in his mind. He held in his hands a small white and black blanket that had a snarling grey direwolf and a red three headed dragon embroidered next to each other. He was filled with different emotions, but the strongest one was acceptance. His parents accepted each other, and he would accept them and himself.

“Thank you, Lord Reed. Really thank you for telling me and showing me this” Jon said sincerely

“It’s the least I can do… So, what now?”

“I tell the northern lords” Jon said plainly

“Are you sure that’s the best idea. The north prides itself in remembering” Lord Reed cautiously said

“Aye it does, but they are remembering a story where my mother was some maiden who couldn’t protect herself and my father some savage who couldn’t control himself” Jon spat

“That may be true but once this is out the north won’t see you as Ned Stark’s anymore. You’ll be a Targaryen no matter how Stark you look”

“Good. My mother loved me Lord Reed. Even on her death bed she fretted over me and was proud of the blood that runs through my veins. All my life I wondered if my mother felt that way about me. I will not disrespect her or my father’s memory by keeping my identity, the very proof of their love, secret. The northerners should see me as a Targaryen, because I am one”

_** I am **_

_** My parents loved me. I’m not a bastard. I’m not a snow **_

_** I am Daeron “Jon” The White Wolf of Houses Targaryen and Stark **_

Lord Reed nodded his head knowing that it was indeed time for the truth to be known “If you need me to confirm who you are to the lords I will”

Jon nodded “Thank you again Lord Reed”

Mind made up, Jon walk up to his mother’s statue and placed his hand on its cheek. Love and understanding shone in his eyes and a single tear fell on his cheek as he looked into the face of his mother. He then bid Lord Reed a goodnight as he walked out of the crypt.

_________________________________________________

Jon was so wrapped in his mind trying to find the best time to tell the Lords about his parentage that he was beginning to lose track of what was going on in the great hall

“…you can’t expect the Knights of the Vale to side with Wildling invaders!” yelled Lord Royce

“We didn’t invade…we were invited” Tormund calmly said with a smirk

“Well not by me” Lord Royce replied

He knew he needed to intervene in order to try to stop any more arguments about the free folk from coming up

“The free folk, northern men, and the Knights of the Vale fought bravely, fought together, and we won…Lord Stark used to say ‘We find our true friends on the battlefield’” Jon said 

“Forgive me lad, but you are naught but a bastard” said Lord Manderly “let us hear what Lord Stark has to say about it”

Everyone’s eyes shifted to Bran who was sitting quietly between Jon and Sansa

“I am not Lord Stark for I cannot be lord of anything” Bran said emotionlessly

“And why is that” asked a curious Lord Baelish

“Because I am the Three-Eyed Raven” he replied in a low distant voice

The eyes of the Lords and Ladies returned once more to Jon and murmurs began to grow in the crowd

Lady Mormont stood and began to speak once the crowd started to quiet down “We all lost much during the war of the five kings. Men and women from every house here lost their lives. But do not forget my Lords, we were winning… the Young Wolf was out thinking the great Tywin Lannister in every battle” she said fiercely

The crowd began to knock on the table and shout prideful ayes

Continuing on she said “Our king broke the old lion’s pride so much so that he had to commit one of the most monstrous acts that a man can possibly commit in order to defeat King Robb. He conspired with House Frey and House Bolton and broke sacred guest rights by murdering King Robb, his wife, his mother, and most of his men…our men”

This brought a feeling of sorrow into the hall as the Lords and Ladies reflected on their loses

“Before he died King Robb handed a Mormont solider a scroll and told them to ride home with it. When asked why House Mormont, he said that Bear Island was the safest place for it to be held. The last thing he said to that solider was that in the case of his death, gather all of the northern lords and read the contents to them”

Lyanna pulled out the scroll and more murmurs rung out in the hall, these being louder than the last

“Now I apologize my lords for it has been over a year since King Robb’s death, but the north was torn and I did not trust to read King Robb’s final decree in front of his murderers. Thanks to Jon Snow those murders are gone and the north is now united” Lady Mormont then looked towards the high table “If I may?” she asked while holding up the scroll slightly 

“Please, go ahead” Sansa said with a nod of her head

Lyanna broke the seal and began to read “I, King Robb Stark the first of my name and the Young Wolf of the North, do hereby claim my brother Jon Snow as my heir in the case of my death” gasps were heard as everyone gathered thought of what was just read. “It is signed by King Robb and Lord Karstark”

_** WHAT?! Robb’s heir?? **_

Lyanna walked to the high table and handed the letter off to Jon. Once she got back to her spot she turned to the lords and said “Our king deemed Jon Snow worthy enough to led us. I don’t care if he’s a bastard he has Ned Starks blood flowing through his veins and that’s enough for me”

Jon was coming down from his initial shock when he saw Lord Glover start to stand. He knew this would be the only good time to tell them lest they start calling him the King in the North without knowing that he was actually Targaryen royalty. He raised his hand to signal Lord Glover to halt

He gazed at everyone in the room and cleared his throat

_** Here goes nothing**_

“My Lords, My Ladies while I am honored that Robb saw me fit to be his heir I must relay some information to you all before a new monarch is declared” he gazed out at their faces again before continuing “Lord Eddard Stark was not my father, he was my uncle”

So many people gasped it’s hard to see how any air was left in the room. Sansa’s was heard the most clearly and when he looked at her the shock was clear on her face.

“My mother was Lyanna Stark” he continued “and my father Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen… The story you all heard was a lie… Robert’s Rebellion was based on a lie… my mother left willingly, and my parents married in Dorne. I have the diary of the septon who officiated it as proof. Lord Stark found my mother in Dorne after she had borne a son…me. She asked him to protect me from Robert Baratheon, so he brought me with him to Winterfell and claimed me as his bastard”

“Ned Stark was an honorable man, he was not known to lie!” said one lord

_** Yet he lied to me my entire life **_ Jon thought bitterly

“Aye” said a few other lords

“Ned Stark _was _ an honorable man. I would know as he was one of my best friends. I was with him when he went to Dorne to look for Lyanna. I fought beside him against the kingsguard members outside of the Tower of Joy… and I walked behind him when we journeyed through the Tower of Joy and into a room where Lyanna Stark laid on her bloody birthing bed with a babe nursing on her chest. What the lad says is true. He is not Ned’s, he’s Lyanna and Rhaegar’s”

“So he’s a Targaryen?” Lord Glover asked in disbelief

_** How many ways must it be said? **_

“Aye, I’m a Targaryen. Daeron Targaryen is the name my mother gave me, and it is the name that I now go by”

“The north will not be ruled by a Targaryen” bellowed Lord Cerwyn, followed by loud ‘ayes’ in the crowd

“Lady Stark I know what King Robb wrote but we cannot allow a Targaryen to rule the north. I did not answer the call form House Stark in your time of need and I will regret it to my dying day. All I can do now is pledge House Glover to House Stark once more and serve the rightful ruler of the north” He pulled his sword out and pointed the blade towards the ground while taking a knee “To Sansa Stark, Queen in the North!”

“Lord Manderly rose and turned to Sansa “I ask for forgiveness in breaking faith with House Stark” he too drew his sword and bent his knee “To Sansa Stark, Queen in the North!”

The rest of the Lords and Ladies pointed their swords in the air and yelled “Queen in the North, Queen in the North, Queen in the North”

_ ** Looks like she finally got what she’s always wanted ** _

Sansa glanced at Baelish and saw his smirk as he looked over the crowd. After a few moments she finally stood to address the crowd “I am honored my lords and ladies and I accept the crown you have given me”

“Your Grace what are you going to do with the Wildlings” asked Lord Royce

“They fought in a war that gave them no benefit. They fought for House Stark when some of our own bannermen refused. For that they will be given small land in The Gift

There were many lords that stated their disapproval to this decision as the Free Folk were still looked at as savages.

“And what about the Targaryen? Are we supposed to allow him the freedom to roam the north?” a lord asked

“The north remembers Your Grace, it is because of the Targaryens that Lord Rickard and Lord Brandon Stark, your grandfather and uncle, are dead! Murdered by the Mad King. His grandfather!” another lord said pointing to Daeron

_** Uncle Brandon’s own stupidity got him killed. Who marches into a mad king’s castle and demands said king’s son’s head? An idiot that’s who **_ Daeron thought to himself

The hall was deafeningly loud, and someone had to knock on a table to get the lords to quiet down

“We want him out of the north Your Grace! Targaryens do not belong here!”

_** What! And where am I supposed to go! I was raised in the bloody north; I’ve never been anywhere else! **_

Ser Davos who had been quiet the whole time stood then “Forgive me Your Grace but Jon was raised in the north alongside you and your siblings. His mother was a Stark. He has as much Stark blood as you and your brothers. You are the only family he knows. Surely he should be allowed to stay in his home”

“He has more family” Bran said “Daenerys Targaryen sails for Dragonstone, she is his aunt; his family”

_** Even Bran wants me gone! **_

Sansa then looked back at Ser Davos “I’m sorry Ser Davos, while I understand what you have said you are not of the north, and my priority now is to have a peaceful north free of war” Sansa looked towards the northern lords and ladies “I have heard what you all have said. I, Sansa Stark first of my name hereby exile Daeron Targaryen from the Kingdom of the North. He will be given three days to leave. Ser Davos will accompany him” 

“What!” Daeron yelled looking towards Sansa

“I’m sorry Jon, but you claim to be a Targaryen and Targaryens do not belong in the north” she said with only the smallest amount of sadness present in her eyes as she looked at Daeron

With that Sansa stood and left the hall followed quickly by the northern lords and ladies

_** What the hell Just happened? **_ he asked himself

“What the hell just happened king crow?!” asked Tormund

“Yeah Jon or Daeron, whatever the fuck your name is now… did we just get exiled from the north?!”

“No Ser Davos _ I _ just got exiled from the north” Jon said as he walked out of the hall and to his room to pack

_** I just got exiled from the north. The only place I have ever lived. ** _

_** You got exiled by a Stark. The same Stark that you led an army for. A Stark that took away the home that is just as much yours as it is hers **_ an angry voice said

_** The Starks will pay for what they have done **_ another voiced sad, although Daeron couldn’t help but noticed that the voice sounded eerily similar to his own 

______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILIA CLARKE AKA: MOD mutha of dragons, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, Rightful Queen of the 7 kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, the unburnt, and the baddest bitch in Westeros
> 
> Ok now on with it:
> 
> I find it so hard to write Jon/Daeron's sections 😫 They take me so long to do so I usually start them first. But then once I'm finished with everything I feel like the other parts are lacking. Once we get everyone off of boats I promise I'll try to dig deeper into certain characters and give them inner monologues like Daeron has. But no one else is really doing anything right now.
> 
> Also I haven't liked Sansa since like ever sooo yeah sorry not sorry


	4. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all just a quick change:
> 
> This Dragonstone is not the Dragonstone from the show. I felt that the Dragonstone from the show could have been built by the Westerosi, but Dragonstone was supposed to be built with magic by Valyrians so this is the Dragonstone in this story https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8b/76/79/8b76792df454c8632d1824ebb6ee477e.jpg

Somewhere in the Narrow sea

Nervousness was all he felt, but not at the prospect of returning to Westeros. He cared not about what the people of Westeros would do if they found him. He knew whatever it would be he deserved for allowing prophecies to bring the realm to war.

No, he was nervous to meet his sister. The sister that suffered because of his stupidity. The sister who, if Kinvara and the servants of Rh’llor are correct, is the one who was promised. 

_** And all that time I thought the promised one would come from my line, and why? Because I was born during the destruction of Summerhall? Was my ego that big that I couldn’t fathom that anybody else in my family could be the one that was promised**_

He was nervous as to how his sister would react to him. If she would be happy and embrace him or angry. He knew she had the right to be angry. It was the decisions that he made while she was in their mother’s womb that caused her to be an exiled princess at birth.

He wondered if her life was good. He hoped so. He hoped that not being able to go back to Westeros was the worst thing to happen to her. He didn’t know if he could live with himself if he caused her more unnecessary pain. He hoped his brother Viserys was always there to protect her.

_** Kinvara won’t tell me about either of them. How they lived, if they have families, or even how Daenerys brought back dragons**_

It’s been over 2 moon turns at sea. They would reach Dragonstone in about three more weeks and she still refuses to speak about them. Only repeating ‘Not every dragon is true’

Going back to Dragonstone after 19 years to find his sister brought up thoughts of the other family members he had lost all those years ago. His mother, Elia, his daughter Rhaenys, his son Aegon, the babe Lyanna was going to have

_** Lyanna. So young, full of life, and ready for an adventure. It was an adventure that started a war **_ he thought sadly

Now looking back he could see that what he and Lyanna had was not love. No, it was more of infatuation. Infatuation with the need to fulfill a prophecy wrapped around it.

The one who is promised is supposed to bring the world together from east to west. After realizing that this was not his destiny, he assumed that it was going to be his future son Aegon’s. He spent years trying to figure out how to help his unborn son fulfill the prophecy. The dragon must have three heads another prophecy he read had said.

It was then that Rhaegar believed he knew what was needed. He needed another daughter for Aegon to take as a second wife. The third head of the dragon. But not just any daughter, a daughter with the combined blood of the east and the west. The blood of Old Valyria and the First men.

It was for that reason that he began to look towards the north, as Elia couldn’t produce him anymore children let alone the child he needed. He never targeted Lyanna specifically, but she happened to come into his life during the Tourney at Harrenhall. He took it as a sign and pursued her. They had feelings for each other this is true, but nothing came before the prophecy. He was blinded by it; he lived for it.

He married Lyanna due to both his feelings and the need to make sure his daughter wouldn’t be a bastard. His marriage to Lyanna did not mean he loved her more than Elia, and he knew without a doubt that Lyanna would not have been half of the queen Elia would have made. Elia had loved him, and in a way he had loved her as well. 

In the end it did not matter. His rush to produce another wife for Aegon cause chaos to ensue and a war to break out. A war that killed his entire family including his children. Sweet Rhaenys, who had all of the kingsguard wrapped around her little finger, and little Aegon were both mutilated on orders of the Lannisters. His Visenya was gone before she could even be born, dying with her mother in the Tower of Joy.

So much blood was on his hands that he often wished he would have never been born. He wondered why he lived and so many of his brothers after him did not. 

_** If my life had been given to one of them this mess would have never happened**_ he thought to himself

“All things happen for a reason my prince” said Kinvara 

Rhaegar had been brooding so hard that he never even noticed her standing next to him on the deck

“The past writes the future. To go high you must go low. To understand you must experience” she said turning to look at him “Daenerys will need you…be there for her”

He would. He missed 19 years of her life, and he would miss no more

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonstone, Westeros

The island of Dragonstone loomed before them, sitting high above the waters of Blackwater bay. They were in a rowboat making its way to the shore.

Dragons. It was all she both saw and heard. Her children happily flew ahead of them and were currently flying circles around the castle singing their dragon songs. Viserys had always told her that the castle was created using the magic of old Valyria, and looking at it now she knew that to have been true.

The last dragonriders of Old Valyria made a point to show others who they were and the powers the possessed. Three stone dragon statues sat atop different towers of the castle. Their designs more intricate than Daenerys had ever seen before in her life.

They landed on the smoky island and she was helped off of the rowboat. Understanding the importance of this moment no one spoke, and Daenerys was given the space and time to take in her ancestral home.

It was her first time setting foot on Westerosi soil since the day Sir Willem smuggled she and Viserys off of Dragonstone 19 years ago. She reached down and picked up a handful of sand, physically taking hold of the land previously denied to her.

_ Tell me sweet sister how do we go home? _

_ I don’t know _

_ We go home with an army _

She walked up the path towards the entrance of the castle. The entrance gate was located inside of the mouth of a large stone dragon’s head. Behind it was a long stair pathway up to the castle itself.

Once up the pathway Daenerys stopped in front of the castle to once again admire the work of her ancestors.

_ I can’t sleep Vissy_

_ Would you like me to tell you more about our family? _

_ I wanna know about Dwagonstone Vissy_

_ Well you are a Targaryen, so you must learn about all of the places on Dragonstone that only our family knows about___

_ Like what Vissy?_

_ Like where Targaryens are laid to rest _

_ I thought we are given to the flames? _

_ We are sweet sister, but the ashes are kept. If the Targaryen is royal like us, half of the ashes are in Kingslanding and the other half in Dragonstone. BUT royal or not all Targaryens have their ashes stored on Dragonstone _

_ Where Vissy? _

_ It is in a cave close to the volcano on the island. You walk towards the left side of the entrance of the castle until you see a huge boulder that has three large holes in the center. Do you know why they’re three holes sweet sister? _

_ Because the dragon has three heads! _

_ Very well sweet sister! Once you reach the boulder follow the direction of the middle hole and you’ll reach the cave _

_ Vissy when we go home can we visit the cave first so I can say hi to mother and our family? _

_ Of course sweet sister. Now get some rest _

Instead of entering the castle like her advisors believed she would Daenerys began walking towards the left side of the castle. A few Unsullied quickly went in place before her to look for anything potentially dangerous.

They walked for five minutes before reaching the boulder with three holes. Daenerys reached out her hand and touched it having had half expected that after 19 years and Stannis taking the Island in the name of the Baratheons that the boulder would no longer be there.

She quickly looked towards the direction of the middle hole and began walking again. It was another five minutes before anyone dared to question what it was exactly that she was doing

“Your Grace should we not be seeing the castle?” asked Tyrion as everyone had begun to walk closer to her

“There is something I must do first. You are all free to go back if you so wish”

She continued to walk not checking to see if anyone had turned back. She was the last Targaryen alive, she needed to pay her respects and ask for guidance from the ones who came before her.

It took another 15 minutes of walking before they reached a cave that had High Valyrian writing engraved around the opening

_Kesīr zaldrīzoti ēdrugon_  
_ Here Dragons Sleep _

_** My family **_

Daenerys released a shuddered breath. Two of her Unsullied grabbed the torches that were outside of the cave and lit them to lead the way. Walking inside they could see the carvings of dragons along the walls and even a few images of people with long hair and amethyst stones for eyes. Once they reached the center of the cave, they saw many silver-plated plaques nailed into the stone. All of the plaques had names on them, and a small dragon glass box held up beside them.

Daenerys took one of the torches from an Unsullied soldier and read each plaque to herself starting from the beginning. There was Aenar, who brought the Targaryens to Dragonstone from Valyria, his children Gaemon and Daneys the Dreamer. She saw Aerion Targaryen and his wife Valaena Velaryon, and right next to them she saw their children Queen Visenya, Queen Rhaenys, and King Aegon I Targaryen. 

_** The dragons who brought the realm together **_

She continued on, passing by a plaque that had both King Jaeherys I and Queen Alysanne’s names on it

_** Together in life and death **_ she thought in amusement 

She moved on continuing down the line of plaques seeing the first Princess Daenerys, Princess Rhaenyra, King Baelor I, and King Daeron II. She had no clue how long they had been in the cave. When she reached the last name, her breathing faltered.

The name was carved directly into the stone instead of a silver plaque, and the ashes were in a stone box on the ground instead of a dragon glass one attached to the wall. It seemed to have been rushed, as if the person who placed the ashes here quickly did it out of respect before the Baratheon host came.

She knelt and placed her hand on the name carved in the stone ‘Queen Rhaella Targaryen’

_** Mother **_

“Now this won’t do, will it mother?” she said while brushing a tear from her eye 

“Ao ñuha dōna muña sia iā Targārien dāria” _ You my sweet mother were a Targaryen queen _

“Iā muña qilōni jorrāelatan zirȳla riñar” _ A mother who loved her children _

“Iā lyka zaldrīzes” _ A quiet dragon _

“Emili aōha brōzi isse gēlenka hae se tolie targāriens” _ we will have your name in silver like the other Targaryens _

Still kneeling Daenerys once again looked towards all of the Targaryens that came before her

_** I have come back to the land that has housed 400 year’s worth of Targaryens. I have come back to the land of my birth to take back what was stolen from our family. I have returned dragons to the sky. Help me to return the dragons to the Iron Throne. Guide me on the battlefield and in the many meetings with the Lords and Ladies. Show me the way so that I may bring glory back to our house **_ she mentally pleaded to them

Standing up she dusted her breeches off, picked up the torch, and began to walk out of the cave

_** Jelmāzmo!**_ _ Stormborn! _ she heard in a voice that sounded like one hundred whispers

She turned around looking back towards where her family lie

_** Sagon iā zaldrīzes. **_ _ Be a dragon. _

A sense of calmness went through her as she turned once again to leave the cave

“Shall we go explore the castle now Lord Tyrion?”

_______________________________________________________________________________

Winterfell, Westeros

The coldness was different yet familiar

The people both old and new

The food tasted like home but foreign at the same time

Moving through the crowds both unseen and unheard, though it mattered not. The courtyard was busy as if something important was happening. Just then a man yelled down to the crowd “There is no more space inside the great hall! After the coronation Queen Sansa will come outside so all can see her”

_** Well then something important is happening. Guess I should find a way into the hall **_

Less than five minutes later the coronation started and Sansa of House Stark became Queen Sansa Stark, first of her name and queen of the First men

_** So it’s Queen Sansa now **_

A week passed into Queen Sansa’s rein and many things happened. The major action being the naming of the members of her small council. Most were northern lords and second sons. It was position of Hand of the Queen and Master of War however that made the people take a second look.

Lord Royce of the Vale had been given the position of Master of War, and Lord Peter Baelish Lord Regent of the Eyrie had been given the position of Hand of the Queen. Why the Queen of the north had given two high ranking positions to men who belonged to a different realm no one understood

The queensguard had also been formed during Queen Sansa’s first week of reining. Eight guards in total said to be the best swordsmen in the north

_** Let’s see just how good these guards are **_

It was later in the day, the sun was going down and Queen Sansa would be taking her supper in the great hall soon. 

_** All of her guards accompany her to the great hall. This shall be fun **_

Less than five minutes later Queen Sansa and her guards began to walk towards the great hall. Unfortunately, they did not know someone was waiting for them

Eight guards accompanied the queen from her chambers. As they turned the corner that connected the queens apartments to the main section of the castle only six guards emerged. So lost in her head during the walk to the great hall, the queen had not even noticed that the four guards that were defending her back hadn’t been behind her for quite some time. There was _someone_ behind her though.

A hand was placed over her mouth and she was dragged into a chamber off to the side. Her guards never once noticed

The queen could not see who the attacker was because there was no light in the chambers, and she was facing away from them.

“You know Queen Visenya told King Aegon that he needed guards after an assassin attempted to attack him at the end of the first Dornish war” the attacker said “300 hundred years later and I am telling you that you need _ better _ guards sister”

And with that Sansa was let go and the attacker fled the room before Sansa could turn around

Later that night Sansa went down into the crypts, hoping the attacker was who she thought it was

“So…it’s Queen Sansa now. Does that mean I should call you your Grace?”

“Arya?!” 

Arya Stark turned away from her father’s statue and looked her sister in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before running into a tight embrace.

“Arya where have you been?” asked Sansa

“A few places” Arya replied vaguely

“When did you get to Winterfell?” 

“Saw your coronation. You looked nice”

“That was a week ago where have you been staying?”

“Here and there”

“Arya you’re a princess now you can’t just stay ‘here and there’. You’re staying in the castle, Winterfell is as much your home as it is mine”

“I’m no princess”

“You’re the queen’s sister. That makes you a princess”

“Where’s Jon? I heard he defeated the Boltons to take this place back for House Stark”

“Jon is not in the north”

“Where did he go?”

“It’s late Arya, we should talk about it in the morning”

“Why not now?”

“Arya” Sansa said in a slightly pleading voice “We’ll speak on it in the morning. We should both rest”

Arya gave a slight nod of her head “I’ll come up a little later I’m not finished here”

“Okay. I’ll have the servants ready your chambers”

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was fully risen, and the Sansa was getting ready to break her fast in her chambers. As she walked out of her bed chamber, she saw Arya already eating

“I was going to call for you to join me” Sansa said amused

“No need” replied Arya while plopping a boiled egg in her mouth quickly followed by a piece of blackened bacon

After a few minutes of silently eating Arya finished her plate and pushed it to the side, taking a drink of water before speaking

“Heard you were married to Ramsay Bolton”

“Yes” Sansa said uncomfortably

“I would have killed that fucker myself had I got here faster” Arya said with a serious face “How did he die?”

“I fed him to his hounds”

There was a small silence as Arya looked Sansa in the eyes

“Jon let you do that?”

“Yes, after he nearly beat Ramsay to death” Sansa said with a small chuckle

“Where is Jon?” Arya asked serious again 

“Somewhere outside of the north” Sansa said with a slight nervous edge to her voice

“When will he be back?”

“He won’t be coming back…Ever”

“And why not?”

“Because he has been exiled from the north. The lords and ladies did not want him in the kingdom” Sansa said looking down at the table

“Why would they demand the very person that defeated the Boltons and reunified the north to be exiled?”

“I reunified the north” Sansa said defiantly

“Why is Jon exiled?” Arya asked again ignoring Sansa’s declaration

“Because Jon is not Jon” Sansa said exasperatedly “Jon is not our brother”

“Really Sansa…All we went through and you still cast him aside because he is a bastard!”

“Jon is not a bastard” 

“What?! Of course he is he’s fathers son, and father only had one wife” Arya said matter-of-factly

“No. Jon is not father’s son. We summoned all the northern lords and ladies to Winterfell shortly after taking the castle back. During the summit Jon told everyone that he was not Jon Snow, the bastard son of Eddard Stark, but instead Daeron Targaryen, the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. The northern lords did not want a Targaryen in the north and demanded he be exiled”

Arya sat at the table dumb-founded and speechless

“I know it’s hard to believe, but he said that he had evidence to prove his claim and Bran confirmed what he was saying”

“Bran?”

“He has visions. You would have to go to him for a better explanation because truthfully I still do not understand it” Sansa sighed before continuing “Had he denounced his true identity and remained Jon Snow I might have been able to help him, but he has fully accepted Daeron Targaryen. The north remembers Arya. They know what the Targaryens have done to the Starks they wouldn’t allow Jon to live”

Arya’s mind was reeling so much from the information that she could not tell if the look on Sansa’s face was true sincerity.

After a while she had stopped listening to Sansa speak. Her head was spinning and only a few things stood out

_** Jon is not a bastard **_

_** Jon is not a Stark **_

_** Jon is not Jon Snow he is Daeron Targaryen **_

_** Jon is a Targaryen… Daeron Targaryen **_

_** Daeron Targaryen is not a Stark **_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it has been 8 long days since I last posted so sorry for the wait! 
> 
> I jumped ahead and started writing some of the scenes when people finally start meeting up and had to come back because actual build up is necessary! If we haven't learned anything else from season 8 we learned that.
> 
> Anyway, I don't feel super confident about the Arya/Sansa part but whatever it was something that had to be done, and I am sort off going with Arya being 100% ride or die team Stark.
> 
> Rhaegar is a brooder (Hmm wonder were Daeron gets it from...) and hates himself for what he caused
> 
> I feel like it's important to remember that Viserys was not always mad. The madness came after years of living on the street feeding and protecting himself and his sister all while feeling the pressure of having to right the wrongs done to your family. I'm just saying it couldn't have been easy being 13 and taking care of a 5yr old while literally living on the street begging for food.
> 
> Lastly one thing that I wanted to change for Dany was her feeling of not being home when she was on Dragonstone in the show. I wanted her to feel like her family is finally able to speak to her since she is back in her ancestral home. So in this story Dany feels Dragonstone is home.


	5. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies converge, Daenerys has a very productive day, and another dragon comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 of Daeron proving to be Daeron
> 
> Missandei calls Daenerys 'Māzi' in private (Māzi is a pet name for Jelmazmo which means Stormborn in Valyrian)
> 
> Don't think I said it before but Viserion is white(or cream) and gold like in the books. Not dark like in the show
> 
> Also not super important but it should be said: In this story Daenerys did not waste all the years of living with the Dothraki, Jorah, Ser Barristan, and Daario not learning how to fight. She has trained with all of them and began learning how to fight from Drogo. She only fights if she has to because duh using dragons is safer for her and easier.

Dragonstone, Westeros

“…If you want the Iron Throne take it” Yara said looking at Daenerys before turning to see everyone in the room “We have an army, a fleet, and three dragons. We should hit Kingslanding now, hard. With everything that we have. The city will fall within a day”

“If we turn the dragons loose tens of thousands will die in the firestorms” replied Tyrion

“It’s called war, if you don’t have the stomach for it scurry back into hiding” exclaimed Ellaria standing next to a seated Prince Oberyn

They had been having this discussion for close to an hour now and they have not managed to get past deciding on taking Kingslanding soon or waiting. Tyrion, Yara, and Ellaria had taken control of the meeting while she, Lady Olenna, and Prince Oberyn listened. In truth it was up to Daenerys to make the final decision and no one else’s opinion on what should be done mattered much, but she liked to listen to all angles and advice before diving into things.

She liked to sit back and listen to people state their opinions on matters. She found that if you listen to the undertones of people’s words you could see how they structured their advice to benefit both your cause and theirs at the same time. She learned that asking for their advice helped her learn more about the mindset of those ruling some of the great houses in Westeros.

She also found that people would eventually show their true selves if you just let them talk. This was a tactic she often did when she would see people in the throne room. She would just sit and stare at people silently for uncomfortable periods of time analyzing them. When the person couldn’t take the silence anymore, they would begin to speak and usually mistake her stares for her knowing truths about them. They would then proceed to tell on themselves in hopes to get on her good graces.

She has done it to Tyrion many times. Sometimes she does it to see if he withheld some information from her, and other times she just wants to see if her stares can still unnerve him after all this time…They can…He is still very much afraid of her.

_** Which he should be **_ she thought _**No need for him to get comfortable in his position, no one is irreplaceable. I can give power and I can take it away if necessary**_

“And you your grace? What do you think about all of this? It will be your throne after all” Lady Olenna stated bringing Daenerys back out of her thoughts

“I think there is something that I am missing, and I won’t send my soldiers or yours for that matter off to fight until I figure out what that is”

“And how long do you think it would take you to figure out what’s missing? A week? A month? A year? Kingslanding is ripe for the taking” Oberyn said in a dornish drawl

“It will take however long it shall take. I do not send my men into anything unless I am certain the risk they are taking with their lives is worth it. I don’t know how it works in Dorne, but I respect the men who take up arms for me. They are not simply soulless soldiers that mean nothing to me. I eat with them, laugh with them, train with them, speak to their wives, bathe their children, ask for advice from their mothers. They are my people. They protect me and I protect them. I mourn every death, and I won’t risk them if I am not certain that I am aware of every option” Daenerys replied fiercly

Something flickered across Oberyn’s usually smug face. She thought it might have been respect, but it left as fast as it came leaving her no real time to decipher it

“I have grown tired of this discussion. I ask that you all extend your stay a bit longer on Dragonstone and we shall pick this up again another time”

The message was clear and people began to mutter ‘your grace’ and leave the room

As the room began to clear Lady Olenna asked if she could have a moment alone with Daenerys. Moving to sit next to the older woman, Daenerys waited until they were alone before speaking

“I realize you are here out of your hatred for Cersei and not your love for me, but I swear we will make her pay for what she has done. Then we will bring peace to the realm” she said

“Peace. Do you think that we had peace under your father?”

“No. For if you did, I don’t think he would have been named the mad king or I would have had to grow up in exile” Daenerys answered matter-of-factly

Olenna chuckled softly “Peace never last my dear. Will you take a bit of advice from an old woman?” she asked

“Of course”

“He’s a clever man, your hand. I have known a great many clever men. I’ve outlived them all. You know why?” she asked not really wanting a response “I smartly ignored them. The lords of Westeros are sheep, but you are not a sheep are you? No, you’re a dragon, a smart one at that. So be a dragon”

_ Be a dragon_ The same words she heard in the cave were being told to her once again. Fire and Blood were her family’s words, and she knew that she would have to use them to get her throne but she couldn’t help but feel that she was missing something that could help her. She had to figure it out and fast. She knew the others were right now was the time to strike, but she also agreed with Tyrion that she did not want to hurt innocent people.

She had told Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah that she would only spill the blood of her enemies never the blood of innocents all those years ago in Astapor. It was not her way to disregard innocent lives during war. She did not do it in Essos when removing the former masters, and she would not do it in Westeros while removing Cersei Lannister from the Iron Throne.

“I thank you Lady Olenna for your advice” Daenerys replied sincerely “You have made quite a name for yourself due to your smart and cunning ways. I’ve even heard that you once got out of a betrothal to an uncle of mine” she said with a raised eyebrow

“Ah yes your grandparents’ younger brother. It was a big deal to be betrothed to a Targaryen back then, but once I saw his face, I knew I had to get out of it. He was not blessed with the ethereal beauty like most Targaryens. No, he very much resembled a weasel, and I’m sure he and his lover boy were very happy with the broken betrothal” Lady Olenna replied with a smirk 

“You are a very amusing woman Lady Olenna” Daenerys said with a small smile

“Good. I’d rather be dead than boring”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After speaking with Lady Olenna, Daenerys felt she needed to clear her mind for a moment. She had been on Dragonstone for a week now, and while she had explored the castle a bit she knew she had not even began to truly see the wonders it had to offer. However, due to all of the meetings and planning she had been doing she began to feel trapped in the castle walls and felt she needed to be outside.

She walked around outside of the castle looking at the waves crashing on the beach and the birds diving in the water for fish. It reminded her that most of the smallfolk here on the island worked as fishermen. She had hired some people to work in the castle as cooks and servants, but she had still not shown herself to the many other small folk who lived on the island. She decided then, that she needed to hear from the people of Dragonstone island. If she could not improve the lives of those who live on the island how could she expect to help the others in the 7 kingdoms

She began the trek down towards the small village on the island. The two Unsullied soldiers stationed with her that day were never too far behind

“Tepagon tistālion. Gaoman daor jaelagon zirȳ naejot sagon zūgagon” she said to the soldiers _ Give space. I don’t want them to be afraid _

It was not yet midday so she knew the fish markets would be bringing back today’s catch to sale. As she got closer the smell of the sea got stronger, and the busyness of the village was seen. People began to take notice when she reached the village as some nodded and muttered ‘your grace’ in her direction while others looked completely awe struck. She continued walking and offering smiles until something hit her leg. She looked down and saw that it was a ball of sorts made from an old rope tied around itself.

Five children ran up to her then just as she picked up the ball “Sorry Darren was supposed to catch that” a little girl said

“You kicked it to hard! No one could catch that!” replied a young boy who Daenerys believed was possibly Darren

“That’s alright” she said while handing the ball back to the girl

The girl took the ball from Daenerys’ hands, but instead of leaving to return to their game the kids stayed and looked at Daenerys.

“I’ve never seen you here before” stated one child

“Well that’s because I just got here a week ago, but I was born here just like I am sure all of you were”

“What’s your name?”

“My name is Daenerys. What are your names?” she asked while bending down to meet their eye levels

“I’m Sara, that’s Maera, Rhae, Dill, and Darren”

“Well it is very nice to meet you all” Daenerys said with a genuine smile

“Why are your eyes purple?” asked Maera

“Well most of the people in my family had purple eyes, so I got it from them. My hair too. It shows the world that I am a Valyrian, a Targaryen”

At the word Targaryen the children began to look at her with wide eyes

“You’re a Targaryen?” they asked “So you live in the castle?”

“Yes, my name is Daenerys Targaryen, and I hadn’t lived there for a while but I do now”

“We heard a rumor that there were dragons at the castle is that true?” asked a skeptical Darren

She had told her children to stay far from the village because she did not want the small folk to be afraid on their own land. Since Dragonstone had frequent thunderstorms, she could understand people mistaking or parents telling their children that the dragons roars were just thunder. It surely kept people and children from trying to get a close view of the dragons and being burnt alive.

She shuddered at the thought of having another child’s bones dropped at her feet. She knew she would have to quench the children’s curiosity of her dragons in a safe and controlled way

“Well Darren it is very true that there are dragons at the castle. There are three, and they are my children. They fly in the sky during beautiful days like today”

“Why don’t we ever see them?” Dill asked

“I told them not to fly over here because I did not want them to scare you all”

“I’m not scared!” exclaimed Darren

“Can you tell them to fly over here now so that we could see them? Please?” asked Rhae, and soon all of the children began yelling please causing the villagers to look in wonder at what they were possibly asking the young queen

“How about this” she said getting them to all patiently listen “what if I have them come down a little later so the whole village could meet its new protectors hmm?

The children eagerly nodded their heads in agreement to meeting the dragons. Daenerys laughed at their excited faces before playfully shooing them off to continue their games

Once the children left, she began making her way through the village again with a large smile on her face

She made her way to many of the stalls at the market introducing herself and telling them that she would bring her dragons down to meet them so that they would know that the dragons were here to protect them not hurt them. She made it a point to ask how their lives were on the island and if there was anything she could do to help them. She also bought fish from every stall as treats for her children for later.

After a little over an hour, she reached a stall that seemed to be selling small pieces of jewelry. As she approached the stall and uttered her hellos to the two women in charge, she saw two metal rings. Both rings were identical in design, shaped to resemble a single sea wave, although one ring was larger than the other. She purchased the rings from the women and placed them in one of her pockets. 

She spent a few more minutes talking with the women as she did with the other villagers asking them about their lives and changes they would like to see on the island. Suddenly she heard the roars of her children and began to see people look up to the sky. She pulled on the teethers that connected her to them and silently spoke to them

_ I thought I asked you all to not fly over here _ she playfully chastised them

_ Mother is happy. We wanted to see why _ replied Rhaegal

_ Come fly with us mother _ added Viserion

Drogon didn’t say anything but she could feel his excitement at the thought of them all flying together

“My apologizes, but my children would like for me to fly with them” she told the women “I shall hope to see you later when I bring my children to meet you all”

“It was wonderful meeting you your grace, but as much as I appreciate your dragons protecting the island, I can’t say I would much like to meet them in person” said the elder woman with a smile

Daenerys returned her smile before nodding her goodbye and walking towards an area Drogon could land so she could mount him

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had missed flying with all of her children. With Drogon being such an independent soul he would often fly alone and rest when Rhaegal and Viserion flew, because of that it had been rare for her to fly with them all.

The day was truly beautiful. The skies were clear, the sun was shining on the sea, and the island even appeared to be less smoky. They started their flight around the island but as time went on, they flew farther into the sea

About an hour into her flight Daenerys decided that just as she had wanted the small folk of Dragonstone to know her, she wanted the same for the islands whose lords were vassals to Dragonstone.

Having stared at the painted table so much during the week Daenerys pretty much knew where all of Dragonstone’s vassals were located so one by one she urged the dragons to fly to the islands, starting with the Driftmark

She circled the island a few times before flying towards the keep and landing directly outside with her dragons. It only took a few moments before two silver haired men came out with their guards. She thankfully knew the names of all of her vassal lords thanks to Tyrion, so she knew the older man was Aurane Waters the Lord regent and the Bastard of Driftmark while the younger was the current Lord of Dirftmark Monterys Valeryon.

She dismounted Drogon and walked towards the men. She knew her council would be angry at her for meeting with Lords and Ladies without any guards, but she had three dragons craning the heads protectively around her, so she wasn’t too worried.

“Lord Velaryon, Lord regent” she said 

“Your grace” both men said with a bow “we sent a raven to Dragonstone swearing our fealty, but since you have graced us with your presence we shall also do it in person” said the Lord regent. Both men unsheathed their swords, placed them on the ground in front of them, and knelt reciting their oath of fealty. She recited her portion of the speech and then bid them to rise.

“My Lords I was hoping to be able to walk through the village and speak with the small folk. Would you both be so kind and escort me?”

“Of course, your grace” the young lord replied

“Would you mind if my children rested here while we walk? They won’t hurt anyone so long as no one approaches” she said

“I see no reason why they could not rest here your grace” Aurane said “I hope no one is foolish enough to approach but I will leave a few guards in case to keep people away” he said as he went to speak to his guards

Daenerys turned to her dragons to tell them to rest, be nice, and not try to scare the guards. Daenerys learned early on that her dragons knew the fear they inspired and liked to play around with it when they felt mischievous. Drogon particularly liked to do it, which is why he roars when landing to scare people. No matter how many times Daenerys has told him that with his size alone he scares people he still refuses to hold in his roar when landing.

Once Aurane came back Daenerys rejoined the men and they began to walk towards the village. After about an hour in the village they walked back up towards the dragons finding a curled-up Rhaegal, Viserion relaxing on his back, and Drogon trying to bait one of the guards by swiping his tail at him.

“How long has he been doing that?” Daenerys asked the guard

“About 10 minutes your grace” he said nervously

“He’s trying to get you to shuffle on your feet and accidently touch him, so he can dramatically feign offense” she told him in amusement

The guard paled “W-would he have k-killed me your grace?” he looked at her with pure fear on his face

A small chuckle let her before she could stop herself “No. He just wants a reason to make a scene. He’s very dramatic, but he promised to only hurt those that wished to hurt me or his siblings. I apologize if he scared you” she said sincerely

“it’s quite alright your grace. He just kept staring at me” he said with a little chuckle as the color returned to his face “It’s not every day a dragon stares at you for even a second, let alone 10 minutes straight. The other two went straight to sleep after you left though. None caused any trouble”

“Good” she said throwing a smile towards the guard who in turn blushed crimson “My lords I very much enjoyed our walk and the people on the island”

“You must come back another time my Queen” Monterys said

“Of course, but now we must be on our way. We have a few more people to meet. I bid you all farewell for now”

“Farewell my Queen” Aurane said

Daenerys walked towards Drogon and mounted him. Rhaegal and Viserion righted themselves and all four took off to the sky to visit the other vassals sworn to Dragonstone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later, and she and the dragons had finally arrived back on Dragonstone. Instead of going straight to the castle she landed with the dragons close to the village. In a matter of minutes a crowd began to form, with children poking their little heads out in every direction trying to see the dragons. 

Daenerys dismounted Drogon and turned to look at each of her children

_ I promised the small folk that they could meet you, so could you all please be nice and allow them to meet you? _

Viserion her most curious and friendly child grew excited while Rhaegal was more nonchalant. Drogon however huffed in annoyance

_ Please Drogon _ she asked again looking him directly in one of his large eyes

He gave her a soft nudge with his snout, and she smiled and scratched under his jaw in thanks. She turned and walked to the villagers telling them the order of which they were going to meet the dragons. She would take them in groups closer and then one by one bring those who were not afraid up to the dragons. She would take the children first, then the women, and then the men

“What I am about to say is very important so please listen” she said and the crowd grew deathly silent “No one, and I mean no one is ever at anytime allowed to go up to the dragons if I am not with them. Ever. They are only allowing you to go to them today because I have asked it of them. If you go up to them on your own accord, they will kill you…I will not be able to stop it, and I will not be responsible. Respect their space, and they will respect your life…Is that understood?” she asked

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and muttered “yes your grace”. She gave one final warning and asked parents to keep their children from ever trying to get close to the dragons. She noticed more fearful gazes after the warnings, but she knew they had to be warned. She would not be held responsible for their deaths if they encroached upon her children’s space. This was the time to quench all curiosity.

When she called for the children to come to her, they all sprinted excitedly in her direction. When asked if anyone wanted to touch a dragon every child raised their hand, much to their parents’ dismay.

The first to be taken to the dragons was little Sara. When asked which dragon she would like to touch she chose Rhaegal, because green was her favorite color, she had told Daenerys

“Alright, well his name is Rhaegal. You must nicely ask him if he will allow you to touch him”

“May I touch you Rhaegal?” the little girl asked

Rhaegal gently nudged her with his snout making the girl giggle

“Go on, he will allow it. Rub right under his nose he likes to be rubbed there”

Rhaegal let out a small purr and puff of heat from his nose making the girl giggle again

“Alright run along sweetling, we have to give the others a chance to touch the dragons as well.

The girls tightly hugged Daenerys lower half muttering a thank you and then ran off

The next child was Darren, and he chose to ask Drogon if he could give him a hug. He said Drogon was big and strong like him, but even he likes hugs. Drogon obliged to indulge his mother, but Daenerys could tell he liked the boy’s flattery. Quickly the small folk came and went gazing at and touching the dragons. By the end of it all of the dragons had almost equally been rubbed and scratched and hugged, though Viserion had a few more due to his sweet and gentle nature.

About an hour had passed in the village before Daenerys had finally flew back towards the castle. She was exhausted from her very busy, but also very pleasant day. When she dismounted for the final time of the day Missandei was waiting for her

“It seems you have had a rather exciting day your grace” she said

“it has been a wonderful day” Daenerys replied

Missandei smiled but it seemed troubled

“What happened?” Daenerys asked picking up on the troubled look

“A man came asking to speak with you while you were away. When asked his name and his business he claimed his name to Daeron Targaryen and said he needed to speak with you…his aunt”

_** What?! **_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was going down and she wished to be supping and getting ready for bed, for she was both starved and tired. Instead she was sitting on her throne about to speak with someone who probably thought it fun to play a cruel joke by claiming to be her nephew.

No one, besides Missandei and the guard who had spoken to the man, had seen how the man looked. Missandei said that the man did not have any of the classic Valyrian features of silver hair or purple eyes, but instead raven hair and grey eyes. He also did not come alone as she stated that his travel companions included a large crazy eyed man wrapped in furs, an older and more calm man who is missing fingers on one of his hands, and the largest wolf alive.

_** Missy has never even seen a wolf before of course it’s the largest she’s ever seen **_ she thought amused at her friend’s description of the wolf _** I’ve never even seen a wolf in person before**_

Her thought was interrupted by the doors to the throne room being opened, and the three men being led in by a few Unsullied soldiers. He seemed to have left the wolf back in the chambers they had been taken to, and she was sure all of her soldiers were grateful for it.

“Jon Snow?” Tyrion wore a confused look on his face, but his voice sounded like he was speaking to a long-lost friend. 

“Lord Tyrion” the man said with a small nod

_** So they know each other **_

“Your grace I know this man, well two of them actually” Tyrion said looking towards her before turning back “Ser Davos” he said nodding to the older man

“Lord Tyrion”

“Jon Snow what on earth would make you come all this way and tell guards that your name in Daeron Targaryen” Tyrion asked

“That’s just it Lord Tyrion, I am Daeron Targaryen now not Jon Snow” 

“You surely have changed if you have taken to lying Jon. I am sure the honorable late Lord Eddard Stark would disapprove”

“Lord Eddard Stark? The usurpers dog?” Daenerys asked

“Forgive me your grace, but I don’t think it kind to speak badly on this man’s father with him standing here, or just with him being you know dead in general” Tyrion warned her

_** Everyone who has ever had the chance has spoken badly about my father when in my presence. Then call me the mad king’s daughter when my back is turned **_

“Lord Eddard Stark was not my father, and every day I see more and more that he was what you said your grace, the usurpers dog” 

_** There is a story in there somewhere **_ she thought to herself

“Why are you here?” Daenerys asked “Does it entertain you to remind me that I am the last of my family?”

“It does not entertain me, and I would never be so cruel as to purposely do that to anyone. I am only here to connect with the last of my family. You are my aunt I would like to know you”

“I only had one nephew and he died” Daenerys spat

“That was your nephew from your brother Rhaegar and his wife Elia. I am not Elia’s son. I am a northerner not a Dornishman. I am your nephew from your brother Rhaegar and his second wife…Lyanna”

The room was silent for a moment. Everyone who knew the story of Rhaegar and Lyanna seemed to go over it to see if a babe could have possibly been produced between the two

_** I never once believed Rhaegar raped and murdered the northern girl, but did he truly get her with child and marry her?**_ Daenerys wondered

It was Varys who broke the silence “How is it that no one, including even I, had known about their marriage or your birth?” 

“Lord Stark found my mother dying on her birthing bed in the Tower of Joy. My father had already died on the Trident, and Robert had already taken the throne from our family” He said looking towards Daenerys

“My mother, She told my uncle my name was Daeron Targaryen and asked him to protect me. After she died, he brought her body and her babe back to Winterfell. My mother was placed in the Winterfell crypts, and I was given the title of Ned Starks bastard. Apparently, my Uncle thought the best way to protect me from his best friend was to have me abused by his wife, and looked at as no better than a rapist or murderer by his people” Daeron told Daenerys and her council

“How did you find out about this? You said yourself you were raised a bastard” Daenerys asked. She knew that the story could be true. He looked to be only slightly older than her, which a child born to Rhaegar and Lyanna would be.

“My cousin has visions, calls himself the three-eyed raven, he saw it. I also have a friend who went to study at the citadel who found and gave me a septon’s diary that has proof of the marriage between my parents. My uncle’s close friend Lord Howland Reed also confirmed it. He had been the only other person at the Tower of Joy to return alive. I also have other things as proof back in the room” he said

_** This is all so much to take in, and my mind can not handle anything else today**_ Daenerys tiredly thought

“The hour is late, and I require rest. You shall show me your proof on the morrow” Daenerys said

“Are we your prisoners” Daeron asked as she was moving to leave the room

“I do not keep prisoners, but I also do not see a reason for you to leave the chambers you all have been given at this time of night. If food has not already been given to you, I will see to it that you receive some” she replied

“Thank you, your grace” Ser Davos said

With a small nod of her head Daenerys said her farewells and retired to her chambers

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What do you think Māzi? Could he be your nephew?” Missandei asked while washing Daenerys’ hair

Daenerys had been so exhausted that she chose to eat her supper while lying in her bath, afraid that if she didn’t she would fall asleep at the table with her face in the plate of food.

“I do not know. The story he gave sounds possible. Tyrion has stated that he was not known to lie, nor did it seem like he was lying. I must see the proof first before I chose to believe him” she said while eating a piece of honeyed ham

“Why don’t you ask your children” Missandei suggested

“Ask them to what?”

“Well I don’t know exactly” Missandei softly chuckled “He claims to share your blood, but he does not have any Valyrian features. You are bonded to your children through your blood, if he is who he says he is shouldn’t they be able to pick up on the blood you both share?”

_** Targaryens are the only surviving dragonlords, if he truly is my nephew the dragons should be able to sense it. They are very intelligent**_

She turned around quickly to face Missandei, causing water from her hair and the tub to splash everywhere in the room

“Missy you’re a genius!” she said leaning over to tightly hug Missandei and kiss her on the cheek

Missandei let out a yelp and huff “You’re getting me wet Māzi! And you got honey on my face” she said going to get a cloth to wipe her face

“You’re going to bathe with Grey later once you leave here anyway. Besides we know he is the only one that ever gets you wet. Tell me is he as good with his tongue as he is with his spear” Daenerys said with a wide grin

“Māzi!” Missandei said throwing the cloth at Daenerys and blushing “Obviously we need to find someone to warm your bed, so you won’t have the time to wonder what is happening in mine”

“I’m sorry I was under the impression that your bed had not been used since we arrived here” Daenerys said between laughs

“One more word and you’ll have to put yourself to bed” Missandei said with a pointed finger

“Yes mother” Daenerys replied with her hands up in mock yield “Oh wait I forgot something” she said rushing out of the tub

“Could it not have waited for a towel?! You’re tracking water everywhere!” Missandei huffed again “I can only imagine how you were as a child when you lived in Braavos”

Daenerys came back into the bathing room still naked and dripping water holding something behind her back with a large smile on her face.

Missandei chuckled and wrapped Daenerys in a towel “What could you possibly have that has got you so happy?”

“Well we were talking about you and Grey and-“

“And what did you do” Missandei asked in suspicion

“Nothing bad. I promise” Daenerys said excitedly with the smile still on her face “Open your hand”

Missandei reluctantly opened her hand and Daenerys placed the metal rings she had bought on the island earlier in her hand

“Māzi” Missandei said with wide eyes

“They’re for you and Grey. So that no matter where we end up you both are able to remember your time here on Dragonstone. They will also always remind you both of each other”

“You did not have to buy these” Missandei said with tears falling down her cheeks

“I know, I wanted too Missy. You do like them right” Daenerys asked nervously 

“I love them, thank you” Missandei said hugging Daenerys 

“Do you think Grey would like them?”

“Yes. It will probably be the only piece of jewelry he would ever wear”

“Good. Now go show it to him” Daenerys said while shoving Missandei out of her chambers “I am very capable of putting myself to bed. You go and have a very VERY pleasurable night” she said with a wicked grin while wagging her eyebrows. She shoved her out of the door and shut it before Missandei could respond. Mostly satisfied with the day, she laid down in her bed and quickly feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the show begins hehehe


	6. The Start of Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Daeron begin to bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter, and I'm not super happy with it, but it was an important chapter to have. I wanted Dany and Daeron to bond a bit before the others came

Dragonstone, Westeros

Daenerys was awoken by a loud crack in the sky and the pats of heavy ran drops hitting the floor of her balcony

_** Just another morning on Dragonstone**_

She got up, stretched, and went to the water basin to wash her face. She saw that one of her handmaidens had come in earlier, as there was food sitting on the table and a few outfit choices hanging up for her to choose from. She sat down at the table to break her fast noting that the food was not as warm as it usually was

_** Have I been asleep that long? **_

Daenerys quickly ate her honeyed porridge, boiled eggs, and bacon, then moved to dress herself for the day. She didn’t feel the need to call for her handmaidens as her outfit was simple and she could put it on herself. She put her hair into a single braid, checked herself in the looking glass, and headed out of her chambers.

She figured the sooner she could get the truth of whether she had a nephew or not, the better. She knew his appearance would eventually lead to questions about who would sit the throne, but for now she just wanted to ask about his life and how he grew up

_** If he is my nephew**_ Daenerys reminded herself _** If not he can tell Drogon his life story **_

She turned to one of her guards once she realized she had no idea where she was going. She was too tired the night before to ask Missandei which chamber the men were being housed in. Thankfully Missandei had told her guards and they quickly showed her the way

Once she arrived Daenerys knocked on the chamber door and the man she remembered as Ser Davos answered

“Your Grace” he said with a nod of his head

“Ser Davos. Is Daeron here I would like to settle this matter once and for all” she asked glancing into the room

“Yes, Your Grace. I will go get him now” Davos said as he turned and went further into the chambers. A few minutes later Daeron appeared at the door with a sack in his arms

“Your Grace” he said with his thick northern accent

“Walk with me” she said as she began to walk down a hall that lead them outside

“I have the proof with me, would you like for me to show it to you?” he asked gesturing to the sac he had in his arms

“You may or may not be able to show me your proof later” she replied

“What exactly does that mean Your Grace?” he asked as confusion colored his face

“It means that I believe that I have a better fool proof way to tell me if we share the same blood”

“How?” They were outside now walking towards a cliff. The rain had stopped, and the dragons were flying overhead 

“My children will tell me” Daenerys said

“Your children?” 

“The dragons are my children” she said simply “If we share blood, they will tell me. If we don’t, they will kill you” Drogon then landed in front of them and released a loud shriek. She walked up to him and rubbed his snout

“Hello sweetling, did you rest well?” she cooed. Drogon purred and nudged Daenerys affectionately “Can you do me a favor? The man behind me says that we are family, can you tell me if dragon’s blood flows through him as well?”

Drogon looked toward Daeron and nudged Daenerys. She turned to look at Daeron again then nodded towards Drogon. The dragon walked up slowly and Daeron did his best to hold his ground. Drogon sniffed him from head to toe and back up again before being seemingly satisfied with what he smelt

_ Dragon _ Drogon said through the tether that connected him to Daenerys

Daenerys released a breath of what she guessed was relief at both the fact that she did not have to execute someone, and the fact that she was no longer the last Targaryen 

“Welcome to our ancestral home Daeron Targaryen” she said once Drogon took back of to the sky, a small smile tugging at her lips

“Think you Your Grace” he replied apparently still in shock after having a dragon so close

“Please, call me Daenerys. Your family, not a random subject”

He nodded his head “Do still want to see what I have? There is one thing that I think you might like to see” he said looking at her, seemingly eager to share his things with her. 

With the way Targaryens are thought of now, especially after her father and brother’s many mistakes, it probably was not safe for him to show many people his proof. For that reason, she indulged him and agreed to look at the proof he had brought her

“Why don’t we have a seat so we can talk” she suggested

He took off his cloak and laid it on the grass before gesturing for her to sit on it

“The grass is still wet from the morning storm. I wouldn’t want you to ruin your clothing” he said

“Thank you” she replied while sitting on the cloak “So, what is it that you would like me to see?” she asked after getting comfortable on the ground

He too sat on the cloak and then grabbed the harp from inside of the sac and handed it to her. She gasped and then gently took the harp from his hands, running her fingers across the silver dragon 

“it’s-“

“Rhaegar’s harp” Daenerys said

“Yes”

“Where did you get this?” she asked, shock covering her face as she caressed the harp

“My uncle had it in Winterfell. The harp, along with a small ring and the first blanket I was ever wrapped in, was hidden away in the crypts where my mother was buried” he said “When Lord Howland confirmed who I was he showed them to me”

Daenerys looked at the harp for a small while longer before giving it back to Daeron “Ser Barristan Selmy once told me that my brother would put on a disguise and play his harp to the common people. They would give him money and when he finished, he would give the money to the poor”

“Ser Barristan Selmy from your father’s kingsguard? I thought he served the Baratheons after the rebellion” Daeron said

“He did… up until Joffrey released him from his duties for apparently being ‘too old’. He found me in Astapor, saved my life, and apologized for his failing in protecting my family…our family” Daenerys replied 

Daeron appeared thoughtful at this. “Do you know many stories of my father?” Daeron asked, hope shining in his eyes

Daenerys shook her head “No, unfortunately. I only know a few thanks to Ser Barristan. He knew your father very well and would occasionally tell me of him. I’m sure Ser Barristan would have loved to meet you” she sighed missing her the older man

“Would you mind telling what you do know? About my father I mean?” he asked

She nodded her head and thought of what she was once told about her brother “Apparently he was extremely bookish when he was younger. There was a jest around the court that my mother must have swallowed a book when he was in her womb, because he began to read very young. Ser Barristan said that he preferred reading over swordplay, but one day he went to the Red Keep’s Master-at-Arms and said that he needed to learn how to fight. He also said that Rhaegar was a skilled fighter but did not enjoy fighting”

Daeron took all of the information she gave him in, and they were silent for a few moments. Daenerys decided to break the silence when it seemed Daeron had gotten lost in his head

“Rhaegar was also said to have brooded often. I would assume given the fact that you were completely lost inside your head for the past few minutes that you do as well”

“Sorry” he said sheepishly, and Daenerys shrugged 

“I think we should get to know each other better. We are family after all”

“Aye, I would like that” he said with a small smile

“How was life in the North? What was it like to grow up in Westeros?”

“Well, I grew up as the supposed bastard of the Warden of the North. So, it’s safe to say that my life was very different than any other common northern child. I wanted not for food, clothes, or a bed to lay in. I was fortunate in that way. I had a family too, a father and siblings. At the time the only thing I yearned for was a mother to love me”

“Did Lord Stark’s wife not fill that hole?” Daenerys asked

Daeron scoffed at that question “I was a bastard, and Lady Catelyn hated me to her core. She said that I was wicked and lustful, and that I would try to take everything from her children one day. Growing up if anything went wrong, she would find ways to blame it on me ‘the evil bastard’. I could never be better than Robb the true born heir of Winterfell, as he was supposed to be better at everything. Truthfully, he wasn’t better than me at anything besides jousting, but then again no one joust in the north. Whenever I would beat Robb at anything, she would hit me when no one was looking or lock me in my room and keep me from eating dinner. Told me I needed to ‘learn my place as a bastard’”

“And Lord Stark? He did nothing about this? He just let it happen?” she asked enraged at how her nephew was treated growing up

_** How does a woman who has children herself hate and mistreat an innocent child so much? And why would Lord Stark allow his family to be so mistreated?**_

“I don’t know if he knew that she would hit and starve me. She would mostly do it while he was away visiting vassal lords and settling disputes. It wasn’t until I was older when I first heard him acknowledge that she was mistreating me. They were arguing about something that he had overheard her saying to me. She just kept yelling that I was a bastard, while he would reply that I was just a boy. The argument changed nothing, as the years passed I was still treated bad by her”

_**This man had large enough stones to lead the north in a rebellion, but not to demand his wife to stop mistreating his blood**_ she thought _** How do you overthrow a monarch for your sister, yet allow her innocent child to be abused?**_

“What about your siblings? Did they treat you bad as well?” Daenerys asked hating the way bastard children were treated in Westeros

“Only one of them was truly like Lady Catelyn growing up, and that was Sansa. She always wanted to be just like her Lady mother, so she and her friends would always find ways to remind me that I was just a bastard. Robb was always a brother to me, and he didn’t like how his mother treated me. Still he knew the difference between an heir and a bastard, and at times some of his mother’s teachings would come out. The youngest children just saw me as their older brother since they were to young to know the difference. Arya and I were the closest. While the other children looked like Tully’s with their reddish hair and blue eyes, Arya and I were the only ones with true Stark looks. We were sort of the outsiders, so we clung to each other”

“Do you think that Lady Catelyn hated you because you looked so much like the Starks, while her children did not?”

“Most likely, but she also followed the Seven. And they teach that bastards are born of sin and lust, and will grow to be wicked and evil. You probably knew that already though, seeing as Targaryens also follow the Seven” he said while stroking his beard

“Targaryens follow neither Gods nor men. Our family’s ties to the Seven was a mummer show to keep the peace and show that we accepted the beliefs of the lands in which we ruled. The only Targaryen who truly believed in the Seven was Baelor the Blessed” she chuckled then “And if that showed you anything it’s that Targaryens and religion don’t go well together”

“Didn’t he refuse food because it was to earthly?” he asked with a disbelieving laugh

“So I’m told. Apparently, he also locked his wife and sister in the Maidens vault so that they wouldn’t corrupt him” she shook her head “So no, if you were trying to gage if I was a follower of the Seven I can assure you I am not. None of the so-called Gods ever seemed to look out for me when I was growing up, so why should I pray to them” Daenerys said “I also do not punish children for their parents’ mistakes, and would never follow a religion that encouraged it”

A minute passed of them watching the dragons fly before Daeron spoke again “So, how was it for you growing up in Essos? I can only assume hard, especially with Robert Baratheon looking for you” Daeron asked

“It wasn’t always hard” she said “After we were taken from Dragonstone, my brother and I were raised by the Red Keep’s old Master-at-Arms Ser Willem Darry in Braavos. He raised us for five years in a house with a red door that had a lemon tree. It was peaceful, and Ser Willem loved me like I was his own” she said with a faraway look in her eyes 

“What happened?” Daeron asked feeling a sense of foreboding

“Ser Willem got sick. He was confined to his bed during the fifth year, and shortly after my fifth name day he died” she said sadly “The servants that we had at the time betrayed us and stole most of our riches before kicking us out of the house. Viserys and I were forced to live on the streets after that”

“How could they do that? you were only children!”

“Greed will make people do terrible things. Viserys tried to rally support for us claiming that he would repay whoever helped us once he retook our family’s throne, and for a while it worked. A few wealthy families would take us in and parade us around their friends until they grew either bored of us or annoyed at Viserys’ attitude. Then we were back on the streets running from the assassins that managed to find us. This went on for years, and over time Viserys grew mean and spiteful towards me. Said if I had been born earlier none of it would have happened. I would have married Rhaegar, we’d still be in Westeros, and our family would still be alive” she sighed “We soon ran out of what little money we had and were forced to sell our mothers crown to buy food. That was the day that I truly lost my brother. He was never the same once that crown left his hands” she said sadly

“I’m sorry you had to go through that” Daeron said sincerely

“It’s not your fault that our lives went the way they did” she replied

“But it is. My birth-“ he said before being cut off

“Had nothing to do with how my life was growing up. It is true that my life would have been different had Rhaegar and Lyanna not runaway like they had, but that had nothing to do with you. We were both born after the rebellion. Neither of us played a part in it, but our lives were controlled by the outcomes no less. Do not take on the guilt for your father’s actions. It will lead you nowhere…trust me” Daenerys said sadly, knowing all too well how the weight of a father’s mistakes feels on one’s shoulders.   
_______________________________________________________________

A few days had passed since Daeron and Daenerys spoke on the cliff. They had decided to put a pause on their conversations of the past after sadness began to overtake them both due to their not so happy childhoods.

He was originally nervous when he, Tormund, and Ser Davos set off from Winterfell to come to Dragonstone. He had told the two men to let him go by himself, because he didn’t know how Daenerys would have reacted and he didn’t want to put their lives in danger.

Davos just looked at him as if he was stupid saying that the only reason he was still in the North instead of going back to the Stormlands was because of him. Said he saw Daeron as a son who just needed a little guidance. Davos was also the only person between the three of them that knew the best way to get to Dragonstone since he had once lived there.

Tormund said he wouldn’t let Daeron get to have all the fun, and now that the Free Folk had the land they always wanted and were settling down he wasn’t really needed. Said his job was to ‘get them through the wall not help them plant fookin trees’.

Daeron was anxious the entire journey, thinking about how he would approach Daenerys and prove that he was her nephew. He didn’t know whether to tell her out right or ease into it. In the end it didn’t matter because he had blabbered the truth to the first soldier he saw, and his aunt didn’t even use his proof as well, proof. She trusted her dragons more than writings and material objects, and now knowing how she grew up he could see why. People lie and objects could be used to manipulate, but when faced with a dragon the truth will come out.

Especially when faced with the black dragon. His aunt’s mount was ferocious and terrifying with his black sword-like teeth, and his blood red eyes. The whole time he was being examined by the dragon he was praying to the old gods that his parentage reveal wasn’t some type of cruel jest Bran, Sam, and Howland played on him that would ultimately get him killed. Thankfully the dragon backed away and proved his story to be true. He was now without a doubt a Targaryen with the blood of the dragon flowing through his veins.

Since that day, Daeron spent time walking around Dragonstone. Sometimes he was alone, and other times he was with Daenerys. It was strange to him because although he had lived in Winterfell all his life he always felt like he wasn’t welcome there, but he had only been on Dragonstone for four days and already he felt like he belonged. The feeling of belonging was strongest when Daenerys took him to the cave that housed their ancestors. 

He saw all the names that he had read about when he was younger. Daenerys told him stories of the Targaryens that came before them. Stories both new and old to him, and she gave more detail to those he had already known. She said that she was going to have someone make silver plaques for her mother, father, and brothers since they were the only ones from the royal Targaryen branch missing from the wall. 

_** Hopefully she wins the throne so that one day our plaques can join the others on the wall, and we too will be remembered**_ he had thought to himself

Daeron hadn’t seen his aunt since the cave due to her busyness. She was planning to overthrow a monarch and conquer a kingdom after all. He knew he would have to renounce his titles for everyone to accept her as the heir, and he truly did not mind. Daenerys was born to rule. Anybody with eyes could see it, and he was not going to take that away from her just because he was a few months older and had a cock between his legs. Hell the way he saw it was that his father died before Aerys did, so he didn’t understand why the crown would go to him and not Daenerys when her father wore the crown not his. 

He just wanted to live a life of peace. After Daenerys won the throne he wanted to ask if he could just live on Dragonstone, for if there must always be a Stark in Winterfell surely Dragonstone must always need a dragon.

“KING CROW!” Tormund bellowed “Always lost in your pretty little head” he said as he put a finger on Daeron’s forehead

“Oh fook off” Daeron said shoving Tormund to the side “What do you want? I haven’t even seen you in two days, where have you been?”

“Aye and you won’t see me tonight either” Tormund said with a smirk “a couple Dothraki women have been keeping me company. I just came to tell ya the little Dragon Queen wanted us to sup with her, though she understood when I told her I would be busy” he said with a grin taking up most of his face

“Gods, please say you didn’t tell her you were fucking her Dothraki” Daeron said dreading the answer

“Ha no need little crow she already saw me the other day in the Dothraki camps. Did you know they like to fook under the stars? Well the other night I was enjoying my time with a woman and saw the little Dragon Queen walk right past us. She sat down on some furs and spoke to some of the men, all while I was cock deep in a woman a few feet behind her! She’s not like you Southron kneelers” he bellowed slopping Daeron in the chest “She told me not to bite off more than I could chew with the Dothraki gals, so I had to remind her why I’m called Giantsbane!” he said taking a sip from his never empty horn

All Daeron could do was shake his head and sigh at his friend. Tormund gave Daeron a hard pat to the shoulder before moving to leave

“Well Crow tell the Dragon Queen that I thank her for bringing the Dothraki, and that the first Free Folk/ Dothraki babe will be named after her” he said before laughing and leaving the room 

Daeron ignored him and went on to get ready for supper  
______________________________________________

A knock sounded on her chamber door, and she bid the person entry. Daeron strolled in alone, just as the last of her servants were leaving.

“Daenerys” he said in greeting “Or should I call you Aunt Daenerys? It feels weird to call someone younger than me ‘Aunt’”

“Only younger by 7 moons” she said with an eye roll “Is that something I should expect you to keep bringing up dear nephew?”

“I only wish to remind you that I am available when you wish to ask your elders for wisdom and guidance” Daeron jested, sitting down at the table across from a now seated Daenerys “I have learned many things in those 7 moon turns dear aunt”

Daenerys had grown closer to her nephew over the past couple of days. They quickly became very comfortable with each other. Although they bonded over something as tragic as bad childhoods, she figured a bond was a bond and as the last Targaryens they needed to have a tight bond with each other.

“I shall remember that” Daenerys said with a chuckle “I already know where Tormund is, but is Ser Davos joining us?” 

“Afraid not, he was already supping with Lord Tyrion when I went to inform him. I did not want to interrupt them, so I just left them to it. I hope you don’t mind, but I figured if this was for an important meeting Tormund would have said something. I can go and bring him if it was important for him to be here” Daeron uttered while moving to rise from his chair

“No, it’s ok. This dinner isn’t of great importance, I just wanted to bring you all into the fold I guess. I usually sup with the members of my council, who truly have sort of become like my small dysfunctional family. Unfortunately, it seems today everyone had plans to have supper with someone else. No matter though, this way we can continue to get to know each other without extra ears around”

“I would like that” Daeron said beginning to pile food onto his plate “Shall I start first again or would you like to?”

“Given that I already know the question you most want to ask I’ll go” Daenerys said

“And how do you know what I was going to ask? A few days with me and you can read me that easily?” he said with a raised brow, shoving peppered chicken in his mouth

“I am the person that brought dragons back into the world after the last had died over 100 years ago. You, along with most of the world would like to know how…am I correct?” she replied with a knowing look

Daeron took another bite of his chicken, shrugged his shoulders, and looked out towards the balcony “Yeah sure, maybe” he grumbled 

“I’m sorry what was that?” Daenerys asked in a playful tone, leaning forward slightly “Could you repeat that please? You said it very low” 

Daeron turned his head back towards her with a roll of his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips “Of course I want to know, but I was going to ease into that question. I was going to ask about your brother first”

“Oh, but dragons are a much happier topic” she said with a mock pout “We’ll need more wine for this topic” 

Daenerys sighed as Daeron grabbed the wine jug and poured more into both her and his cup. When he went to put the jug down, she signaled for more wine as she had already drained her cup.

“We don’t have to speak on him if you don’t want to” Daeron said noticing her changed demeanor

“Only a few know what I’m about to tell you, but he was your uncle by blood you should know what happened to him” Daeron just nodded his head and waited for when she was ready to continue “I told you my brother went mad, right?”

“After he sold the crown, yes”

“Well many years later we stayed with a magister in Pentos named Illyrio. He treated us well and was helping Viserys make plans to take back the crown. One of those plans was to wed me to Khal Drogo to get the Dothraki to fight for him. I of course had no say in any of these plans. The marriage occured, and a few months later I found out I was with child” an air of melancholy fell over Daenerys at the thought of Rhaego

“It’s ok Dany…I don’t have to know” Daeron said seeing the pain this caused Daenerys

“Dany…My brother used to call me that” Daeron winced at that

“I’m sorry” he replied apologetically

“The Dothraki are very spiritual people. Drogo, my husband, thought it a bad omen to go to war when expecting a child so he wanted to wait until I gave birth” Daenerys continued “One day while we were feasting Viserys came in drunk and angry at Drogo for having wait. He walked over to me and pulled his sword out pointing it at my belly, threatening the life of my son. Said he would cut out my babe and take me away since Drogo had ‘bought me but had not paid’”

She could see that angered Daeron as the hand he had resting on the table clenched and unclenched multiple times.

“Did your husband kill him?” he asked

“Yes” she said and watched as Daeron nodded his head satisfied that Viserys had met his end. She took a long sip of her wine before speaking again “When we first met, you agreed with me that your uncle was the usurpers dog. Why?”

“One day when I was six-and-ten my uncle, Lady Catelyn, and Winterfell’s Maester summoned for me. They wanted to know what I was to do with my life since I was considered a man grown. As you can imagine, there is not much for a bastard to do, so they suggested the Nights Watch”

“The place where rapist and murderers are sent?” Daenerys asked in disbelief

“Yes. Said bastards could make a name for themselves there. I had an uncle that was already serving there, so I wouldn’t have been alone. I agreed, so when Lord Stark went to Kingslanding to be Robert’s hand I went to the Nights Watch. It was the last time I seen him alive. Before we split, I asked him about my mother…He said he would tell me when we saw each other again. He could have told me that day, but decided to wait until after I swore vows to renounce all of my claims”

“And you think he did it to keep you from rising up against the usurper?” she asked

“Yes. I see no other reason why he wanted to wait to tell me. He feared that his nephew, the true heir to the Iron Throne, would rise up against his best friend and dethrone him”

“Nights Watch vows are for life. How are you not still there?” she asked confused

“That is a long and dark tale that would require something stronger than wine…Perhaps another day”

“Will there be people calling for your head for leaving?” Daenerys questioned

“No. My former brothers were very understanding” Daeron replied vaguely

“Had you had known who you were before you swore your vows would you have risen up against the usurper?” Daenerys asked “Do you want the throne?”

“No, I don’t want the throne, and no I would not have. I didn’t have the forces necessary or the loyalty, and at the time the realm was at peace under Robert. No one would have backed me to take the throne back for our family”

“That is true…If it weren’t for the War of the Five Kings and Cersei’s madness, I do not think I would have the allies I have today. None of them are here because they believe in my plans, they just believe that I can aid in their revenge”

“Do you think me being here will cause problems with your allies?” Daeron asked

“The Dornish may be harsh towards you, because seeing you will remind them of Princess Elia and her children, but I do not see the Ironborn or the Tyrells having any problem. Though you will be required to formally bend the knee to me with them as witnesses if you do not want the throne” she said

Daeron nodded his head, already knowing what must be done “I could do it in your next meeting if it pleases you” he said. Daenerys suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face as she sipped her wine

“You lived in the North all of your life, and you carry Stark blood. Do you think you could get the North to join me?” she asked with a hopeful look in her eye. Jon just shook his head and drained the last of the wine in his cup before refilling it

“No. After we won back Winterfell from the Boltons, we held a northern summit at Winterfell to reunite the North. There I told the northern lords my true parentage, and they…they exiled me. Said a Targaryen would never be welcome in the North, told me to go find you. They have also succeeded from the kingdoms, naming Sansa Stark the queen of the North. They will not follow you willingly”

“Well that just won’t do now will it. Did they think I would take you being exiled lightly? They do know I have three dragons, do they not?” Daenerys asked

“Aye I believe they know. I don’t think they fear dragons as much as they should though” Daeron said

“Soon Westeros will once again learn to fear the dragons, or they will be reminded that fire burns Lions, wolfs, krakens, fish, roses, falcons, and snakes all the same”

“Speaking of dragons” Daeron said with a smirk “How did you hatch them?”


	7. Dreams and Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long I know!! Don't cancel me
> 
> Please accept my 2 chapter, 12,000 word apology

Winterfell, Westeros

Arya was walking down the corridor with one destination in mind: Bran’s chamber. She had put off this discussion long enough. She needed time after Sansa had told her about Jon to digest everything. Now she wanted answers, and if Sansa right about Bran’s visions, then he was the only one who could give her those answers.

She knocked on the door and Podrick opened it, bidding her entrance and stepping outside. Bran was sitting by the fireplace with a fur resting on his legs.

“You wish to speak about Jon” he said knowingly

“Yes” she replied pulling a up a chair and sitting across from him “Is he truly Rhaegar and aunt Lyanna’s son?”

“Yes” he replied

“And you can see this… because you’re some three-eyed raven?” she asked skeptically

“I saw it just as clearly as I saw you feed Walder Frey his sons in a meat pie” Bran responded plainly

The smallest amount of shock crossed her face before she relaxed her features once more.

“Why did father keep it a secret? Why didn’t he give Jon the throne instead of Robert?”

“He believed that the realm needed a man not a babe on the throne, and he did not want to endanger Jon’s life”

She nodded her head. She could understand her father’s reasoning to keeping Jon’s parentage a secret. She was glad even, that Jon did not grow up in the south. She knew it was selfish for her to be happy that Jon’s birth right was taken from him but if it hadn’t been, they might not have had the same relationship that they had formed while growing up in Winterfell together.

She felt bad for Jon though. He was raised as a bastard who never knew who his mother was. Her own mother hadn’t been kind to him because he reminded her that her husband had been with another woman, but now they know that that wasn’t even true.

_** His entire world must have crashed down on him when he learned the truth, and now he isn’t even allowed to stay in the only home he knows **_ she thought sadly

“Why did you tell him? I’m sure he had accepted not knowing his mother by now”

“Did he not deserve to know? When I look back at my own memories as Brandon Stark, I see the love he had for me, I see how he protected me. By telling him I am able to protect him as well” he said

“Protect him from what?”

“The Starks” he replied simply. Arya was shocked by Bran’s answer 

“The Starks are his family. we would never harm him! He is our brother!” she said defensively

“You are his cousins. You would never directly hurt him, but you would put him in positions where his honor would force him to stand between you and the dangers you brought upon yourselves”

“That’s not true!”

“Is it not? Sansa is now Queen in the North. She is in open rebellion against the crown. A crown that Cersei Lannister currently has, and Daenerys Targaryen in fighting to take back. If it was between Sansa and Daenerys who would you tell Jon to choose?”

“Sansa is his family. Jon would fight for his family” she said quietly

“Daenerys is also Jon’s family, and she has three dragons” Bran replied matter-of-factly “You would expect him to die for Sansa’s crown”

She said nothing for a moment realizing what exactly she had implied.

“Sansa will never willingly give up her crown, and that will bring war upon the north. Jon is safer away from the north than he would be if he were still in Winterfell” he continued gently

“Where is he?” she asked quietly

“Dragonstone” Bran replied

Arya stood up and walked towards the door to leave

“Arya” Bran called making her stop and look back “Do not be selfish. Allow him to bond with the family he was kept from. He gave the Starks 19 years, let him be a Targaryen now if he so chooses”

She turned and exited the chambers afraid that she might have lost her brother forever.

_________________________________________________

Dragonstone, Westeros

The sea breeze flowed through the wall openings and into the room. Daenerys was sat near the painted table gazing with unfocused eyes at the dragons carved in the wall. She had been having the same reoccurring dream as of late, and it plagued her mind during the days. 

_An archer shooting and striking a withered rose; gold dripping from the roots of the flower and covering the black skulls buried beneath it_

_Water rising high up in the sky as a kraken swallows the sun whole_

_A scorpion the color of steel crawling into the eye of a dragon_

She recognized a few of the symbols being those of the house sigils of her allies, the Tyrell rose, Martell sun, the Greyjoy kraken, and of course the Targaryen dragon

Unfortunately, she was a bit ignorant when it came to other house sigils in Westeros, simply because she had not had anyone to teach her the sigils of lesser houses growing up. Her brother made sure she knew of the great houses of Westeros, but he felt the others were unimportant to learn.

She had recently sent Tyrion to the Riverlands and Varys to Kingslanding, so neither of the two were able to quickly help her. She would have asked Daeron, but she knew that he had never left the north before and wasn’t raised as a trueborn, so he was probably ignorant when it came to lesser house sigils as well.

The Tyrell’s, Martell’s, and Greyjoy’s could most likely help her, but she did not care to have to explain to them why she had not stormed Kingslanding yet. They would surely think her mad for allowing a dream to halt her war plans, but they weren’t Targaryens they wouldn’t understand the significance of dragon dreams.

She had sent servants to look in the library for any books about Westerosi house sigils. She thought that one of the reasons she couldn’t understand the dream was because she simply couldn’t identify all of the symbols. She wondered if Daeron also had dragon dreams, or if she was the last Targaryen granted that ability.

A knock on the door drew her out from her mind. She figured it was the servants bringing her the books from the library to look over. She was surprised to see that it was actually Daeron entering the room, books in one hand and a plate of fruits and hard cheeses in the other.

He carried everything to one of the side tables and sat them down gently

“What-, why are you here?” she asked confused as to why he had brought her things instead of a servant

He shrugged nonchalantly while going over to another side table for beverages “Water of wine?” he asked looking at her expectantly

“Water” Daenerys replied

He poured two glasses of water and brought them over to the table before sitting in a chair next to Daenerys

“I didn’t see you yesterday, so I thought I’d come find you. I wanted to make sure you were ok, wars can be stressful”

“Thank you, for checking up on me” she replied sincerely “Besides Missandei you’re probably the only other person in this castle that would come to me just to see if I was alright” 

_**Only person on this island **_ she thought

“Surely that isn’t true. Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys seem to always worry about how you’re feeling” Daeron replied as he grabbed at a piece of hard cheese

“Tyrion and Varys worry about whether I’m angry enough to take my dragons and raze an entire city. They care not why I feel the way I feel, or how to help me feel differently. All that matter to them is that Cersei is removed, and the people of the kingdoms are not harmed during the process” Daenerys said evenly, though Daeron seemed to tell that she was hiding her true emotions on the subject

“And that doesn’t make you sad or angry?” he asked

“Cersei is a tyrant who must be put down for the good of the realm. The people deserve to live in peace after all they have been going through” Daenerys replied strongly

“I agree, but that’s not what I was speaking of. I meant does it not make you sad or angry that your own council does not think your feelings are important?”

Daenerys was silent for a moment. She knew that her council’s behavior towards her own emotions did affect her in ways, but she also understood that the wellbeing of the people should always come first.

“I am a queen Daeron” she sighed “My feelings will always matter less than the good of the people. I must always put my people before myself”

“Maybe you shouldn’t consider the people of Westeros your people yet” he said cautiously

“They have always been my people. Our people. The Seven Kingdoms belong to House Targaryen, we are the rightful heirs-”

“Were” he corrected her, causing a confused look to cover her face

“What?” she asked

“We were the rightful heirs” he said “House Targaryen lost the right to the kingdoms 19 years ago. We are back in the same position Aegon and his sister wives found themselves in, and I’m sure Aegon did not think of the Westerosi as his people until _after_ he conquered them”

“And how can you be so sure?” Daenerys asked 

“Could you destroy castles with families in them and burn a field of men if you viewed them as your people?” he asked knowingly. Daenerys sighed before getting up to bring over the wine, as water was not strong enough for this conversation

“So, I don’t view the Westerosi as my people” she said exasperatedly “What now? How does this help me?”

“It frees your hand. You care about people, which is good, but you’re going to war with a woman who does not. I can see her using that against you” Daeron said as he too poured himself a glass of wine

“I will not spill the blood of innocents Daeron, so do not expect me to” Daenerys said sternly

“I would hope not. The innocent always suffer the most in war. But the men in her armies are not innocent. Yes, most are probably only fighting to feed their families, but they will still aim to shoot you down for the glory it would bring them. Every man she sends is coming to kill you. Most will want to rape you before they kill you, so don’t let your good heart stop you from doing what is necessary” he said, his tone and face serious

They sat in a reflective silence before Daeron spoke up again to take her mind off of the upcoming wars.

“Why did you ask for so many books?” he asked

“I need to identify a few symbols. I think they might belong to minor houses, but I am not the best with sigils so I’m looking them up” Daenerys replied grabbing the first book off of the table and flipping through the pages

“What were the symbols?” Daeron asked as he grabbed the next book from the stack “We’ll find them faster if I look too”

“A archer, black skulls, and a steel colored scorpion” she said. They scoured through the books quickly not finding the symbols in any sigils from the North, Riverlands, Iron Islands, Crownlands or Stormlands. Daeron called for her attention when he saw a skull in a sigil from Dorne

“Could this be one of them?” he asked moving to show her the sigil

“No, the skull was black as if it was burnt by fire, and I can’t think of how House Manwoody would play a major role in this war” Daenerys replied shutting the book about the Vale with frustration. Daeron sat the book of Dorne down and moved towards the last book left to be read

After a few minutes of searching he finally found one of the symbols Daenerys had told him about, the archer.

“I may have found one” he said showing her the sigil “It belongs to the family of a friend of mine”

“House Tarly of the Reach. One of the larger vassals of Highgarden, which is under the control of House Tyrell” she read 

“Where did you see these symbols?” he asked wondering why they were so important to her

“A dream” Daenerys replied, avoiding his gaze and looking intently at the book

“A dream” he repeated “Were the archer, skull, and scorpion all you saw?” he asked

When she looked up, she saw a genuine curiosity on his face, not the apprehensive questioning or judgment she usually expected from people

“You aren’t annoyed that I made you look through four books for symbols because of a dream I had?” she asked perplexed. Daeron huffed and rolled his eyes at her question

“I see through the eyes of my wolf when I sleep. I can taste the blood from his kills when I wake.” he said evenly “You descend from Daenys the dreamer, it’s not hard to believe that her gift was passed down and given to you”

The way Daeron spoke to her made her feel accepted, not as the Dragon Queen but just as Daenerys. He never seemed to judge her for her thoughts like others have. She appreciated his opinions, and often found herself craving his presence. 

“Viserys told me that they are called dragon dreams, though he never believed I was worthy enough to have them” she said looking at him “I’ve been having the same dream for the past week”

“Tell me it” Daeron said moving his chair to be directly in front of her “Maybe I can help you understand it”

She nodded her head and began to tell him the dream

“I feel as if the entire dream is a warning, and if I don’t figure it out soon something terrible will happen” Daenerys said

“Well we might have figured out one part” he said trying to reassure her “If the archer is House Tarly then it could be a sign that House Tyrell is in danger. Maybe we should warn then of the possibility and see what they think” 

She nodded in agreement to the suggestion “And the kraken swallowing the sun?” she asked 

“The only kraken in Westeros is of House Greyjoy, who you already have as your allies. Theon was raised with my family and I in Winterfell when we were children. He betrayed my brother and sacked Winterfell while Robb was a war, it could be a warning of his betrayal”

Daenerys shook her head “Prince Theon has no power. His sister is the Queen of the Iron islands and I don’t doubt her loyalty to me. I think it’s fair to say that she is the most loyal out of all of my allies” Daenerys replied steering Daeron back on to the right path

“Queen? I thought the islanders where just lords and ladies, when did they get royalty?” he questioned

“Their uncle named himself the Salt King after killing their father-” Daenerys gasped in realization “Euron. Yara and Theon wouldn’t attack the dornish, but Euron would if he formed an alliance with Cersei. He controls the largest fleet in Westeros she would be a fool not to have reached out to him”

“With his help she could control Blackwater Bay forcing your armies to attack on land” Daeron said

“And if she was able to get the House Tarly to turn on House Tyrell then she would get the food and riches from the reach” she continued his thought 

“All of this could help her in case of a siege, but not in battle” Daeron said speaking his thoughts “Maybe you should bring this up to Lord Tyrion when he comes back, he might know how his sister is thinking”

Daenerys got up and walked towards the fireplace “I am starting to see that I shouldn’t trust Tyrion with plans against his family. I never really had a family before, so I didn’t understand his thoughts on his own. He loves them even though they treated him badly. He came to me because they tried to have him executed for a crime he didn’t commit, but even with their bad history he still tries to keep me from causing them any pain”

She looked towards him before speaking again “I’m sure you would do the same once I eventually set my eyes on the North” Daeron moved to speak, but Daenerys cut him off with a way of her hand “I understand. I didn’t before but thanks to you I do now. You are the only blood family I have, and although I’ve only known you for a few weeks, I would never be able to hurt you. I am removing Tyrion from my council until his sister is defeated, and when we look towards the North I will do the same with you”

Daeron nodded his head “I understand, and I think that is a smart decision for you to make. No matter what has happened in the past, it is hard to fight against family” he replied

Daenerys sighed and put her head in one of her hands “I need to tell everyone what we have been thinking. New plans need to be made to avoid dangers. Surely, they’re ready to return to their homes and are tired of waiting on me to come up with a decision”

“You should tell them about the dream” Daeron suggested “What we figured out makes sense so they shouldn’t think it crazy, and with more minds we could probably figure out what the skulls and scorpion represent”

“You’re right” she said a small pout forming “why are you so wise?”

“Someone once told me that I know nothing” he shrugged “I guess even a northern fool can be smart a few times in his life”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Your no fool…though it was foolish to stand in front of me telling me you were my kin without having your proof with you. I could have killed you right then you know” Daenerys said

“Thank the gods you were too tired to kill me that night” Daeron said with a small smile

Daenerys returned the smile “Thank the gods” she said softly while looking into his grey eyes. They drew her in, and she felt as though she could get lost in them. The dark grey appeared cold and unforgiving but only filled her with warmth and understanding.

She broke her gaze when a small blush formed under Daeron’s dark beard. She moved away from the fireplace and went back to take a seat in front of him. Clearing her throat Daenerys decided to ask a question she found herself thinking about a lot recently.

“After I take the throne, what is it that you want to do? Did you want to go to Kingslanding and help in the small council, or stay here on Dragonstone? I would ask if you wanted to go North, but I don’t believe that to be a safe choice.”

“I was hoping I could stay here, if you don’t mind. I don’t know if Kingslanding is the place for me, but if want me to go there I will”

“If Dragonstone is where you want to be then it is where you shall be. You have as much of a right to stay here as I do, I won’t force you to live anywhere else” Daenerys said as she placed her hand on top of the hand he had resting on the table.

“Thank you” Daeron replied moving to grip her hand to show his appreciation

She looked down at their joined hands with a small smile. Daeron’s thumb was gently brushing over her knuckles, and neither of them were in a hurry to release the other.

A knock sounded on the door causing them to break apart. Missandei walked into the room and over to the table where they sat. She eyed them both suspiciously before speaking

“Your Grace 20 ships have anchored offshore. A small boat is currently rowing to shore”

“20 ships? Whose ships?” Daenerys asked

“Based on my memory the sigil looks to be of the fiery hand” Missandei replied

“The fiery hand? The army of the Red Priests in Volantis?” Daenerys asked. She noticed Daeron grow angry at the mention of Red Priests. “Have you had a bad experience with the followers of R’hllor?” she asked him

“One of them burned a child for a ritual” he said moving his eyes away from the two women “But…she also brought me back from death”

Daenerys was shocked at what she had heard, and one glance at Missandei showed her that she wasn’t the only one

“I..I don’t know what to say to that. I’ve never personally met a Red Priest, but they helped me keep the peace when I ruled Meereen. I can’t imagine what they are doing here on Dragonstone, but I won’t know until I meet them” she told Daeron “Will you be coming to the throne room?”

“No, I’d rather not if you don’t mind. I’m going to take a walk around the island with ghost and Ser Davos. It’s best to keep him away, the girl that was burned was like a daughter to him” Daeron said

“I understand, and I hope this is not too much of a painful reminder to him. I must take my leave now” Daenerys said as she stood up and brushed her skirts “Thank you for your help with the books”

“I’m here to help” he smiled

Daenerys gave a nod of her head before turning to leave with Missandei out to the throne room

_________________________________________________

The island grew larger as they rowed to the shores. The castle sat high on the island was a magnificent sight. A sight he had never dreamed he would see again. The ancestral home that he hadn’t been to in over 21 years. The castle his deranged and mad father sent his mother and brother to during the rebellion.

_**I should have made sure Elia and the children fled with mother. I should have gotten them out of the castle before I left to fight **_ He thought filled with guilt _** What type of man leaves his wife and children in the hands of a mad man, while also having his other wife protected with the might of the kingsguard **_

He could never forgive himself for the damage and pain he brought upon his family. He all but completely eliminated the future of House Targaryen. With his three children dead, the future of their house rested upon the shoulders of Viserys and Daenerys. He had a bad feeling about his brother though, because in all of the cryptic conversations with Kinvara she never mentioned Viserys only Daenerys.

_**Daenerys**_

The sister he’d only found out about moons ago. Born here on Dragonstone and rushed away across the narrow sea before Robert Baratheon could get her and add her infant body to the pile of innocent Targaryens lying at his feet.

He hoped she would allow him to stay on Dragonstone. He did not want to go back across the sea to live in Essos knowing that there was a Targaryen alive in Westeros. He hoped she would allow him to get to know her, but he knew that he had long since lost his power when it came to what was left of his family.

The moment banners were raised because of his relationship with Lyanna he knew that his family would never respect him as much as they had before. His father would have been angry as usual, his mother disappointed with him, and Elia both sad and angry. The children would not have understood then, but once they grew into men and women they too would have not approved.

He wondered what his sister thought of him. Did she resent him for the life he left her no choice but to live, or did she think the fault was all on Robert. Does she know the truth of what their father was?

_**Does it even matter?**_ He asked himself _**Robert is dead, father is dead, Lyanna is dead, Ned Stark is dead, Tywin is dead, I’m supposed to be dead. Everyone who played major parts in the rebellion is seemingly dead**_

Daenerys is not in Westeros to bring fire and blood to the Baratheon’s, for there are no more trueborn Baratheon’s living. She is here to bring House Targaryen back to its former glory, to bring the magic of Old Valyria back to House Targaryen.

He wondered where the dragons were, for he saw nothing flying in the sky. There are three Kinvara had told him. Three living, fire breathing dragons brought into this world by his sister. She had done the very thing their grandfather had tried to do at Summerhall. She succeeded where as he killed off most of his family.

The small boat jolted, signaling that they had reached land. Four tall, well built men with dark skin and dark braids of varying lengths walked over. Two helped to pull the boat further on to the shores before stepping back and allowing them to disembark. Once out the Rhaegar, Kinvara, and the two priest who had done the rowing stood in front of the men.

“No weapons” one said in a heavily accented voice

“We have no weapons” Kinvara replied. She had told him to leave his sword on the boat, stating that it would not be necessary and it would be taken from him if he brought it.

“We take you to Khaleesi” the same man said turning to walk towards the castle

They walked up the stone stairs in silence, the Dothraki were not much of conversationalist. A screech bellowed unlike any he had ever heard before, and three large dragons flew above them. Rhaegar fell to the ground looking up in shock and awe, while Kinvara appeared as unfazed as always. The Dothraki men snickered at him, murmuring in their native language before turning around and continuing the walk up to the castle

He brushed off his pants as he stood, looking towards the dragons circling the castle while continuing his trek.

“Fire made flesh” Kinvara said as she walked by his side

________________________________________________

“You stand in the presence of Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, The rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains and the Mother of Dragons” said a dark skinned curly haired beauty standing to the right of his sister

Daenerys sat regally on Dragonstone’s throne, looking every each of a Targaryen queen.

_**Mother…she looks like mother**_ he thought

He couldn’t see anything in her face that stood out as coming from their father. Whatever features that she had taken from him were small in comparison to those she had taken from their mother. He and Viserys took after their father in looks more than she did, and even they looked more like Rhaella

No one had spoken since his sister’s titles had been said. He knew that it was his turn to introduce himself, but he was to in awe at what he saw in front of him to speak. He had hoped Kinvara would have stepped up for him, but she sat back silently allowing the two Targaryen’s to speak.

After another moment Daenerys could see that he was not in a hurry to speak, so she herself broke the silence.

“You’ve brought 20 ships with of soldiers of the fiery hand to my island. Why? Do you wish to attack my armies?” she asked

“N-no. We’re not here to fight against you” he replied quickly coming out of his stupor

“Then why are you here? I can only assume you are from the black walls, yet I cannot think of any reason you would be coming to me. With a small army at my shores no less” Daenerys replied

“The army is a gift to you. Yes, I am Valyrian, but I am not from the black walls…I am from Westeros” Rhaegar said looking Daenerys in the eyes “My name is Rhaegar Targaryen, and I am your brother”

Another hush of silence filled the room before Daenerys dared to respond to what she was told

“It is one thing to tell me you’re a Targaryen that I never knew existed, but something entirely different to tell me you are one known to have died 20 years ago. My brother is dead” she gritted out “Killed at the hands of Robert Baratheon at the Trident”

Rhaegar shook his head softly “Almost killed. I was badly hurt and fell into unconsciousness at the Trident. A Red Priest found me when my body washed down the stream. He treated my wounds enough to take me to the Temple of R’hllor in Volantis” he said “I prayed for death every day for a year after I heard the fate our family suffered after I fell to Robert…after I heard what they did to Elia and my children”

“What he says is true, Your Grace. We gave him housing and protection within the walls of our temple” Kinvara said stepping up and acknowledging Daenerys for the first time

“Who are you?” Daenerys asked taking her eyes off of Rhaegar

“High Priestess Kinvara of Volantis, Your Grace” Kinvara replied with a small bow

“Kinvara…I have heard that name before” Daenerys mused

“I instructed the Red Priest’s in Meereen to help keep the peace until you returned from the Dothraki Sea. Your advisor Lord Varys is the one I spoke with. Forgive me for not bringing up your brother then, but the Lord of Light does not want the Spider to know about the many dragons returning to Dragonstone”

“I thank you for your help in Meereen” Daenerys said sincerely “But your word alone will not help me believe this man is my long dead brother” she finished glaring back at Rhaegar

“I can prove it! Ask me anything! I could tell you the history of our house if need be” Rhaegar exclaimed

“Anyone can be taught the history of my house. They need not be a Targaryen to learn it” Daenerys replied annoyed and a bit confused as to why she was wasting so much time with the man when she could easily place him in front of the dragons and let them decide.

“Then ask me something that only a Targaryen would know” he begged wanting to prove that he was her brother

She looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again “Where do dragons sleep?” she asked in High Valyrian. 

To anyone else this question would have meant exactly what it said, and one would try to think about where her children rested when they weren’t flying, but to a Targaryen this question meant something entirely different. She wasn’t asking about the resting spot of winged beasts, but that of the silver haired Targaryens that came before them.

_**Dragons have slept in the same place for over 400 years**_ Rhaegar thought to himself

“In a cave near the volcano. Follow the hole in the middle” he said confident in his answer. As a boy he often went with his mother to pay respects to his ancestors. His mother would often ask for strength, while he asked guidance as any ruler should.

_**I wonder what you ask for sister**_ he thought

Just before she could reply to his answer a one of the Dothraki men from before walked in the room and up to the stairs of the throne, saying something to Daenerys in a language he could not understand.

________________________________________________

“Eshna ship et jadat arrekoon jin titha, khaleesi” _Another ship has come from the East, Khaleesi _

“Ma fin lirilekh?” _With what symbol?_

“Yeri, Khaleesi” _Yours, Khaleesi_

She looked to Missandei, who was just as confused as she was. She nodded her head in thanks to Morak before standing and walking down from her throne. Morak moved from her path and walked out of the throne room and back to the beaches.

“If you all could follow Fierce One, he will take you to rooms to rest while I deal with other matters” Daenerys said gesturing to an Unsullied soldier standing at attention at one of the doors

“So you believe me then?” Rhaegar asked hopeful

“No. I vowed long ago to never be manipulated by words. You will receive your final test after I deal with other matters” She replied simply, gesturing once again for them to follow the soldier to other rooms.

Rhaegar nodded his head “You’re not easily convinced” he said with a sad smile “That’s a good quality in a ruler. I look forward to the next test, sister”

He turned to follow the soldier down the hall. The three Red Priest however did not follow, but instead took a step closer to Daenerys

“My fellow priest and I shall not be staying Your Grace. We have only come to deliver your brother here safely. The Lord of Light has asked us to spread the word to the citizens of Kingslanding that you are the chosen one, just as we did in Meereen” Kinvara said

“I heard that one of yours set a child on fire for your god” Daenerys replied, disgust lacing her voice

“While death by fire purifies the soul, I know how Queen Daenerys feels about the deaths of those she perceives as innocent. I can assure you that we shall take no lives, Your Grace. We have only been commanded to inform the people of their rightful queen’s arrival” Kinvara replied before bowing and leaving the room, the two priests following shortly behind her.

Daenerys turned to Missandei then, the only other person in the room besides Grey Worm and the Unsullied

“What in hells is going on?” Daenerys asked bewildered “I am either fun to jest with or a beacon for hidden Targaryens”

She sighed in frustration and put her head in her hands as Missandei walked down from her position.

“Would you want him to be your brother?” she asked calmly placing a hand on Daenerys’ shoulder

“I-I don’t know Missy” Daenerys replied “When I was younger, I wished that I could have been raised by Rhaegar instead of Viserys. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me like Viserys did, and that he could protect me from the assassins” she shook her head softly

“But he didn’t” Missandei said knowing what her friend was thinking

“But he didn’t” Daenerys repeated “I lived 13 years of my life on the run. Living in houses, alleys, manses, and alleys again. I ruled Meereen for three years after leaving the Dothraki. Why now? Why wait until I am in Westeros to come to me?”

“Maybe he did not know you were alive. The priestess Kinvara kept his existence a secret from us, is it not possible she also kept your existence a secret from him?” Missandei reasoned “Do you think he could be your brother?”

Daenerys shrugged at the question “He looks a bit like Viserys, but all Valyrians look alike to me”

“You’ve only ever met one other Valyrian besides your brother Māzi” Missandei said softly with a smile

“And he too looked a bit like Viserys” Daenerys huffed

“What happened?” Daeron’s unexpected voice questioned, causing both women’s heads to turn in his direction “You look unsure” he noted

“I am unsure” Daenerys replied crossing her arms to her chest

“Was it the priests?” he asked worriedly

“No, it was the person they brought with them” Daenerys answered “I’ll tell you more after I find out if what they say is true but let us forget about it for now. It seems I have more unexpected guest to deal with. Will you stay?”

Daeron nodded his head and watched her walk back up the stairs to her throne. Missandei walked to her position on the right, and he took the position the left. They could hear the footsteps getting louder, and soon enough the doors were opened. Daario walked through trailed by six cloaked individuals, four grown and 2 children, and two soldiers carrying a melted metal chest 

______________________________________________

“My Queen” Daario said as he got down on one knee in front of the throne. The rest followed suit behind him

“Meereen?” Daenerys asked worriedly, hoping that Daario was not here because her people were in danger

“Unharmed and peaceful at the moment” he replied straightening up “You look as beautiful as you did the day you left, Your Grace” he said with a wink

“Why are you here Daario?” Daenerys asked annoyed “I told you to stay in Meereen to help them transition, yet you seem to have disobeyed my command less than a moon turn after I left” she gritted out “Who have you brought before me?” she asked looking behind him

“I am here to bring you gifts, Your Grace” he gestured from the metal chest on the ground to the people behind him “I will allow them the honor of introducing themselves” Daario said as he moved off to the side

The cloaked individuals came forward and removed their hoods. Four silver and two brown heads appeared, and Daenerys saw five sets of purple eyes look up at her. She heard a small gasp leave Missandei and a sharp inhale from Daeron.

_**I must be in a dream**_ she thought in disbelief _**I must have fallen asleep while going through those dull books with Daeron**_

She discreetly pinched herself and realized that she was in fact _NOT_ dreaming.

Rhaella stepped forward with a smile and tears in her eyes “I am Rhaella Targaryen…-”

_**No**_ Daenerys thought

“-your mother” Rhaella all but whispered

_**No mother died**_ she reminded herself _**Viserys said my birth killed mother. He would not have lied about that…not about mother**_

“My mother died in her birthing bed” Daenerys responded coolly 

Rhaella shook her head “No, I didn’t. I was weak after you birth, I lost much blood and thought I would die. After Ser Willem promised to take care of you and your brother I drifted out of consciousness. When I woke you all were long gone, and the maester warned me that Stannis Baratheon would arrive soon. A servant carried me through a hidden passage and to a fishing boat that was used to take me to the Driftmark. Once we docked Lord Velaryon put me on the first ship leaving his port”

Daenerys’ mind was spinning. For the first time in a long time she felt completely lost, not knowing what to do or say. She looked towards Daeron and met his gaze. His grey eyes always seemed to show the same understanding that they did now. With no need for a verbal question Daeron turned back towards the others and took control for her.

“Where did the ship take you?” he asked

Rhaella looked slightly confused at why he was asking and not Daenerys but answered none the less, still looking at her daughter “Myr” she said “I did not know where Ser Willem took you, so I searched Myr for two years before moving to Pentos where I spent another three years. My guards and I eventually took up small jobs for more money. After Pentos we went to Braavos, and then Norvos where I eventually found Elia”

After being mentioned, Elia stepped forward as her good-mother continued to speak

“My guards feared that the spider would find me, so they gave me dye for my hair and told me to stay in Norvos while they looked for you. Eventually sickness found them before they could find you”

_**And eventually you stopped looking**_ Daenerys thought bitterly

Silence rung out through the room as mother and daughter looked at each other. While relief and joy could be seen on Rhaella face, Daenerys’ was as unmoving as stone. Her face gave nothing away to the lost Targaryen’s, but those who knew her well could see that she was struggling with her emotions. 

Composed enough to speak again, Daenerys cleared her throat and looked towards Elia “And you. What’s your story? Why should I believe that Elia Martell and her children were not slaughtered in the Red Keep?”

“Ser Jamie helped my children and I escape the Red Keep before Tywin marched his forces into Kingslanding. He wanted to send me to Dragonstone with Rhaella, but I spotted a boat with a Martell sigil and took it to Sunspear instead. My brother, Prince Doran quietly sent us to Hellholt where we lived for a year. After we were thought dead, we fled to Norvos to live with my brother’s wife”

“And the woman and children who were placed at the feet of the Usurper?” Daenerys asked

“I do not know who they were. Ser Jamie never told me what he had planned after helping us escape” Elia replied 

“So everything was a lie” Daenerys whispered to herself

_**Everything Viserys and I were told was a lie**_ she thought _**Is this what Daeron when he learned his truth**_

“I have waited for this day for so long” Rhaella said with a smile “I know we have given you much to think about, but it is the truth. We are here, and we are alive-”

“We shall let the dragons judge that” Daenerys said standing up from her seat “Come” she said with little patience left. She walked down the stairs of her throne, and Daeron and Missandei took their place beside her. Grey Worm guarded her back and the other Unsullied encircled the group, leading them out of the throne room and towards the cliffs.


	8. A Mix of Emotions

Rhaella couldn’t stop thinking about the dark-haired young man who had stood next to her daughter when they were in the throne room.

Her eyes had immediately gone to her daughter, of course, as she hadn’t seen her since the very day she was born 19 years ago. All of those years she spent searching for her children with no luck. Eventually finding Elia and watching her grandchildren grow, and go on to have children of their own. All of those years she spent wondering how her sweet baby girl was. How she looked, if she was happy, healthy, safe. She never wanted to question whether her children were alive, no that hurt too much to think of the possibility of her sweet innocent children dying because of wars caused by others.

_** She looks like me**_ She thought happily. Her daughter was already fighting to get out of Aerys’ shadow, and she knew it would be an even harder thing to achieve if she looked like him _** Aerys and I might have shared the same blood but we had different features, and my children took mostly after me thank the gods**_

It wasn’t until Elia began to tell her story that Rhaella was able to look around the room at the people who surrounded her daughter. She first saw the Unsullied commander and a beautiful sun kissed woman who must have been the translator and advisor that Daario had told her about. They were people she expected to see for they were the only people in Daenerys’ council that Daario was sure she wouldn’t mind him speaking of.

The man standing to Daenerys’ left surprised her though. He was a northerner clearly, the prettiest northman she had ever seen, but an easily spotted northerner. She wondered why he was here and how her daughter had come to know him. She saw no northern sigils when they docked, and no northern armies on Dragonstone. 

_ ** Did he bring the fiery hand?** _

She also wondered why his face looked eerily familiar to her. The jut of his chin, the slope of his nose, the shape of his lips, the slant in his eyes, and even the permanent brooding mood that he seemed to have all screamed something at her that she just couldn’t decipher. She hadn’t had much time to figure it out either, as she was now following her daughter out to be ‘judged by the dragons’.

Looking at the dragons in the sky was entirely different from looking at them on the ground. They were massive and frightening. She finally understood just what type of power her ancestors had, what type of power her daughter now has. It wasn’t the power that Aerys had, and for that she was grateful. She shuddered at the thought of what her mad brother would have done if he had his own dragon.

_ ** There would be no one in the seven kingdoms left** _

Her daughter walked up to the dragons and they seemed to be fighting for her attention as she softly spoke to them.

_** Like children with their mother**_ Rhaella thought to herself

The big black one, Drogon she believed it was named, used his large size as his advantage. She was amazed at how rough the dragons were with each other, yet how gentle they were with Daenerys. She was already a tiny thing, much tinier than any of the other Targaryens, and with the dragons she appeared almost childlike.

Daenerys turned back to them then. Face set in stone, eyes cold and unnerving. She looked more like an ice queen than a dragon queen, but no one could deny the blood of the Dragonlords of Old Valyria flowing through her veins for no ice queen would have three fire breathing dragons behind them.

_______________________________________________

“I need your help again my children” Daenerys spoke to the dragons softly

“These people claim to be my family. The claim to have the dragon’s blood” she looked each of her children in the eye “I need you to tell me if it’s true. Just like you did with Daeron. Ok?”

The dragons snorted their understandings and she turned to look at her possible family members again.

“Elia Martell” she called out

The woman who claimed to be Elia looked at her with hard golden eyes

_ ** Not the soft sickly-looking woman the stories say, but I of all people know what exile can do to a person ** _

“Step back. I will trust that you are truly who you say you are if your children pass my dragons’ test…take the little ones with you. We harm no children here”

The woman nodded and did as Daenerys asked, moving back to where Daario was standing

“If you are who you say you are then you should not fear for my dragons will not hurt you, but if you are not then they _will_ kill you. Have no doubt about it”

“How will they know?” asked the man said to be her nephew

“They will know” she replied in a way that left no question “If you are lying this is your last chance to confess”

There was a silence pause, and with no one confessing she nodded her head and moved off to the side for her dragons to make their judgment. Viserion went up to Aegon, Rhaegal to Rhaenys, and Drogon to Rhaella.

Daenerys silently gave them credit as the older and younger woman hid most of their fear well while the young man, who although looked more fearful, managed to stand steady

_ ** Mayhap you are Targaryens** _

The dragons took in multiple large whiffs of the three before turning to their mother in silent conversation, backing away, and flying off

Daenerys didn’t know what to think. She grew up knowing her mother died birthing her. It’s why Viserys never let her celebrate her name day, always reminding her that it was the same day she took his mother from him. But she didn’t take her away, because she was here. All of those years she was alone and scared wishing her mother was there, and now she was.

But she didn’t know how to feel about that. How to feel about any of the people who had just come out of hiding. People the world long thought dead, or in the case of Daeron, non existent. People who didn’t go through what she and Viserys went through because of their looks and their name. 

Her mother, wherever she hid, was most likely thought of as a Lysene woman not a dead Targaryen Queen. The world only knew of two Targaryens…the world only hunted two Targaryens…The unfairness of it all unsettled Daenerys.

She never expected to see her mother in this life. She thought that if she ever did, she would be happy to see her… or at least she would know what she was feeling. But Daenerys had no idea what any of the emotions swirling through her were.

“My queen?” Daario calls and brings her out of her thoughts, making her wonder how much time had past

She wanted to be alone, she needed to think, to fly. Drogon landed next to her sensing that his mother needed him

“Welcome back to Dragonstone” was all she could say to acknowledge that they were indeed her family. She took pride in the fact that her voice was steady. She then looked towards Missandei. She did not need to tell her what to do, for she already knew.

_ ** Missy will take care of them. She will get their rooms and answer their questions…All the things I can’t do right now** _

She mounted Drogon quickly and they took off. She did not know where he was taking her, and she did not ask. She trusted him and had too many emotions to comb through to bother herself with something so small.

______________________________________________

They landed, but Daenerys did not get off…could not get off. Drogon grounded her, kept her from flying to far into her thoughts. 

She was confused. That was one emotion she could name.

Confused as to why, if this Rhaegar was truly her brother, the Gods she never believed in allowed the people who played large roles in the rebellion live peacefully yet punished those who played no parts. 

_** That’s not even true, for Rhaenys, Aegon, and Daeron played no part yet they did not live the life Viserys and I lived**_ she thought _** No one did **_

_ ** Rhaegar started that damned rebellion yet he apparently was able to hide out in Volantis for the past 19 years and lived well off, having whatever need taken care of for him like the silver prince he had once been** _

She could now easily identify the anger and bitterness swirling through her. She knew the stories they all had told her. How Rhaegar wasn’t told about her, how her mother searched for them for years but couldn’t find them. She tried to be understanding but the anger still came through.

_ ** She loved and doted on her grandchildren while her own children were starving and begging on the streets! Mayhap Viserys would have stayed the sweet and caring brother if his mother had returned to him, if he hadn’t needed to sell her crown to fill our bellies! ** _

_** We could have died in the streets of the free cities. Viserys went mad after years of starvation and torment. All while she watched her grandchildren grow up happy and healthy. Not without food in their bellies, clothes on their backs, or a bed to sleep in. Not without safety! I bet they didn’t have to watch out for brothel owners and drunkards on the street who thought the silver hair and purple eyes of a Valyrian an exotic treat**_ She thought bitterly

_ ** They don’t know the feel of sleeping under bridges and eating whatever rodent you managed to catch** _

She cried then, feeling the sadness pass through her body

_ ** It’s been 19 years. At some point she gave up looking for us. Looking for me ** _

Feeling his mother’s anguish Drogon gave out a heart wrenching cry, filled with both sadness and support. His mother needed him and he knew it. 

Soon Daenerys felt a large amount of love fill her chest. She knew it was from Drogon sharing his emotions with her through their bond

She hugged his neck “Thank you my sweet. I love you and your brothers so much. You three breathe life into me every day

_ Always here _ she heard him say in her mind. He knew that she already knew that, but wanted to remind her that he, Viserion, and Rhaegal would always be there for her.

________________________________________________

Missandei reached the section of the castle where the newest (oldest?) Targaryens were settling in. She had let them choose their own chambers out of what was left unoccupied. She knew that Daenerys’ mother knew the castle better than anyone currently in it and thought it was only right for her to sleep where she wanted in her family’s estate.

She knocked on the chamber door and was bid to enter. The chamber Rhaella chose was clearly made to be used as a family chamber as it had four separate sleeping rooms and a solar all connected. As Missandei walked in she saw the Targaryens sitting in the solar in varying states of relief and tiredness.

She greeted them all and was mesmerized by just how much Daenerys took after her mother. She was brought out of her thoughts by a throat clearing.

“My apologies. I was taken aback by how much her Grace takes after you” she said to Rhaella to which the dowager queen smiled “I have brought Harkara and Lora to come and help you all with anything that you may need.” The two girls nodded deeply before leaving the room quietly. “They are going to fetch you baths and food, as we know how weary you all must be” Both Aegon and Elia nodded in thanks.

“Since Her Grace is currently not on the island” Missandei continued “I will also send two of her handmaidens to help Harkara and Lora. Anea and Helen do not speak the common tongue, but I understand that you all speak Valyrian?”

“Yes. The Dothraki, do they speak the common tongue?” Rhaenys asked

“They understand better than the speak but they are able to say the necessary things. I have been teaching them the common tongue, but her grace speaks to them mostly in Dothraki. They also understand a little of Valyrian”

“It is Missandei correct?” asked Rhaella

“Yes”

“Thank you Lady Missandei” Rhaella said sincerely

“Oh, I am no Lady Your Grace, and her Grace would very much want you all to be taken care of” Missandei replied just as sincerely 

Missandei began to fill something tug at her skirts and when she looked down, she saw a young girl with dark purple eyes, silver gold hair, and two missing front teeth looking up at her

“And what might your name be little one?” Missandei asked softly while bending down towards the little girl

“Whaenywa” the girls said “Is Aunt Daenewys mad at us?”

Having read of the Targaryen dynasty from Daenerys’ books, she recognized that the girls actual name was Rhaenyra, and she just couldn’t yet pronounce her r’s very well.

“Well Rhaenyra why would your Aunt Daenerys be mad at you all?” she asked lightly smoothing the girl’s hair

The girl shrugged “I heawd mama say she might be mad because she was all alone without us, and she looked mad when she got on the dwagon”

_ ** I must tell Daenerys to speak to the children and let them know that she was not angry with them. It breaks her heart for children to see her as anything but nice** _

“She’s not angry with you sweetling. She just likes to go fly when she needs to think”

“You pwomise?” big purple eyes looked into golden ones

“I promise” Missandei said with a smile. The young Targaryen was already stealing her heart

“Are you and Aunt Daenewys best fwiends?” Rhaenyra asked with a small smile while hugging her doll tight to her chest and slightly swaying

“I would like to think so” Missandei said with a smile and a small chuckle “But shh don’t tell anyone ok it’s a secret” Little Rhaenyra nodded her head rapidly

She briefly saw the other child, a young boy with the same eyes and hair of his sister, wiggle from his father’s arms before walking towards her

“And what might your name be?”

“Aerion” he said shyly “Are the dragons mean?”

“Only to those who want to hurt their family, but you are a part of their family now and they will protect you. You mustn’t be afraid for you have the blood of the dragon in you, just like your aunt, and the dragons know their own” Missandei assured making the boy smiled

“But you mustn’t go up to them without your aunt do you understand. They get a bit grumpy and only allow her to go to them” she continued in warning. The boy nodded his head furiously noticing the seriousness in Missandei’s voice and on her face 

“I shall speak with your aunt when she returns and see if she might take you both to see them up close one day. Would you like that?” she asked both children who looked filled with both excitement and fear “Alright my little dragons I must check on a few things and you both need food in your bellies” she said poking their stomachs and rising up “If there is anything you need of me please let one of the guards outside know and they will fetch me” she said speaking again to the adults in the room

“Thank you again, Missandei” Aegon said

“Missandei” Rhaella called “The northerner…who is he?”

“I will allow him to introduce himself to you, but he is family to us all”

Rhaella softly nodded her head and muttered on last ‘Thank you’. Missandei spoke to the handmaidens and then left the room.

_** Oh Māzi what are you feeling right now? Flying off alone with Drogon. Please be safe**_ Missandei thought to herself hoping Daenerys knew that as long as she, Greyworm, and Daeron lived she would never be alone.

_______________________________________________

It wasn’t until the hour of the wolf that Daenerys had finally flown back to Dragonstone. She had lost track of time and probably would have stayed away longer had it not been for Rhaegal and Viserion coming to bring her and Drogon home.

She had given up on sleep as all she could do was toss and turn in her bed thinking about ‘what could have been’ and ‘what will be’. She hated feeling like this. She could hear Drogon outside, just as restless as she was. He had flown past her chambers many times hoping to show his support for her. It was times like this where she wished her children were small again. She wished she could cuddle with them in her bed and fall asleep surrounded by their warmth.

Giving up on sleep, she walked to the door and instructed one of her guards to bring her Daario. She knew she shouldn’t call for him, she knew what it would lead to. She was truthful when she told Tyrion that she felt nothing for Daario, but she needed someone right now and she knew Daario would come.

The smart thing would have been for her to ask for Daeron, a fact that she also knew, but she wasn’t ready to talk yet. Daeron would help her work through her feelings as she should. He knew some of what she felt and would help her to understand her own thoughts. That’s not what she wanted right now though.

Daario wouldn’t ask her to talk about what happened, he would listen if she chose to, but he wouldn’t pressure her to speak about her feelings. He would just be there to fill whatever role she needed him to fill that night.

With a knock on the door Daario entered her chambers. He had clearly been asleep when the guard retrieved him, and she felt slightly guilty for interrupting his sleep.

“You called my queen?” Daario asked 

Without a word Daenerys stood up from her bed, walked over to Daario, and captured his lips with hers. It didn’t take long for him to reciprocate the kiss and begin to caress her body. They moved with each other out of memory as he walked her back to her bed and placed himself on top of her without breaking the kiss.

After a few more moments of kissing Daario’s lips faltered, and he soon stop kissing her all together. He gazed down at her with knowing eyes “This is not what you need Daenerys” he said softly

“I’m tired of feeling the way that I am. Help me feel something else” she breathed as she leaned up to take his lips again. He gently moved her off of him and back to the bed. This time the look he gave her was more unsure.

“This doesn’t change anything between us, does it?” he asked

“I’m going to have to marry Daario. I’ve told you this” 

“And if you didn’t have to marry. Tell me…did we ever have a chance”

She shook her head sadly “I can’t love you the way you need to be loved, and you can’t love me the way I need to be loved” she told him truthfully. He nodded his head in reluctant understanding, and she could see sadness in his face though he tried to cover it up with mirth as always

“Well if this is truly the end for us then I guess I should leave you with something to remember me by. To get you through those nights when your boring looking noble husband finishes two minutes after he began, or when he fucks you like you’re some porcelain doll instead of the fiery dragon you truly are” Daario said with an chuckle as he smiled and caressed her cheek

“Shut up and kiss me Daario” Daenerys said deciding not to speak on his sadness

“As my queen commands”

________________________________________________

When morning came, Daeron dressed and made his way to Daenerys’ chambers. He knew that he should check up on her after what happened yesterday. He remembered how he felt when Sam and Howland told him about his parents, and he could only image what she felt after finding out her family was not dead. ‘Their’ family was not dead.

_ ** Her family is my family. My brother and sister I thought long dead are here with the grandmother I also thought long dead** _

He wondered how they would take the news of his existence. Daenerys had taken it well, but she had also thought she was the last Targaryen, so meeting him brought her hope for her house. His brother and sister had grown up with each other and their grandmother, he would not bring the same type of joy to them as he did Daenerys. His very existence solidifies the fact that their father left with Lyanna Stark.

_**How many times did they wonder what their lives would have been like if our father had not run off with my mother. Would they shun me and look at me as if I was the cause of their pain?**_ he thought _** No. Dany was right it was father and mother’s doing not mine. I was innocent. I am innocent**_

He noticed that there were no guards at the door, so he turned around knowing she was not in her chambers. As he began to walk away, he heard the door to her chamber open. He turned towards the sound and saw a man leaving the room. Daeron recognized him to be the man who walked into the throne room the day before. 

_**Daario **_ he remembered

Daario nodded in acknowledgement “The queen left earlier” he said

“I figured. If you’ll excuse me” Daeron replied turning and walking back down the hall

He found her sitting with the dragons. He cautiously walked up closer to her as she rubbed the snout of Rhaegal. Drogon grumbled in warning causing her to look back to see who was approaching. Once she saw it was Daeron she called Drogon off and invited Daeron over.

“Come. I think it’s time you meet all of my children” Daenerys said. He walked up and stood next to her. Rhaegal and Viserion seemed to be curious while Drogon seemed annoyed, as Daeron’s presence took his mother’s attention away from him. “Don’t be afraid of them they won’t hurt you” she said coaxing him to touch Rhaegal’s snout.

The dragon pushed his snout into Daeron’s hands and looked at him with his golden eyes. “They’re beautiful Dany” he said in awe. He had seen Drogon up close before but being judged by a dragon was a completely different experience than openly interacting with one.

Daenerys chuckled “Something tells me you really like the name Dany” she said looking at him

“Sorry, it’s just easier for me to say. I know my accent makes me say Daenerys wrong”

“Yeah” she breathed “it really does” she laughed

“I’m sorry the gods didn’t bless me with your accent” he feigned offense

“They can be so cruel can’t they” she smiled

“Sometimes. Sometimes they can be merciful though, like when they bring family back to you” he replied not taking his eyes off of her. She looked up and he could see the sadness and confusion in her eyes. Rhaegal grumbled upset that the rubs stopped and began nudging Daeron’s hand. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“I don’t know” she replied “I don’t seem to know much these days”

“Come, sit down” he said as he guided her by the arm to a clear space on the cliff. He put his cloak down for her to sit on and then joined her on the ground

“Is this our new way to pass time?” Daenerys asked “Sitting on the cliff and talking about our most personal feelings. We’re getting a bit predictable aren’t we”

“Aye we are, but I always seem to feel better after these talks. I had hoped you did as well”

“Aye, I usually do” she said mocking his accent while flicking her middle finger off of her thumb. A tick he realized she did when she was working through her emotions

“You can talk to me Dany you know that already, but if it’s too soon I can just be here for you. We can sit in silence or you can talk to yourself about it…whatever you chose I won’t leave unless you ask it of me” Daeron said stilling her hand with his own

She turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers, squeezing tight before she began to speak “I know it’s wrong, but I’m angry at her…my mother. Angry that she was content enough to watch her grandchildren grow and stopped looking for me. I’m jealous too…jealous of Aegon and Rhaenys. They grew up with their mother, my mother, and each other. They seem love each other… I never would have wanted to marry Viserys, but I would have loved to have had a relationship with my brother that was filled with love and not fear. I think what I most feel is bitterness and guilt. I feel guilty because I feel bitter and I feel bitter because I don’t feel like any of you had to deal with the consequences of the rebellion like Viserys and I had to”

He squeezed her hand to show that he understood and was not hurt by her confession. Tears were streaming down her eyes now and she wiped at them harshly with her free hand. Feeling her sadness, the dragons encircled them in silent support.

“We were hunted like hounds” she cried “running from place to place, sleeping in alleys and under bridges, searching the ground for coins to buy food, starving for days, wearing the same clothing until someone pitied us enough to take us in or just give us something fresh to wear. I was only 5 when it started. Do you know what that does to a person’s mind to live like that for seven years! My brother went mad, I was meek and afraid of everything. You lived in a castle, they lived in a manse, and I lived on the streets” she let out a humorless laugh “My father was a king and I lived in the streets. I grew up more like a peasant than a princess…and now I find out that had Ser Willem stayed on Dragonstone a little while longer my life would have been completely different”

She looked over to Daeron then “I don’t know how I am supposed to feel Daeron. My life sucked. There was nothing happy about it. All I knew was pain. I want to be happy right now because I have my family back, but I just feel like my pain was the cost for everyone else’s freedom. Like they got to live happy and safe because the usurper was focused on Viserys and I”

“I’m still angry at my uncle” Daeron said after a moment of silence “He had so much time to tell me about my parents. I used to beg him to tell me even the smallest amount of information about my mother, but he always refused. I’m being unfair to the memory of my uncle and I know it, but I can’t help it. I know that if he were still here, I would have talked to him about it, yelled at him, and probably cried with him. Then I would have known that eventually everything would have been ok. But he’s not here so I can’t do those things…but your mother is, and you can. Speak with her tell her how you feel and build your relationship from there. Don’t waste this time because you never know when you will lose someone”

“Thank you Daeron” she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder “For being here for me”

“We’re family Dany, I’m always going to be here for you”

“Daeron. I need to tell you something…It’s about the man who came with the priest yesterday. He…he said he was Rhaegar. Your father”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See guys the Daario scene wasn't that bad


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much time I took writing and rewriting this chapter I couldn't get it how I wanted it but whatever. This chapter just has stuff that needed to be said in order to move the story forward and to get back into the 2nd Targaryen conquest of Westeros. 
> 
> I think I need to make it clear that there was no annulment between Rhaegar and Elia in this story. Someone had made a comment about it in one of the earlier chapters so I wanted to address that. I highly doubt GRRM will write an annulment between the two in the books because it makes no literal sense. The only way an annulment would have been upheld between them would have been if it were public, which it was not. Rhaegar had already bedded Elia, and she had borne him two healthy children. Dorne would have went to war if they pushed Elia to the side, and I'm sure the faith also would have had a problem with it because Elia fulfilled her vows as a wife and had done nothing worth the punishment of an annulment. They also would not have liked him having two wives, but that more plausible than an annulment. The only reason the show had an annulment mentioned was so D&D could try to strengthen Jon's trueborn status and use it's plot against Dany.
> 
> So yeah no annulment here, but he did marry Lyanna so Daeron is trueborn

Elia, Rhaella, Rhaenys, and Aegon were waiting in the room with the painted table. An Unsullied soldier had come to get them all from their chambers a while earlier saying that the queen wished to speak with them. They had been waiting for Daenerys to arrive for about 20 minutes and were beginning to get frustrated. Aegon had already asked the guards where Daenerys was twice only to get the answer ‘The queen is coming’.

“Has she forgotten that she asked us to be here?” questioned Rhaenys “How long are we expected to wait here?”

“Until she comes or a soldier tells us we are free to go” Elia answered with a sigh. She too was tired of waiting, but unlike her children she was taught the rules of engaging with royalty and knew not to verbalize her complaints. She had also lived as royalty for most of her life unlike her children.

_**A monarch is never late their subjects are merely always early**_ she reminded herself

Rhaella had been silent during the wait. Just being at Dragonstone seemed to morph her back into the role of Targaryen royalty. Elia had wondered if all of the memories from Rhaella’s past were starting to hit her stronger now that she was here. She hoped that they would not cause her good-mother to retreat back into herself. Both she and Rhaella had become stronger women in Essos, and Elia would hate to see Rhaella revert back to the fearful and submissive woman she was under Aerys.

Just then two Unsullied guards opened the chamber doors and Daenerys walked in. Behind her was the same mystery Northerner that Rhaella had questioned about the day before. Elia could admit that the two made a beautiful looking pair. They were both dressed in black, he a black leather doublet and breeches and she a black gown with red stitching that resembled scales, black riding breeches, and a red over the shoulder sash held in place by a silver three headed dragon pendant connected to a cross body chain.

The two walked towards the head of the table and the northerner pulled out a chair for Daenerys to sit before moving over to a side table to pour a cup of wine for himself.

“I do not wish to keep you all very long so I will get on with it” Daenerys said “I have asked you all here to help us in confirming the identity of someone”

Daenerys had either not noticed the confused glances from the group or had not cared as she called out to one of her soldiers to bring the man in. After a short moment the doors opened once more and a tall pale man with curly silver hair and indigo eyes walked in behind two soldiers. As the soldiers stepped aside both Elia and Rhaella gasped. Both women stood, but Elia was the first to move. Slowly she walked around the table towards the man. 

“Rhaegar” she whispered in disbelief, eyes wide in shock. Now in front of him she reached up and slowly touched his cheek seemingly to make sure that he was indeed real and standing in front of her after all these years

“Elia” he smiled as heavy tears rolled down his cheeks

**SLAP**

Another gasp from the group led to a stunned silence. Rhaegar, whose head was now held down in shame, rubbed his reddening cheek. After a few rubs he looked back up at Elia, His indigo eyes filled with sorrow and regret begged for forgiveness but were met with furious and hardened brown eyes staring back.

“Are you proud of what you did?” she asked, her calm demeanor betraying the fury she felt inside “Was it worth it?”

“Elia I am-“ he began

“You are what? You are sorry?” she said mockingly. 

Gone was the quiet sickly girl Rhaegar once knew. Quiet and sickly couldn’t get her anywhere in life. I didn’t help her in her marriage, it didn’t help keep her from Aerys’ scorn, and it wouldn’t have helped her keep her children safe in Essos. Quiet and sickly Elia had died in the Red Keep. This Elia had a sharp tongue and was the healthiest she had ever been. She watched, and warned, and struck. This Elia was a true viper. A Dornish viper, the deadliest kind.

“What exactly are you sorry for Rhaegar?” she asked “For stepping out of our marriage bed? For bringing war to the kingdoms? For leaving your family in the hands of a mad man? For almost getting us killed? For losing your family’s throne? For forcing a life on the run onto your family…onto your children?! WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU SORRY FOR RHAEGAR?!” Elia screamed

“All of it” Rhaegar said as more tears slid from his eyes and down his cheeks

“Were we not worthy of protection Rhaegar?!” Elia asked gesturing to herself and their children “You had the entire kingsguard save Ser Jamie in Dorne, MY HOME, protecting some girl. While the wife and heirs of the crown prince, your wife and children, were kept hostage by a madman!”

“She was also my wife” he whispered with his head hung

“Was it worth it?!” Elia asked again “Where is your Visenya Rhaegar?! That is why you did it is it not? So where is she?” she screamed

“Visenya?” Daenerys questioned

“Visenya. That’s what he was going to name his second daughter. The daughter of ice and fire. The daughter with both the blood of the dragon and the blood of the first men. A prophecy told him that Aegon needed two wives, and his second wife needed northern blood” Elia answered without breaking her gaze from Rhaegar “So where is she Rhaegar?”

“There never was a Visenya” Daeron said suddenly causing everyone except Daenerys to look towards him. He twirled his cup in his hand and watched as the red wine swirled inside. “Lyanna Stark never had a daughter…she had a son, and she named him Daeron Targaryen” he said finally looking up and directly into his father’s eyes. One by one faces changed around the table as the unsaid message registered in everyone’s mind.

_**The northman that Rhaella asked about is the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar. He is Daeron Targaryen**_ Elia realized 

Suddenly she began to laugh uncontrollably, so hard that tears formed. “She did not even give you the daughter you obsessed over” Elia said between laughs “You both split the realm apart for a prophecy, and she did not even give you a daughter”

“That was my fault Elia not Lyanna’s. Leave her out of your mocking and anger” Rhaegar said in a weak attempt to defend his late second wife

“Leave her out? Leave her out?!” Elia questioned “Did the news of our marriage never make it to the North? Did the North not know that we were wed and bed with two heirs as a result? I will not leave her out of my anger Rhaegar!” Elia snapped “She might not have known about your prophecies, but she knew about your wife and children! She went willingly with you, did she not? Or are the rape stories true?”

“Gods no! I would never rape anyone Elia you know that-”

“I do not know anything about you anymore” Elia said venomously “Then again I never have” she glared. Having had seen enough of the display, Rhaenys walks over to her mother and gently began to guide her out of the room before being stopped by Daenerys’ voice.

“Elia” Daenerys called softly “Your brother Prince Oberyn is currently on Dragonstone. If you would like to see him inform a guard and they will bring you to his chambers”

Elia gave a single nod before turning once again and leaving the room. Aegon followed soon after with a slight shake of his head as he brushed past his father.

_________________________________________________

“You were with her for a prophecy?” Daeron asked angrily

“Daeron-“ Rhaegar tried

“I’m sorry I am not a ‘Visenya’. You must be so disappointed” Daeron spat. He knocked back the rest of his wine before slamming the cup down on the table and storming out of the room.

As the last of his children left Rhaegar broke down. His knees became too weak to stand so he sat in the nearest chair. Elbows on knees and head in hands, he sobbed at the new reality of his actions.

Rhaella, who had been standing silently the entire time, moved next to her son and hugged him to her chest tightly. Her tears of relief and happiness to see her oldest child alive mixed with his tears of sadness and regret.

Daenerys stood and walked over to the other side of the room where Daeron had been mere minutes ago. She poured wine into Daeron’s abandoned cup and went to gaze out at the sea. She could see her children gliding in the air and diving into the water. Daeron’s great white wolf sniffing around the cliffs brought a smile to her face, but the sight of Daeron moving to sit on the grass made her frown. Behind her Rhaella was speaking to Rhaegar as she clutched him to her breast like a small child.

“Have you learned nothing from having Aerys as a father?! I warned you about those prophecies my son. I told you to stop when you were younger” she said “When you finally took up sword play I thought you had left them behind, but I was wrong, oh so very wrong”

“I’m sorry muña” Rhaegar cried “I ruined our family name. I caused you all a life of pain and fear”

“Aerys caused me a life of pain and fear, but with the help of your father you did hurt the Targaryen name. Your children could have died because of your mistakes Rhaegar. The world thinks they did die” she scolded “I thought I taught you better. What kind of king would you have made following blindly after prophecies?!”

“A mad one, just like father” he whispered

“No! You are nothing like your father” she said fiercly “No not a mad king, but a stupid one. You were stupid Rhaegar and there is no other way to put it. You cannot afford to be stupid now Rhaegar, you cannot afford to believe in prophecies anymore”

“I don’t. I stopped after I saw what is cost me, what it cost our family” he cried

“Good, because your family needs you. Your children need you. You need to become a better man for them. Do you understand?” Rhaella asked 

“Yes” Rhaegar replied tightening his hold on his mother

After a small pause Daenerys suddenly spoke “You sound just like I thought you would” she said, her eyes still looking at her children in the sky. Both Rhaella and Rhaegar’s heads turned towards her realizing that she had not left the room like the others

“Every time I was sad as a child, I would imagine you comforting me…Viserys would never do it so I had to find a way to comfort myself” Daenerys said before turning around to face them “You sound just as I imagined you would”

Wanting to be anywhere else but there, watching the mother she never had comfort Rhaegar as if he were a small boy, Daenerys put the now empty cup back down on the table and walked out of the room without a second glance. She did not catch the shame that covered her brother’s face as he watched her retreating form or the tears that returned to her mother’s eyes.

_______________________________________________

She had found him once again on the cliffs staring out into the sea. His ever faithful wolf was at his side. The bright and clear blue skies were a stark contrast of how he felt inside after the many revelations that had been learned. When Daenerys had told him about the man that came to the island claiming to be Rhaegar he had hoped that it was true and that his father was alive. He wanted the chance to bond with his sire and to build a relationship like he had done with his uncle Ned. He also wanted to learn more about his mother since neither of his uncles had ever spoken about her to him. The one thing that he did not want however was to find out that his father only sought his mother out because of a prophecy. That the end of the Targaryen dynasty came about because Rhaegar needed a child with northern blood.

“If I did not know better, I would think you five and thirty instead of nine and ten. The brooding look really ages you” Daenerys said as she used a finger to smooth out the furrow between his brows “You think you could teach me? Maybe people will stop underestimating me if I looked older” she jested trying to help bring him out of the familiar darkness.

“I don’t think anyone underestimates you once they see your dragons” Daeron replied as he gently swatted her hand away

“And before they see the dragons?” she asked pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them “I know how I look Daeron, I barely have the height of a woman grown. I’m sure most of my enemies see me as a little girl playing queen”

“You think yourself too low. You’re barely nine and ten yet you lead an army of one hundred thousand horse lords, eight thousand Unsullied, and three dragons. You don’t look like a little girl playing queen…you look like a little girl leading three dragons and the largest army ever seen” he deadpanned

“A little girl none the less” Daenerys chuckled as she shoved Daeron as hard as she could for mocking her height. He barely moved and inch and he laughed at her weak excuse of a push. “You’re an ass” 

“I can blame my height on the Starks, but from what I’ve seen you seem to be the shortest of the Targaryen clan. What can you blame your height on?” he asked humorously

“Exile” she replied softly looking away and back to the sea. The earlier playfulness between the two had quickly left and the troublesome thoughts of their realities plagued them once more. “When I lived in Pentos with Viserys at the manse of Magister Illyrio the healer said that the long periods of going without food when I was a child had affected my growth. It’s why the bones in my wrist are so visible…a sign of past starvation he had said”

“I’m sorry Dany” Daeron said shaking his head “It’s my-”

“I swear to all of the gods that I do not believe in Daeron, if you say it’s your fault one more time I will get up and never speak to you again, and I quite like speaking with you”

“It’s true Dany!”

“It’s not!” Daenerys replied in exasperation. They had already had this conversation many times and he had finally become more accepting of the fact that he played no role in the rebellion and was not the cause of their family’s downfall. She should have known he would again think that this was his fault after Elia brought up Visenya. “I will say this one last time Daeron, my father’s madness and my brother’s stupidity were the cause of our family’s downfall not your birth”

He knew she was right but old habits were hard to break. After growing up as a bastard with Catelyn always blaming him for causing problems, Daeron found it easier to take blame than to blame others. Choosing to move to another topic in order to avoid an argument, Daeron decided to ask about what happened after he left the room.

“Rhaegar broke down and my mother comforted him while chastising him about his obsession of prophecies. Apparently, she had warned him when he was but a child that they would lead him nowhere” Daenerys had replied “I left once I saw you out here. I couldn’t stand to continue listening to them”

“We are quite the pair” Daeron said quietly “Both hurting from the actions of our parents, and instead of speaking to them we run because we’re afraid of the answers they may give to our many questions” he sighed and shook his head.

“This should be the happiest moment in my life…I went from being the last Targaryen to having my entire family, save for my father and Viserys, on Dragonstone with me. I have dreamt of moments like this when I was a child, but now…” Daenerys let out a hard sigh “I don’t know”

Too many thoughts were going through their heads to speak, so they settled for leaning on Ghost’s large body and looking at the dragons fly overhead. After a moment of silence Daeron spoke once more.

“We’re going to have to speak with them you know. I’m not much of a politician, but I have fought in enough wars to know that a divided keep is easier to defeat than a united one” he said

“Once people find out that Rhaegar and Aegon are alive they will no doubt try to appeal to them and put them on the throne instead of me” Daenerys replied “The Dornish will no doubt want their heirs on the throne”

“Dorne has already pledged to you, as has the Iron Islands and the Reach” Daeron said simply as if alliances could not be broken

“You truly are not a politician” she laughed softly “Prince Oberyn pledged to me because I would give him justice for the murder of his sister and our niece and nephew, however as we both learned yesterday neither Elia nor her children were murdered. Dorne no longer has a reason to follow me, but they have every reason to follow Aegon or Rhaenys being as they are Dornish and were the heirs when House Targaryen still had the throne”

“If Rhaegar or Aegon and Rhaenys claim the throne as their right what will you do?” he asked

“You mean what will I do if my entire life’s mission of taking the throne back from the usurpers and bringing glory back to House Targaryen is put in jeopardy by my long lost brother or nephew?” she clarified, waiting for his nod before continuing “I will pack up my armies and sail back to Meereen” she said simply

“Truly?” Daeron asked as shock colored his face

“Truly. I may not be happy right now, and I know that I haven’t taken to them being here as well as I thought I would, but they are my family. I would never allow another Dance of Dragons. I understand that by the laws of succession I am the last in line for the throne, and that unless everyone renounces their claim I will not be seen as the rightful ruler. I will not fight family, but I cannot ask my men to fight for them” Daenerys replied

“I don’t think anyone else deserves to be put on the throne” Daeron said honestly “Rhaegar led the country to war, I don’t think Aegon or Rhaenys have ever ruled over anything because if they did you would have heard about it in Essos, and I was a hated Lord Commander at the Nights Watch. You have freed slaves, joined all of the Dothraki khalasars into one, birthed dragons, and ruled in Meereen. Every person that came with you from Essos loves you and would die for you. The only Westerosi rulers that had been as loved by their people as you are were King Jaeherys and Queen Alysanne. You are a once in a century type of ruler, and the people of Westeros needs you to lead them”

“They may need me, but I will only stay if they want me. I will not force people to crown me their queen Daeron, and I certainly will not fight my family for the Iron Throne when I know that there will always be room for me in Essos”

“You are a good person Dany and a good queen. Anybody who chooses to have someone other than you as their ruler is a fool” Daeron said in a serious manner

“If only being a good person and good ruler were all a person needed to win a throne” she thought wistfully looking back up towards the sky. They fell into another comfortable silence as they lie on Ghost, content with each other’s presence. Time passed quickly as they watched the dragons, and eventually Daeron broke the silence once again.

“Dany?” he called out staring at the sky unsurely “Is it safe to lie directly underneath flying dragons?”

“If you’re afraid of them landing, I can assure you they’ll do it further away from us” she responded without worry, not taking her eyes off of her children in the sky

“I’m more worried about other things landing” he grimaced. Curious as to what he was speaking of she turned her head to look at him. Noticing her confused look, he elaborated “Birds tend to…you know, they…when they fly sometimes they-”

“Shit?” she continued for him, unsure as to why he had trouble saying the word

“Aye. Shit” he laughed “My sister used to get in trouble for her language. Her lady mother and septa would always tell her that foul language should never be used by or near a lady. It wasn’t proper” he said 

“I’m not a lady” Daenerys replied with a playful smirk before turning her head back to the sky “and dragons are not birds. They bury their shit and they do not do it near their resting spots, so we should be fine”

“Should be fine” he repeated anxiously to himself

________________________________________________

Overwhelmed. If she was allowed one word to describe her mother at the moment it would be overwhelmed. After walking Elia out of the room both Rhaenys and Aegon decided that it would be best for a small break before going to meet with their uncle. Naturally Elia refused, but after reminding her of the state she was in their mother reluctantly agreed on taking a quick moment to calm herself.

Now, they were making their way through the halls of Dragonstone towards their uncle’s chambers. The first guard they found had begun escorting them towards the chambers without a second thought just as her aunt had said. While her mother was overwhelmed, Rhaenys was nervous and as she looked over at her brother Aegon she could see he was as well. They did not have any memories of Prince Oberyn, and except for the stories their mother had told them, they knew nothing about him or what to expect.

They had been walking for quite some time through the castle and were now on the side of the keep that was opposite to the tower that housed the Targaryen family. Rhaenys could only guess that Daenerys kept all of her allies on this side of the keep as she saw some guards wearing green and gold, and others fitted in bronze and iron. As they continued to walk Rhaenys spotted a door guarded by two caramel skinned men wrapped in orange silks; each held a spear at their side. Noticing their clear dornish features, she concluded that they were her uncle’s own personal guards. They arrived at the door and stopped in front of the guards who looked warily at them and their Unsullied escort. Noticing that the Unsullied guard was not going to speak Elia walked forward.

“I am the Princess Elia Martell of Dorne, and I wish to speak with my brother” she spoke clearly and with authority.

The guards were young, most likely around the same age as Rhaenys herself or perhaps slightly older. Being that Elia had left Dorne for Kingslanding a few years before Rhaenys’ birth it made since that the young Dornish men did not recognize her. After a brief hesitation one of the guards went inside of the room while the other moved himself in front of the door. After a moment of waiting the Dornish guard returned from inside the chambers and bid them entrance. They muttered a ‘thank you’ in Valyrian to their Unsullied escort before entering.

Inside a man similar in complexion to Elia stood near a table with his back turned to them, while four women were seated. As they got closer the oldest woman let out a sharp gasp as her gazed shifted from Elia to her children. The man turned at the noise and his eyes landed on Elia. His face was an array of emotions with the most prominent being a mix of disbelief and happiness.

“How?” Oberyn asked. His voice shook with emotion as he spoke “How are you here? Alive?” he repeated as he embraced his sister into a firm hug

_**Was he not told the truth?**_ Rhaenys questioned 

“Why wouldn’t we be alive? Has something happened in Norvos?” Elia asked with a small amount of worry “Has something happened to Mellario?”

“Norvos? You’ve been in Norvos all this time with Mellario?” Oberyn questioned as he released his sister from the embrace “You were alive and in Norvos” he replied bewildered, still holding onto Elia’s arms “I don’t understand”

“I do not think he was told the truth about our murders” Rhaenys said quietly to her mother in Valyrian. This caused Oberyn to take his eyes off of his sister and look towards her children. Both stood together and were only a few feet behind their mother. The two looked every inch a Targaryen couple as Rhaenys wore a red silk dress with her brown hair pulled back, while Aegon wore a black tunic and breeches with his short silver hair unbound. At their uncle’s glance they both offered a small smile of acknowledgment.

“Doran never told you” Elia realized “You thought we died in Kingslanding”

“Doran Knew?!” Oberyn replied in disbelief 

“Perhaps we should give you all a moment” a voice called out. The voice belonged to the older dornish woman who had risen from her chair alongside the three other women.

“No, no” Oberyn said as he brought himself back down. He let go of Elia and grabbed the woman’s hand to present her. “This is my love, Ellaria Sand” Oberyn said before kissing Ellaria on the cheek and then gesturing to the other women “and these are my daughters Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene Sand”

“Yes, I remember meeting Obara and Nymeria before I left for Kingslanding. You were small things then. He had just brought you from Oldtown and Volantis” Elia said with a soft smile “I never got to meet Tyene, but Oberyn wrote to me in Kingslanding about you”

“Your Graces” all four women said as they gave small bows in acknowledgment of Elia and her children

“Perhaps we should all sit” Aegon said as he moved to pull out chairs for his mother and sister 

Everyone began to take up seats around the table. Oberyn and Ellaria held their disbelieving gaze on Elia meanwhile Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene seemed to be taking a measure of their Targaryen cousins. Rhaenys returned their looks with her own as she carefully analyzed each woman sitting across from her. They were older than she, and from what she had heard about her uncle she would not be surprised if all were also capable warriors. While Rhaenys wouldn’t consider herself a warrior, she had been taught how to properly defend herself and her children if a situation called for it.

“Elia, please, tell me how this is possible. Doran himself told me that you and the children were killed when the Lannisters sacked Kingslanding. Why would he lie about that?” Oberyn asked as he took his sister’s hand into his. The shock of his beloved sister being alive and in his presence had not yet worn off, and he seemed to need to touch her to remind himself that she was real.

“We escaped before the sacking. Ser Jamie dressed us as smallfolk and led us out of the keep. We were supposed to sail to Dragonstone to be with Rhaella, but I knew we would have been better protected in Dorne. Doran sent us to hide in Hellholt, where we lived for a year before fleeing to Norvos”

“Hellholt? You lived in my father’s keep for a year and I did not know?!” Ellaria said shocked, looking from Elia to Oberyn

“The woman and children presented to the Usurper?” Oberyn questioned

“I do not know, though obviously dornish to pass for Rhaenys and I” 

“Why would Doran allow me to think you dead?! For 20 years I have mourned my beloved sister and her children, yet here you are alive…and he knew! He knew and did not think me deserving enough to know the truth!” Oberyn exclaimed sullenly.

Rhaenys watched as her mother rubbed Oberyn’s hands and arms in attempt to calm him down. She wondered why his brother thought it better to keep the knowledge of their wellbeing a secret rather than to tell Oberyn the truth. Her mother had always spoken highly of their uncle and spoke of their closeness. Every time Elia brought up her brothers Aegon and Rhaenys could hear the pining in her voice. Even now it was clear to see the love shared between the two siblings.

_**Perhaps the strength of the love he holds for his sister is why he was never told the truth**_ Rhaenys thought _**If anything happened to mother people would expect rage and blood thirstiness from Oberyn in response, anything less would be suspicious**_

Ever watchful, Rhaenys chanced a glance around the table to see what reactions this information had gotten. Ellaria seemed to still be shocked but was quickly working through it to comfort her love, while Obara seemed indifferent as she plucked grapes from the center of the table and plopped them in her mouth. Nymeria’s snake like eyes seemed to also be scanning the group for reactions, and when her eyes met Rhaenys’ she gave a small smirk. The last person she laid her eyes upon was Tyene, her blonde haired and blue eyed dornish cousin. Unlike Nymeria, Tyene was too engrossed with gazing lustfully at Aegon to notice Rhaenys’ glares.

Aegon was oblivious to both his cousin’s stares and the tension radiating from his wife. Rhaenys knew it would be frowned upon to kiss her husband while her mother, seated next to her, was currently comforting her uncle. So instead of kissing Aegon she grabbed for one of his hands and intertwined their fingers together, all the while never taking her eyes off of Tyene. As a natural reflex Aegon moved their combined hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, causing Tyene to finally turn her eyes towards Rhaenys.

_**Dragons do not share**_ Rhaenys conveyed to her cousin with the fiercest look she could. The woman had the sense to look slightly apologetic as she nodded in understanding and shifted her attention back on to her father.

“Only Doran can give the reasons why he did not tell you brother, but make no mistake I will make him tell us those reasons” Elia said resolutely which caused Oberyn’s anger to quickly dwindle and give way to grief

“We will never get those answers sister…I am the ruling Prince of Dorne now” Oberyn responded as he looked into his sister eyes. His own eyes had once again glazed over as he thought of the loss of a different sibling.

“No” Elia said shaking her head disbelievingly though she knew her brother only spoke hard truths, never lies. “And Trystane? How?” she asked with a cracking voice

“Cersei Lannister” Oberyn spat angrily “She sent the kingslayer and some sellsword to murder our brother and nephew so that they could break the betrothal between Trystane and Myrcella Baratheon. As if House Lannister has not done enough to spite House Martell”

“It is why we are here” chimed in Ellaria “The Dragon Queen promised us justice if we pledged Dorne’s spears to her cause”

“Though I see no need to pledge to her now that the rightful King and Queen are here and alive. Dorne will back their heirs and get justice for House Martell” Oberyn finished looking directly at both Aegon and Rhaenys, who in turn looked upon each other in silent conversation.

“You have been misinformed once again uncle, for we are no longer in line for the throne” Aegon replied simply causing his dornish relatives to look upon him in confusion.

“When Aerys heard about Rhaegar and Lyanna he decreed that Rhaegar and his line were no longer apart of the line of succession” said Elia

“I care not what a mad man said during his rage. Both Aerys and Rhaegar are dead for what they did both to the realm and to my sister, as they should be-”

“Our father is not dead, and you will watch your tongue when you speak of him in our presence” Aegon replied sharply. He was angry at his father this was true, but he would not allow anyone to openly disrespect the man while in his presence. Oberyn had over 20 years to speak poorly of Rhaegar and may continue to for many years to come, so long as it was not in the presence of anyone of House Targaryen. 

“Rhaegar is alive?!” Oberyn asked shocked once again. “Did he hide in Norvos with you as well?” he asked his sister

“No. He too thought us dead and hid in Volantis” Elia replied

“Dead or alive, Rhaegar is no king of ours! The Dornish will not acknowledge him or the decree, and our heirs _will_ sit upon the Iron Throne”

“We will not” Rhaenys replied evenly “We do not want the throne, and we do not want to raise our children in Kingslanding. We will support whoever our house chooses to sit on the throne”

“You are just as much Martell as you are Targaryen, and one of your houses has already chosen you to sit the throne!” Oberyn responded

“People would not have tried to kill us in our cribs if we were truly seen as just as much Martell as Targaryen, Uncle. We will always be Dornish, but our house is House Targaryen and that is where our loyalties must lie” Rhaenys said with a tone of finality that brokered no arguments.

“Uncle Doran and Trystane _will_ be avenged make no mistake about it. Not only do we owe it to our mother’s house, but also to the woman who helped raise us as if we were her own. We will get vengeance for Dorne, but most importantly we will get vengeance for Mellario” said Aegon “But we will do this with or without your spears, though I can only imagine that the Dornish will be upset with their prince for not actively avenging his brother and nephew”

Oberyn scowled at the two as they all but forced his hand to support someone he felt was usurping the crown from them. The only reason Elia had been married of to Rhaegar was to have Dornish blood sit atop the throne, but that was all for not because the Dornish heirs wanted nothing to do with it. He relented for the time being, but Rhaenys could tell that this conversation would be brought up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be either one or two more chapters with everyone on Dragonstone before we set off to war. But beware I've never written an action scene before so don't judge me lmao remember that this is my very first fic ever.
> 
> Also for anyone reading my other fic 'The Queen I Am' I should be updating soon, I just haven't been too happy with the way the chapter read so far but I am working on it.
> 
> If you haven't read my other fic go check it out, unless you're only here for Jonerys because that is not a Jonerys fic. It's not a Jon bashing fic, just a we fell too fast but weren't really right for each other fic


	10. The Price of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Kingslanding, A Targaryen family meal, and a fun night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry
> 
> With holidays and the worst writer's block ever this chapter has come out later than I would have hoped, and in the words of my best friend "who do I think I am making people wait so long for a chapter George RR Martin?" lol but im back so here you guys go with a longer than normal chapter
> 
> Also, for those who might not remember (which is probably everybody since this story started in october) Myrcella Baratheon/Lannister/Waters _is_ still alive since Cersei killed Doran and Trystane not Ellaria

Kingslanding, Westeros

“Kingslanding has recently seen a rise in Red Priest. My little birds have not yet come across anything worth worry, but there are murmurs of vexation amongst the nobles” Qyburn said to her mother. Myrcella did not like the man, and always tried her best to keep away from him. Away from them all really…her mother included. The woman Myrcella came back to, after she had been ripped from her love in Dorne, was not the woman Myrcella had left two years prior.

If anyone had cared enough to ask Myrcella what she wanted, they would have known that she would have rather stayed in Dorne than come back to Kingslanding. She saw only death and despair when she looked out at the city. The death of smallfolk and nobles, the death of a queen and three kings, the death of family and friends; of all of those that she once held dear. 

She can still hear the screams from the day her mother had the Great Sept destroyed. All those inside killed within seconds by the wildfire and those outside hit with the debris. How devastating it must have been to those living near the Sept…to those who lost loved ones to the chaos her mother created.

“Those same nobles saw no problem with letting the Faith Militant have their way with me!” Cersei replied through gritted teeth “If these Red Priest make the followers of the faith so angry then bring in more Red Priest!”

Myrcella doubted that that was a good idea, but no one cared about what she thought. They didn’t even care to crown her queen, instead they cowered before her mother and allowed her to usurp the ‘Baratheon line’. After the destruction of the great Sept no one was willing to go against Cersei. She claimed the realm needed to heal and could not properly do so under another child ruler. Myrcella knew everything her mother said was a lie, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

She had never expected nor wanted to be queen anyway. Being Princess Myrcella of House Baratheon was enough for her, though Princess Myrcella of House Martell would have been even better. But her love was gone now…killed on her mother’s orders, and she was to remain Myrcella of House Baratheon though most knew she was no Baratheon at all. Waters, that was the name given to bastards of the Crownlands. That was the name she and her brothers should have been given.

_**How much simpler my life would have been if I had grown as Myrcella Waters**_

“What news on the Dragon Bitch?” Cersei asks as she lifts her wine glass to her mouth

_**Daenerys. Her name is Daenerys, and you sit on her family’s throne**_

“It appears she has allied herself with the Reach and Dorne, as Olenna Tyrell and Oberyn Martell are currently being housed on Dragonstone. Greyjoy ships have also been spotted amongst those in the Targaryen Fleet.” Qyburn informed 

“So that’s where that cunt and her cockless brother have been hiding!” Euron laughed “And here I thought the bastards ran off to the free cities”

“Our agreement was for complete allegiance from the Iron Islands” Cersei spat “It is not complete if my enemy _also_ has allegiance from the Iron Islands!”

“Those following the Dragon Queen are no true Ironborn. They are pigeon-hearted cravens who fled the Iron Islands because they knew death was coming for them. I will kill every single one of them, and all who stand against you” he proclaim rising from his chair “What type of King am I if I do not protect my Queen…and Princess?” he replied raking his eyes up and down Myrcella’s body 

Jamie stepped closer to Myrcella in warning earning a maniacal smile from the self-proclaimed Ironborn King. Myrcella was disturbed by the man and hated that her mother agreed to his hand in marriage. The thought of having Euron so close to her caused bile to rise in Myrcella’s throat.

Cersei rolled her eyes at the man before speaking “I guess the deaths of their families weren’t enough to bring that Old hag Olenna and that whore of a man Oberyn to heel. The Reach and Dorne need to be dealt with”

_**Prince Oberyn would die before he gave Dorne over to a Lannister **_ Myrcella knew _**How could you not see that Dorne would have been yours with my marriage? You practically placed Dorne in the Dragon Queen’s hands when you took my sweet Dornish prince from me**_

“Peace is fleeting in the Reach, Your Grace. As we speak there is discord between houses. Loyalty to House Tyrell is as weak as it’s ever been. Many agree that the Reach should not back that foreign Targaryen girl” Lord Randyll Tarly said

“I want them dead” Cersei all but growled “All of them! That hag used her granddaughter to steal my son from me, Tyrion and that Dornish manwhore attempted to steal my daughter from me, and that foreign whore wants to steal my throne! I want their heads on spikes!”

“Willas Tyrell sits in Highgarden while his grandmother conspires with the Targaryen girl. With your approval Your Grace, I would like to lead a combined force of Reachmen and Lannister soldiers against Highgarden. We’ll retake the Reach in your name, stripping her of an ally and cutting off her food supply” Lord Tarly suggested

Cersei looked over to Jamie for assistance. “We could take it easily. With the Tarly force and the Lannister force we outnumber the soldiers left in Highgarden two to one. The food can be used to feed our men in case of a siege on the capital, and the gold-“

“We can find many uses for the gold” Cersei agreed “Fine, gather men for the march. You will leave tomorrow, and Jamie will oversee the attack”

“And the North, Your Grace? What shall we have done with them?” Qyburn asked

“Winter is near. Anyone attempting to fight Northerners in the winter is a fool. Let my little dove play queen a little while longer while we deal with the dragon whore. Sansa’s time will come”

With that the council meeting was concluded and Qyburn, Lord Tarly, and Euron went off to do their duties. Myrcella stood to leave, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance between her and her parents as possible.

“Myrcella” Cersei called “Where are you off to? I was hoping we could walk through the gardens. Perhaps have the servants bring our meals there. You always did love watching the butterflies and feeling the breeze as you ate”

There was no mistaking the hopefulness in Cersei’s voice, but Myrcella couldn’t find it in herself to want to walk the gardens and eat with her mother…The woman who ordered her betrothed and his father to be killed just to bring her back to Kingslanding…the woman who killed Tommen’s wife and hundreds of others out of petty anger, which caused her brother to throw himself from his window.

“I’m sorry, I planned to go out of the castle today” she said as politely as she could. She hadn’t actually planned that but now that she thought about it, she couldn’t wait to escape the confines of the castle walls.

“No, it is too dangerous for you to leave the castle” Cersei said

“I only wished to visit the orphanages. The people are afraid, especially the children…they need to know that we care about them” Myrcella replied

“I don’t care what the people need” Cersei snapped “It is too dangerous for you to go out of the castle. I forbid it” 

“As you wish, Your Grace” Myrcella replied only slightly attempting to cover her annoyance 

“Alright then, we shall take to the gardens. Jamie” Cersei called out “Have a servant made aware that we will be taking our meal in the gardens. You will join us as well”

_____________________________

“There’s finally some peace and quiet in this city. I don’t know how I survived all these years in the capital with those gods awful bells of the sept ringing all the time” Cersei said as she plucked a few grapes off of their vine “You look frail my sweet, eat something” she continued as her eyes traversed Myrcella’s body

“I’m not very hungry mother” Myrcella replied simply. Cersei waved the comment off as she gestured to the foods sitting out in front of them

“I made sure the cooks made all of your favorites” she smiled wide “Crabclaw pies, mutton, goat cheese, baked apples, lemon cakes and iced milk with honey”

“It all looks lovely mother, but I’m not very hungry” Myrcella repeated

“You need to eat Myrcella, you’re little more than a sack of bones” Cersei reproached

“Cersei” Jamie warned, seeing Myrcella’s discomfort and not wanting to push her too much “It’s a lovely spread, perhaps she’ll eat at bit later. I believe she just wants to enjoy the sun for a moment” he said urging her to let go of the topic. 

Cersei conceded reluctantly and began to fill her own plate with food. “I’m so happy to have you back with us, safe” Cersei said 

“I was safe in Dorne” Myrcella replied her tone clipped

“No, they would have used you against me. Threatened your life to get what they wanted. I had to get you out of there. That wicked imp took you from us and put you in the middle of a viper’s nest. Now he plots against us with that dragon bitch, the Tyrell’s, and the Dornish” Cersei sneered “It was probably his plan all along; put you in Dorne so that he could have an advantage over me when he brought the dragon whore back with him!”

“Cersei” Jamie tried again

“What?! He killed our mother, he killed our father, and he killed my sweet Joffrey! I knew the day he was born he would bring ruin to our family, but you refused to listen. Always had a soft spot for the poor imp of Casterly Rock. Had we not taken Myrcella back he would have tried to kill her as well!”

“Dorne would have been yours with my marriage” Myrcella said, disinterested in her mother’s rant as she watched a butterfly eat the nectar of a flower “No harm would have come to me. They do not hurt little girls in Dorne”

“Little girls are hurt everywhere, especially pretty ones like you” Cersei replied

“Doesn’t matter now. Dorne will never bow to you or me for that matter. Lannister’s have killed far too many Martell’s. Prince Oberyn hated grandfather for killing Princess Elia and her children, and now you have killed Prince Doran and Trystane” said Myrcella, voice laced with sadness. Jamie winced at the mention of Elia and her children, but it went unnoticed. “All of Dorne would perish before they recognize you as their queen”

“Then perish they shall” Cersei snarled

_____________________________

It was not easy sneaking out of the keep. Cersei had the grounds littered with Gold Cloaks, and it didn’t help that Myrcella had never actual snuck out before. After many close calls she finally found her way out of the castle and onto River Row. With no true destination in mind Myrcella, dressed in the clothes of a commoner, mindlessly walked the street.

She passed through the fishmonger’s square, eyeing the crates of colorful fish and those that sold them. Eventually as she continued on her feet carried her down into Visenya’s Hill. The liveliness that had just surrounded her began to fade into nothingness. From the top of Visenya’s Hill Myrcella was able to truly see the destruction caused by the wildfire explosion. Not only was the Sept itself reduced to a pile of ash and rubble, but the surrounding neighborhoods were destroyed as well.

She walked down the hill wanting to see her mother’s destruction up close. She would probably never get the opportunity to leave the keep again if they found out that she had left, so she wanted to see what was truly happening outside of the castle walls while she still had the chance. The closer she got to where the Great Sept once stood the more inhabitable the land had become. Large stones covered the ground, and she had to maneuver around a large bronze bell to continue down the path.

The area being uninhabitable didn’t seem to stop people from visiting where the Great Sept once stood though, as she could see crowds of people with their attention on a few red cloaked individuals. Curious, she walked closer to see what the cloaked individuals were doing.

“-has come to guide us into a new era. Do not be afraid, for our lord’s Bride will not hurt you. Our lord’s Bride waits for the time when she will have free reign to protect you from those who wish to harm you, those who threaten your livelihoods, those who wish to watch your children starve while they feast on your food.” A man in red robes called out over a group of commoners. She walked towards another crowd that gathered around a different man wearing similar red robes.

“R’hllor’s Bride will cleanse the earth in her healing flames, and out of the ashes will come the rebirth of Westeros. She brings with her a time of prosperity and peace for this poor war-tired land. Call onto the Bride of Fire for our lord’s light shines bright within her. She will defeat the darkness so that your children may not witness the horrors of life you know all too well” 

She recognized the word R’hllor from the times Prince Oberyn would tell her of his trips to the free cities. These men were the Red Priest her mother had been told about, and they were using the area around the destroyed Sept as their place of worship. She continued walking around the groups listening to bits of what each of the priest were saying. All talked about R’hllor’s bride or the Bride of Fire, and even a simpleton could piece together that this ‘Bride’ they spoke of was the Dragon Queen her mother was preparing to war against. She was shocked that these people would so clearly preach against her mother while standing in the physical example of her ruthlessness. 

“Our Lord will protect us from your mother” A woman said. Turning she realized it was a priestess who had seemingly read her inner thoughts.

“How do you know who I am?” Myrcella whispered, not wanting to bring attention on to her for she was not sure what these people would do if they found out who she was.

“I saw you in the flames. The Lord told me you’d come. My name is Kinvara, High Priestess of Volantis and the Lord’s First Light” The priestess Kinvara said before walking through the crowds again leaving Myrcella to quickly follow behind.

“If your lord showed you me coming here then he can also show you the dangers you will face for preaching in favor of my mother’s enemy”

“Your mother’s enemy, but not yours?” Kinvara inquired as she came to a stop in a fairly empty spot near the Sept.

“I uh” Myrcella faltered at the question before quickly composing herself “Did your lord forget to mention my thoughts on this war in those fires?”

“He did not need to, for they are clearly on display one must only care to look. That’s the problem though isn’t it, no one has cared enough to truly look at you” Kinvara said stepping closer to look deep into Myrcella’s eyes “Unlike your mother you wish for peace not power, and you are angry with her because she took that peace away from you. You still love her, but you are afraid that her choices will lead you to your death as they did your brother…Am I wrong?” Kinvara asked knowingly

“No” Myrcella whispered as she lowered her head towards the ground

“I have seen your path in the flames princess. R’hllor’s Bride has a place for you in her new world as well, you must only show up to receive it” at this Myrcella’s head snapped up

“The Dragon Queen? I’d be lucky if she took me prisoner” she said “She’s more likely to kill me than make a place for me. For all she knows I am both a Lannister and a Baratheon. I am the lone heir to the two houses that joined together to slaughter her family”

“Queen Daenerys understands the weight of a parent’s actions better than anyone. No harm will come to you from her so long as you do not stand beside your mother when her day of reckoning comes” Kinvara said calmly “Think on the path you wish to take Myrcella, for your mother’s time is running out. If you choose to take your place in the new world meet me during the hour of the wolf at the edge of the bay beneath the castle tomorrow” she added before walking away and disappearing into the crowds.

Try as she might to deny it, deep down Myrcella already knew what her decision would be.

__________________________ 

Dragonstone, Essos 

A council meeting needed to be called. Daenerys was sure that the news of the Targaryen arrivals had already spread across the castle, and it wouldn’t do well to not speak directly with her allies about it. Prince Oberyn was already aware due to his visit with Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys, but Lady Olenna and Queen Yara had yet to be informed. Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, Daenerys knew it would be wiser to discuss the line of succession before she continued with war plans.

She also knew that she had to speak with her family. It had been four days since they had all arrived on Dragonstone and Daenerys had yet to sit down and have a real conversation. They needed to be unified to win this war just as Daeron had said, which meant she had to move past her feelings of anger and build relationships with her family. The first step to building these relationships was to get to know each other. While Daenerys had heard their stories, they never had the chance to learn hers so she decided to invite them all to sup with her.

She fiddled with her hair as she watched the servants set up the dining area and awaited the arrival of her family. She had gone back and forth with herself about whether she would wear her hair without its braids and ties or keep it in its usual form. While to some this seemed a small and irrelevant detail, to Daenerys it was not. Her complicated braids had become a symbol of her power, a crown of sorts that very few people had seen her without. To go without those braids would be to remove the invisible barrier she kept in front of her and to bare herself fully to her family. While she wished to one day be able to bare herself to her them without worry, today she did not feel quite ready.

Just as the servants began to finish up the first knock was heard on her chamber door. Missandei went to open it and soon came back into the room followed closely by Rhaegar. 

“Sister” he greeted softly as he stopped in front of her

“Rhaegar, please sit wherever you like” she replied gesturing to the table before them. With a nod of his head he moved to sit in one of the chairs on the side of the table leaving both end seats empty. As he sat another knock sounded announcing the arrival of the bulk of the Targaryen family, Rhaella, Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon soon came into sight behind Missandei. She greeted them just as she had greeted Rhaegar and gestured for them to take their seats around the table.

“Must you leave?” She asked Missandei quietly as anxiety suddenly flashed through her body. She spoke in Dothraki in an attempt to speak somewhat privately with her closest friend.

“You will be fine, and Daeron will be here soon. You will not be alone” she assured “This needs to be done”

“It could be done with you here” Daenerys reasoned

“This is a family meal, and I am no Targaryen”

“I can make you one” Daenerys replied quickly “You have always been a part of my family. I could also order you to stay with me as your queen…”

“But you will not, because you do not need me or the comfort I give to help you through this meal. Everything will be alright” Missandei said softly, her golden eyes showing nothing but understanding. With a nod of her head in acceptance Daenerys turned back around just in time to see Daeron stroll into her chambers without so much as a knock on the door.

“You seem very comfortable entering my chambers unannounced” Daenerys teased feeling the anxiety slowly leave her body at the sight of her nephew. Daeron smiled sheepishly as he realized that he had indeed entered her chamber without thought.

“My apologies” he replied as he moved further in the room “Missandei” he greeted

“Your Grace” she responded with a small knowing grin. He grimaced at the use of the title still not quite used to being royalty

“Will you be supping with us?” he asked

“Not this time. With her Grace’s permission I shall take my leave” she replied looking towards Daenerys who in turn gave her permission with a nod of her head. Missandei placed her hand on Daenerys’ shoulder in support before moving out of the room.

“Shall we?” Daeron asked extending his arm for Daenerys to take

“Choose which ever seat you feel most comfortable with” she whispered as she took his arm in hers. The only seats left were the two at each end of the table. No matter which seat Daeron took he would still be further from her than either were comfortable with, but one seat was closer to Rhaegar than the other and she did not want him to be forced to sit next to someone he was currently angry with.

Once closer to the table the rest of the Targaryen’s moved to stand before Daenerys gestured for them to remain seated “Stay please. I’m not holding court or council. You need not rise for me when in private” Daeron walked her to the end of the table nearest to Rhaenys and Rhaella before letting go of her arm to pull out the chair for her to sit. Once she was comfortable, he moved across from her to the seat near Rhaegar and Aegon.

_**It appears we shall both face our troubles tonight**_ she concluded

“Thank you for inviting us to eat with you” Rhaella said breaking the awkward silence that was beginning to spread throughout the room

“It is as Daeron has said, with a war on the horizon our family needs to be united. That cannot happen if we do not get to know one another properly” Daenerys replied looking around the table “I apologize for keeping my distance from you all, but I’m sure you can understand that after finding out about all of you in such short time I needed to…reflect”

“Of course” Rhaella replied

“While I have the chance” Elia said suddenly “I would like to apologize to everyone. I let my anger cloud my sense of reason the other day. I am sorry for the scene I caused and for how I spoke of your mother in your presence Daeron, it was unbefitting” 

“There’s no need for apologizing. While your words may have been harsh, they were spoken true. I can’t speak for why my mother ran off with my father, but I can acknowledge that her behavior was dishonorable and that her and Rhaegar’s recklessness almost cost the life of you and your children” Daeron replied

Silence ensued once again as everyone began to focus on their food. As she looked around Daenerys realized that this meal seemed to be uncomfortable for everyone, not just she and Daeron. Elia kept her eyes low seemingly to avoid Rhaegar’s melancholic gaze, Aegon kept glancing at everyone around the table, and Rhaenys and Rhaella both appeared to have something on their minds. It was Aegon who broke the silence first.

“How long have you two known each other?” he asked gesturing between Daenerys and Daeron “You seem very close”

“Not much longer than I’ve known you all. He came only a week before you all did” that seemed to shock everyone

“Feels like it’s been months” Daeron added

“That’s because we’re always together” Daenerys replied “We bonded over our similar past and vowed that even if House Targaryen only had two members it would be unified. House Targaryen has nine members now, and I wish to see us truly united” 

“If I may, I think you should know that neither Aegon nor I wish to claim the throne. Aerys took us out of the line of the succession before he was killed. The throne is not ours to take” Rhaenys said looking towards Daenerys “We just want to raise our children in peace surrounded by family”

“I respect your wishes, but I doubt people will take the words of a madman seriously. If you wish to remove yourself from the line of succession you must do so in front of witnesses” Daenerys replied. Both Rhaenys and Aegon nodded in agreeance and understanding.

_**We may as well hear his decision as well. No point in holding it off any longer**_ Daenerys thought as anxiety slowly crept back into her body. There was still another who could stand in the way of her obtaining the throne

“And you?” she asked shifting her gaze to Rhaegar “You were once the crown prince. Do you wish to sit the throne of our ancestors?” she asked

“I never wanted the throne and I lost the right to it when I split the realm with war. I will stand in front of the masses and support you as the rightful Queen of Westeros if that is what you wish” Rhaegar replied sincerely. 

Relief flooded her, and she was sure it was palpable to the rest of the table. Call her selfish but she knew she would not be happy in Westeros, or anywhere else if she was being honest, if she was not a queen. Being queen not only gave her control over own her life, but also the power to help others like she had once wished to be helped. She’d been through too much to completely let go of the power she had in favor of someone who had already caused her pain in life.

“I will inform you of my next council meeting. It would please me if you all would be in attendance” Daenerys said looking around the table. As her eyes landed on Daeron she noticed a small smile on his face. “If you don’t mind however, I wish not to speak of politics or war. I asked you here so that we may better get to know each other”

“You spoke of Viserys the other day” Rhaella started hesitantly “Can you tell me of my son. Why is he not on Dragonstone? Where is he?” she all but pleaded for answers. Steeling herself, Daenerys looked over to her mother’s face and meet her eyes. Nothing could change what she was about to say, but a twinge of sadness was felt at the notion of having to tell a mother that her child was dead.

“Viserys met his end close to five years ago” Daenerys replied once again feeling an array of emotions. Relieved that she was no longer under his control, angry from knowing that her own brother thought her only worth what her cunt could give him, pity when acknowledging the huge responsibility Viserys had when he was no more than a mere child, and bitterness from knowing that it all could have been avoided. “His body lies somewhere in the Dothraki Sea” she continued, pulling herself from the depths of her own emotions. _**If I look back I’m lost**_

“Forgive me, but you don’t seem too saddened about it” Aegon said “I mean no disrespect” he added

“Viserys’ death was inevitable. Only a matter of where, when, and who would do the job” Daenerys replied “Besides, he doesn’t deserve my tears; dead or alive”

“How did…” Rhaella breathed deeply trying to keep herself from sobbing “How did my son die?” she asked, voice choked with grief and tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. Placing a hand on top of the one she had on the table and an arm around her shoulders, Rhaegar tightly embraced his mother as they both waited for Daenerys to respond.

“Physically, by my husband’s hands. Mentally though, the brother I knew died long before, when the horrors of exile and the pressure to avenge our family slowly drove him mad” Everyone besides Daeron and Aegon looked towards her in shock and disbelief

“Mad? No…no” Rhaegar refuted weakly, not wanting to believe that his brother had gone mad 

“He used to play with Rhaenys and Balerion. Always running around, always laughing. We tried to keep him away from Aerys as much as we could. He was good…Viserys was good…” Elia said sadly

“8 years of living on the streets while taking care of a child and constantly on the run from assassins changes a person. I would have thought you all would understand had you not already told me you lived the peaceful life of a Norvosi noble” Daenerys replied flatly doing her best to keep her annoyance from peeking through as she reminded herself that the Viserys that everyone else remembered was not the same man she spent 13 years with. “I hear my father’s turn to madness was also unexpected”

“One the streets? Ser Willem was supposed to protect you!” Rhaella was crying in earnest now. Her grief stricken face a sharp contrast to the impassive look Daenerys held.

“Ser Willem died shortly after my fifth name day.” Daenerys said simply “What money we had left was stolen from us and we were forced to live on the streets. Sometimes we would be taken in, sometimes we wouldn’t…the usurper sent his hired blades out for us until the day he died” 

Silence ensued in the chamber after Daenerys’ revelation. Every time she thought back on her early years unwanted feelings came up. She didn’t like wallowing in in this state of self-pity, so she limited herself with the amount of times she retold the story of her life. Before coming to Westeros, only those closest to her heart knew what she had gone through in life. While she was always slightly uncomfortable telling her story, she knew it necessary tonight. She needed them to understand what the price for their freedom was.

“Though my memory is a bit clouded, I remember the first year on the streets being one of the hardest. It took weeks for Viserys to find some noble merchant to shelter us. I don’t remember how long we stayed, but I remember the day we left…more like the day we were kicked out. Viserys had propositioned the merchant’s daughter as if she was some common whore begging for patrons along the street. The girls brother overheard, and not an hour later we were back on the streets. It took two more weeks to find someone else willing to deal with us. Not a moon later we were kicked out again due to Viserys’ tongue. Off and on this went. Eventually we ran out of coin, so we started selling heirlooms. A ruby ring here, onyx brooch there…it was when we had to sell your crown that I saw the light completely leave Viserys’ eye. He loved that crown, would hold it whenever he could…it made him feel closer to you” Daenerys nodded to Rhaella

“He would ask to see it every time he made his way into my chambers. It always fascinated him” Rhaella said mournful. Daenerys just shrugged at that piece of information.

“He never let me touch it, or any of the heirlooms that we sold. Whenever I tried, he would get angry…sneer at me and say everything was my fault. Had I been born sooner we wouldn’t have to beg on the streets. Rhaegar wouldn’t have had to marry the ‘Dornish whore’ or the ‘Wolf bitch’. According to him I didn’t deserve to touch anything that belonged to our mother because I killed her. He didn’t know that I had already taken a ring of yours from the sac” she said holding her hand up to show the twisted silver ring “It was after the crown left our possession that things got worse. Viserys was always angry and began to slap or pinch me whenever I annoyed him, and according to him whenever I opened my mouth I annoyed him. As the years passed, I grew meek and timid doing whatever I could to not ‘Wake the Dragon’. Around my two-and-tenth name day a Pentoshi magister took us in. We stayed with him for about a year before he and Viserys came up with the golden plan to sell me off to a Dothraki Khal for an army”

“The Khal is he the husband who killed Viserys?” Rhaenys asked

“Yes, Khal Drogo. He led a khalasar of forty thousand horselords, and promised they’d fight for Viserys if I was to become Drogo’s Khaleesi…Viserys jumped at the chance. I didn’t want to marry Drogo and had told Viserys as much. He told me that he would let all forty thousand men and their horses fuck me if gave him the throne…the only family I had left saw no problem with the possibility of me being used as a bed slave so long as it got him a step closer to Westeros. A few days later Drogo and I married. The first few months were some of the worst days of my life. I wanted to die, and about four moons in I had decided that I would take my own life”

“What stopped you?” Rhaenys asked

“Drogon” Daenerys replied with a soft smile “I dreamt of him one night. I was terrified when I saw him…His scales black as night and covered in blood, eyes of molten magma. He growled at me before bathing me in his flames. I could feel my skin blacken and slough away, blood boil and turn to stem. There was no pain though and when the fire ceased, I felt strong, new, fierce”

“A dragon dream” Rhaegar said quietly

“I fell into my role of Khaleesi then, best as I could. The people began to like me, respect me… Viserys hated it, for they mocked him and made it known that he was only alive because he was my brother. His behavior grew worse once I became pregnant, and one night he took it too far. We were in the sacred city of Vaes Dothrak and Drogo had held a feast as I had just got the blessing of the Great Stallion that our son would be ‘The Stallion that Mounts the World’. Viserys was drunk, and stupid…he came into the tent and drew his sword when he felt disrespected. No bloodshed is allowed in Vaes Dothrak. He pointed the sword at my belly claiming he would take me but leave my babe if Drogo did not go to Westeros and fulfill his end of the deal. Drogo decided then that _he_ would be the one to crown Viserys, and so he did… with a crown of molten gold”

While still sad, Rhaella cried no more tears. Everyone, including Daeron, seemed to still be processing what Daenerys had said. While she had told Daeron much of the same story, she had left a few details she didn’t care to speak of out during their private conversation. Even tonight she chose to only imply that she had been raped rather than to outright say it.

“This has turned into quite a depressing night. Truly not my intent” Daenerys murmured, moving to pour herself more of her preferred watered wine. At times like this though, she wished to ditch the notion of watering down her spirits. While she normally did not feel comfortable enough drinking unwatered wine in public, lest she lose control of herself or her situation, tonight she wished for the clouded mind a good sweet Dornish Red or Arbor Gold gave her.

“Perhaps we should speak on something more positive” Aegon suggested “What of you brother. Will you tell us of your life growing up?” he asked hopeful that Daeron’s life story could bring brightness and mirth to the table. The suggested change of topic brought out a deep chuckle from Daeron, a strange sound to be heard in the somber aura of the room. It brought everybody’s eyes on to him. Daenerys smirked understanding why Daeron thought Aegon’s comment funny.

“Aye, we can talk about me, but my story ain’t too much ‘appier than Dany’s” he replied. His northern gruff making him all but incomprehensible to even Daenerys, who considered herself sufficiently versed in the accent after spending much time in Daeron and Tormund’s company.

_**It’s as if his accent gets thicker every time he thinks of the North**_ Daenerys thought amused

“Didn’t grow up a Targaryen, hell didn’t even know I was one until a few moons back. All my life I had been Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell…”

____________________________

They had ended their meal shortly after Jon had told his story. After two depressing tales everyone knew the dark mood could not be lifted. While Daenerys had felt like the dinner was a failure, as she had wanted to move past the hurt and anger, Daeron believed it necessary for their family to hear of their pain. Their painful past had built them into the people they were, and in order for their family to truly get to know them they had to learn of the pain they went through. He said as much to Dany after everyone else had already left the room. 

“Let’s do something” he suggested, as she was still a bit down and he didn’t want to leave her in such a state. “Anything”

The furrow in her brows loosened and a small smile played on her lips “I’m in need of something stronger than watered wine. Change into something more comfortable and meet me back here” she replied quickly as she moved to leave the dinning area and go back into her sleeping quarters.” Bemused and slightly amused he quickly left to follow her orders.

A few minutes later and he was back at her door. The guards paid him little attention as he decided it was best to knock this time instead of simply entering. His knuckled rapped against the door and in a few short seconds, as if she had been waiting for him, Daenerys exited closing the door behind her. She eyed his clothing, lips twisting in amusement when she realized they had dressed similarly, black cotton breeches with a simple dark tunic.

“Ready?” she asked

“I hope. I’ve no idea where we’re even going” he laughed nervously. She wiggled her eyebrows at him mischievously before grabbing his wrist and tugging him down the hall

“Come” was all she said as she, Daeron, and two Unsullied guards began to traverse the keep. Daenerys moved quickly throughout the castle making her way outside in no time. She had taken them out towards the western end of the island opposite to the end that held their cliff. The sounds of voices grew louder as they neared what Daeron recognized to be her Dothraki’s camp. He had never been himself, but he had seen it during the day and heard of it of course from Tormund whenever he saw the man which was getting rarer each day. Daenerys hadn’t let go of his wrist until they neared the first row of tents.

They entered the campgrounds, and besides the nods and a few calls of ‘Khaleesi’ the Essosi barely acknowledged their presence. Daenerys was unfazed by it all as she continued walking towards the center of the camp. Daeron looked about as he followed behind her and was shocked at what he saw. While Tormund had said that the Dothraki coupled out in the open he was known to embellish facts, and somethings had to be seen to be believed. He nearly ran into Daenerys who had stopped walking and eyed him with curiosity. She barely spared a glance at what he had just witnessed before turning her eyes back to him.

“I had heard that northerners were prudish, but I thought you’d prove me wrong. Guess Tormund was right” Just as the man’s name had been spoken Tormund’s booming voice sounded as he approached wrapping and arm around Daenerys’ shoulder

“Those southerners love to claim the North, but they could never survive the real North! This fucker here did though” the giant ginger man said moving from Daenerys and clapping Daeron hard on the back. “Even got one of our spearwives with his tiny pecker, isn’t that right King Crow!”

Daeron blushed bright red much to Daenerys’ amusement. “No, that’s…that’s not…Tormund!” he stammered. To his right Tormund just laughed. Daenerys for her part tried to stifle her laugh behind her hand but failed terribly when Daeron shot them both glares. It still amazed her how prudish the Westerosi could be when it came to sex and nudity.

They moved towards the large fire pit in the center of the camp. It was crowded with people speaking animatedly, drinking, and smoking something Daeron has never seen before. A few men moved around to make space for them to sit closest to the fire, and not soon after they sat had jugs of some foul smelling drink been placed in their hands.

“Fermented mare’s milk” Daenerys said seeing Daeron examine the drink in his hand warily “Disgusting, but after the second sip your tongue’s been abused so much that you no longer taste it” she raised her mug in a toast before taking a large sip, grimacing slightly as the drink hit her tongue. Looking over Daeron saw Tormund watching him intently, one eyebrow raised as he waited for him to take the first sip. Not wanting to be out done by Daenerys, he too lifted his mug up before taking a large sip. His tongue burned as the liquid passed over it. It was worse than he thought possible, twice as bad as the drinks he had with the Freefolk. It tasted as sour as it smelt, but what surprised him most were the thick clots that prevented him from swallowing the drink down fast. He gagged slightly and his eyes began to water, but not once did he spit the drink out

Cheers erupted around him when he finally swallowed and he realized that it was not just Tormund watching him, but everyone on his side of the fire. Tormund patted his back nearly taking him off the seat bellowed a ‘King Crow’ and proceeded to chug from his own horn, a trail of milk dripping down his beard. Daeron turned back to Daenerys then just in time to see her take her second sip and he shook his head in disbelief at how easily she seemed to drink it, as if it were merely a sweet Dornish Red.

“I’m impressed” she said “Most react worse after their first taste”

“You didn’t warn me of the clots” he accused, but softened it with a smile

“That wouldn’t be fair. No one warned me my first time” Daenerys said moving to take another sip

“How are you drinking this so smoothly?” he questioned struggling to get himself to take a second sip as he watched her continue to drink “You must be nearly finished”

“I’ve been with the Dothraki for a while now, suppose I’m used to it” she shrugged “Besides, I came here to get drunk. I don’t suppose I could do that without actually drinking, so..” she clinked mug against his before putting it back to her lips and taking another sip. Not wanting to disappoint Daeron too continued to drink. He quickly found that Daenerys was indeed correct, for after his second sip his tongue was too damaged to taste anything that touched it.

The drinks continued to flow as the hours went by, and with every cup Daeron grew more comfortable. He thought he would only be able to speak to Tormund and Daenerys, but he was surprised to know that a good number of the Dothraki had been taking language lessons with Missandei. They spoke with heavy accents, but he understood them well enough when he spoke with them. They were a proud people he learned, much like the Freefolk, and they loved to speak of their culture. They told him about the Great Stallion, ghost grass, Vaes Dothrak, and how Daenerys had become the ‘Great Khaleesi’. When they weren’t talking, they taught him a few of their dances and cheered as he tried to imitate them. He glanced at Daenerys occasionally to see her speaking animatedly to her people or sharing jokes with Tormund.

“How often do you come out here?” he asked passing her back the lit ferri stick she gave to him after inhaling he the smoke from it. Truly he did not know what he was doing, as they did not have things like this in the North, but he had just decided to follow her lead. His head was already fuzzy from the mare’s milk, but the smoke from the ferri stick seemed to be adding an extra layer of cloudiness.

“Usually every morning after my ride with Drogon, but for the past three days I’ve been coming at night too…I don’t have to think so much out here” she said exhaling smoke. She passed the stick back to him before laying back on the ground. They had moved away from the fire pit and were closer to the edge of the camp.

_**When did we move?**_ Daeron wondered failing to recall then leaving the pit behind

“When I get the throne I think I’ll have my council meetings outside” Daenerys said randomly

“What?” Daeron asked, moving to lay back on the ground next to her

“I’m going to have my meeting’s outside…and maybe at night”

“Why?”

“The Dothraki believe that everything of importance should be done under the stars” she said simply

“Like fucking!” he said, finally understanding. Daenerys laughed at the excitement on his face. “What? I finally understand why they do it now” he laughed

“Did they truly need a reason?” she chuckled, but was now intrigued “Have you never fucked outside?” the fuzziness of her mind making her more blunt than usual

“No” he answered cheeks aflame 

“Not even with your spearwife? The one Tormund mentioned?”

“She wasn’t my spearwife, and no…never”

“It is truly glorious. Like being one with nature as you and your partner become one flesh” she said, looking at him in a way that Daeron’s mind was too light to decipher. He would not have had the time to figure it out if he wanted to, as Daenerys pushed herself towards him not a minute later trapping his lips between her own.

Shocked, he dropped the burning stick on the ground as his hand went to hold the back of her head. She kissed him hungrily and soon after the shock wore off, he returned the kisses with matching enthusiasm. Her mouth was warm on his, and her lips softer than the feather pillows he slept on. He felt heat spreading through his lower body, and his loins ached in want. Her tongue slid across the seam of his slips begging for entrance, and heat licked up his neck as if he had caught fire.

_**Fire…Fire!**_ Daeron shot up pushing Daenerys off of him as the smell of smoke registered in his mind. Fire danced on his shoulder and he quickly began patting it out as he looked for the source of the flames. There on the ground was a small patch of grass burning. Moving quickly so that it wouldn’t spread Daeron stomped the flames out. Bending down he picked up a small piece of a charred brown paper from the burnt grass and held it up for Daenerys to see.

“I dropped the ferri stick” Daeron said sheepishly. Daenerys flopped back on to her back and let out a deep belly laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why you don't do drugs folks, because it messes up your makeout session! 
> 
> Ferri is the Dothraki word for hemp. It's real I didn't make it up someone else did lol so yeah if you had any doubt they were smoking weed not cigarettes


	11. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a plan for this chapter and started writing, and writing, and writing, and then realised it was obnoxiously long so I split it into three so we won't be going back to the north just yet. It's looking like it will be in the chapter after the next

After such a somber night one would think the weather on Dragonstone would have been dark and rainy, a reflection of how he felt leaving his aunt’s solar. Instead it was bright and clear as Aegon looked out of the large solar window. It felt wrong, as if somehow the weather was mocking him. 

He had always known that he had a childhood better than most, as he had grown up surrounded by his Aunt Mellario’s wealth, but never had he been so grateful for the childhood that he had. While he was sure his mother and grandmother had often worried in the early years about being found, he himself grew up without a care in the world. He worried more about Rhaenys stealing his toys than he did about food, clothing, or safety.

When he thought about it, he realized that he and Rhaenys’ childhood consisted of only the positive parts of Daeron and Daenerys’ childhoods. Like Daeron, Aegon and Rhaenys grew up with a family and the stability of living in one place, and like Daenerys they grew up knowing who they were and the royal lineage they came from. That was however where the similarities ended with their childhoods. The horrors of running from assassins and the trauma of growing up as a bastard skipped over he and Rhaenys, and while he was glad they didn’t have to experience that he was also saddened by the fact that his life was only comfortable because his aunt and uncle Viserys’ was not.

“Mayhaps brooding is a shared trait between Targaryen men” Rhaenys said in her raspy morning voice as she wrapped her arms around Aegon’s waist and rested her head on the back of his shoulder. “Is this some silent competition between you, father, and Daeron to see who can appear the most melancholic at all times?”

“I think I’d lose that competition pretty quickly. Father just learned the true consequences to his actions, and from what I’ve seen in the past few days it seems Daeron broods for fun” Aegon replied bringing one of Rhaenys’ hands up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. 

“What’s got your mind?” she asked “I felt you move about all night”

“The dinner” he replied “When I close my eyes I see the stories of Daeron and Daenerys playing out, but instead of their faces I see Aerion and Rhaenyra. They’re the same age as when Daenerys was thrown out onto the streets. Just the thought…”

“Aegon” Rhaenys said turning her husband to face her “They are safe, they are loved, and for as long as a Targaryen or a Martell lives they shall never know homelessness or starvation”

“You can’t be sure of that Rhaenys” 

“I have to be sure of it or else I’ll do nothing other than wallow in the grief of future hardships. We are here now…our children need us now. What kind of parents would we be if we became so focused on our children’s lives after we die that we forget to be here for them while we are alive?”

“I just want to protect them” Aegon replied, sighing loudly when Rhaenys pulled him into a hug

“You have been. Since the day they were born you have been protecting them. I don’t know anyone that could have done a better job” she said kissing his cheek

“I would wager the three dragons outside could” he chuckled

“Well then so long as we stay near Daenerys, Aerion and Rhaenyra will be the most protected children in the known world” Rhaenys replied. While Aegon’s mood had brightened since she had joined him, melancholy still clung to him.

“I wish she could have grown up with us…she and Daeron. They would have been safe and loved” 

“The past is the past my love. All we can do is move forward. We did not have the chance love and protect them then, but we can now and we will now” she said firmly, locking her gaze with his. “Now is the time for House Targaryen to rise from the ashes, but we can only do that together”

“Together” Aegon repeated

“Now, I’ll give you a few more minutes to brood but when I return I need my annoyingly cheerful husband back. We all have a role to play in this family and Daeron has already taken the broody one, so you must find another” Rhaenys said leaning in for a quick peck on the lips before turning to enter their children’s sleeping chambers

“What role do you play?” Aegon asked

“Why the bold and unapologetic one of course” she winked and left the room

______________________________

Rhaegar had been striking the wooden sparring figurine all night. Rhaella knows he’s been striking it all night, because she had watched him do it. Her body refused to rest after hearing about the life her youngest son and daughter had lived without her…poor, starving, and homeless…hunted and motherless.

She had never meant to leave her children motherless. She had been searching the Free cities for seven years for Viserys and Daenerys before she accidently happened upon Elia in Norvos. Had she never found Elia and the children she would have not stayed so long in Norvos. She would have left once she realized that her children were not there, but her guards thought it safer for her to stay. The spider had switched to the usurpers side and would no doubt hear about a silver haired woman traveling through the free cities with guards looking for her children. Her guards were right of course it wasn’t safe, but she had been so close. 

_**What if I had decided to keep going? Would I have found them? Would they always have been a city away, just out of my grasp? And if I did find them could I have saved Viserys or would I have been too late?**_ Rhaella wondered as tars sprung to her eyes once again.

She had been crying all night as she watched Rhaegar, her first and now only son, attack his wooden opponent. Truthfully, she was tired of crying as with the life she had lived she could have filled Blackwater Bay twice over with the amount of tears that had fallen from her eyes over the years. 

She thought long ago when the news of Rhaegar, Aerys, Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon’s deaths came to Dragonstone that she no longer had tears to cry. It was the second mass death of House Targaryen that she had lived through, with the first being the tragedy at Summerhall. All of her family gone in two devastating events, one a ritual gone wrong and the other a rebellion. The house that once held mighty dragonlords had been reduced to just her and two children. She had never felt so unworthy of the dragon banner. Dragons were fierce and strong, but she was scared and alone, pregnant with one child while another clung to her skirts. She hadn’t even been strong enough to stay conscious after the birth of her last child.

In Rhaella’s eyes she had never been strong. _**If I had been stronger, I would never have become a victim to Aerys. If I had been stronger I could have stopped his turn to madness, I could have stopped Rhaegar from blindly following prophecies, I could have kept my family from ruin, kept Daenerys from a childhood of begging on the street, kept Viserys from becoming like his father. If I were stronger I could have kept all of my children**_ she wept

Sometime in her musings Rhaegar had finally stopped attacking the now destroyed wooden figurine. He sat on the ground of the castle yard weeping into the sand.

_**We failed them**_

____________________________

“Ugh, please close that back” Daenerys moaned drawing the linens up to cover her face in a weak attempt to hide from the sunlight now streaming through the uncovered window. Noticing her discomfort, Missandei quickly rehung the curtain of fabric back on over the window. Once the room was plunged into darkness once more Daenerys removed the linens from her face

“Are you unwell?” Missandei asked taking note of Daenerys’ late start of the day. Missandei had long since evolved from a mere handmaiden, and so she had relinquished the role of preparing Daenerys for the day to the others. She did however continue styling Daenerys’ hair as that had become their uninterrupted time to speak of whatever they wished with each other. As usual she had come just after the sun had risen past the horizon, but instead of finding Daenerys up and dressed she was still sprawled out in bed wearing nothing but a pale pink silk shift.

“Missy remind me to never mix mare’s milk with ferri sticks again” Daenerys groaned burrowing her head further into the pillows. Missandei winced, she had hoped the dinner had gone well but Daenerys’ current condition gave her the implication that there was still a lot of healing that needed to be done.

“It matters not if I remind you, you will do as you please. Everyone who has ever met you can attest to that” Missandei replied lightly “You need to eat something it will make you feel better” she said bringing over a tray of bread and hard cheese to the bed

“Rest will make me feel better” Daenerys said, voice muffled by the pillows “I shall eat later I wish to rest a bit more”

“Perhaps a few hours more will do you good, but I must inform you that Lady Tyrell has requested an audience. She has made note of the presence of the Fiery Hand and has heard that a few unnamed guests are now residing in the castle… she wishes to discuss these findings”

“I suppose I’ve waited long enough. I shall hold council at midday and discuss these changes there. Have Lora and Anea wake me in two hours’ time to prepare for the day”

“As you wish. I’ll have fresh food brought up, you’ll need to eat once you wake”

Three hours later Missandei returned to Daenerys’ chambers to see her queen dressed and pouring over an old yellowed tome as she sipped a mug of tea. She took a seat near and poured tea for herself as Daenerys closed the tome.

“Tactics and Triumphs: A Lesson on Warfare by Maester Lyonel Strong” Missandei said reading the books title

“Should have been titled Dreary and Drab: A Lesson on Putting a Monarch to Sleep” Daenerys huffed “But if I’m to win these wars I cannot be ignorant in the ways of warfare…fire can only get me so far”

“Wars?” Missandei asked

“Our main threat is Cersei, but we cannot forget the self-appointed Queen in the North Sansa Stark. After Cersei is removed Sansa will have to be dealt with, though we will wait until after winter has passed”

“I have been told winter can last years in Westeros” Missandei said, both women sharing a grimace at the thought of long lasting cold

“While I do not wish that to be, it could be helpful to us. The longer the winter the more time I have to repair the other Kingdoms from the damage they have taken from the previous wars. We shall also be able to spread more food around since the North would no longer be getting shipments”

“And more time to study warfare” Missandei concluded

“The war with Cersei is already underway. It is too late for whatever knowledge I gain from these dusty old tomes to help in this war, but with a longer winter I can be more prepared against the North”

“I’ll have the servants look for more books. Perhaps our allies could loan a few as well” Missandei said setting her tea aside and moving towards the dark cherry wood vanity. Daenerys followed behind and took a seat before the looking glass. Picking up the pearl encrusted silver hairbrush, Missandei went to work brushing out the knots from Daenerys’ sleep mussed hair. 

“So, mare’s milk and ferri sticks…” Missandei began cautiously “something happened” 

“Many things happened” Daenerys groaned softly still getting over the head pains that resulted from her late night drunken escapades

“Such as?”

“They acknowledge me as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and will remove themselves from the line of succession”

“Alright” Missandei nodded pinning the first braid in place before moving to make the next one “So you were celebrating then?”

“No…I-I told them about my life. About Viserys and how we lived throughout the years” Missandei’s hands stopped their work and she looked at Daenerys through the looking glass 

“All of it?” she asked softly

“The parts I felt most important for them to know” Daenerys replied. With a nod of understanding Missandei continued to braid.

“And?” 

“And my mother cried and the mood dropped significantly” Daenerys sighed “I know it needed to be done but I am tired of looking back at the past I just want to move forward”

“And now you can Māzi, but they needed to know where you came from to truly understand who Daenerys Jelmāzmo is. They met Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen 5 days ago in the throne room, but last night they met Daenerys…maybe not the completely unguarded Daenerys that few have the pleasure of knowing, but with time it will come”

“Few?” Daenerys chuckled “I would wager only you know the unguarded Daenerys…to whatever pleasure that is”

“Oh I don’t know, I have seen you on the cliff with Daeron. You seem quite unguarded to me” Missandei replied with a teasing smirk. Daenerys covered her face with her hands and groaned causing amused confusion in Missandei “What?”

Spreading the fingers of one hand enough to see Missandei through, Daenerys let out a whimper before speaking “I think I kissed him…”

“You _think_?” Missandei asked, eyebrows raised and lips twitching in mirth

“I know, I know I kissed him” Daenerys said removing her hands from her face and plopping them in her lap “We were laying on the grass and we started talking about coupling I think… I don’t know. The fire made his eyes sparkle, the drink made his voice even rougher, and my head was fuzzier than it had been in a long time. Then I just… I just-”

“Kissed him” Missandei answered face beaming with poorly restrained glee

“Kissed him” Daenerys finished

“Kissed like a quick peck or kissed like open mouthed and full of passion?” Missandei tried to ask nonchalantly as she continued to braid as if she hadn’t been secretly hoping the two Targaryen’s would pursue other forms of comfort with one another.

“Kissed like I may have just ruined my relationship with my nephew, who was raised in Westeros and probably sees incest as an unforgivable sin”

“But Daeron does not follow the Faith of the Seven” Missandei responded confused

“He follows the Old Gods, who probably still frown upon incest”

“Brother and sister perhaps, but I have looked into the great houses of Westeros and up until recently most have intermarried quite frequently. Daeron’s Stark grandparents were cousins as were Lord Tyrion’s parents. Aunt and nephew are as distantly related as cousin and cousin I do not think he’ll see it as a problem”

“But he could” Daenerys added weakly

“Dragonstone’s volcano _could_ erupt, Ghost _could_ maul us all in our sleep, Daario _could_ bring you dragon eggs” Missandei replied finishing Daenerys’ final braid and pining it up “Just because something could happen doesn’t mean it will”

Daenerys let out a loud forceful sigh before clasping a hand over the one Missandei rested on her shoulder “Thank you Missy, for always being here.” Satisfied with her hair Daenerys stood from the vanity chair and moved to the window.

“If he isn’t averse to a relationship would you pursue one?” Missandei asked as she made sure the vanity was back in order “You said your hand in marriage might be used for an alliance, but Daeron has nothing to offer. The North has turned against him” 

“I feel I have made all of the alliances available to me. Tyrion has been sent to free Lord Tully from his imprisonment under the Lannister’s, which binds he and the Riverlands to me. I have declared Yara Queen of the Iron Islands ensuring her loyalty, and both the Tyrell’s and the Martell’s were so fixated on revenge against Cersei that they failed to bind me to any post war obligations when we made our alliances” 

“Prince Oberyn may wish to renegotiate your alliance due to the appearance of your shared niece and nephew” Missandei said

“The Dornish wish to have their blood on the throne yet their heirs do not want it. There are no male Martell’s for me to wed as Prince Oberyn would not make a suitable consort. Even without Dorne we greatly outnumber Cersei’s forces; I could take Kingslanding now if I so chose to. After the war some may ask for my hand, but besides Lady Olenna’s grandson I can’t see any worth more than a place on my council” Daenerys replied turning back towards Missandei 

“So, you would then?” Missandei asked “Pursue something with Daeron?” she clarified

“I feel different when I’m with him. I don’t know if it because for the first time since my brother’s mind snapped that I have a family member that actually cares about me or if it’s something else…something more, but whatever it is I don’t want to lose it” Daenerys sighed. 

Missandei opened her mouth to speak, but a heavy knock on the chamber door sounded startling both women. Assuming that Daeron had come to speak on the previous night she bid him entrance, though surprisingly it was Daario instead who walked into the room followed by two of his men carrying the same metal chest he had brought into the throne room.

“Your Grace, Missandei” He greeted once in front of the women

“Daario” Daenerys greeted moving her eyes off of the chest and onto his face 

“Forgive me if I am intruding, but mornings seem to be the only time you are free of obligations. Lest you call for me again I fear I have no other way to see you”

“You are seeing me now, so what is it you wish to speak with me about and why have you brought this chest?” Daenerys asked

“When we met in the throne room you said that I disobeyed your commands by sailing to Westeros”

“Yes, though I forgave that act once I realized you left to bring me my family. A deed to which I have yet to personally thank you for, so thank you Daario for bringing them to me” she said sincerely

“It was no trouble I was already planning to sail after you. They came just before our ship was loaded” Daario said “While I knew you would want your family protected on their journey to Westeros, that was not the true reason I sailed for you”

“Am I supposed to assume that that true reason is in that chest?” Daenerys nodded to the metal chest 

“Yes, I did not trust anyone else to bring this to you” he said moving to open the chest. Red silks filled the chest and when Daenerys pulled them away three stone dragon eggs were revealed to her. She gasped at the sight, reaching to brush her fingers over each of the eggs. Much like her own previous eggs, each were of a different coloring. The first reminded her of a sunset as it was orange with steaks of red. The second, an egg of light pink with cream and purple flecks remined her of pearls, and the last egg was a beautiful blue with thin streaks of silver that reminded her of lightning striking an ocean.

“Dragon eggs” she breathed out. Missandei, who had not seen the eggs Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion were once held in kneeled next to Daenerys to see the eggs more clearly. “Where did you get these?” Daenerys asked picking up the large pink egg. Just like her sons eggs she could feel the faint sense of life just beneath the stone calling out to her.

“Two days after you left a man from Volantis asked for an audience with the queen. Much to his disappointment I showed up instead of you. He brought the eggs as a gift from the Volantene Triarchs to you. According to him the eggs originally belong to your family, but were stolen by some woman named Elissa or Alys I don’t really know I had stopped listening by then” Daario answered

“Why would a slave city like Volantis give me more dragons? I did not know about stolen eggs or where to find them. They could have kept these hidden. This only gives me more power” Daenerys said confused

“They wished to bind you to a treaty. Three dragon eggs for you to leave Volantis as it is” Daario responded

“And you agreed to this deal in my name?” she asked anger creeping into her tone. Dragons were a large part of her legacy, but she would not trade in her title of ‘Breaker of Chains’ for three more eggs. She didn’t know how dragons reproduced, but she refused to believe the dragons would once again die out with her children.

“Of course not. What place does a son of a whore have to speak for a queen” Daario answered simply, moving to sit “I told him that I no longer serve you since you felt my men weren’t trustworthy enough to fight for you in Westeros. Sent him back to Volantis, and once his ship was far enough in the sea a few ‘pirates’ looted and sunk the ship” he smirked proud of himself

“Why lie if you were just going to kill him and steal the eggs anyway?” Daenerys asked placing the egg back into the chest and moving to sit near Daario

“After he left the pyramid, I had his movements in the city followed. He sent a rider before him with a scroll to which I can only assume relayed what I told him in our meeting. If I had killed him before he sent the scroll the Volantene nobles would think you ordered it to steal the eggs. By having ‘pirates’ kill him you get three more dragons without signing the treaty, _and_ the nobles have no way to prove you had anything to do with the attack”

“You’ve learned a lot since Yunkai” Daenerys said impressed

“Enough that you might once again make a place for me in your council?” Daario asked hopeful

“I never removed you from my council I just left you to help in Meereen. You are smarter than most realize, and you have helped me immensely in Essos, but you know nothing of Westeros Daario. Not the land, not the people, nor the politics. I thank you for going through the trouble to bring these to me truly, but your place is not with me in Westeros”

“So what would you have me do Daenerys?” he asked not bothering with formalities since only Missandei was present in the room with them

“Whatever you wish. Find someone to love, perhaps start a family…or two” she teased “You are free to live your life as you please, and if you still wish to serve me then write to me whenever you feel something in Essos does or should involve me”

Daario nodded his head reluctantly and sighed before getting up from his chair “Fine. If that is what you want then I won’t make you say it again. I’ll have my men prepare our ship and we’ll leave a soon as it’s ready” he responded taking Daenerys’ hand in his and kissing her knuckles “Goodbye Daenerys”

“Goodbye Daario” Daenerys replied and with a final nod from Missandei, Daario left to prepare his men for a trip back across the narrow sea. Daenerys moved back to the open chest to gaze at the eggs “Daario _could_ bring me dragon eggs” she said repeating Missandei’s earlier words. 

___________________________

Daeron was confused. When he first woke he thought the kiss had been a dream. It wouldn’t have been the first time he dreamt of Daenerys in that way. The dreams began as soon after they first met, starting with innocent glances before moving to kisses and more…intimate actions. He attributed those dreams to his mind wrapping itself around the exotic beauty she possessed. Never had he seen anyone so beautiful in the North. 

When the dreams first began, he was ashamed to be thinking of his aunt in that way. She might have been younger than him, but that didn’t change the fact that she was his father’s sister. He felt disgusted with himself because she had only ever treated him as family while he dreamt of running his hands over her naked body. He tried to stop the dreams from coming, but every night without fail they took over his mind. Eventually he gave up the losing fight against his thoughts but vowed to never speak on them or take action. He had held strong on his vow…until Daenerys kissed him.

_**Had she been thinking about me too?**_ he wondered _**I always heard men speak true after enough cups of ale, but what if it was just the drink that made her do it?**_ he questioned walking through the halls

_**It doesn’t matter we’re family**_ he chided himself _**But we’re Targaryen’s**_ he reasoned remembering that his own Targaryen brother and sister married each other and had children

With that he resolved to stop pacing in the hallway and to go speak with Daenerys. He needed to know how she felt about what happened or if she even remembered. If she didn’t or if she felt disgusted, he would try to forget it happened and hope his mind found something else to dream about. If she had wanted the kiss to happen, he would… well he wasn’t entirely sure what he would do. She was a queen and once she took the throne, he was sure men from every kingdom would be vying for her hand. 

_**It’s probably best she chooses what happens next**_ he thought as he rounded the corner to where her chambers lay. Before he could think too much more on it the door to her chamber open and the brown haired man who brought their family over exited. His heart dropped when he remembered that the last time he’d seen this man he was once again leaving Daenerys’ chamber. How could he have forgotten about Daario. Of course Daenerys didn’t want anything to do with him when she already took the comforts of the cocky Essosi man.

Unlike the last time they encountered each other, Daario did not speak instead settling on a nod of acknowledgement before leaving the hallway. Daeron, still rooted in place, looked towards the door protected by Unsullied guards before turning to go spar in the castle yard. The yard was empty when he arrived, and he quickly went to the weaponry rack to get a blunted sword. There weren’t many since Daenerys’ armies primarily used spears and arakhs, but there were enough for him to choose from.

He moved to begin striking a wooden figurine and saw that one had been turned into nothing more than splinters. It reminded him of his time in Winterfell as a child when he would take all of his anger of being a bastard out on the dummies there, rendering them useless for anyone else. _**Somethings just don’t change**_ he thought as he began striking the wooden figurine.

“Sparing against something that doesn’t move is terrible practice” a voice called from behind him “Fight me instead. I wish to see what they taught you in the North”

Daeron turned around to see Aegon leaning against a blunted spear smirking. Daeron had already been striking the figurine for twenty minutes, but both his wolf and dragon’s blood were still pumping fiercely through him and without a word he moved into position. Aegon began to slowly circle him swinging his spear to each side as he analyzed his opponent.

Daeron moved slowly keeping Aegon in front of him as he too analyzed his opponents movements. Both wanted to attack as their inner dragons craved the excitement of a battle, but they were more than dragons. Aegon, as much viper as he was dragon, was poised and ready to strike while Daeron’s wolf’s blood made him calculating and patient. A wolf could stalk its prey for hours on end before striking, but one bite from a viper could kill an unfocused wolf.

With a series of a few test jabs Daeron baited Aegon to make a move. Every jab was parried swiftly by Aegon.

“I know you can do better than that, brother” Aegon said as both continued circling each other “or is this the best the North has to offer?”

Daeron tried cutting right, but Aegon dodged left as he parried. Both were patient in their attack as they tried to draw the other in. Every attack one made was blocked by the other. After a while Aegon, apparently tired of the stand still, switched from a defensive position to one of attack.

He targeted all areas known to guarantee death when struck: the neck, heart, and groin. With every strike Daeron managed to parry, and the clunk of metal on wood sounded throughout the yard. The spear kept Aegon at a distance, and he moved it swiftly not allowing Daeron the opportunity to get close enough to strike him.

While Daeron was one of the best swordsmen in Westeros, he had never truly spared against one wielding a spear as that was a rarity in the North. He was unused to fighting at a distance, and knew that in order to best Aegon he would need an opportunity to move in closer. That opportunity was hard to find though because as good as Daeron was at defense, Aegon was just as good at offense. 

Aegon faked a jab left and Daeron evaded, side stepping before quickly trying to strike back only to have to deflect the wooden end of the spear. On and on they dance neither getting the upper hand on the other. Sweat dripped down their bodies as they continued to battle. Neither knew how long they had been at it as it was a risk to let their minds wander anywhere but their opponent. 

Their weapons met for one last time when suddenly a strap of thick leather wrapped around both before pulling back and yanking them out of their hands. Both men turned to look surprised as the sparring sword and spear clattered on the ground. Rhaenys stood with a black leather whip in one hand, the other on her hip, and annoyance clear on her face.

“Do you know how long I’ve called your names?” she asked “I had to go back to our chambers to get my whip just to get your attention”

“Sorry” both men replied sheepishly at the stern look she gave them. Daeron raked a hand through his hair and Aegon fiddled with his clothing avoiding her gaze

“The council meeting is in the next hour, and thanks to your extended spar the two of you desperately need to wash up. I will not allow our allies to think that Targaryen men are sour smelling brutes” she said grimacing as a soft breeze brought the smell of the brothers sweat to her nose “Oh and find something black or red to wear. The least we can do to appear unified is wear our family colors” she added as an after thought as she turned to walk away.

“Are all the women in our family so… strong minded?” Daeron asked feeling properly admonished. 

“Brother” Aegon laughed as he brought a hand to Daeron’s shoulder, and something inside of Daeron sparked back to life. He hadn’t been called ‘brother’ in that way since he left Robb and Arya behind on his way to the Wall. His two closest siblings gone from his life. Robb killed, and Arya disappeared from the country. Sadness filled him at the thought, but as he looked up to see Aegon’s smirk he realized that while Robb was gone and he might not ever see Arya again he had more family that he could grow to love. They would never take Robb or Arya’s place, but he knew his heart could be big enough for those worthy of a place in it.

“All the women in our family are royalty. Daenerys is a queen, grandmother was born a princess of Westeros and later became queen. My mother was born a princess of Dorne and had been prepared to become queen, and Rhaenys, a princess at birth, was raised by both a Dornish princess and a Targaryen queen” Aegon finished

“Aye, that’s true” Daeron nodded “Men almost wiped out House Targaryen on multiple occasions, seems it’s a good thing the women are taking charge now”

“Aye” Aegon said testing the word on his tongue before nodding his head seeming to take a liking to the word “And lest we want the wrath of all the she-dragons, and the lone viper to come upon us I suggest we do as instructed and clean ourselves of this sweat. I look forward to putting you on your ass one day brother” he smirked before turning away and jogging back towards the keep.

“And I you, brother” Daeron said softly with a small smile as he moved to but their sparring weapons back on the racks. He felt lighter as he walked back towards his room. He hadn’t forgotten the reason he went out to the courtyard to swing a sword. He still needed to speak with Daenerys. As he was hitting the wooden figurine he remembered the type of man he was, and reminded himself that no matter her feelings for him he would never come second after another man. 

Feeling sure of himself as he entered into his chambers he walked to where his wardrobe lay and opened it with a smug smile “Black was always my color”

________________________

She had been reluctant to come. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was speak to the man who caused her so much pain, but one look at her children and grandchildren and she knew that she had to. That’s what Elia continued to remind herself as she knocked on Rhaegar’s door. He was surprised to see her when he opened the door, but she barely gave him the chance to express that surprise when she entered his chambers without prompt.

She looked around the room noticing it’s disarray and imagined that it very much reflected the inside of his mind at the moment. She couldn’t know who was more taken aback by their presence on Dragonstone, Daenerys or Rhaegar. One had grown up thinking their family was all long dead, and the other lived in hiding thinking he was the only one to survive the chaos of the rebellion. She doubted though that she would ever see Daenerys’ chambers look as Rhaegar’s did. Not because she had handmaidens to clean after her, but because she had too many people looking towards her to allow herself to drown in her own emotions.

She took a seat at his solar’s table and poured herself a goblet of Dornish Red. She took a sip, savoring the wine as just her being back in Westeros made it taste more like Dorne than it ever did in Norvos. Rhaegar sat gingerly in front of her and poured himself a goblet as he hesitated to start a conversation. She gazed upon him as she sipped letting herself get reacquainted with the man she hadn’t seen in 20 years. She didn’t even know if she was supposed to still consider him her husband. 

Time had surely changed him. His frown lines had deepened on his forehead adding to his permanent melancholic nature, his hair that was once equally silver and gold now lent itself more towards silver, and his frame was thicker than she remember. He had always been fit, but when they were younger his body had taken on more of a lean shape possibly because he only trained when necessary preferring the library to the training yard. Now though she could only assume that he had given up books entirely for he looked as if he spent every day since he left Westeros with a sword in hand training for gods know what. 

Rhaegar squirmed slightly as she continued to eye him. She didn’t know if it was out of nervousness that she would attack him again or if he could sense some of her thoughts that she herself was trying to squash down but she didn’t care for she had always taken pleasure of seeing him fidget under her gaze. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t still find him achingly attractive. She was Dornish after all and the Dornish had no such qualms about admitting ones sexual appeal, and Rhaegar’s only seemed to increase over the years.

She tucked away all of the memories of her having her way with his body that had flooded into her mind because they would not help her in this situation, and instead pulled the last memory she had of him to the forefront. She dwelled on the memory of him leaving her and their children in the hands of his deranged father once again after having been gone from the keep for almost a year with no one knowing his previous whereabouts. Her anger spiked at the memory, but it did its job to put her focus back on what was important.

“Did you ever stop to think about our children all those years ago?” she asked calmly knowing that he had spent most of the war bedding the Stark girl as she herself, his wife, had been terrified for her children’s lives as she watched the war begin to close in on them “Or were you so focused on a third child that the safety of your first two did not matter?”

“Elia I’m so sorry” Rhaegar said desperately trying to get her to see just how apologetic he was

“What would you have done if the Lyanna would have given you a Visenya and survived the birth while Rhaenys, Aegon, and I died? Would you have just two more babes into the Stark girl? Did you even care about our children?”

“Of course I cared! I cared!” He exclaimed frustrated that she would think that but understanding that this is what his actions led to “I just… there’s no excuse” he said dropping his head into his hands

“No, there isn’t an excuse yet I’m sure at the time you told yourself one and I would like to hear it. I would like to hear what you told yourself that allowed you to stay away from your family… your children for close to a year while war was raging throughout the country”

“I knew you were protected in the Keep” he said quietly knowing that it was a terrible excuse

“Protected” she nodded slowly in mock understanding “Protected by mere gold cloaks as you had taken most of the Kingsguard with you…to where?” she asked genuinely curious as to where he had hidden for so long

“The Red Mountains” he whispered knowing that that admission out of all of the ones he had already said would probably hurt her the most

“Dorne…You hid in Dorne with her while your children and I were being held hostage by your father to keep my family in line? You took her to my home for safety while you left us in the hands of a mad man!” she exclaimed standing from the table

“I know Elia, I was stupid and irresponsible but I need you to see how sorry I am” Rhaegar begged as he too stood from the table

“Stupid, irresponsible, selfish, and uncaring of anyone else’s feelings and lives!” she exclaimed

Feeling no need to defend himself and not having the words to do so even if he wanted Rhaegar slumped back down into his chair harshly raking a hand through his disheveled hair. A tense silence rang between them as Elia did her best to cool herself off by sipping on another goblet of wine.

“We never truly loved each other as husband and wife, I know that” she said quietly taking another sip of wine “Ours wasn’t a marriage of love or even choice, but we built a friendship…a partnership, and as your friend and partner I deserved better. Our children deserved better”

“What can I do to make this better?” Rhaegar asked with pleading eyes that showed just how helpless he felt “How can I right the wrongs I did against you?”

“Be there for your children Rhaegar. You have three now and yet you have raised none. Rhaenys’ was a girl of three when you last saw each other; her only memory of you is of a tall man with silver hair and dark eyes. Aegon was too young to remember, and Daeron had not even known you were his father until a few moons past. It’s not your wrongs against me that you need to correct it’s those against your children” Elia responded turning back to look at him “Your sister as well. Unfortunately it seems your siblings suffered the most due to your carelessness”

“I will be there for them all, and for mother…and for you. You deserved better than what I did to you and I am truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me Elia?”

“I thought I already had, but I suppose it is easier to forgive a dead man…the dead cannot continue to hurt you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am anxious to get to and through these upcoming battle scenes, but I think it extremely necessary to write these character interactions and to give them all these moments where we can see how all of this is affecting them. 
> 
> As much as I want to write them all as a loving family already I have to remind myself that while they met a few decent chapters ago it has been less than a week their time that they have all been together so they still need time.
> 
> And yes Daario is leaving, and no Daeron/Jon is not some some weak, simp, pushover that will sit and watch Daenerys as she fucks other men. Nothing against a watching fetish, but that is not nor was it ever how I imagined writing Daeron/Jon in this story
> 
> As always thank you all for reading. I wrote this after reading a bunch a fics on AO3 and didn't even think people would actually like it, but some people do and I really appreciate the kudos, bookmarks, and comments


	12. House of the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope all is well and everyone is staying safe. I don't know where any of you are from but I hope my fellow Americans are keeping to their homes as much as possible and following social distance rules when out. To those in the UK I hope you're not terribly bored in your homes right now.
> 
> Just started a new job so bare with me for the next chapter I need to get comfortable with my new working schedule.
> 
> Next chapter will have: Dany and Daeron's talk, follow up with Kings Landing and Myrcella, and a look at the state of the North and it's newly formed monarchy. After the next chapter time will pass quicker and the plot will pick up as well in regards to taking the kingdoms from Cersei.
> 
> This chapter was a bit harder for me than I had imagined simply because of the amount of dialogue and the number of people in each conversation. The past chapters were more or less an equal balance of internal conversations and outward dialogue but this is mostly just dialogue with some internal thought which to me is harder to write smoothly because dialogue can run away from you and sound unnatural and choppy. Anyway hope you don't hate it too much lol  
__________________________________________________

Daenerys, Missandei, and Grey Worm were the first to enter the council room. Choosing the seat at the end of the table and closest to the window Daenerys sat as Missandei went to pour them both a goblet of water. With Tyrion securing the Riverlands for her and Varys in King's Landing to reclaim his stolen ‘birds’ from Cersei’s Master of Whispers, she had asked Missandei to accompany her to the meeting so that she was not alone and had someone looking out for her best interest. Grey Worm, a constant presence at her back, stood in his attentive stance behind Daenerys’ chair. She was anxious to get this day over with so that she could move forward with her plans

Today all of her allies would know that she was not the last Targaryen. She knew Yara would not care that there were others, for she herself was a queen even though she had a living older brother. She also knew that Prince Oberyn would surely back out of their alliance to put the full strength of Dorne behind Aegon and Rhaenys. It was Olenna Tyrell’s response to this information that she could not predict. The Tyrell’s lost three members of their main family due to Cersei’s madness, but they did not lose the power they had gained over the years. Willas Tyrell still ran Highgarden under the guidance of his grandmother, and the Tyrell family were still Lord Paramount’s of the most fertile land in Westeros. Their support after taking the throne would be critical for Daenerys. If she lost the support of the Reach she would be forced to ask Meereen for resources, and though she knew they would send them she felt they needed everything they had for their people.

Her family had already assured her that they would back her in taking the throne, but with the life she had assurances weren’t worth much. Ser Willem assured her that he would always be there to keep her safe, Ser Jorah had assured her he was loyal when they first met, the Dosh Khaleen assured her that her son would be the Stallion that Mounted the World. She had been taught cruelly to not trust assurances. She wanted to be able to trust her family completely and never doubt their word, but she had known them less than a moon turn. Her trust would come with time so long as they kept true to their words.

The minutes went by as she and Missandei awaited her family and allies to arrive. They were speaking quietly with each other about the Unsullied when Daeron and Ser Davos arrived. She had invited Ser Davos to the meeting so that, like she and the others, Daeron would have someone to defend him and look out for his best interest should the need arise.

“Your Grace, Missandei of Naath” Davos greeted with a dip of his chin

“Ser Davos” both women said in acknowledgment 

“Daeron” Daenerys said slightly trepidatious of how he now felt about her

“Dany, Missandei” he greeted back as he moved to take the open seat next to Missandei instead of the one near Daenerys causing her to grow despondent.

_**He called me Dany not Daenerys**_ she reminded herself _**That means something right?**_ she hoped

Before any more words could be spoken the doors opened again to reveal Aegon, Rhaella, and Rhaenys looking every bit Targaryen royalty in their fine black and red clothing. The three greeted those present before moving to take their own seats. Rhaella, who seemed to have not forgotten any of her royal etiquette lessons, sat in the open seat next to Daenerys with such a regal baring that it put even Daenerys’ usual high chin and rod straight posture to shame. 

Rhaenys gave a small nod in approval at Daeron’s choice of black attire as she and Aegon took the chairs across from him. With only a few minutes left before the start of the meeting her allies began to stream in. The first of which were Yara and much to Daeron’s annoyance Theon.

Both Greyjoy siblings eyed those present curiously as they greeted Daenerys. They had never seen a Targaryen before Daenerys and probably would have just assumed Aegon to be a Velaryon or Lysene had it not been for the uncanny resemblance Daenerys and Rhaella shared. One look at Daenerys, Rhaella, Aegon, and Rhaenys together and anyone could see that the stories they had been told about the fall of House Targaryen were wrong. Theon was more curious about why Jon Snow was on Dragonstone than about how the other Targaryen’s were still alive.

Daeron glowered at Theon as he and his sister took their seats. Following behind the Greyjoy’s were Prince Oberyn, Ellaria Sand, and the Sand Snakes. Oberyn’s calculating eyes scanned the table quickly before landing on Aegon and Rhaenys, and it was them whom he focused on when he said ‘Your Graces’ in greeting. Without properly acknowledging Daenerys Oberyn pulled out a chair for Ellaria near the end of the table before taking his own.

A tense silence filled the air as Oberyn and Daenerys held each other’s gaze. Daenerys was unimpressed with Oberyn’s petty scene of purposely showing her disrespect. She was also slightly annoyed for she had done nothing to warrant his actions. She, just as he, had only found out about their shared niece and nephew still being alive five days prior. It was not as if she lied or tried to usurp their claim. Just before either could speak to the other the doors of the council room opened once more, and Lady Olenna leisurely walked in only to stop in shock midway to the table.

“Your Grace?” she called out disbelievingly looking not at Daenerys but Rhaella 

“Lady Tyrell” Rhaella greeted with a warm smile “I am gladdened to see you in such good health”

“I believe it is your health we should be focused on not mine. You are supposed to be dead” Olenna said bluntly though not unkind in her tone

“Yes, a few loyalist took great care in making sure the world thought that” Rhaella replied as Olenna continued on to sit at the head of the table opposite to Daenerys.

“Well then I can only assume that either Her Grace had also been kept in the dark about your survival or she is much more shrewd than I initially gave her credit for” Olenna said looking between the women 

“Daenerys did not know” Rhaella answered, her posture faltering slightly as regret zipped through her

“And you two?” Olenna asked now looking towards the other two people in the room whose presence she had not expected

“Aegon and Rhaenys Targary-” Aegon began before Olenna cut him off

“Yes I gathered that rather quickly. I may be old but I am nowhere near a simpleton. How did two babes manage to both escape the capital during war time and find replacements to act as them?” 

“We-” Rhaenys began to answer before the doors opened once again as the last two people required to begin the meeting entered. Olenna was taken aback once more when she saw both Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell enter the room together.

“I must admit this is much more than I had expected when I heard Dragonstone held more guest” Olenna said her mind reeling from the unexpected revelations.

“Lady Olenna” Rhaegar greeted “it has been quite some time. I am pleased to see you alive and well”

“Still as charming as ever I see” Olenna replied “It appears exile has done you both good” she said looking thoroughly at both Elia and Rhaegar as Elia moved to take her seat.

Oberyn eyed Rhaegar with a scowl on his face still angry at the actions the silver prince had taken all those years ago. Seeing his sister walk into the room with the man made his blood boil. They might still be considered man and wife by the laws of the seven, but Oberyn didn’t want Rhaegar anywhere near Elia. His sister seemed to sense his thoughts as she meet his gaze from where she was seated across the table.

“Since we are all here the meeting may now begin” Daenerys announced “As Lady Olenna has recently learned my mother, brother, good-sister, niece, and nephew all survived the war of the usurper. Rhaegar had been taken to Volantis and kept hidden by the Red Priest. Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys hid in Dorne for a year before fleeing to Norvos, and my mother traveled throughout Essos looking for my brother Viserys and I before she eventually came in contact with Elia and settled in Norvos as well. I had no knowledge of their survival until five days ago when they arrived on Dragonstone”

“And when were you going to mention their arrival?” Olenna asked

“Once I got word back from Lord Tyrion of his progress in the Riverlands, which should be any day now. I saw no sense in two separate meetings when one would suffice” Daenerys answered. Olenna did not seem happy with the answer, but nothing could be changed about the situation.

“I suppose you knew they fled to Dorne” Olenna said looking at Oberyn

“No. My brother did not think it important to mention to me” Oberyn grit out

“I always did wonder why Princess Elia’s death hurt you more than it did him. I figured perhaps she and Doran simply weren’t as close, but now it makes more sense. He was bidding his time until Dorne’s heirs returned”

“This revelation changes nothing. One Targaryen or ten, I pledged fealty to Queen Daenerys and I stand by my pledge. The Ironborn fight for the Dragon Queen” Yara stated making everyone aware of where her loyalties lie

“This changes everything!” Oberyn exclaimed “Aegon and Rhaenys are the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms not Daenerys! Dorne will stand behind it’s heirs”

“There is no rightful heir” Daeron said making everyone look towards him. Everyone but Daenerys showed looks of confusion at what he had said “House Targaryen lost the throne 20 years ago. A Lannister wears the crown now; the Targaryen line of succession no longer matters”

“It will matter to Dorne” Oberyn said firmly 

“If I may ask the reason we have a northerner in our council meeting?” Olenna looked questioningly at Daenerys “Last I heard the North seceded and named Sansa Stark as their queen”

“Aye the northern lords named Sansa their queen…then they banished me from the only home I’ve ever known because of the blood that runs through my veins. My whole life I’ve been known as Jon Snow, Ned Stark’s bastard son, but my true name is Daeron Targaryen, trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and the late Lady Lyanna Stark” Daeron said staring directly into Theon’s eyes seeing surprise before realization dawned on him. No doubt he was remembering the many years he had taunted Daeron for being a ‘Snow’.

“Is this true?” Olenna asked looking to Rhaegar after taking in what Daeron revealed 

“Yes” he said moving from the window to stand behind his mother. “I took Lyanna as my wife shortly before the beginning of the rebellion”

“Wife” Oberyn repeated with a bitter chuckle looking down at his hands atop the table “You took her as your wife?” he asked, jaw clenching to rein in his anger as he looked to Rhaegar

“Oberyn” Elia tried but her brother was too wrapped up in his anger to hear her

“My sister submitted herself to Aerys’ cruel japs about her looks and her culture, endured the bitterness of the Lords and Ladies of the capital and never uttered a single complaint, nearly died birthing you two heirs and you dared sit her aside for someone else!” he all but growled “You’re as mad as your father if you thought Dorne would tolerate your disrespect”

“I did not sit Elia aside, no annulment was made-“

“No annulment could have been made! She had done her duty to you as your wife, and if so much as a rumor of an annulment would have gotten out I would have taken your head myself” Oberyn replied now standing from his chair

“Oberyn enough!” Elia yelled “We are not here for you to bring up past grievances” 

“Someone needs to bring them up when those grievances are the cause of the problems aimed to be solved today” he replied

“And what problems might those be Uncle?” Rhaenys asked peeved at her Oberyn’s behavior

“Cersei Lannister sits on a throne that rightfully belongs to you and Aegon” he replied continuing to make his stand against Daenerys taking the throne over his niece and nephew. 

Above all else Daenerys respected his honesty and loyalty to his family. Had he allowed the conversation of succession to go by without making a fuss she would have been both suspicious of him and unimpressed with his disregard for his family. 

Daenerys wasn’t ignorant to the reason Oberyn was often referred to as the Red Viper. His mastery of the spear accompanied with his interest of poisons made every strike of his blade fatal. Just like a viper he was dangerous when riled, and riled the Red Viper was. She wouldn’t put an attempt on her life past him, but life had taught her not to put that past anyone.

There was not much Daenerys could do to curve Oberyn’s ire for so long as her family was in agreeance she would sit the throne and not Aegon or Rhaenys. Had her niece and nephew not married she would have attempted to soothe Dorne’s anger by marrying Aegon, but that was no longer an option. She was left with few choices, and with many other matters to think on she settled with keeping an eye out and hoping Elia could eventual convince him to accept the new reality.

“As my brother has already stated there is no rightful Targaryen heir, but since you wish to not acknowledge his words I will end this here and now” Rhaenys said standing from her chair “I, Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell hereby remove myself from the royal line of succession” 

Disbelief replaced some of the anger on Oberyn’s face after Rhaenys’ proclamation. Taking his wife’s cue, Aegon stood from his chair as well.

“I, Aegon Targaryen, son of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell remove myself from the royal line of succession, and on the behalf of my family swear fealty to my aunt Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen”

Seeing this as no better time to get the renunciations over with Daeron stood as Rhaegar angled himself in the direction of his sister.

“I, Daeron Targaryen, son of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark remove myself from the line of succession hence forth, and swear fealty to Queen Daenerys till my dying breath”

“And I, Rhaegar Targaryen, son of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen hereby relinquish all claims I have to the Iron Throne and vow to serve my sister Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen till my dying day” Rhaegar said with clear sincerity 

“Well that settles that now doesn’t it” Olenna said amused looking back and forth between Oberyn and Daenerys

“Dorne will not openly accept another Targaryen ruler while Aegon and Rhaenys live and breathe” Oberyn reiterated 

“Dorne accepted Robert Baratheon, the man who laughed at the mutilated bodies of who we thought were Princess Elia, Prince Aegon, and Princess Rhaenys. If they can move past that then they can move past this” Olenna said dryly “Tell me dear, besides Dornish spears what do you bring to this war?” she asked Aegon

“Nothing” he said simply, unashamed of his answer “We left Norvos to find my aunt and reunite our family not to rule over the Seven Kingdoms”

“You wanted to reunite your family and you did that. House Tyrell wants vengeance, and we cannot get that with ‘nothing’. Queen Daenerys commands an army of over one hundred thousand men and three _very_ large dragons. I’ve never been one to bet, but I would put everything in my coffers on her removing Cersei from the throne be it through fire and blood or her hands pitiful siege plan. House Tyrell will maintain its alliance with Queen Daenerys”

“Thank you Lady Olenna, Queen Yara” Daenerys said nodding at both women “I understand your position Prince Oberyn, and I do not fault you for it. The appearance of Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon has changed the nature of our alliance. Due to this change I find it reasonable to release you from it. You are free return to your home and inform your Lords and Ladies of this change or you may negotiate for a new alliance”

“How much time do I have to decide?” Oberyn asked still tense and visibly unhappy with what had occurred, but less angry than he had been earlier

“I will take the capital soon. I think you’ll understand why I wish to have your answer before then. I believe a fortnight is reasonable enough” she answered and Oberyn nodded in acceptance “While I have grown both used to and fond of your commentary during council meetings I must ask that you cease yourself from attending until you have made your decision”

Understanding her meaning Ellaria, Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara stood as they prepared to leave. “Are we your prisoners?” Oberyn asked and Daenerys could see the defiant fight in all of theirs eyes at the thought of being held captive.

“I do not take prisoners” Daenerys replied calmly, the underlying message clear. _**Those who fight against me either bend the knee or die.**_ A loud shriek from Drogon flying just outside the window reinforced the silent message. With a single nod and one last look to his sister Oberyn left the room followed closely by his lover and daughters.

“Ah the theatrics of House Targaryen. No other house has ever come close, though the Lannisters have surely tried. Tell me dear do you call the dragons over to strengthen your threats or do they just sense them coming?” Olenna asking with a smirk

Daenerys, as always, was thoroughly entertained with Olenna’s witty and well placed comments and after such tense moments of conversation she felt them all the more welcome. Before she could find peace in knowing that her family had kept their word she was reminded that she needed to discuss the dream that plagued her sleep and make new plans for the war.

“While I could spend all day speaking on my children and the connections we have with each other, there are more urgent matters that must be discussed” Daenerys replied bring the serious mood back into the room “I have reason to believe House Tyrell and House Martell will soon be under attack” Both Olenna and Elia perked up with attention at the mention of their families

“And what might this reason be?” Olenna asked

“For the past sennight my sleep has been plagued by the same dream in which some symbols are easily recognizable as those of my allies while others are not. I believe this dream to be a warning of what is to come”

“You believe my grandson and I to be in danger because of a dream?” Olenna asked confused and slightly disbelieving, but she did not dismiss or ridicule the reason for caution

“Not just any dream, but a dragon dream. The last dragon dream I had showed me my dragons hatching from their eggs. I understand how it sounds to call a council to speak on a dream, but I would not have mentioned it if it did not feel important” Daenerys assured

“My grandson is all I have left. Cersei made sure of that when she killed my son and two of my grandchildren. If you are sure about this dream then we must speak on it. I will see my Willas protected”

“Tell us, what is this dream?” Elia asked with a sense of worried curiosity 

Daenerys went on to explain her dream to them. Speaking of the archer shooting and striking a withered rose, gold dripping from the roots of the flower and covering the black skulls buried beneath it, water rising high up in the sky as a kraken swallows the sun whole, and a scorpion the color of steel crawling into the eye of a dragon.

“I feared that I could not understand it entirely because I didn’t recognize house sigil’s, so Daeron and I looked through all of the house sigil’s of each kingdom. With that, we settled on the archer striking the rose possibly representing House Tarly’s betrayal”

“And the Kraken swallowing the sun…” Elia murmured

“There are only three members of House Greyjoy. Two stand with me, but it’s not hard to believe that Euron would have taken his fleet to Cersei once he got word that I had already made an alliance with Yara”

“What does all of this mean for our plans?” Missandei asked

“It means they all must be changed. We made those plans thinking Cersei and her Army were trapped in the capital, but with a fleet her soldiers can be taken anywhere”

“The iron fleet is the greatest fleet to sail the seas. Made specifically for Queen Daenerys, it boasts over one thousand ships. Every tree on the Iron Islands was cut down to make it. Her Grace’s fleet holds a little over 350 ships. Theon and I had only managed to take 70 ships with us as we fled Pyke-“

“The Redwyne fleet holds 200 warships” Olenna added

“We are outnumbered on the water” Daeron concluded

“Wood burns. Be it on land or water” Daenerys said looking on the painted table “All that matters is that we find those ships. Drogon and I can handle matters from there”

“You may not have to find them” Rhaegar said looking towards his sister “If your dream rings true then Euron is already planning an attack. You just need to be prepared for when you meet”

“You’d suggest I wait for his attack?” she asked

“I’d suggest you plan for his attack. You wish to know where he is so that you can go to him, but he is already waiting for you or your allies to leave the island. Knowing this, you can draw him out to fight him in a location you feel most comfortable with” he explained

“He wants us more than anything” Yara said gesturing to herself and Theon “He’s not stupid enough to bring the fight to Dragonstone, but the moment we set sail he will come looking”

“And Drogon and I can follow at a distance. Take them by surprise” Daenerys pondered the strategy “How are we to be sure he will be there? It would be smarter to split the fleet and send others after you while he stays in King’s Landing”

“Euron wouldn’t let anyone else capture us. He’d want to torture us himself” With a nod of agreeance Daenerys moved from thinking of the Iron Fleet and went back to Highgarden

“Lady Olenna, I think it would be best to send a raven to your grandson. Highgarden needs to prepare for a siege. I do not know when Lord Tarly will attack, but the sooner they are prepared the better. I will send a few of my Unsullied and the Fiery Hand there instead of taking Casterly Rock. I will also fly there once we get news of their arrival”

“I wish to go as well” Aegon said suddenly 

“What?” Rhaenys exclaimed in shock

“I said earlier that I bring nothing to this war, but I’m good with a spear. I can fight with the Unsullied and the Fiery Hand. Daenerys has been fighting for our house for years alone. I wish to fight with her in this war. To fight for House Targaryen” he continued, looking Daenerys directly in the eyes

“Aye, I’ll fight too” Daeron added “I led men against the Boltons to win Winterfell back for House Stark, it’s only right that I do the same for House Targaryen. If you’re defending Highgarden in the air then I’ll be defending it on the ground” he finished, and the hope that he would not draw away from her after their kissed bloomed in Daenerys’ heart

“You don’t even have armor Aegon” Elia said from cross the table “How do you expect to fight without protection?!”

“Forgive me Your Graces, but I may be of help in that regard” said Ser Davos who had been watching the meeting silently until that point

“What do you mean Ser Davos?” Daenerys asked

“There’s a lad in King's Landing, apprenticed under one of the best armorers on the street of steel. I can bring him here, but…”

“But?” Daenerys asked

“He’s like a son of mine the lad, just like Daeron here. I feel the sense to protect him. I want to get him out of the capital before war hits it, but I can’t bring him here if you wish to harm him” Davos replied more serious than Daenerys had ever seen him. It hurt her a bit to have him say that for she tried her best to never hurt anyone innocent of a crime against her or her people and she didn’t think she had ever shown Davos otherwise.

“Why would I bring him harm? Has he done something against me?”

“No, Your Grace”

“Well then I see no reason to harm him” she replied though when she still saw hesitancy in his eyes she continued “Tell me why you think I’d hurt him, and then I will tell you if you can bring him on the island. If you wish you may leave his name out”

“He’s…he’s the last living child of Robert Baratheon. The only one to survive the slaughter of the royal bastards. He’s a good lad Your Grace. Never got into any trouble. He minds his own and does honest work” Davos said “He can do the work you need with no trouble”

“I understand your hesitancy Ser Davos, but it is not necessary. All of my life I have been fighting to get from under my father’s shadow. I have been judged since I was a babe because of his actions. I would never judge another based off of their father’s sins. Bring him here, he may work if he wishes or he may be regarded as your guest. Either way no harm will come to him”

“Thank you, Your Grace. I can have him here by sunrise”

“Missandei will see that you have everything you need for the journey” Daenerys replied, and with that both Missandei and Ser Davos left to make preparations

“If there is nothing more to discuss then the council will adjourn. We will meet again if we receive any urgent news, if not then our next meeting shall be before I leave for Highgarden”

_____________________

They hadn’t talked after the meeting. As much as Daenerys had wanted to know Daeron’s reaction she was both scared and terribly exhausted. It had only been an hour past midday, but after the extremely tense meeting with her allies and suffering from the throbbing pain that had been in her head since she first woke Daenerys felt too weary to speak to anything but her bed.

She slept well into the day undisturbed and when she woke, finally rid of the head pain, the first thing her eyes landed on were the three eggs resting in a lit brazier. Missandei must have done it for her as Daenerys could only scarcely remember muttering about them needing fire before drifting off to sleep. She needed to thank her for it, for always listening.

She stretched out her body before leaning over to grab an egg out of the brazier. It was warm to the touch largely due to it having been sat on hot coals, but there was also another sense of warmth radiating from the egg. It was a different type of warmth and instead of feeling it on her fingertips she felt it in her soul. It had been years since her sons rested in their eggs, but she would never forget the feeling they gave her when she held their stone eggs in her hands. The feeling was much the same with these new eggs, her new children. It felt like a piece of her that she had never known was missing had come back.

She didn’t know why she had been able to call her sons out of their eggs, but something deep inside of her knew that no one else could have. Perhaps it was destiny, perhaps not. The only thing she did know was that for the first time in over a hundred years Dragonstone would once again witness the birth of dragons. She could feel the certainty of it in every fiber of her being.

____________________

While sitting with the dragon eggs she had a growing realization. She could hatch the eggs, teach them, and love them, but she would never be able to mount them. The same was true for Viserion and Rhaegal. She had already claimed her mount, though truthfully she felt Drogon had never actually given her the choice. He chose her, always claiming the spot closest to her to sit when they were younger or refusing to let the others sit on her shoulder when they were nothing but tiny hatchlings. 

Regardless of how close she was to her dragons and the bond she shared with them as their mother, so long as Drogon lived he would be the only Dragon she would ever actively ride.

It was for that reason she had asked for a word with her family on the cliffs. They needed to form their own relationships with the dragons so that if something ever happened to her, her children would not feel lost and would still have family to watch after them. 

She also hoped that Viserion and Rhaegal might bond with someone. They didn’t need riders for she had done a good enough job at keeping her dragons from becoming wild, but she thought it might be good for them to have someone of their own to give them undivided attention and love. She would always love them as their mother, but she often worried that they felt second to Drogon in her affections.

Daenerys had felt too that introducing the rest of her family to the dragons, like she did Daeron, allowed them to see more of who she was. She was softer when around her children, less tense and more peaceful. She figured that seeing her in that light might make them more comfortable around her and show that she too was trying to engage and interact as a family. 

Missandei had also promised the two little ones that they would meet the dragons, and Daenerys always did have a soft spot for children. Her love for little ones was increased tenfold though when she remembered that these were no ordinary children, but the next generation of House Targaryen. 

From what she could remember from seeing them in the throne room they looked to be the same age her Rhaego would have been had he survived. She needed them to meet and be comfortable around the dragons because these children would carry on her legacy, for she had no one else to pass it on to.

_____________________

They had been attempting to unwind from the tenseness of the day when a servant came with a request of their presence from Daenerys. They arrived on the cliff where Daenerys had asked them to meet within minutes, Daeron and Rhaegar having joined them on the walk out of the keep. Daenerys stood with her back towards them as she scratched the jaws of the dragons and cooed to them in Valyrian. The jade colored dragon let out a deep rumble of what Rhaella could only guess was contentment as Daenerys scratched directly under its chin.

Not knowing the temperament of the creatures they chose to stand a fair distance away. Noticing their presence both the cream dragon and the black dragon shifted their attention from Daenerys and onto the group. The largest and more menacing dragon gave a threatening growl while the smaller cream colored one simply seemed curious. 

At the dragons shift in attention Daenerys turned to them with a small smile. She walked over to where they were standing and immediately kneeled down in front of Rhaenyra and Aerion, the two nervously holding onto the hands of their mother and father.

“Hello” Daenerys greeted softly beaming at the two children in front of her “I’m Daenerys”

“Hi, I’m Whaenywa” Rhaenyra replied shyly leaning closer to her mother’s leg. Aerion, the shyer one out of the two, remained quiet as he partially hid between Rhaenys and Aegon.

“And you must be Aerion” Daenerys looked towards the boy offering a soft smile “Missandei has spoken to me of you two and your dragon questions. Would you like to meet them…the dragons?” she asked noticing Aerion looking over her shoulder at them. Nervous at the prospect the boy glanced up at his parents before looking back at the dragons now curled up in resting positions.

“Are they nice? Like my dweam dwagon?” Rhaenyra asked much to the surprise of everyone as she had not mentioned having such dreams before

“You dream of a dragon?” Daenerys asked intrigued to which the little girl nodded enthusiastically 

“She’s little like me and pink!” Rhaenyra said pointing to herself in animated delight “She plays with me. Will they play with me too?” she asked innocently

“I fear my children are too large to play with you sweetling. But yes they are nice, though sometimes they can be a bit grumpy” Daenerys answered wrinkling her nose as she playfully mocked the dragons’ moods. Drogon grumbled his disapproval of Daenerys’ words before turning his head to face away from her “He’s usually the grumpiest” she whispered loudly making the children giggle

“What are their names?” Aerion asked slowly losing his shyness

“Well, people like to call the big grumpy one ‘The Black Shadow’ or ‘Balerion Reborn’ but his true name is Drogon and he is my mount. The cream one is Viserion. I named him after my brother Viserys” Daenerys said and Rhaella felt the air escape her as she looked from the dragon and met Daenerys’ gaze. “And the green one’s name is Rhaegal, named after my other brother Rhaegar.

She could hear Rhaegar suck in a breath in surprise. To have a dragon named after you was an honor that had previously only been bestowed upon the old gods of Valyria. Rhaegar looked at his sister in shock, though she had not once met his gaze instead focusing on the children as they lost all shyness and began naming the dragons of old.

_**She named the dragons after men she had lost, but Rhaegar stands before her now. Would she have named it differently, chosen someone else to honor if she had known the truth? Does she still hold the same love and respect that she had previously held for him?**_ Rhaella wondered _**Why honor Viserys in such a way?**_

“Well then, shall we go meet them?” Daenerys asked standing back up and addressing the group

“You wish us to meet them as well?” Elia asked with a hesitant edge to her normally smooth voice as she gestured to the adults standing around the children

“Yes” Daenerys said simply though when noticing the other woman’s slight unease she continued in an assuring tone “They will not hurt you, and I need for you all to be comfortable around them and they you. We are at war and while I do not think Cersei is stupid enough to attack the island with my full force here I cannot promise the same once I begin to move my men. In the case of an attack on Dragonstone the safest place is near the dragons. At least one will always guard the island when I am away, and they will protect you as will my guards”

Elia nodded her head in understanding and after one final hesitant look the group followed behind Daenerys as she turned and walked towards the dragons. Daeron seemed the most comfortable Rhaella noticed as he walked both casually and closer to Daenerys than the others. The two were speaking quietly and from her distance Rhaella could just make out her daughter asking Daeron somewhat nervously to join her for supper. Daeron gave a nod and once more Rhaella wondered how close the two truly were. Before she could ponder on her thoughts they reached the three dragons.

The sight of the dragons never failed to induce awe. The first time she’d seen them they had been flying around the island as their ship sailed closer and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from them. When she had seen them up close during her ‘judgment’ that awe had been mixed with a twinge of fear for Drogon looked ready to tear her in two had she lied about her identity. Now though the black dragon, still as fearsome as always, held a softer gaze when he looked at her. It was still guarded, which she assumed would always be the case as it’s rider was a ruling monarch, but he seemed more intrigued at her presence than he had the last time.

It was the cream dragon that came up to them first, Viserion. Purring loudly as he rubbed his head against Daenerys’ side before inching forward to sniff the air around them.

“Viserion” Daenerys said to them with a smile as she looked at the dragon “My sweetest and most curious child. He’s the youngest of the three and the most tolerant of people”

The dragon craned his neck down towards the children sniffing their heads and blowing out warm air before bumping his snout into their bellies

“Rāpa” _Softly_ Daenerys told the dragon before looking towards Rhaenyra and Aerion “He wishes for you to touch him. He enjoys scratches right…here” she said giving a short demonstration of scratching under the dragons chin that resulted in Viserion letting out a deep content grumble

The children followed suit, little hands scratching where Daenerys’ had resided in an attempt to produce the same reaction. After a few more seconds of scratching the dragon lifted his head towards the adults with expectancy in his eyes.

“Go on” Daenerys urged still rubbing the dragons neck while keeping a close eye on his behavior and mannerisms to ensure no mishaps.

One by one they all began to rub and scratch the dragon until Viserion found seven different hands scratching in different places all at once. The dragon let out an even louder content grumble than before as he soaked up the attention. They heard the loud irritated sounding trill before their ministrations were interrupted by Viserion being shoved away from their hands. Moving to take Viserion’s place was Rhaegal. The green dragon all but plopped his head where Viserion’s once rested looking both excitedly and expectantly at the group.

“Rhaegal!” Daenerys chided chuckling softly at his behavior “Mind yourself”

With a snort the dragon leaned back to rub his head along Daenerys’ before resuming his previous position. They threw a questioning look towards Daenerys who gave an approving nod telling them it was okay to rub the now whining dragon.

“Rhaegal is my most spirited and sharp-witted child. He’s the second oldest and far less tolerable of people than Viserion”

“Second oldest? Did they not all hatch on the same day?” Aegon asked as he rubbed along Rhaegal’s chin

“Same day yes, but Rhaegal was second to come out the eggs. Drogon broke through his first” she clarified

“Is that perhaps why he is the largest?” Rhaegar asked. Daenerys’ smile dropped into a frown as she looked over her shoulder towards the black dragon. Rhaella sensed that Rhaegar had unknowingly brought up a sore memory for Daenerys

“No, they all kept relatively similar sizes until I began my rule in Mereen”

“What happened in Mereen?” Rhaenys asked sensing a story behind Daenerys’ frown.

Drogon, who had kept to himself while his brothers got attention, shook the earth as he walked up to the Daenerys’ side and began rubbing himself along her in what Rhaella saw as an act of comforting. 

“We had not been in the city long nor had I been planning to stay very long so I never set out to acquire herds of cattle nor the land to keep them on for my children to hunt and eat. Because I failed to act they began eating from the lands of the many farmers around the city. I paid for the damages they had made and cattle they had taken whenever I was approached by the farmers, but one day it was not the bones of a sheep brought before me…but the bones of a child”

_**Oh Gods**_ Rhaella thought as she looked from Daenerys to the children and back

“A girl of three had been running in the fields with her father’s sheep when Drogon came upon them…I didn’t know what to do. No amount of gold can make the loss of a child hurt less. The dragons were growing fast and were no longer listening to my commands as they once had. I felt I had no options, so I lured Rhaegal and Viserion under the pyramid and chained them” Daenerys hung her head in shame at the memory. Rhaegal grew quite as he and Viserion looked towards their mother “Drogon had known what I intended to do and left the city. He stayed away for a year only coming back once to let me know he was still alive”

Sensing her sadness Rhaegal and Viserion went closer to Daenerys and lowered their heads to her to rub

“It was one of the worst decisions I have ever made, and I will never forgive myself for it”

“They seem to have forgiven you” Daeron said acknowledging all three dragons trying to give Daenerys comfort

“Yes” she smiled softly “It took time but they have put their trust in me once more as I have put my trust in them to harm no innocents”

After a few more moments of Daenerys and the dragons drawing comfort from each other Drogon began to nudge Daenerys’ back. When she turned to look at him he leaned his chest and wing down towards the ground eagerly.

“It seems Drogon wishes to fly. Perhaps you all would like to join me?” Daenerys asked eyes bright with the same eagerness as her dragon

The group was taken aback by the question and took longer than necessary to respond  
“You want us to ride with you?” Rhaella asked for unneeded clarification, but she was so shocked at the prospect of riding a dragon that she had indeed ‘needed’ clarification

“Well not all at one time, but yes” Daenerys smiled “We are the last of the Targaryens and I am the first dragon rider in over a century. I wish to share with you what both the world and our family long thought impossible”

“Can we muña please?!” Rhaenyra squealed 

Rhaenys paled as she looked from her children to the dragons and then towards he husband who also looked out of an answer

“Please?” Aerion begged, the boy acting completely different than he had when he first saw the dragons earlier

“No harm will come to them” Daenerys reassured “I’ll only take one at a time and we’ll just go around the island once”

“Please muña, kepa!” Rhaenyra tried again looking up at her parents with wide violet eyes

“It will be fine Rhae” Aegon said giving his permission and a soft squeeze of her arm

“Okay” Rhaenys replied weakly before clearing her throat and saying it again with much more strength behind it “Okay, but you must listen to everything your Aunt Daenerys tells you understood?”

“Yes muña!” both children said before taking off towards Daenerys

“One only!” Rhaenys called after them causing them to halt their movement 

“Go ahead Aerion” Aegon called out knowing that he was the most shy and likely to back out from fear if he had to wait for his sister’s ride to finish.

Quickly the boy went towards Daenerys who took him in front of the dragon to be sniffed and approved of. After Drogon was satisfied with his appraisal he once again lowered his arm for Daenerys and Aerion to climb.

“Listen to everything she says Aerion!” Rhaenys repeated as the boy settled himself between the dragons shoulders and Daenerys front

Once settle Drogon rose to his full height before bending back down and pushing off the ground to take flight. A shriek came out of Aerion’s mouth as Drogon increased his speed and ascent. Rhaegal and Viserion decided to join the flight and within seconds they were well up in the sky making their way around the island. After a few minutes of waiting, in which Rhaenys made Rhaenyra promise to listen and keep hold of the dragon at least three times, Drogon landed once more shaking the earth as he came to a stop. Before the dragon could lay his wing completely flat Aerion came blazing down it. Tripping over his own feet he hit the ground with a thud before quickly popping back up and sprinting towards them.

“Did you see me?! Did you see me flying?!” he shrieked excitedly running towards his sister. Before he could reach her she took off the opposite way towards Daenerys for her turn at riding Drogon. Not at all rebuffed by his sisters abrupt departure Aerion continued on running into his father’s arms.

Daenerys now off Drogon took Rhaenyra through the same motions of meeting and getting Drogon’s approval before taking the girl up his wing and sitting her in front of her.

“Listen Rhaenyra!” Rhaenys warned on last time knowing that there could never be too many warning when dealing with Rhaenyra as the girl was bound to cause mischief. From their distance the couldn’t hear what Daenerys and Rhaenyra were saying to each other, but Rhaella could tell from their sly smirks and the way they whispered in each other’s ears that Rhaenys would not be thrilled with this ride.

Instead of taking off from where he stood as he had done with Aerion, Drogon walked Daenerys and Rhaenyra towards the edge of the cliff and dived straight off. Rhaenyra screamed into the fall sending Rhaenys and Aegon running towards the edge of the cliff. Before they could reach it however Drogon quickly made his ascent flying slightly sideway as he flew over them, a blur of silver hair on his back. 

After a quick flight around Drogon rose high above the clouds and stayed there for over a minute before diving straight towards the water with great speed. This time Rhaenyra’s scream was echoed by all except for Aerion who looked slightly jealous and possibly Daenerys, but Rhaella couldn’t be sure for she wouldn’t have been able to hear Daenerys through her own scream. Just before hitting the water Drogon stretched out his wings and glided over the sea before rising back up towards the cliff and landing directly in front of them.

All was quiet before Rhaenyra’s loud thrilled laugh cut through air. She laughed all the way down the dragon’s arm rushing towards his face to give it a hug and scratch before running in their direction. Windswept hair and eyes wide with happiness the girl looked a picture of delight as she approached her recently terrified mother.

“I listened and held on” the girl giggled as Daenerys came up behind her 

“So, who’s next?” she asked with an easy smile only to be met with speechlessness. Before anyone had been able to overcome their shock and respond four Dothraki warriors arrived

“Jin mahrazh astat mae ajjin yeri okeo, Khaleesi” _This man says he is your friend, Khaleesi_ The lead Dothraki warrior said before moving to the side and revealing and older worn down looking Westerosi man that Rhaella did not know, but Daenerys seemed thrilled to see.

“Jorah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to write out the Jorah scene if you couldn't tell lol. I don't do cliffhangers so that's not what this is. In my head the scene is very much the same as in the show except with more Targaryens. While I'm sure Jorah would be shocked to see the others he would never waver in his loyalty to Daenerys again so to me him meeting the others is just that, simply meeting them, and I didn't feel that a necessary scene to write. I just wanted it to be said that Jorah has come back to Dragonstone.
> 
> Not much went on in this chapter, but it was time for the allies to know of the Targaryens and for the plans to be made. As I said earlier after the next chapter things are going to start to pick up so the issue with the succession needed to be addressed because war is approaching.
> 
> Also threw a few dragon easter eggs in there 
> 
> Ok going to go and try to start on the next chapter now bye 👋🏾


	13. Taking Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month. I'm sorry for the wait but as I mentioned in the previous chapter's notes I've started a new job and truthfully I'm exhausted most of the time. I'm afraid the next chapter may take some time as well as a very dear family member of mine has just passed away last night. I'll try to get the next one out in a decent time frame, but with all that's happening I can't guarantee my speed. I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but I tried and honestly that's all I can do right now lol Hope you all are staying safe during these uncertain times. Enjoy!

His network of spies was incomplete and truthfully abysmal compared to what it had been six years prior before the death of Ned Stark. His birds were but a shell of what they once were. He had already replenished his networks in Dorne and the Reach when he had come to secure their alliance with Daenerys, but in the kingdoms of the Vale, the North, and the Crownlands the birds had stopped singing to him long ago. Even his Dragonstone birds were more quiet than he was used to. He’d have to work on that later though as his current mission was to strengthen his hold on the capitol by stealing his birds back from Qyburn.

_**I will not continue to let that vile disgraced maester hold on to my power**_ Varys thought as he walked through the streets and back alleys of Flea Bottom. His subtle disguise drew no curious eyes and his impressive Flea Bottom accent served to conceal his true identify.

One by one he found old and new birds to add to his network. He moved unhurriedly throughout the city smoothly changing in and out of disguises and accents when he entered different areas. He had been in King’s Landing for over a fortnight trying to add noise to the silence he’d heard from the city since he had come back to the continent. He needed to go back soon he knew, for Daenerys was liable to act on impulse and make rash decisions. He needed to be there to temper her and to guide her to the choices that he knew to be right.

Varys passed by the ruined Sept seeming to catch the eye of every Red Priest as he walked by. Their presence in Westeros was another example of the holes in his network. He had not known they were coming until he had already spotted their ships on the horizon. His Essosi network too was obviously not as strong as it had once been since he had not learned of their departure from Volantis. 

He was not too upset with their appearance however, for when he asked his birds and a few commoners about the ‘Dragon Queen’ all secretly prayed for her health and one woman even showed him a small neatly stitched Targaryen banner the size of a dinner cloth. The Priest were playing on Cersei’s destruction and lack of care for the people to drive the from under Cersei’s hold and towards Daenerys. He was gladdened by that for it made his work easier, though he would keep an eye on them lest he allow them to quietly gain more power and influence than he felt comfortable with.

He couldn’t do much with the priest until Daenerys took the capitol so for now he continued on moving once more into the shadows to find another poor and half-starved child willing to sell secrets for sweets.

________________________

Daeron had decided to walk the beach once the family split back up after Daenerys introduced them all to Ser Jorah Mormont. He remembered the man's name from the times Northmen would bring up his crimes, and he remembered the man's father from his time at the wall. He didn't know what to think of the man. He knew what he had done in his last years as the Lord of Bear Island, but he also knew who Daenerys was and what she stood for. She trusted the man and had clearly been happy to see him. Daeron would form his own opinion of the man with time, but for now Daenerys' trust was enough. 

It was on his way back towards the castle that he saw them, the Ironborn. Theon and Yara were speaking to their men as they loaded up boats of supplies and sent them off towards their ships. They were preparing for time out at sea he figured. With Euron on the loose and Cersei making no moves it was better to be prepared for surprise attacks than caught unaware and unable to quickly pack up and leave.

Yara saw him as he walked closer. At her sudden lack of attention to their conversation, Theon turned to see what she was looking at. Noticing Daeron he stepped away from his sister and turned towards him.

"Jon" Theon acknowledged nervously, everyones attention now solely on the two princes. Daeron stopped directly in front of him, scowling instead of responding to the acknowledgement. Suddenly he pulled his fist back before forcefully connecting it to the side of Theon's face. The punch sent Theon to the ground clutching his mouth. Blood dripped from his split bottom lip and he spat more out before getting back up on his feet.

The Ironborn moved into defensive positions before Yara put a hand up for them to stop. "This is between him and Theon. His brother was Robb Stark and his aunt is Daenerys fucking Targaryen. Stand down or be burnt alive" she said watching from the side.

"I ought to kill you for what you did" Daeron gritted out "For betraying Robb, for sacking Winterfell, and for killing those people...people who helped raise you"

"I know" Theon replied hanging his head down in shame

"Bran and Rickon had to flee Winterfell because of you. Children, one a cripple and the other barely older than six name days, forced out of their home by someone they trusted. Someone they loved!" Daeron yelled walking closer to Theon only stopping when he stood directly in his face "The only reason I don't take your life right now is because of what you did for Sansa. How you helped her escape. But make no mistake Greyjoy I am no longer a Stark bastard, and House Stark and the North are dead to me now. This is the last mercy I will grant in their honor. My loyalty lies with House Targaryen and if you ever even think to betray my aunt I won't hesitate to kill you"

"I understand" Theon replied head slightly raised to look at Daeron in the eyes "My words don't mean much to you I know, but I _am_ sorry...about everything. You don't have to forgive me I know I don't deserve it, but I need you to know that I'm sorry Jon"

Sincerity shone through Theon's eyes as he looked at Daeron. He hadn't bothered to hide the guilt he felt from his actions. His posture was slightly hunched and showed a more submissive nature than the straight and confident posture Daeron was used to Theon having. Daeron hadn't asked Sansa what was done to Theon during the Bolton's reign over the North, but it was clear that whatever happened had stripped Theon of his confident and cocky demeanor and made him more meek and humble.

It seemed that the Theon Daeron had dreamed about getting revenge on had already died at the hands of Ramsay Bolton. It would bring him no joy to beat upon someone already broken nor would it bring Robb back.

"It's Daeron now. Jon Snow died in Winterfell" he replied gruffly before turning and resuming his walk towards the keep, leaving the pain of his past behind him. He didn't look back.

________________________

The North was struggling. Arya could see it clear as day though her sister chooses to ignore it. Food stores were emptying as the first winds of winter begin to nip at their heels. Sansa has tried reaching out to their uncle Edmure in the Riverlands for food to restock their stores. They know he is alive as news of his release had made its way to their ears though they know not who released him. Arya only knows that it had not been her as she had forgotten, during her mass murder revenge act, that he had been held captive at the Twins. Sansa’s letters however have received no replies or acknowledgements that they had even reached Riverrun.

Lord Royce had managed to convince their cousin Robyn to send aid their way when he journeyed back home to the Vale. While the food would be helpful, since their glass gardens had been destroyed and winter would make it hard for them to grow food, Lord Royce’s frequent travel to his home kingdom was still a point of disagreement between the northern lords.

They hadn’t been pleased when Sansa chose two Valemen over her own lords to hold the Hand of the Queen and Master of War position. While Lord Royce led the Knights of the Vale valiantly against the Boltons, he was not a man of the North and therefore not the most qualified in strategizing and leading wars _from_ the North. He had not been raised in the North’s unforgiving terrain and couldn’t possibly know the ends and outs of the lands like a true Northman would.

Having a southern man as the Hand in an independent North also didn’t sit right with the lords, though rightfully so Arya believed for she knew Baelish was a snake and it was only a matter of time before he would show his true face. It was this political unsteadiness and her unwillingness to leave her sister alone with Baelish that kept Arya from going to find Jon.

She misses Jon though. They were always the closest out of their siblings. The true Starks she would say to him because of their northern looks. Had they known then that he wasn’t a Stark but a Targaryen would she still have said it? Would they still have been as close? She wants to say yes, to deny the thought of her ever not having a close relationship with Jon. She can only hope Jon feels the same way and that he doesn’t hate her because Sansa exiled him. 

She has already asked Bran to use whatever strange power he has to see if Jon hates her as much as he hates Sansa only for her him to remind her that Jon still thinks her dead. Due to the North separating itself from the rest of the kingdoms the news of her return has not reached the other kingdoms let alone the isolated island of Dragonstone where Bran has said Jon went in search for his Targaryen aunt. She wants to go find him to show him she’s still alive and still his little sister, his family, but she can’t.

It is too dangerous for her to leave Winterfell right now. Sansa had yet to truly cement her power over the northern lords and her reign was not starting off on a strong foot. Arya feared something would happen in her absence and she would return to or get word of Sansa’s death. The last time she went off on her own away from her family her father’s head ended up detached from his body, her mother’s throat was slit, Robb was murdered at a wedding, Sansa was abused and sold, Bran had to flee from the North, and Rickon was shot in the back with an arrow. Arya wouldn’t leave Winterfell until she felt her family was safe behind its walls and away from enemies, though she could only expect the number of enemies to grow as winter came and food stores continued to deplete. 

The northern lords had always been fickle by nature and quick to lose respect if things didn’t go their way. 

_**It’s what happened with Robb**_ Arya thought _**They were loyal and respected him when he made decisions they agreed with, but when he ordered no harm to come to the Lannister boys he lost their respect and some of their loyalty**_

Arya could see the same thing trying to repeat itself as she listened in on Sansa’s council meeting. The lords were expecting a royal marriage to occur and they wanted their sons to be the one Sansa married. Lord Glover was the loudest of all, no doubt believing his house was owed the honor of Sansa’s hand as he was the first to declare her Queen.

Sansa didn’t seem to think the same as she barely payed the lord any attention instead looking towards Baelish in a silent conversation. No matter how many times Arya had subtly questioned Baelish’s intentions towards Sansa her sister never seemed too worried about the man. Instead she would insist that she knew Baelish better than anyone else, completely underestimating Arya’s ability to understand people through their words and actions.

“My Lords” Baelish started getting the council to quiet down “While we can see the benefit of marriages between Queen Sansa and any of your sons, we have come to believe that a marriage between Her Grace and Lord Robyn Arryn to be more beneficial to the survival of the North”

The lords digested the information quietly for a moment before all at once Lord Glover, Lord Cerwyn, Lord Tallhart, and even Lord Manderly who had stayed quiet due to his lack of male heirs loudly argued against Baelish’s proposal. Arya could only watch silently as yet another strike was made against her sister’s rule.

“Winter is coming my lords and the North needs resources. Lord Edmure has refused to respond to his niece’s ravens effectively turning his back on his family and on the North. A marriage between Her Grace and Lord Arryn would bring the North much needed help. It will also connect them in perpetuity as Her Grace’s heir would inherit both kingdoms” Baelish said

“If we cared about the North being connected with other kingdoms we would not have left from under the crown my Lord” Lord Manderly replied patronizingly as if Baelish was a child speaking of things they know not about “The North fought to have a monarch who’s only focus was _the North_. With Valemen as Master of War, Hand of the Queen, and now betrothed it seems Her Grace focuses on more than just the North”

“Your brother split his focus between the North and the Riverlands and the Riverlands is where he lost his life, taking most of our men with him” said Lord Tallhart

“Is that a threat?” Arya questioned evenly from her perch in the corner

“Starks don’t fare well in the South, it’s best Her Grace keeps her focus where it belongs lest history keep repeating itself”

“Her Grace will focus on whatever she pleases” Sansa responded coldly glaring icily at Lord Tallhart “The decision has been made and word has been sent from Lord Royce that Lord Arryn travels to Winterfell to offer his hand and swear fealty to House Stark as his liege. In case any of you have forgotten Daenerys Targaryen has returned to Westeros and is currently at war with Cersei Lannister. When that war is over the victor will look towards the North to once again force us into submission. With the Vale on our side they’ll be forced to fight two kingdoms instead of one”

At the reminder of the Dragon Queen the council members keep quiet and reluctantly accept their queen’s words. The meeting is quickly called to an end and as each lord left Arya got a sense that Sansa only has a few chances left. If this alliance with the Vale did not pay off for them the Northern lords would find another to follow. The Stark name no longer held the same protection as it once had.

_________________________

Finished with the meeting Arya set out to find Bran. Her brother wasn’t the same as when they were younger. He was more detached now, uncaring about what happened in the world. Personally Arya did not care about his change in personality as they had all changed. Sansa was colder and more pessimistic, and Arya herself was a cold blooded assassin. All that mattered to Arya was that Bran was alive and home. So long as she could keep him alive and with his family she would tolerate him being detached from the world.

According to Sansa though he had been even more detached when he first arrived in Winterfell. Sansa theorized that it was the Reed girl that helped Bran find some humanity again saying that ever since Meera rode to Winterfell with her father pieces of their brother started to come back every day. He still wasn’t the same Bran, but to Sansa he was closer to him than the stranger she had called her brother a moon ago.

The longer Meera stayed in Winterfell the less likely it was to find Bran sitting in the Godswood for hours at a time. Meera seemed to give him something else to focus on instead of connecting to trees all day. Knowing this Arya forewent walking to the Godswood and instead headed straight for Bran’s chamber, and that’s where she found them. Her earlier thoughts were confirmed as Bran seemed more focused on sticking his tongue down Meera’s throat than talking to birds or connecting to trees.

“Should I come back?” Arya asked alerting them to her presence “Or do you plan to do this all day?” she continued nonchalantly leaning against the door frame

Meera yelped at the unexpected intrusion of Arya and quickly got off of Bran’s lap much to his disappointment. At that moment Arya agreed with Sansa about Meera, because the frown on Bran’s face was so similar to the one’s he used to put on when she used to beat him in archery that Arya couldn’t help her smile.

“Princess Arya” Meera greeted cheeks aflame from embarrassment

“Just Arya” she grimaced “Save the titles for Sansa she’s the only one of us who ever actually cared about them”

“You didn’t knock” Bran said flatly 

“I never knock” Arya replied moving from the door to sit in a chair near the fire 

“I’ll go to the kitchens. See if they have anything left over from midday meal for us to eat” Meera said to Bran before nodding slightly to Arya and quickly leaving the two Starks to speak amongst themselves.

“You want to know about Jon” Bran said matter-of-factly

“I came to check on you too” Arya replied slightly defensive “Jon isn’t the only brother I care about”

“Yes, but he’s the one you’re most worried about” Bran replied. Arya looked towards the fire choosing not to reply. “He’s fine Arya. Happy even”

“How can he be happy outside of his home, without his family?” she asked sharply “He doesn’t belong in the south neither does Ghost they’re of the North”

“He has other family and has been accepted on Dragonstone. It’s his home too now Arya, and Ghost seems quite taken with the ocean”

“Does she treat him right? This Dragon Queen?” Arya asked after a tense moment of silence

“Yes, they have grown quite close since they met” Bran replied “I would tell you if he was in danger Arya. I didn’t send him to Dragonstone for him to meet his end. He’s happy there, the island has given him more than he thought possible when he left Winterfell”

“I will find him” Arya assured Bran though both knew she was actually assuring herself “When it’s safe for me to leave you and Sansa here I will go and I will find him”

“He’ll be happy to see you. You were always his favorite”

The corners of Arya’s mouth lifted slightly at the thought of Jon being happy to see her alive and well. She would leave the North eventually to find her brother, but for now she was needed in Winterfell. For now she’d focus on rebuilding the lost connections with her other two siblings.

“So Meera?” She asked teasingly. The faintest blush appeared on Bran’s cheeks, so light that had she not been trained as ‘No One’ she would have missed it. Yes, her brother was coming back he just needed a little time and a certain crannogwoman.

_______________________

It felt different walking into Daenerys’ chamber this time. Daeron was less sure now of the liberties he could take. He would usually just let himself in, the guards not sparing him a second glance well aware of the closeness he shared with their queen. Now though he hesitated, choosing to knock and wait to be bid entrance before opening the door. 

He was secure in himself to know that no matter the outcome of this dinner he would be fine. He could be Daenerys’ nephew and friend if that was what she wanted. They had built a strong enough bond that this one incident wouldn’t break them. He could however be more than a nephew and friend to her. He had questioned himself about it plenty weighing the way he was raised with the Starks and how he would have been raised with the Targaryens, how others would look upon their relationship, and the feelings he had for her.

He realized quickly that he no longer cared how others looked upon him, a stark difference from how he thought during his time in the North. It was a change he believed being on Dragonstone had brought out of him. He was free of his past constraints here, not constantly looked at with scorn or distrust because of his false status of ‘bastard’. In the North he was constantly on edge, unsure of himself or his place in Winterfell. Here though there were no preconceived notions of what his place was supposed to be, and he had been given the freedom to make that decision on his own.

He knows his Targaryen family would think nothing of an intimate relationship between himself and Daenerys. It's obvious that they already speculate what his and Daenerys' true relationship with each other is. They would most likely be happy about a union between them. It would definitely make their house look more united with all of the heirs married to one another. 

The Starks, well Sansa because Bran wasn’t truly ‘Bran’ when he left, wouldn’t be as understanding. Sansa would probably see it as an abomination, but he stopped caring about Sansa’s thoughts the moment she exiled him.

All that truly mattered Daeron knew, were the feelings he felt for Daenerys and the feelings she had for him in return. He had never experienced the feelings he felt when he was with Daenerys before, not even with Ygritte. The relationship he had with Ygritte was crafted out of necessity. He needed her to survive with the Freefolk. He grew fond of her he would admit, but it was superficial. She was the first woman he had ever been with and at the time he had been alone, unsure, and trapped in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. 

Here with Daenerys he might have come to an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people, but he never felt trapped and he always had Davos, Tormund, and Ghost at his side. His relationship with Daenerys grew organically with both of them relating to the others past trauma. They saw the need for familial acceptance in each other’s eyes and strove to fulfill that need for the other. He had yet to do more than kiss her and already he knew this relationship was stronger than what he had with Ygritte. He was never supposed to be with Ygritte for long Daeron realized, but he couldn’t imagine not always having Daenerys in his life in some capacity.

Missandei opened the door for him after a few beats. She acknowledged him in a farewell as she began leaving down the hall. He took a deep breath in anticipation of the conversations to be had that night and then stepped inside the room to an awaiting Daenerys.

She was staring intently out of her window with her back to him as he approached quietly. At the sound of his throat clearing she turned around. Stiffer than normal she gestured towards the set table with a nervous smile. Daeron didn’t know how to take her nervousness, he couldn’t recall a time ever seeing her nervous. Sad, anxious, and angry yes but never nervous. She always seemed sure of herself it was one of the reasons he admired her.

“I’m told there was an incident between yourself and Prince Theon. Is that something I need to worry about?”

“Theon and I grew up together. He was a ward of House Stark. We had never gotten along well, but he and Robb were close...He sacked Winterfell while Robb was at war with the Lannisters. That betrayal turned everything around for Robb” Daeron replied sadly

“It may strain my relationship with Yara, but I can send him away if you wish. This is your home now too it's only fair that you get a say in who stays and who goes”

“No, I’ve done what I wanted to do. The Theon I grew up with is long gone. He’s paid for his sins and sending him away with a mad uncle on the loose would be sending him to his death. We will never be friends, but I do not wish him dead...not anymore” He said looking up to meet Daenerys’ gaze

“Alright, I won’t interfere” After a period of silent eating Daenerys cleared her throat and began to speak “I’d like to apologize for last night. I got carried away, and if I offended you in any way I am sorry. I should have remembered your upbringing. I know the North is a bit more modest and most likely frowns upon Targaryen practices of incest-“

“Dany” Daeron said stopping Daenerys’ rambles before they truly began “It’s alright. I wasn’t offended"

"...Good, I don't want things to be tense between us. I am sorry, truly. It's never alright to force intimacy on anyone. I should not have kissed you" Daenerys replied dropping her gaze to her hands

She was genuine he could tell. She felt guilty for what had happened the night before. The nervousness still showed in her behavior though even after he had assured her that he had not be offended. 

There was something more to their relationship; He could feel it, and he knew now that Daenerys could feel it as well. Why else would Daenerys, normally not one to show nervousness or fear, be sitting in front of him both nervous and seemingly terrified of the damage their kiss could have caused their relationship. Daeron felt calmer knowing that Daenerys felt something more than a familial bond with him as he did her. The only problem he saw now was that she was too afraid to acknowledge it, and therefore more willing to ignore it to keep from possibly losing him. Quickly he realized that if he wanted to get her to speak on their relationship he would have to lead the conversation.

"And if I wanted you to?" he asked willing her to look at him with his mind. When she finally looked back up at him, eyebrows tilted in confusion unsure if she had heard correctly, he continued "to kiss me." Uncertainty and disbelief flittered across her face as she took in what he had said.

"You didn't" she replied though it can out as more of a question than a statement

"I did...I do" Daeron said tone firm to show his seriousness

"But the North-"

"Married cousins with cousins. What makes aunt and nephew worse than that? Besides I'm not in the North anymore I've been exiled in case you've forgotten"

"Daeron" Daenerys sighed

"If you don't want this say it" Daeron said "Say it and we'll continue as if this conversation never happened. You'll be my aunt and I'll be your nephew, nothing more. All you have to do is say it"

"I can't" she whispered "I can't say it...I don't want to" she replied honestly looking directly into his eyes

"Good, because I don't want you to" He replied with a soft smile and Daenerys returned it with a small one of her own. After a moment Daeron cleared his throat again his face taking on a serious look once more "Daario Naharis...Are you finished with him?" he asked. Daenerys' smile dropped. 

"My relationship with Daario ended when I left Essos" Daenerys replied

"I've seen him leaving your chambers in the morning" Daeron said causing Daenerys to look at him curiously

"You've been watching my chambers?"

"No. I came to speak with you only to be meet with him. The first time was after he arrived and the last time was this morning, after you kissed me last night" he said gruffly "Are you finished with him? Cause I'll not share you with him nor any other. It's me or him Dany"

"I've sent him back to Mereen" she rushed out quickly, her face showing that she was slightly embarrassed at how panicked she sounded "The first night...I felt too much and thought too much. I wanted to call for you, but I wasn't prepared for what calling you would mean. I didn't want to talk or think about my feelings. So I called for him. It was only one time. This morning he came with a gift and he left with orders to return to Essos. Nothing happened, Missandei was here as well you can ask her" she assured silently pleading for him to believe her

"I believe you" Daeron said and her relief was clear "His gift, what was it?" he asked and her mood seemed to brighten tremendously 

"Come" she beamed at him standing from her chair arm extended reaching for his "You will want to see them for your self"

_______________________

Leaving the castle this time required the stealth of a cat as her mother had brought more of the gold cloaks into the keep as a means of protection since the Lannister and Tarly soldiers had left King’s Landing at first light to High Garden. Cersei did not want Myrcella out of her chambers after sundown which the guards knew so she couldn’t risk being caught leaving the castle near the hour of the wolf. If any had spotted her, her plan of escape would be stopped before it even truly began.

She wishes she could say that leaving her mother was a hard decision to make, but Myrcella knew that was not the case just as she knew that Queen Cersei I Lannister is not the woman that had raised her. Over the years her mother had gotten lost deep within herself turning the cold and calculated but loving mother into a cruel, paranoid, deranged, and vengeful woman.

Myrcella had tried identifying her mother in the woman she saw in the throne room and council meetings, but her mother was gone. Her mother, as cold as she may have been, would not have acted in ways that would indirectly cause the death of her children. Queen Cersei, wife of Robert Baratheon put her children’s lives above all; Queen Cersei I Lannister put power above her children’s lives.

That is why Myrcella must leave King’s Landing. The city reeks of death, and if she stays behind with her mother the smell of her own rotting corpse would soon join the millions that perished before her.

_**I will not let my mother’s actions bring upon my death as they had Tommen’s**_ she thought to herself as she neared the edge of the bay beneath the castle. Once she happened upon the exact spot Kinvara instructed her to go the Red Woman walked out from deep within a cave to meet her.

“Princess” Kinvara greeted “I see you have made your decision”

“Did your Lord of Light not already show you my choice?” Myrcella asked sarcastically, her rising nerves causing her to unnecessarily lash out.

Kinvara for her part completely ignored the girls comment focusing instead towards the right outer edge of the cave she had just came out of. Without a word she began walking in that direction. With no better options available Myrcella quickly followed after the priestess. They walked up upon two men readying a boat and a small child sitting inside atop a wooden crate. Noticing them the child alerted the others to their presence. The older man turned around with gold in his hand seemingly prepared to pay them off, but when his eyes met Kinvara’s they filled with hate. Myrcella could see that the younger man was slightly afraid as he shifted into a defensive position, hand wrapped around a war hammer.

“What do you want Red Woman?” the older man spat

“For Rh’llor’s will to be done” Kinvara answered simply

“Well we’ll not help you in that so you best be on your way” the man replied

“Ser Davos, right?” Kinvara asked though it wasn’t actually a question “I’ve seen you in my flames my Lord”

“And what is it that your flames showed you of me?”

“This very moment” Kinvara replied “You leaving for Dragonstone”

“And what importance is that for your Lord of Light?” Davos questioned continuously looking around to see if any guards were coming to check on the noises their conversation was causing

“Princess Myrcella needs transport to Dragonstone” at that three pairs of eyes snapped towards Myrcella. The men shared a look of shock as they looked towards her, but the young child looked positively gleeful as if this information brought her joy or reward.

“And does Princess Myrcella wish to go to Dragonstone or is she being forced” the younger man asked as he glared accusingly towards Kinvara

“Yes” Myrcella answered for herself not wanting Kinvara to continuously be accused of wrongdoing, though the woman didn’t seemed at all bothered “I wish to go”

“Do you know what that could mean for you?” the younger man asked

“No harm shall come to the Princess on Dragonstone” Kinvara said knowingly “Prepare your boat guards shall be coming upon the area soon” she said as words of parting before turning and disappearing once again inside the cave.

“You don’t have to come with us. You can go back in the castle” the young man said gently, drawing her attention back to the three in front of her

“I am not afraid of her. I did not say I wanted to leave because she told me to” Myrcella responded “I wish to leave this city, to speak with the Dragon Queen”

“Very well. I’m Davos, this is Gendry, and that’s Laila” Davos said introducing himself, Gendry and their smaller travel companion “If you wish to leave I’ll help ya. I came to get Gendry out anyway. The queen sent Laila with me for company”

Something about the child’s watchful eyes told her that she was sent for more than just company, but that was something Myrcella decided to keep for herself. Right now the only thing that deserved their focus was their escape from the city.

“Enough talking then Davos you heard the woman. Let’s get out of this shit hole before the guards catch us” Gendry said earning a backhand to the shoulder. Davos narrowed his eyes at him and then nodded slightly in her direction. Gendry’s eyes widened in understanding “Apologies Your Grace” he said hastily then went to the back of the boat to begin pushing it towards the sea.

Soon they were at sea, both Davos and Gendry rowing in the direction of a larger ship of the coast. Myrcella looked back one last time at the city hoping that Kinvara had spoken true and that she hadn’t left the precarious safety of the Red Keep to bring upon herself and early death at the hand of the Targaryen queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're making Bran human again because there's no white walkers here and I have no desire to write scenes where Arya is having a conversation with a talking brick wall. It's a common trope that Meera fixes Bran, but I'd rather have a human Bran in my story than the emotionless three eyed raven.
> 
> Myrcella has left Kingslanding and things will escalate very soon
> 
> Trouble may be brewing in the North...of course
> 
> The master of whispers aint hearing too many whispers,
> 
> And Jonerys is officially a go!


	14. The First Move Was Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! RL has been something else and I'm happy to be able to dive back into fan fic world lol. This chapter is a bit shorter than the 5-7k works that i have been posting usually, but it's damn near 5k so its close enough lol anyway enjoy while I sit over here fretting about how to write a battle scene ugh if only Cersei would give up without a fight

Daenerys awoke to gentle shaking and calls of her name. She could tell from the voice that it was Missandei rousing her from her sleep. Opening her eyes she looked past her friend and towards the open window noting from the weak light that she was being woken up earlier than usual. Bringing her eyes back towards the woman responsible her confusion shifted into apprehension at the seriousness she saw on Missandei’s face.

“What’s happened?” Daenerys asked, quickly moving to a seated position

“Ser Davos has returned with more than expected” Missandei replied causing a bemused look to cross Daenerys’ face “Myrcella Baratheon wishes for an audience”

Daenerys could hardly believe what she had been told and questioned whether or not she had actually woken up from her sleep

“How many know of her presence?” she asked

“Only those she’s traveled with know her true identity. The others believe her to be another guest of Ser Davos”

“I will see her after I break my fast” Daenerys replied getting up from her bed and putting on a dressing robe with Missandei’s help “Have our allies informed. I wish for everyone’s presence in the throne room”

Missandei departed with a nod leaving Daenerys to wonder why the young princess had come to her and think on how she could use Myrcella’s presence to benefit her campaign.

________________________

Daenerys had made it to the throne room not an hour later. As she entered she saw the Greyjoy, Tyrell, and Martell party positioned to the left of the throne and the Targaryen party on the right. Heads bowed respectfully as she walked up the steps to the throne. Once seated she called for the newest arrivals to be brought in.

The doors opened and Ser Davos entered the room with a well-built dark haired man and a slender golden haired woman. An audible shared gasp was heard from many in the room as they took in the two newcomers. The man, who she assumes is Gendry Waters the Baratheon bastard, looks curiously around the room, eyes widening at the sight of not one silver head but four. Myrcella hid her curiosity well, eyes only glancing at the others once before being kept on Daenerys.

“Ser Davos, I see your trip to the capital was a success” Daenerys started

“Your Grace, please allow me to introduce Gendry Waters, and Her Grace Princess Myrcella Baratheon”

Myrcella curtsied and Gendry bowed his head low in respect

“Gendry Waters, natural born son of Robert Baratheon correct?” Daenerys asked looking towards the dark haired man. Head still tilted downward he swallowed hard under her gaze. She could see shock cover Myrcella’s face before she quickly smoothed out her mask once more.

“Yes, Your Grace” he answered

“Your father led a rebellion against my family, attempted to kill my brother, rewarded Tywin Lannister for what was thought to be the murder of my good sister and her children, and sent assassins after my brother and I until the day he died…Tell me Gendry, do you take after your father and his hatred for Targaryens?”

“No, Your Grace” he replied nervously finally looking up at her with pleading eyes, begging silently for her to believe him. Davos tensed beside him as the room went silent. He had never seen Daenerys go back on her word, but he had also not known her long and there was always a possibility that things could go wrong. “I’ve never even met my father. All I know of him are the stories” Gendry continued

“That’s something we have in common then it seems” Daenerys said “I gave my word to Ser Davos that no harm would come to you so long as you brought no harm upon my people. I stand by my promises just as I do my threats. You may stay as Ser Davos’ guest or as my armorer, but if you ever attempt to finish your father’s work you will learn the true meaning of ‘fire and blood’. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Your Grace” Gendry replied, relief clear as day on his face as he glanced quickly in Davos’ direction

“Good. The room next to Ser Davos’ has been prepared for your stay. I’m sure the good Ser would have no trouble showing you to it” Daenerys said. Understanding her dismissal both Gendry and Davos bowed their heads and turned to leave. She hadn’t missed the subtle pat of support Gendry placed on Myrcella’s upper arm before he moved past her and left the room.

All eyes focused on Myrcella once more as she stood alone in the center of the room.

“What brings you to Dragonstone Princess?” Daenerys asked giving Myrcella a once over “The keep of your family’s enemy?”

“You will win this war” Myrcella replied with no doubt in her words “But my mother would die before she let you take her crown from atop her head”

“You’ve come to ask me to spare her life?” 

“No. I loved Trystane and my mother had him killed. I had not known Margery Tyrell well but I loved my brother and his wife’s death, ordered by my mother, caused him to take his own life” Myrcella stated “It is not her life I wish for you to spare, but mine. I do not wish to die because of my mother’s love for power. I ask that you not judge me for my mother’s sins. I do not want war with you, nor do I want what belongs to your family”

The room was quiet as Myrcella’s words were taken in. Daenerys looked over to her right side to see her family’s reaction and then to her left before looking back at Myrcella, a proposition on her tongue

“You were raised as a princess of House Baratheon surely you know how alliances work” she said “Give me something useful and I shall grant you residence in my keep until the war is won. After which we’ll work together to find you a more permanent home”

At that Myrcella seemed conflicted, but quickly realized Daenerys’ proposal was not up for discussion and agreeing to it would be the only way to guarantee her a safe place to stay on Dragonstone.

“Lannister soldiers and Tarly soldiers have joined to attack Highgarden” she said “They left Kings Landing yesterday”

“How many?” Olenna asked visibly worried for her last grandson

“All of them” Myrcella replied “The capital is being protected by the Gold Cloaks”

“How many days ride is it to Highgarden?” Daenerys asked no one in particular

“About a fortnight, Your Grace. Depending on the weather of course” One of Olenna’s men answered. 

Daenerys stood from her throne speaking rapidly in Dothraki to the two guards standing at the door. The two men hurried out of the room and she turned to Grey worm speaking just as rapidly in Valyrian. He too left the room in quick strides.

“What’s going on?” Olenna asked “What are you going to do?”

“The Unsullied would never make it to Highgarden before the Lannisters, but the Dothraki can. They will leave today, any who wish to leave with them need to prepare for the journey” Daenerys responded walking down from the throne “The rest are needed to rework our plan of attack on the capital” she finished walking towards the room with the painted table with determined strides.

As everyone began to moving out of the room, some to pack and others to join Daenerys in the planning, Missandei walked towards Myrcella with a gentle smile as she guided her out of the room with a promise of warm food and a bath.

_________________________

By midday the Dothraki were packed and ready for the trip to Highgarden. Most of the horses had been loaded into the ships with only a few left. Of those few was Daeron’s horse as he had yet to choose one of his own. In the North, and most of Westeros Daeron knew, horses were simply a means of transportation and sometimes leverage in war. They were meant to be used when fresh and traded when they could no longer perform to their full potential. Here with the Dothraki however horses were more sacred.

He had learned from his and Daenerys’ night in the Dothraki camps that their god took the shape of a horse, and that they believed that after death they rode free in the skies with their horses. Unlike in the North, horses weren’t constantly traded but instead taken care of so well that most warriors only rode one in their life time. Two for those with the longest braids. Their horses were their pride and an extension of themselves.

Daeron saw this clearly when he walked into the stables to pick his own out. He had not needed anyone to tell him who the mare at the end of the stable belonged to, the silver hair and intricate braids told him enough. It was as if seeing Daenerys in horse form.

“My Silver” she called out managing to sneak in behind him. He turned to her with a smile

“Aye” he said looking towards the horse then back at her and moving to softly touch the braids resting on her head “Your Silver”

“Have you chosen one yet?” she asked going greet her horse who’s calm mood shifted to happiness the moment she saw her rider

“Just got here” he replied. Daenerys hummed taking stock of all of the horses in the stable 

“They are all magnificent. Strong, fast, and fearless. That’s how the Dothraki breed them” she said as he went down the stalls greeting the horses that popped their heads out. She chuckled when he stopped at an all black stallion at the other end of the stable.

“What?” he asked looking back in her direction

“Nothing. You manage to always pick the quiet ones is all. First Ghost and now my Shadow”

“The quiet ones are usually the strongest” he replied a slow smirk appearing on his face “and the best looking” Daenerys raised her brow in amusement at his boldness and he turned back towards the horse in a failed attempt to hide his blush

“There’s a reason he’s so far from my Silver you know” she said getting his attention once more “It seems they fancy one another. I’m told he’s very determined in his attempts to get her with child. He’s managed to break out of his stall many times. Perhaps when there is finally peace I’ll allow it”

“Hmmm. Quiet, all black, determined, and he fancies his silver queen” Daeron pat the muzzle of the horse before looking towards one of the stable boys “I believe I’ve found the one for me. Have him loaded up”

A smile formed on Daenerys’ lips from his words. She turned back to her silver giving the horse a few more loving rubs on the muzzle and feeding her an apple she had brought in. A hand rested on her waist and she tensed slightly still unsure. Daeron gave a gentle squeeze to her waist and she relaxed back into the chest behind her.

“The Dothraki ride hard” she said

“So I’ve heard” he replied

“They only stop to rest”

“Makes sense to me”

“Are you sure you don’t wish to ride there with me?” she asked cautiously

“And leave Aegon and Rhaegar to make the journey with the Dothraki?” 

“They can ride as well. I’m sure that would ease my mother, Elia, and Rhaenys’ worries”

“Just theirs?” he asked knowingly “We’ll be fine Dany, besides it wouldn’t feel right to have Ghost travel with them without me there with him” Daeron replied

“Ghost is fighting as well?” she asked shocked “I thought he was staying on the island”

“He’s been going to the Dothraki camps every night and getting fat on the scraps they give him. I don’t think he’s hunt since we’ve been here. The least he can do is help them fight” he said in mock annoyance at the wolf “Hopefully this trip will help him remember that he’s a fearsome direwolf and not some lazy pampered pup”

“He is not lazy” she turned slapping his shoulder lightly in mock offense on the wolf’s behalf “Do not insult my sweet boy”

“Should we add the Mother of Ghost to the end of your titles now?” he laughed making Daenerys roll her eyes. In truth she had come to love the wolf over the past few weeks that he and Daeron had been on the island. Much like her dragons, behind the fearsome look Ghost was an affectionate soul who Daenerys may or may not enjoy sneaking treats to and taking naps with. The only one who didn’t care for the wolf’s presence was Drogon, as the dragon never liked sharing his mother’s affection and was often snappish if the wolf got too close.

“Mayhaps I’ll discuss it with him when we all return” she said with a small smile

“Mayhaps” Daeron echoed now holding her waist with both hands “We’ll be fine Dany. We can keep up with the Dothraki and we’ll look out for each other during the battle. Don’t worry about us” he continued in a serious tone trying to reassure her. When she looked ready to argue he stopped her by leaning in and taking her lips in his. He kissed her deep and slow letting every bit of sincerity and confidence he had in him flow into it. When she pulled back breathless he spoke again “You’ll not lose us Dany…not again”

All she could do was nod her head softly in response as the stable boys had just returned with a few Dothraki warriors to get Jon’s horse ready and loaded onto the ship.

“Come let’s rejoin the others. You’ll be leaving soon I need to see them off as well”

“Aye, I still need to say my goodbyes as well” he agreed and led her out of the stables with a hand on the small of her back

________________________

Elia hated war. She hated what it did to people and she hated what it meant for her family. Aegon would go off to fight. As would Rhaegar, Daeron, and Daenerys, but it wasn’t them she worried about it was Aegon. Not because he was her child whereas the others weren’t, but because he had never seen war before.

Rhaegar knew war, it was a war he helped ignite that had taken him from his children. Daenerys had been married to a great Dothraki warrior and had taken three cities herself by the age of six and teen. The young queen had witnessed many a wars and had actively participated in the fight against rebelling slavers. Daeron had also seen war; fighting with his Night’s Watch brothers against wildlings and leading his Northmen in reclaiming Winterfell.

But Aegon…

Aegon has never had to participate in war. Elia and Rhaella made sure of that when they resided in Essos. He has trained with a spear and sword all his life and Elia will admit that he is a more than capable warrior. His ability to fight is not what she worries about however. What she worries most for is his mind.

War is not pretty. It is not full of glory and honor, and not at all like the stories nursemaids tell little boys. It’s gory, dirty, and dark. Elia worries how her son’s mind will be affected once he takes his first life. She fears how he will look upon himself and his family once the battle is over and she fears the darkness of war won’t fade once he returns home.

She can’t be there when it all happens and she can’t advise him or prepare him either as she herself has never participated in the fighting. It is for that reason she seeks out Rhaegar before the men are set to leave.

She barely knocks before entering his room. She doesn’t wait to be bid to enter; she’s too worried and she’s aware of the little time she has before their departure.

Rhaegar is surprised and had clearly not expected yet another visit from Elia. Bare footed with his breeches unlaced and his tunic resting upon his bed he stares at her with wide eyes. She had caught him in the act of redressing. She loses her words at the sight of his state and is grateful when he quickly turns and throws his tunic over his head.

She gathers her thoughts once more as he dresses. Rhaegar turns back around with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Elia-?”

“Aegon has never been to war” she rushes out “He’s never taken a life”

She sees the moment her words register and his eyes soften as they look at her. He understands her she knows, he’s always had. From the moment they married he had always been understanding of her emotions. It had been her who found it hard to understand his.

“Can he fight?” Rhaegar asks

“Yes” Elia responds

“Good enough to hold his own?” He questions further “You grew up in Westeros Elia. You have seen skilled fighters from all of the kingdoms. Can he put up a good fight against Westerosi soldiers?”

“Yes” she answered. There was no doubt in her mind that her son could fight and defeat the soldiers of Westeros.

“Ok” Rhaegar nodded “I’ll speak with him during the journey. Tell him about my first time and what to expect. I’m sure Daeron and the others will tell their stories as well. Aegon’s not alone. We’ll help him through his feelings”

Elia stepped closer taking one of his hands in both of hers and squeezing it gently. Her eyes were glassy when they met Rhaegar’s.

“Bring him back to me with air still in his lungs” she said, voice thick with emotion “Protect him, protect all three of them. We’ve gone through enough as a family I don’t know how we could handle another devastation”

“You have my word Elia. I will protect them.” Rhaegar said taking his hand back and framing her face “I have lived 19 years without them, I’ll not allow anyone to take them from me again” She nodded her head and he moved her into a loose awkward hug. Elia put her arms around him in response and tightened the embrace.

“You come back as well” she said softly “Your children want to get to know you. They want the relationship they have been missing for 19 years” 

“I’m not so sure Daeron wants a relationship with me” Rhaegar replied as they released each other

“He does” Elia said knowingly “He’s just angry, but underneath the anger is a longing. Use this journey to get to know your sons Rhaegar. You will have a moon of undisturbed time with them. Come back united”

“We will” he agreed “I will do my best with them. I give you my word”

“I trust you” Elia replied, and after everything they had been through she found that she did in fact trust him “I should speak with Aegon before you all head off” she stated turning and walking towards the door. As her hand rested on the handle she paused turning back to face him “Thank you” she said softly before leaving to find her children

_________________________

“And you take out all the bad guys like this” Aerion said spinning around and slashing his wooden sword in the air

“No you do it like this” Rhaenyra corrected taking her own sword and demonstrating to her father how he should fight their enemies.

Aegon and Rhaenys watched their children dancing with their swords with small sad smiles on their faces. The battle stories told to children at night were nothing like real war and while the children had no doubt that their father would return to them both, Rhaenys and Aegon knew that death was always a possibility.

They held each other tightly, Rhaenys’ head tucked beneath Aegon’s chin and his arms wrapped around her torso

“I love you” he whispered softly kissing her temple and then the top of her head “I’ll fight my hardest to come back to you” he continued, speaking directly to her whilst the children continued their battle reenactments 

“Why did you have to volunteer yourself?” Rhaenys asked as she sniffled against his shoulder

“You know why” Aegon replied and she did know why. It would be wrong to ask people to fight for their family and not be willing to fight right along side them. If the children had not needed at least one parent both Aegon and Rhaenys knew she would be leaving to fight as well. Even if only to watch his back. They had after all been trained in the art of fighting together, Elia’s orders of course.

“You don’t even have armor yet” Rhaenys protested weakly

“A full set no, but I have the chest piece that Aunt Mellario gifted me before we left Norvos. I am not completely without Rhae”

“Fine, but you will wait until you have a full armor before you run straight into the next battle. Understood?” She said looking him in the eyes

“Aye, Your Grace” he mocked playfully. Rhaenys rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly

“I’m serious Egg” she pouted “And enough with the ‘aye’s’ you’ve even gotten Aerion saying it now” Aegon laughed pulling Rhaenys back into a tight hug. He put his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply before placing small kisses there

“I’m coming back to you. I’m coming back to our little family” he assured palming her still flat stomach. They hadn’t told anyone yet having only just come to the conclusion a few days ago. More tears welled up in Rhaenys’ eyes as she nodded her head at his words. He wiped them away before leaning in and kissing her softly.

When they pulled apart Aegon pulled his children in for a hug

“Remember what we told you ok. If there is danger where do you go?” he asked sitting on his haunches to look them in the eyes

“To Rhaegal and Viserion” they both replied

“To the dragons” Aegon confirmed “You’re to listen to your mother understood? Don’t give her trouble. Listen to your grandmothers and aunt as well”

“Yes Kepa” they said

“Alright then. Another hug before we go outside” Aegon said pulling Rhaenyra and Aerion in once more “I love you both more than anything, you know that right” tears welled in his eyes. He had never parted from his children in the five years that had been alive. Neither had he and Rhaenys ever been apart.

“Why are you crying Kepa?” Aerion ever the observant twin asked wiping his father’s eyes

“It’s ok Kepa. You’ll come back after you stop the bad men” Rhaeynra replied confidently patting Aegon on the shoulder

“Yes, yes I will”

_________________________

About half of an hour later and the Targaryens family had converged down at the beach. The ships that would ferry the them to the main land had all been loaded with the supplies needed for the journey to Highgarden.

The men were now being taken to the ships on small boats. Daenerys couldn’t help but be proud as she looked on. Not only had the Dothraki crossed the sea for her, but they continue to fight their fear of the water. Not a single hesitation was shown when they got their mission. If anything they were happy at the prospect of a long ride and a bloody battle.

“I have spoken with Qhono about the journey. He has assured me that based off of the distance and the lay of the land you all shall reach Highgarden in about eleven days” Daenerys said “If I were a betting woman I would say you would reach the keep a day or two earlier. It has been moons since the Dothraki have had the space to truly ride and even longer since our last battle. They are excited”

Just to their left further towards the waters was a group of Dothraki warriors laughing and smiling at each other as they waited for a boat to return and take them to the ships 

“Ser Jorah has offered to ride alongside you all” she continued “He has been by my side since the beginning and helped me get accustomed to riding with the Dothraki. He knows the language and the men know and respect him”

“I’ll teach you some of the basic commands and phrases so you’ll not have to keep with me the whole journey, though if you wish to truly learn the language Missandei is a much better teacher than I” Jorah said

“This is the last chance if any of you wish to stay on the island instead of going off to fight” Daenerys offered

“We wish to do our part and fight for our family” Aegon replied “I for one will not stand by and let others fight and die for House Targaryen without being willing to do it myself”

“Nor I” said Rhaegar

When she looked over at Daeron he simply raised an eyebrow as if daring her to ask him when she already knew his answer

“Alright then” Daenerys said. She appreciated their wish to fight alongside her men. Their actions so different from Viserys’ who considered the Dothraki savages and himself to highborn to interact with them if not just to fuck one of the women. “Forgive me it’s been some time since I’ve had to address someone I’m sending off to war. There’s usually no need as I travel with my men” 

“Such the warrior queen” she heard Darren chuckle his breath to which she cut her eyes at him 

“I believe this is the part where you hope our journey goes well, and you tell us not to die” Aegon laughed

“Aegon!” Rhaella scolded and subtly reminded them of the children present

“I’d prefer to say that I will see you all in 10 days” Daenerys replied

“I’d prefer that as well. The journey will be smooth and you will return to us. _All_ of you. I forbid any other outcome” Rhaella said embracing Daeron first then moving down to Aegon

Rhaenys followed after her grandmother, hugging Daeron while wishing him a safe journey and telling him to make it back to Dragonstone. As Rhaenys went on to her husband Daenerys saw Elia move towards Daeron. They hugged, albeit quite awkwardly, and she wished him well. Daenerys had been told little about Elia when she was growing up, but Ser Willem had occasionally mentioned her sweet and gentle nature. Daenerys was glad she still had that nature and that unlike Catelyn Stark she would not mistreat someone just based on who their mother was.

Although the hug was awkward Daeron seemed to have appreciated the sentiment. He held a slight smile which widened when he looked over to Daenerys still rooted in her spot. Jorah had left to speak with some of the men, so she stood alone wishing to be more involved with her family but unsure how and where to start.

Daeron walked up to her with a look of understanding in his eyes. 

“Start with your mother, Rhaenys, and Elia. You’ll have a sennight alone with them” Daeron said knowing exactly what she was thinking “I’ll do the same with my father and Aegon, and when we come back we’ll switch. How does that sound?” he asked still embracing her but looking at her face now

“Better” she smiled

“Good” he said leaning in to kiss her forehead and then capture her lips. His arms tightened around her and she melted into the kiss. They had forgotten their surroundings and those around them until a throat cleared breaking them apart.

“Apologies Khaleesi, but they are waiting for us to board the boat” Jorah said while eyeing Daeron attentively

“Of course” Daenerys said cheeks aflame as she broke apart from Daeron after noticing everyone looking at them. The reactions from their kiss ranged from amused to ,if Rhaella’s wide smile was an indication, downright giddy

“Come brother. The sooner we leave, the sooner you’ll see her again” Aegon smirked turning to leave towards the boat

“Aye” Daeron said softly, kissing Daenerys one last time on the cheek before turning to follow his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else relate to Dany wishing she was closer to family but not knowing how to do it or are you normal?
> 
> Someone told me that my story was a crack!fic because I kept the Targs alive as if there aren't an abundance of fics post Bobby B's tantrum that have found ways to bring back a multitude of dead characters. It's not crack its creative imagination.


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months 😬 sorry guys

Dragonstone, Westeros

She can’t sleep. No matter how many calming teas she drinks her mind won’t settle enough to give way to rest. It has not even been a full day since the Dothraki left but Daenerys cannot help but worry for their safety. They are still at sea she knows as it will take them a day to reach land.

_**What if Euron is closer than we believe? What if he attacks their ships? A fight at sea would be fatal for the Dothraki**_ she panics at the thought

They know Euron is near. She had learned of it after taking a meal with the Baratheon girl who she learned was in fact not a Baratheon at all, something Tyrion had failed to mention.

The plan was to take out Euron before she headed to Highgarden. If fate were on their side then a simple sail away from the island led by Yara would bring Euron out of hiding. They would do it at night to both conceal the fact that it was a trap and to hide she and Drogon in plain sight. It was a simple plan, one with a large room for error in which she could not afford but Euron needed to be dealt with and it was better to do it sooner rather than later.

Knowing with two battles on her mind sleep would not come to her any time soon Daenerys threw the furs away from her body and rose from the bed. Grabbing a dressing robe laid on the chaise, she tied it around her body and left her chambers.

It was quiet as she walked the halls. With the moon high in the sky most of Dragonstone’s current occupants were deep in sleep. Daenerys envied them. What she would do to have her mind clear enough to rest. As she continued her walk Daenerys heard a small voice coming through the closed doors of the throne room. Entering quietly she saw Rhaenyra dancing about the room with a small wooden sword in hand.

“I am Whaenywa the Dragon Wawior” the girl said, her back turned to Daenerys as she slashed the air wildly with her sword. Daenerys couldn’t help but smile at the spirited girl

“May I ask why Rhaenyra the Dragon Warrior is not in bed asleep at this hour?” she questioned causing Rhaenyra’s body to whip around at the sudden noise. Shock colored the girls face before morphing into guilt as she tried to quickly hide the sword behind her back. “Does your mother know you are out of bed little one?” Daenerys asked walking up closer and crouching down in front of her. Rhaenyra shook her head and gnawed on her bottom lip.

“She’s sleeping with Aewion. He was sad kepa’s gone…Kepa and I play with swords when I can’t sleep” Rhaenyra smiled moving to show Daenerys her sword, but the smile dropped as quickly as it came. “I miss my kepa” she said sadly looking down at her feet

“I’m sure he misses you as well” Daenerys said softly not sure how else to respond to the girls sadness. She didn’t want to promise her nephews return as she could not be sure of that, but she did not want to see the girl so sad. 

“Kepa went to stop the bad men. Muña said you were going to go help them too” Rhaenyra said big violet eyes looking to Daenerys for confirmation

“Yes, I am going to help stop the bad men” she said and immediately noticed the quiver in the child’s lower lip

“Evewyone’s leaving” Rhaenyra said sadly shifting on her bare feet “I want to help stop the bad men too, but mama said I’m too little. Can I go with you? I will hold on to Dwogon and listen!” she said hopeful bringing a small smile on to Daenerys’ face

“I’m sure you would, but not this time. It is too dangerous” at that Rhaenyra began pouting once more “But there may be a way you can help while I am gone” Daenerys offered

“Listen to muña and gwandmother?” Rhaenyra asked frowning

“Well yes” Daenerys chuckled softly “But that was not what I had in mind. Come” she called straightening and extending her hand to the girl. Hands clasps together they left the throne room and made for Daenerys’ chambers.

“You’re putting me to bed?” Rhaenyra whined as they entered the room

“I am not” Daenerys chuckled while lifting the girl on to the unmade bed. Rhaenyra frowned as she looked it over

“Mama says it’s naughty to leave a bed unmade. I don’t get to play with my sword until mine is fixed” she said making Daenerys laugh fully

“I brought you here to give you a very important job but if you wish to watch me fix the furs on my bed you can”

“A job?” Rhaenyra asked with wide eyes

“Yes. A very important job that I trust only a few to do. Missandei has been helping me with it but I don’t want her to do it all alone when I leave” Daenerys said gaining Rhaenyra’s interest “Before I tell you the job I must know, can I trust you like I trust Missandei?”

“Oh, yes you can Aunt Daenewys! You can twust me so much!” Rhaenyra exclaimed finding it hard to continue sitting still on the bed

“Very well. Sit back” Daenerys instructed moving away from the bed and towards the unlit brazier near the hearth. Taking out each egg she placed them in a small cushioned chest and brought them over to the bed. The excited grin Rhaenyra held weakened as Daenerys sat the chest near her. “Do you know what these are sweetling?”

“Stones?” Rhaenyra frowned looking from the chest to Daenerys

“Time has turned them to stone yes, but these are dragons eggs” Daenerys replied and Rhaenyra eyes filled with awe

“Like your dwagons?” She asked now not taking her eyes off the eggs

“Just like my dragons. The first time I saw Rhaegal, Drogon, and Viserion they were in eggs just like these” Daenerys confirmed. Rhaenyra reached out to touch the pearly pink egg before remembering herself and quickly pulling her hand back “Go on. You may touch them. You’ll be keeping them company while I’m gone after all”

At Daenerys’ permission Rhaenyra reached out once more and dragged her fingers softly along the scaly ridges of the egg. 

“May I hold it please?” She asked Daenerys softly “I’ll be vewy vewy careful” 

“I’m sure you will” Daenerys smiled “Sit back” she said carefully taking the pink egg out of the chest and placing it in the girl’s cradled arms 

“It’s pink like my dweam dwagon” Rhaenyra smiled as she lovingly stroked the egg

“Is that so? Perhaps this dragon will like to play with you once it hatches. Would you like that sweetling?” Daenerys asked combing her fingers through the girls hair

“Oh, I would like that vewy much!” Rhaenyra exclaimed excitedly

After a few minutes Rhaenyra began softly singing a lullaby to the egg ‘to help the dragon sleep’ the girl had said to which Daenerys supposed was correct as the small silver haired dragon began to yawn shortly after she finished her singing. Daenerys stood once the girls eyes started drooping and carefully took the egg from her hands.

Putting the eggs back in their brazier Daenerys wondered if she should take Rhaenyra back to her own chambers, but as she looked at the sleeping form of the girl she found herself too tired to carry her back. 

She pulled the furs from under Rhaenyra’s little body and tucked them around her before climbing in the bed herself and letting sleep take her.

She woke to a frantic banging at her chamber door. Confused, because those in charge of bringing her urgent information were free to enter her chambers, Daenerys forwent putting on her dressing robe and quickly went to open the door. On the other side stood a panicked Rhaenys and a significantly more calm Rhaella.

“Have you seen Rhaenyra?” Rhaenys began with no preamble 

Still in a daze from sleep it took Daenerys a moment to understand what she was being asked 

“She was not in our chambers when we woke this morning and we have checked every possible alcove I remember” Rhaella explained

“Yes” Daenerys began clearing the sleep from her throat “she is here” she moved to the side allowing them to enter her chambers. Rhaenys darted in glancing around the room and finding her daughter sprawled out under the furs of the bed

“She has always been protective, but with Aegon’s departure she’s quickly become more so” Rhaella said quietly as she and Daenerys watched Rhaenys wake and fret over Rhaenyra “It does not help that Rhaenyra runs off without warning”

“I found her in the throne room last night playing with her sword” Daenerys said

“They have never been separated from Aegon” Rhaella explained “The adjustment is harder than they thought” she finished to which Daenerys hummed in understanding 

“I’m sorry Aunt Daenerys for interrupting your rest” Rhaenys apologized as she walked back towards them clutching the hand of a half asleep Rhaenyra

“Please, just Daenerys is fine and that’s alright. I should have taken her back to your rooms or had my guards inform you. Besides I would have been woken up soon enough” Daenerys responded and as if on cue a handmaiden entered the chambers

“Oh! My apologies I did not mean to intrude, your grace”

“That’s alright” Daenerys assured

“We should let you prepare for the day” Rhaella said looking back from the handmaiden to Daenerys “I am not sure how you usually break your fast, but it would please me greatly if you would join us. We eat on the balcony of our main room but we can move elsewhere if you wish” she tried with an unsure smile

“That won’t be necessary and I think I would like to break my fast with you all, thank you. I’ll just be a few moments” Daenerys said gesturing towards the handmaiden coming out of the dressing rooms with the days attire 

“Of course” Rhaella smiled before following Rhaenys out of the door

________________________

“Did either of you ever think you would be back on Westerosi soil?” Daenerys asked Elia and Rhaella in between the last bites of her porridge”

“No” Rhaella said honestly “Never”

“I had hoped, but never truly believed it possible” Elia replied

“Would it not have been safe for you in Dorne?” Daenerys asked “of course not under the name Elia Martell, but as another. A simple Dornish woman perhaps”

“Yes, that is possible. There are many Elia Sand’s after all. Rhaenys may have even been able to settle in Dorne. Her eyes would bring questions, but that could be explained away as having a Lyseni father. Perhaps that could have worked for Aegon as well, but only if it were I and one child not both”

“A Dornish woman with two children of Valyrian heritage around the ages the slain prince and princess would have been. The crowns spy master would have taken notice” Daenerys agreed

“You can only hide in plain sight for so long. It is why I left Dorne for Norvos. The constant fear of one of Varys’ birds finding us and singing back to King’s Landing”

“Yes well, if Varys truly wants to find you he will. Whether you are in Westeros or Essos matters little as his birds sing loudly across the waters. Quite a scary realization when on the run, but much more helpful now that it is I who their information benefits most” Daenerys said taking a sip of her Arbor Gold

“You have allied yourself with the Spider?” Rhaella asked taken aback. She had not seen him anywhere throughout the keep “You trust him after all he has done to our family?”

“I am only aware of what he has done towards myself, but to answer your question no I do not trust him and I have told him as much. The moment he betrays me is the moment he dies”

“It is because of the Spider that Rhaegar’s plans of gathering allies against his father at Harrenhal had failed” Elia informed her

“Aerys hadn’t left the Red Keep for years before Harrenhal. It had been the whispers of Lord Varys that had gotten him out to join Rhaegar at the tourney” Rhaella added “The Spider knew of Aerys’ mind yet stopped Rhaegar from taking control. I am sure you know what happened both during and after the tourney. He is a dangerous man, it would do you best to keep one foot ahead of him”

“I had not been told of that” Daenerys nodded

“Not many would have known” Elia said

“Well, thank you for telling me. I understand your caution and appreciate your advice” Daenerys replied sincerely. Before any more could be said on the subject Rhaenyra came bounding back in the room, Rhaenys having had cleaned up both she and Aerion after their messy breakfast.

“Aunt Daenewys! Aunt Daenewys! Can Aewion help with the eggs too? He’ll be vewy vewy careful, won’t you!”

“Very very careful!” Aerion promised

“Eggs?” Rhaella questioned

“Oh gwandmother, Aunt Daenewys has baby dwagon eggs! I got to hold one last night! It was pink and pwetty, but it got sleepy so I singed it to bed” Rhaenyra told her great grandmother excitedly

“You have more eggs?” Rhaella looked over to her daughter in shock “Truly?”

“Yes” Daenerys replied still smiling from Rhaenyra’s excitement

“I thought it her imagination” Rhaenys said “Or a dream”

“It was no dream. She had indeed held and sung to the egg” Daenerys laughed softly

“Will they hatch?” Elia asked “Will there be more dragons?”

“Not on their own. Time has turned the eggs to stone but life still remains inside them”

“How will you hatch them” Rhaella asked in a haunted voice. Daenerys’ smiled dropped as she eyed the children quickly before looking back towards her mother

“The process is…shocking, and perhaps not for the ears or eyes of children” Daenerys replied vaguely

“The last time I witnessed someone try to wake dragons from stone I lost most of my family. I’ll not witness the same tragedy twice” 

“No, you will not” Daenerys responded with no small amount of confidence in her ability to perform the task. Rhaenyra squealed and ran around the room at the thought of baby dragons. Aerion was just as excited as he beamed at his mother’s side and Daenerys could feel the warmth that overtook her heart from the sight of it all. The future of her house had never looked brighter.

________________________

The Crownlands, Westeros

It’s been four days since they left Dragonstone and they have passed more land than Daeron had ever imagined one could pass in that amount of time. Dany was right when she mentioned that the Dothraki’s excitement would make them ride even harder. He had never ridden so hard in his life and every night when they stopped to rest he feared his horse wouldn’t be able to make it the next day, yet everyday his horse surprised him. The horses seemed to enjoy the long days of riding just as much as the warriors.

Under the advice of Ser Jorah, the Targaryen men had begun watching how the Dothraki engaged with their steeds and attempted to imitate the actions. Every morning the horses are fed and given water before being saddled for the days ride, and at night they were fed, watered, cleaned, brushed, and checked for any injuries that they may have gotten on during the day. Their legs and hooves checked regularly for cuts or small imbedded pieces of stone.

During the rides the Targaryens would keep near Ser Jorah learning common phrases and commands the Dothraki used and the hierarchy of the herd when Daenerys was not present. They rode until the sun was nearly finished with its descent, pitching tents quickly before engaging in food, drink, and stories. There was always one central tent put up every night that went unused which confused Daeron. 

_** Why waste time putting up such a large tent for no one to use?**_ he had wondered

“It’s the Khaleesi’s tent” Jorah answered when Daeron had brought it up. They were all sitting around a fire enjoying the peace of the night. “In Dothraki custom the Khal, or Khaleesi in this instance, must always have a tent ready to use even if they seek other residence”

“But Daenerys is not set to meet us for four more days” Aegon said

“There is always a possibility that she may arrive earlier and as long as that is a possibility her tent will always be the first to be pitched after a ride” 

It made sense to Daeron now hearing that after all Daenerys did fly a dragon, no doubt she could probably reach them in less than a day.

“My sister said that you were with her during her time as the wife to her Khal. Is that how you met her? Through the Dothraki?” Rhaegar asked wanting to get to know the knight better

“I met her on the day of her wedding to Khal Drogo yes, but it was not through the Dothraki from which I knew of her. I was a spy” Jorah said with great shame showing on his face. Rhaegar and Daeron sat back straightening their spines, their bodies tensing in caution

“For who?” Rhaegar asked 

“The usurper by way of the Spider” Jorah answered draining the rest of his cup “I had been exiled from Westeros for selling poachers to slavers. The Usurper offered a full pardon if I spied on the last two Targaryens for him, so I did. I traveled with them from Pentos, gained their trust, and informed Lord Varys of their plans. It was easy when Viserys was alive he was half mad and abusive. I did not feel bad for interfering with his plans to become king. He would have made a terrible one, but Daenerys was different. She cared about people and tried to do right by them. She had not even thought of taking Westeros after Viserys died until Robert tried to have her poisoned while she was with child. That was when she learned she had no choice but to fight or die, and by then I had already chosen her over my hopes of returning to Bear Island”

“And you told her you were a spy and most likely the reason the usurper knew where to send the poison?” Aegon asked pointedly

“No” Jorah sighed “I did not. She needed protection and at the time I was the only one who truly understood what exactly she was up against. I knew she would never forgive me if she found out”

“So she doesn’t know?” Daeron asked angrily

“She knows” Jorah said “and she has long since dealt the punishment”

‘If you did not tell her how did she find out?” Rhaegar asked

“Ser Barristan Selmy” Jorah replied “He found out when we were in Mereen and told her. She exiled me from her city as punishment. I was to be killed if she ever saw me again”

“She hugged you when you arrived on the cliffs” Daeron stated

“It was not the first time we had seen each other since she first sent me away”

“Why did she not take your life the first time?” Aegon asked

“I brought her Tyrion Lannister. Her now Hand of the Queen”

“So she forgave you for bringing her a Lannister?” Aegon question

“No” Jorah chuckled “She reminded me that my exile still stood and sent me from the city once more. I joined pit fighting after. Had nothing more to live for. Protecting and serving Daenerys was- is my life. We saw each other for the second time during a melee battle at the opening of the Mereenese fighting pits”

“There was an attempted coup that day” Daeron said remembering the story Daenerys told about the first time she rode Drogon

“Yes. I tried to get Daenerys to safety but we were trapped. Had Drogon not come all would have been lost. When Drogon took her into the Dothraki sea Daario and I went out to find her. It was on the way back to Mereen that she ended my exile”

“Yet you traveled back to Westeros separately” Aegon said confused as to why a sworn shield of all people would travel separately from their charge

“I was sick and at the time believed to be uncurable. She demanded I find a cure and come back to her”

“And here you stand” Daeron replied using the words of House Mormont

“And here I stand” Jorah repeated proudly

______________________

Dragonstone, Westeros

She was counting the days until Aegon returned to her. Five days had passed since he and the other men had departed from the island. Daenerys would leave to join them in three days’ time. She had never felt a strong pull towards her mother and grandmother’s gods, and truthfully didn’t think they did either, but she prayed to the Seven nonetheless asking for the safe return of her family.

She was beginning to relax from the surge of protectiveness that had come when her husband had left, and the children had begun to settle over the last few days overcoming their sadness for their father being gone. The eggs had been the main source of happiness for the children helping to distract them and give their busy minds something other than their father to focus on. 

For a time she had focused on them as well. They amazed her not because of their beauty, though they were indeed beautiful with their bold colors and intricate patterns, but because of what would be coming out of them. Standing outside now and looking up at the dragons she was amazed at how such eggs, ones she could carry with both hands, could hold a creature that would grow as large as her aunt’s mount. The stories would never do them justice she knew as she saw Viserion land in front of her. 

The dragon looked at her curiously, and she did the same unsure of how to behave without her aunt present.

“Viserion” she said softly gauging the dragons response “You are beautiful in flight” she continued, walking slowly up to the dragon. He let out a huff but somehow she knew it was more because of what she had said than her movement towards him. “You are beautiful when you’re not in flight as well” she conceded now in front of his face. 

Hesitantly extending her hand she slowly reached for his scaly face. When he didn’t react negatively she pushed forward to rub her hand over his snout. He shoved his face into her chest causing her to lose her balance and stumble back. Soft hands steadied her and she turned back to see Daenerys with a soft smile on her face.

“Careful Viserion” she chided without much sternness behind her words

“I’m sorry” Rhaenys rushed out as she regained her balance realizing that she may have offended Daenerys by touching the dragon

“There is no need. From what I saw he came to you, and if he is not angered by your touch then neither am I” Daenerys assured 

“Yes, but they are yours-“

“My children yes, but not my property. I do not own them for a dragon is not a slave. If he wishes to be touched by you then you are free to touch him” Daenerys said and Viserion showed his agreement by gently bumping his head into Rhaenys once more to which she responded by continuing her ministrations. 

“Has he ever done this before?” Rhaenys asked “To someone other than you?”

“When he was smaller. He was quite fond of the attention Missandei gave him, or rather the attention he forced her to give him.” Daenerys chuckled “All of the dragons have a fondness for her as she has been at my side since they were still small enough to sleep in my bed. I know if anything were to happen I wouldn’t need to ask one of them to protect her from danger. Still though, Viserion has only ever approached her when I have been present. Never when she had been alone”

“Why me?” Rhaenys wondered out loud

“Perhaps it is your dragons blood” Daenerys replied “I always wondered if he and Rhaegal would seek to find someone of their own. I am a mother to them all but a rider to only Drogon”

“A- a rider? You believe he wants me to mount him?” Rhaenys asked shocked, eyes widening as she looked between Daenerys and Viserion. Daenerys fell silent for a moment looking intently at the cream colored dragon who in turn looked back at her letting out a trill before moving his head back for more rubs.

“He is not sure yet, but he likes your fire” Daenerys said “I’ll admit I’m not exactly sure what he means by your ‘fire’”

“You can speak with them?” Rhaenys asked in awe

“They can speak with me” Daenerys amended “Dragons are intelligent creatures. When they wish to speak they do so inside my head, though most of the time they communicate through sounds” Drogon had come down then seeking the attention of his mother to which Daenerys freely gave.

A few moments later and Viserion began sniffing loudly, keying in on Rhaenys’ stomach and nudging it more gently than one would think possible of a dragon

“Now that I’ve never seen any of them do. To me or any others” Daenerys said looking at the scene. Rhaenys looked up and grinned

“He smells it” she laughed happily “You smell the babe don’t you, sweet one” she cooed to Viserion who let out a small trill and nudged her stomach once more before backing away and taking flight. Drogon soon followed behind his brother as Daenerys moved in closer to Rhaenys.

“A babe?” Daenerys asked conflicting emotions seemed to shift in her eyes before she settled on a soft happy expression

“Yes” Rhaenys smiled “We haven’t told anyone yet. I can’t be more than a moon or so”

“Well you have my congratulations. Our house could use another addition and the happiness that comes with it”

“I’m not sure we could get much happier. We will rule over Westeros once more. My mother has been reunited with her brother and will soon see Dorne again, and this is the happiest I have ever seen grandmother”

“I can only imagine” Daenerys murmured dolefully as she looked away “Finding out that the child you thought long dead is alive and well” Rhaenys sighed and her eyes turned sad

“I am sorry about your son. I wish you never had to experience the things that you have…I wish you had grown up with us. You and Daeron” Rhaenys said with a sad smile “Grandmother…she tried...truly, but her guards perished before they could find you and without men at her back she was left under the mercy of my uncle Doran. Doran was family, but he never made a decision that would effect Dorne badly and I think he believed getting caught searching for the two hidden Targaryens would have brought the usurpers attention to Dorne and eventually to us”

“I wish I could say that is a surprise but my pain has always been the price for someone else’s freedom. I have long since understood that I will never truly have anyone on my side”

“You do. You have us now. Your family is here, as are those you have brought with you”

“I have survived this long because there is always something to gain by being attached to me. That is why everyone is here. For the Dothraki it is the power that comes with being led by a dragon and the glory they believe they will take to the afterlife. For the Unsullied it is the honor of freeing fellow slaves and the certainty that under me they themselves will never know the chains of slavery again. For Tyrion it is the status I can give him. For Varys the control. For Jorah I am a way to regain his lost honor. For Missandei…for Missandei I offer safety and security” she said her voice faltering when she spoke of the gentle Naathi woman “And for the Targaryens it is the promise that I hold. The promise that they no longer need to hide who they truly are, and the promise that I can return to them the life that had been stolen from their grasp”

“That is not true” Rhaenys began trying to assure Daenerys that they hadn’t come for anything other than to reunite their family

“Isn’t it?” Daenerys asked pointedly “I ruled Mereen for years yet you all waited until I sailed for Westeros to come to me. It was well known that the Queen of Mereen was ‘the last Targaryen’ why not come to me then if it was not the thought of returning to Westeros that moved you?”

“Grandmother wanted to! The moment she heard of the ‘Dragon Queen’ she decided she would go find her, but we stopped her. Your name hadn’t been uttered yet in Norvos, you were just called the ‘Dragon Queen’ or ‘Mhysa’ from the travelers. It took a year before we ever knew it was you. We did not know the Spider worked for you and did not want to put ourselves in danger, but once we knew we tried to go. Truly we did, but Uncle Doran wouldn’t allow it…not with his funding at least, and we had no wealth without him. It took another year for us to make enough through the small jobs we took to afford the cost of travel and another half a year to reach the city. By the time we got there you were gone”

After a few moments of Daenerys’ silent contemplation Rhaenys started again slightly offended of her aunt’s accusations

“And what of the things they give you?” she asked “You speak of how your people benefit from you but not how you benefit from them. The Unsullied and Dothraki give you just as much power as you give them, and if I’m not mistaken at one point there was little more for you to give but your word as your dragons were too small to cause true damage. They fought and died for _you_ under the promise of a future under you. I would assume your Hand gives you valuable advice to help you rule. Ser Jorah protects your back from any and every one threat or not. The Spider gives you valuable information, and Missandei gives you love and friendship something your own words have shown that you lacked before meeting her. You take from them as they take from you. That is how life works. Every interaction is a give and take. No matter how one sided it feels there is always something exchanged on both ends” she reproved to which Daenerys had the decency to look a bit guilty

“You are right” Daenerys sighed looking even more guilty and sounding as if disappointed in herself “I should not have said those things. I don’t know why I did, I’ve never even thought of them that way before. It’s just-” 

“You have gone through much and our appearance has brought your past back to the forefront of your mind. It angers you as it would anyone and now you are comparing the ways people used you in the past to the many alliances and relationships you have now”

“That is no excuse” Daenerys shook her head “Unsullied have been killed simply to send a message to me. The Dothraki ride for war as we speak! Some will die soon just to get me one step closer to the throne yet here I am declaring that they use me for power when it is I who use them. What am I becoming?” she wondered out loud “What is this journey turning me in to?”

“Hey, enough of that” Rhaenys said taking one of her hands to stop her from questioning herself “You didn’t mean it, not any of it. I’ve spoken to Missandei and a few of your people and from what I hear you are a great ruler. You respect them and their cultures, your listen to their advice and follow their lead in areas you are not knowledgeable in, and you protect them fiercely. They would do anything for you and you would do the same for them. Do not fret over what you said. I’ll not repeat it and you will never speak it again, yes?”

“Yes” Daenerys replied thoroughly admonished and slightly amused “Not many would risked scolding me as you have just done”

“Well, I am the oldest if anyone could scold you it would be me. Besides I would fling myself out of the tallest window the keep has if the crown was forced upon Aegon and I so if scolding you when necessary helps you become the best queen Westeros has ever seen then I shall take the risk every time” Rhaenys admitted “And, I’m sorry about my family. Even now they try to push you to the wayside, but we will not let them. Mother has been speaking with them, helping them understand. We will get them to stand down” she promised

“I do not wish to fight with them” Daenerys said “I had actually enjoyed their presence and advice in the time before your arrival. I wish for peace even more now as they are your family and I do not want there to be a divide between the houses. Daeron has already had to choose between his families I do not want that for you and Aegon as well”

“We have already told them our stance. The one most affected is my mother unfortunately which is why I believe we will be able to convince then to end this ego driven squabble. Mother was always closest to Uncle Oberyn and if there was one person he would never want to hurt it would be her. She will solve this just give her time”

“I promised them two weeks” Daenerys responded “I hope for all our sakes she can make them see reason by the time I return from High Garden”

“I hope so as well, Daenerys” Rhaenys said pausing for a bit “Or should I say Dany. It would seem my youngest brother has taken to calling you that quite frequently. I would have to wonder what names you call him” she continued wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner effectively breaking the serious atmosphere. Daenerys blushed a vivid pink and Rhaenys decided to go easy on her, taking her pale arm underneath her own and walking them back towards the keep for supper

________________________

Blackwater Bay, Westeros

Night fall was upon them as Yara, Theon and their fleet pulled up their anchors and set sail deeper into Blackwater Bay. Daenerys sat astride Drogon on the cliffs of Dragonstone with Rhaella watching on from a large window from her rooms. They had already seen her off earlier leaving her time to mentally prepare both herself and Drogon for battle.

When the cloudy night’s sky finally darkened enough to conceal Drogon, Daenerys gave the order for him to trail after the ships. When she was able to see the lights from the lanterns on the ship decks she held Drogon back and had him fly at a slower pace, aware that the sound of his wings could travel and foil their trap.

They traveled for hours. The still waters and windless sky would have been peaceful had they not been awaiting a brutal battle. Another hour in and Daenerys was just about ready to tell them to turn back around and head for the island. It was only the sharp turn of Drogon’s head to the east that stopped her. It was too dark for her eyes to make sense of what had Drogon’s attention as the direction he turned in had only darkness, but she trusted his judgment. Drogon knew of their part in the trap so when he tensed beneath her she tightened her grips on his spikes and readied herself for battle.

“Only our enemies” she reminded the dragon before tightening the grip of her thighs to preparing for the dive. Not a second later Drogon tucked his wings and plunged nose first towards the water, righting himself once he hovered slightly above it, and let loose a plume flame. 

The light from the flame gave Daenerys the chance to see what her son had and she was horrified to see the Iron Fleet so close to Yara’s. She could see from the way the ships had been placed that Euron meant to draw them into a trap. Hundreds upon hundreds of ships sat both to the east, where Drogon had begun his destruction, and to the south where they were sailing. It was clear Yara’s ships were going to be surrounded if she and Drogon had not trailed them.

Drogon’s flames engulfed the first two rows of enemy ships creating a blockade that kept more enemies from getting close enough to Yara’s own fleet to board and attack. Keeping on his path, Drogon let loose jets of flames as he continued down the line of surrounding ships. Knowing that she would need to expand her own fleet she urged Drogon to only burn the ships around the perimeter to keep them from attacking or leaving.

As she and Drogon made their final passes Daenerys looked over their work. The flames had brightened the sky so remarkably that one could confuse the hour with that of day break. Ships sat in varying degrees of destruction, from those sinking bellow the sea on the very outer edges of the fleet to those completely untouched in the middle. Only a few ships dared to sail through the fiery blockade and leading those ships was the man they had come to defeat.

The golden kraken with a red eye on his sails gave away his identity, though from what she had heard about him Daenerys doubted that he ever wished to be inconspicuous. It was clear that he wanted the blood of his niece and nephew and wouldn’t let Drogon’s fire and destruction get in the way. By the time it would take for Daenerys to reach his ship Euron would already be too close to Yara’s ship to risk using flames, thankfully however she and Drogon had been able to give her allies enough time to prepare for the attack.

Daenerys could do no more than watch the fighting from above and set fire to any other ship that tried to break out of the cluster she had packed them together in. The fight was bloody and she could not see who had the upper hand. Men from both sides fell in equal numbers and Yara had yet to take on her uncle, the man seemed happy enough to kill off her crew first. When Euron straightened, grinned wildly, and twirled his axe in his hands Daenerys knew he had finally set eyes on Yara.

He charged towards her swinging his axe at her head in an attempt to take it off. Yara countered his every attack. To an unknowing onlooker it would seem Euron had the upper hand and that his strength was pushing Yara backwards, but in truth Yara was easily guiding her Uncle where she wanted him. It wasn’t a coincidence that Theon was nowhere to be found, nor was it a matter of fear as Euron probably assumed.

Had Euron payed attention instead of spilling blood as soon as he came on to the ship he would have realized that the crew Yara was fighting with was smaller than usual.

Yara managed to lead them both just in front of the opening that led below deck and with a swift dodge of his axe she shifted their positions to have his back directly in front of the opening and hers against the ship railing to the side. Before Euron could make any more attacks six pairs of hands dragged him below deck. Yara continued fighting and Daenerys held her breath as the time went waiting for the indication that their enemy had been defeated.

Moments later and Theon came up from below deck with a bound and gagged uncle dragged behind him. Yara shouted for victory as the five men behind Theon lifted Euron in the air for all to see. Daenerys knew that the Ironborn had wanted to kill the deranged pirate immediately, but she had use for his life and so with the promise that they could do all but kill the man Yara agreed to allow Daenerys take his life how she wished.

Done with battle and longing to curl up under the warm furs of her bed Daenerys aided Yara and her crew in herding the remaining fleet towards Dragonstone where they would remain until Daenerys was ready to take the capital.

________________________

The Reach, Westeros

In front of the fire Aegon watched as the khalasar began to settle for the night. They had already supped and taken care of the horses hours ago and most were retiring to their tents to rest before another days ride. What little women that had come with them as healers for the wounded after battle worked together to clean up the area so that there wouldn’t be much to do in the morning. 

Daenerys would be meeting them on the morrow he knew, riding with them for the last stretch of land. The khalasar seems pleased to be rejoining with her. He’s lost count of the many times he’s heard the word ‘Khaleesi’ today. The only word said more was ‘lajat’ which Ser Jorah said meant ‘to fight’ in the common tongue. It was clear that the Dothraki were excited but Aegon hardly felt the same.

“I have ridden this land before” Rhaegar said drawing Aegons attention from the khalasar “it’s been quite a while, but if my memory serves me right then we’ll be upon Highgarden within the next few days. With Highgarden comes war, and while I may not care for my own safety I do care for the both of yours” he continued looking between Daeron and Aegon “From what you’ve told us Daeron you are not new to war, though I wish you had never needed to be so familiar”

“Aye. Can’t say I much like being so familiar either” Daeron replied taking a sip of the gods awful mare’s milk

“I was told you have no such familiarity” Rhaegar said looking towards Aegon

Aegon shook his head feeling even more nervous and inadequate as he sat next to his younger brother. A man who himself had led men into battle.

“Mother asked you to speak with me” He replied knowingly 

“She worries, and with good reason” Rhaegar replied “War changes a man. You will not return the same as you left”

“So she asked you to keep me from fighting” Aegon said exasperated “I’ll not sit back and watch-”

“No. She asked me to prepare you for what you will soon witness and to let you know that I am here for the both of you. Elia has lived through war yes, but she herself has never picked up a sword. She knows that she will never understand what a man goes through after war but I do, so I wish to tell you to come to me or each other if you need to speak on what you will experience soon”

“He’s right” Daeron said looking over towards Aegon “Taking a life is not a small matter and the feelings it brings you won’t be small either. You’ll need someone to speak to. I know I did”

“As did I” Rhaegar agreed

“What was it like? Your first time?” Aegon asked Daeron

“I was three and ten” he began “My brother Robb and I got separated while riding in the Wolfswood. I heard him shout and found him on the ground with an axe at his throat. It was a man of the Freefolk. Next thing I remember Robb was pulling me away from the bloodied body and taking me back to my horse. Hadn’t even thought to clean the sword. You can imagine the sight I made riding back into the keep with blood coating my clothes and dripping down my sword. They called me the ‘Bloody Bastard’ for moons. I felt dirty, no amount of bathing could take the blood from my hands. Robb couldn’t understand why I hated the name, but my uncle understood and after letting me mourn my innocence over a cup of ale he put a stop to the moniker”

“How many have you killed since then?” Aegon asked making Daeron huff

“Don’t know. Never took to counting” he said “But I’d say I’ve killed enough”

“And you?” Aegon asked looking towards his father “How many men have you slain?”

“More than fifty I am sure, but the exact number however I could not tell you” Rhaegar answered

“Have you ever…regretted taking someone’s life?” Aegon asked apprehensively, looking between his brother and father

“I asked that very question before my first battle. It’s a fear we’ve all had before. Death is permanent. Or so we believe” Rhaegar said. Daeron took a long sip of his drink as his stared at a spot over Aegon’s shoulder “How do we know if killing someone was the right choice? I’ve never found the answer to that question. All I can tell you is that when you are in battle the only thing on your mind is making it back home. There is no time to think if sliding your blade through someone chest is right, and if you make it out alive you are too grateful for your own survival to think of your enemies end”

“It’s a selfish way to think, but that is war” Daeron added

“Tell me of it” Aegon said “Of how war truly is. All of it”

________________________

Dragonstone, Westeros

She was walking the halls in the dead of night once more, two Unsullied guards following behind her. Sleep continued to elude her as she got closer and closer to sitting her ancestors throne. With Euron defeated there was only one more enemy to take on before the battle of King’s Landing, and she would meet that enemy in the green fields of the Reach.

She passed by Daeron’s now unused chambers and her thoughts drifted to him. She wondered how he fared, if they would be coming upon Highgarden soon, and if any bandits had the misfortune of coming across the horde. More importantly she wondered how he and Rhaegar were managing their time together. She herself felt slightly ashamed that she hadn’t made much progress in bonding with her mother in the sennight they’d had since the men had left. Though whether she was making great progress in forming strong bonds with her family or not, she _was_ actively trying. More times than not she joined them for supper, only supping elsewhere when an ally wished for her to join their table.

Her relationship with Rhaenys seemed to be improving beyond familial acquaintances. The slightly older woman making a point to welcome her in and take the position as older sister. It had been awkward at first seeing as Daenerys had only experienced being a younger sibling once and Viserys wasn’t very loving or gentle in his later years. She constantly reminded herself that this was a different time and she was no longer the scared and weak girl that everyone took advantage of. 

Rhaenys seemed to understand the struggle Daenerys had with the thought of being under someone and had toned down her approach. Ever since they had been steadily finding their footing in their new relationships with each other. Awkward moments still came about but Daenerys had confidence that with time they would lessen greatly.

She wondered if they would ever become as close to each other as she and Missandei were. No one could replace Missandei in Daenerys’ eyes but she would like to have that closeness with another as well. Perhaps Rhaenys could join their many ‘girls nights’. Judging by the way her family had easily grown used to Missandei’s presence, most likely understanding their closeness, Daenerys figured it wouldn’t be too long before such nights consisted of more than just she and Missandei drunk and full off of their favorite sweets.

Her relationship with the Rhaenyra and Aerion had easily grown as well. A few flights on Drogon and the trust to help protect real dragon’s eggs went along way for Targaryen children. It wasn’t rare to find both in Daenerys’ chamber holding the eggs and asking for stories of the dragons before being carried out by Rhaenys or Elia for bed.

Even her relationship with Elia had grown. They were more comfortable in each other’s presence in the times they shared the same room. Elia understandably however chose to spend much of her time with her brother and his family, which Daenerys took no offense. From what Rhaenys shared with her Elia was attempting to calm Oberyn and bring him back into the fold.

It was simply the relationship between Daenerys and her mother that had not seen much improvement. Perhaps because it was more pain between the two of them. Rhaenys and Elia had no responsibility to find her all those years ago but her mother had. Knowing her mother’s reasons for stopping her search did little to diminish the pain Rhaella’s sudden reappearance brought. Daenerys had silently worked through most of it, but in its wake was a sense of uncertainty.

Growing up without a mother Daenerys had no idea what role a mother should have in her life now that she was a woman grown. Rhaella didn’t seem to know either as she often hesitated in her actions when they involved Daenerys, unsure how her daughter would take them. They were stuck in a realm of apprehension and Daenerys didn’t know how to escape.

_**A subject for another day**_ Daenerys thought with a sigh as she wound her way down a stairway she knew led to Aegon’s garden. She had taken a liking to the garden recently and wished to enjoy the sense of peace it gave since sleep alluded her on this night.

The fresh piney scent hit her nose as soon as she reached the last step. Mindful of the thorny hedges on each side of the entrance Daenerys walked into the garden and made for the lone bench nestled in a patch of tall dark trees. As she got closer the sound of soft weeping rung in her ears and there sitting on the white stone bench, wild rose bushes at her side, sat a hunched over Rhaella.

Figuring her mother came to this secluded place for privacy Daenerys turned quickly hoping to leave without being noticed as she herself hated the embarrassment that often came with others seeing her vulnerable. It seemed though that the gods were against her as her first retreating step landed on a small dry twig which snapped at the very moment pressure had been applied to it. Daenerys cursed inwardly as the weeping suddenly stopped and she knew she had been spotted.

“Daenerys?” Rhaella called in a thick voice

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I thought the gardens empty at this time of night”

“No, no” Rhaella sniffed hurriedly wiping her wet cheeks “It’s alright.” She sat up, straightening her spine and gave Daenerys a look over. It was the first time she had seen her hair unbound. Daenerys stood near in a pale lilac dressing robe similar to the mauve colored robe Rhaella had hidden under her thick black cloak. 

“I think I will retire” Daenerys said after a small moment of silence and turned on her heel once more

“No, stay” Rhaella rushed out “please” she whispered, desperation clear on her face 

Daenerys hesitated, looking around before releasing a heavy breath and moving to sit next to her mother. They were silent for a while, Rhaella working up the nerve to speak again and not ruin the moment. Daenerys sat awkwardly unsure as to why in the presence of her mother she reverted back to the hesitant child instead of the confident queen.

“You leave on the morrow” Rhaella said finally

“Yes” Daenerys replied “It is time for me to meet up with the Khalasar”

“Will you be gone long?”

“I have not planned to be, but that would all depend on the outcome of battle. If my men need time to recover I shall halt my return” Daenerys said “Though it is only half a day’s ride back to Dragonstone and if they wish I can bring Rhaegar, Aegon, and Daeron back. I’m sure you all wish to be reunited with them”

“I wish for this war to end without taking any more of my family from me” Rhaella said sadly “We’ve returned to each other nineteen years after the rebellion and war threatens to tear us apart once more. Peace…that’s what I wish for”

“Peace” Daenerys whispers in thought “I don’t know if I have ever truly known peace” she lamented. Rhaella shut her eyes at the pain she knew her child lived through. 

“I have not known it since Jenny of Oldstone brought that woods witch to court. I wanted to marry a knight you know not your father, Ser Bonifer Hasty was his name. One word of prophecy from the woods witch and that was that” Rhaella sighed “I wish I could say that if things went differently you would have had a better life, but I do not believe I can. So long as the gods willed me to be your mother you would have suffered” she said dejectedly. Daenerys’ eyes snapped to her in both surprise and confusion

“What?” Daenerys said shocked “What do you mean?” 

“No one has told you of my life I’m sure, why would they? Lord Varys could not care less about my existence and Ser Barristan, a man appointed to my father’s kingsguard and later the Lord Commander of my brothers, placed all his focus on the crown princes. Mines is not a story men care to remember”

“Barristan said that you were kind despite your hardships and that you loved your children” Daenerys offered showing that while it wasn’t much Daenerys had been told a few things “Viserys said much the same growing up.” Rhaella winced, the loss of her youngest son still painful

“That is what they say about every queen that stays out of their way, those of us who do not wish to play their games. Ask any older than I and they shall say the same of my mother. And what a mother I am” Rhaella scoffed looking straight out towards the distance. Daenerys couldn’t see her eyes but from the thickness of her voice she knew tears were threatening to break free. “Eleven babes my womb has housed yet only three survived to adulthood. Of those one helped drive our house to ruin because of prophecy, another driven mad, and another left alone and abused because I could not find the strength to leave the comforts and safety of Norvos to go looking for her”

“Eleven?” Stunned by the heavy aura of depression and regret that clung around her mother Daenerys focused on the new piece of information she had been told. She was supposed to be the last of eleven. Rhaella closed her eyes with a deep nod.

“Rhaegar was my first” she smiled eyes still firmly closed “He came out red faced but quiet, as Summerhall sat ablaze behind us. Four years later I woke to pain and blood on my sheets. A babe lost before I even knew it rested inside me, and the same a year later. Three years after and I birthed Sheana, she was gone before she took her first breath. Daeron came two years later, a spitting image of his father. Six moons was all I had with him…A year later came Aenys, like his sister he was gone before he left the womb. There were more bloody sheets a year later before Aegon came early and passed just after his first name day. Jaehaerys came next and lived just as long. Aerys blamed any he could for his death, killing Jaehaerys’ wet nurse and even his own mistress and her family. By the time Viserys came Aerys did not even trust me enough to be alone with him. Eight years later and I birthed you, by far the loudest babe I had ever birthed. Your cries rivaled the storm and I knew you would make it unlike so many before you, Daenerys Stormborn” Rhaella said now crying in earnest as she looked to her daughter

Daenerys did not know what to say. No one had ever spoken about her lost siblings though it had to have been a well known fact. A queen doesn’t simply birth a babe without those in court knowing. The loss of Rhaego still pains her to this very day and he was only one babe but to lose eight babes, two at birth and three after moons of watching them grow, Daenerys could not and did not want to know that pain.

“So you see this is why I could never forgive myself for not finding you and your brother. I had burned the bodies of five of my children, mourned the lose of nine. You were the only two I had left and instead of pushing forward to reunite with you I allowed myself to sit in comfort while others searched, and when they failed I did nothing. I did nothing and you suffered” Rhaella sobbed “You suffered while I sat safe and comfortable in Norvos. Viserys died because of me, just like the others!” Tears streamed down Daenerys’ own face at her mother’s omissions and the grief that threatened to swallow her whole.

“Muña” Daenerys said cutting through Rhaella’s sobs and Daenerys could not place the emotions that lay upon her mother’s face as she gazed at her. Grief, relief, happiness, and sadness seemed to mix as they danced around in her violet eyes. It was the first time Daenerys had called Rhaella mother. She had of course referred to her as her mother when speaking of her to others, but in the rare moments they were alone it had been Rhaella leading the conversations and Daenerys had simply never uttered the word. She was offering herself up as one of the only two children Rhaella had left alive, as the one she had never seen grown. It was now or never Daenerys knew and she was ready to let go of the hurt. It was time for her to heal, for them both to heal…together”

Seeing the openness, Rhaella wrapped Daenerys in a tight hug. “Please come back” she cried into her shoulder “I cannot bare to burn another child. Please” she begged

“I will” Daenerys replied hugging just as tight “We will. We all will” she said moving away to look at her mother “This will be over soon. Once we retake the capitol we can all rest more easily” she said with a reassuring smile

“I can only pray to the Seven that that is true” Rhaella huffed out a weak laugh giving a squeeze to Daenerys arms before letting them go

“Ser Barristan did not lie” Daenerys said after a beat “He did not give your full story, but he did not lie. You are still kind despite your hardships. I’ve seen you with my people, especially the children. If you wouldn’t mind I would like to propose a position for you, for however long you shall wish to have it. It would help me immensely” she finished, Rhaella looking at her curiously 

“Go on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I said the first scene I ever thought of and the one that started this whole fic was Rhaella telling Dany about her losses in the garden. How we got a whole 87,000 and counting word story from that idk but it's the truth lol.
> 
> I wanted both a scene with Daeron and Rhaegar talking and the battle in this chap but it was getting really long and it had already taken 2 months to sit and write this one out (again sorry but 2020 is playing out to be my worst year). So next chapter we'll do those scenes and probably get a look at Cersei. I don't think we'll get a look North until Cersei is taken down but we'll see. Until next time!


	16. The Field of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to delete and reupload because of some formatting issues I didn't see so sorry if you have already read this!

King’s Landing, Westeros

Cersei was furious and afraid, and all of the other emotions that come when one finds out that their enemy had crept silently through the night and had stolen what was most precious. 

‘Myrcella had been taken’ Cersei had raged to all that dared be in her presence. Almost a fortnight had passed since the princess had last been seen in the capital and they had yet to get closer to getting her back. With her armies marching in the Reach, Qyburn insisted that she had no one to send that wouldn’t leave her city prized for attack.

She refused to believe that. She was Cersei Lannister, daughter of the Old Lion and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. One word and ships would be prepared to make the trip to Dragonstone and retrieve her daughter. She had said as much to Qyburn.

“Yes, your grace. However they will be sailing to their immediate demise. We musn’t forget that the Dragon Queen has taken the Iron Fleet for her own, nor of the three dragons circling the island” he replied drawing attention to the flaws in her plan “We cannot risk the trip with so many ships. The harbor is sparsely filled as is”

“She has my daughter! My heir! I shall risk however many ships I wish. Those _beast_ will be shot out of the sky soon enough or have the newest designs for the scorpions not been finished as promised?” Cersei demanded 

“Of course your grace” Qyburn assured “They have been completed, only they have yet to begin constructing them”

“Then construct them! I want them lining the city walls and fixed on the ships. Should one of those beast think of taking out my fleet they will be quickly shot down” she demanded “Give the order. I want the ships ready to sail in a sennight”

“Er perhaps a sennight is too soon-“ Qyburn tried but righted himself with a stern glare from Cersei “I shall make sure they work quickly your grace”

“Have the pyromancers make more wildfyre as well. Should that Targaryen bitch come we will use her own weapon against her” Cersei added taking a sip of her wine and moving to look out at the city from her apartment windows. Qyburn bowed and went to rely the orders, leaving only Ser Gregory and two other Kingsguard with the queen

“Someone in this castle betrayed me” she said into her cup before turning and walking towards her chamber doors “Bring Myrcella’s servants to the throne room. I would get a confession from the lips of those who dare work with the dragon whore”

________________________

The Riverlands, Westeros

He knew it was wrong for him to extend his time in the Riverlands and delay his return to Dragonstone. He would get a tongue lashing from Daenerys no doubt, but he couldn’t bring himself to speed up his procession. Out in the Riverlands, far away from the capital and Dragonstone, it almost felt as if he was not participating in a war to remove his family from power.

He hadn’t left Westeros on good terms, having had been charged with the murder of his wicked nephew and deciding to take his father’s life, so it would be easy for one to assume that Tyrion would have no problem aiding Daenerys in overthrowing and most likely killing his siblings. Those assumptions however were wrong. Perhaps when fleeing Westeros he may have believed himself able, but now he was not so sure. He wouldn’t work against Daenerys, she was the queen he chose after all, but he found himself unable to stop from trying to temper the more harsh plans Daenerys would try to make. 

His actions were clearly obvious it seemed but instead of removing his titles with the promise of exile or death like most rulers would have done, especially Cersei, Daenerys sent him off to the Riverlands in her name. She was pushing him away from the war preparations and drawing his focus towards how they would stabilize the realm after the war had been won. In truth he didn’t mind it. He had never liked war anyway, his mind strongest when dealing with politicking.

The small force of Unsullied soldiers Daenerys had sent with him had taken quick care of the tired and malnourished Lannister soldiers his sister had left, and probably forgot about, in Seagard. After retaking the city in Daenerys’ name and freeing the citizens from the leaderless retinue of soldiers Edmure Tully was easily found in the dungeons alongside the lord of Seagard Jason Mallister and his heir Patrek. It seemed his family could only gain control over the Riverlands by imprisoning it’s lords.

Aware of who it was that came to their rescue and of course the promise that they would keep their titles and lands, both men pledged their fealty quickly. Tyrion had found it odd that Lord Edmure had not thought twice about his pledge of fealty even after learning of his niece being named queen in the north, but Lord Edmure was quick to explain his reasonings.

“Do Lannister soldiers still hold Riverrun?” Edmure asked “Are my wife and son still held hostage”

“From what information we had been able to get, yes” Tyrion answered

“And your eunuchs are to free them and take my seat back?”

“They are”

“Then my choice of fealty should be clear. Neither my nephew in the Vale nor my niece in the North seem to care much for House Tully. Those are failures on my sisters parts I’d say but that matters little now as they’re both dead” Edmure answered “I would bend the knee to the ruler who would return me to my family and free them from Lannister hands. It seems the only one who thought my family important enough to their plans was the Targaryen queen and so it is she that I will bow to”

The soldiers in Riverrun were no less tired and malnourished than those at Seagard. It was clear to him that Cersei hadn’t even spared a thought to keeping them well. It surprised him however that Jamie had not either, though his brother had never truly been invested in the Lannister army as it had been more of their father and Uncle’s domain. It was clear that the Lannister army would soon follow both men to the grave if someone did not interfere.

It hadn’t taken long for Riverrun to fall. It was quite disappointing truly as one should always have the upper hand when defending a keep rather than attacking it. Then again soldiers fighting for a queen that cared little for them, in a castle that did not belong to them, who hadn’t had a proper meal in years and hadn’t been home in even longer were bound to be defeated by well feed and energized opponents. Tyrion just thought they would hold out longer than a day.

With the promise of leaving with their life, food, and unobstructed passage home most of the men swore to not take up arms against Daenerys. Tyrion couldn’t know if they took the vows to heart, but he chose to hope for the best. Now as he read the letter Varys had sent him from King’s Landing he could only hope that Daenerys had the same optimistic outlook as he did.

He could no longer delay in the Riverlands. Edmure had been welcomed back fiercely and there was no other reason for him to stay. There was however a reason for him to return to Dragonstone. Daenerys had Myrcella, and if what Varys wrote was true, would no doubt have Jamie soon as well. He had to get back. He owed it to them, Myrcella especially, to at the very least try to get them a softer sentence. One preferably that would allow them to keep their lives.

______________________

The Reach, Westeros

They were a day passed Highgarden having made camp just off the location Daenerys and her kos thought it best to fight. They were expecting Daenerys and Drogon by nightfall and the Lannister army within the next day or two. Six riders had already been sent out to look for the approaching army. Sitting now away from the men, Daeron tried to prepare himself mentally for the battle. The only time he had ever ridden out in battle on a horse had been when he tried to get Rickon to safety, but that had not been a calvary charge just an impulsive and costly reaction. 

Now though he would have to fight on horseback as the Dothraki do. He could only hope that this change wouldn’t affect his fighting. He had more reason to keep his wits and skill about him than ever before. It wasn’t just his Nights Watch brothers or Wildlings fighting beside him, though Tormund did choose to help in the battle, but his actual family. Aegon and Rhaegar would be at his side and Daenerys in the air. Never had he had the chance to fight side by side with his blood. A loss of his focus could easily cost him a part of the family that he had just found.

Looking around he saw Aegon off to the side laughing with Tormund as they sat around a fire. Rhaegar was sat beside Ser Jorah who was conversing deeply with one of the Dothraki. Sensing Daeron’s gaze Rhaegar looked over and caught his eyes. He held his cup up in offering and Daeron nodded in acceptance. Walking over Rhaegar brought a second cup and passed it to Daeron before taking a seat across from him. Daeron took a sip of the drink and grimaced.

“It’s not as bad as the first cup, but it’s still a gods awful drink” Rhaegar said voicing Daeron’s thoughts “I would take a Northern Ale over this any day”

“I’d take a Northern Ale over everything” Daeron scoffed “It’s a proper drink” he defended. Rhaegar laughed at his defense and took another sip from his cup

“I suppose it is to a northerner”

“Aye” Daeron responded proudly under Rhaegar’s focus. Emotions danced on Rhaegar’s face as he looked to be internally debating on how to continue the conversation. 

“Your mother hated wine. Said it was too sweet” he said finally, resignation clear in his eyes

“What?” Daeron blinked at the unexpectant turn of the conversation. They had been together for little under a moon now and neither had brought up Lyanna since their first meeting.

“I’m sorry, I just-“

“No, no it’s- it’s just” Daeron interrupted sighing deeply “No one’s ever spoken of her…not to me”

“Truly?” Rhaegar asked shocked “Lord Eddard, Lord Benjen?” 

“Neither of them told me anything of her. Just of what was thought to have happened to her and that she had been my aunt. I now know that none of that was true, but for years it was all I knew”

“Would you mayhaps like me to tell you of her?” Rhaegar asked hesitantly “Of the things she told me of herself and her life in Winterfell?”

“I’m not sure it matters now” Daeron replied picking up a few branches near him and throwing them in the fire “Not like it did when I was a boy”

“It matters. She was your mother, and she never deserved to be reduced to a tragic tale and forgotten” Rhaegar said in a sorrowful tone though Daeron could not tell if his sadness was true

“Did you love her? Or was it just prophecy?” Daeron spat looking away from the fire and towards his sire

“I loved her” Rhaegar replied his voice genuine and sincere

“And Elia?”

“I loved her as well.” Daeron scoffed at that answer

“How can you claim to love both women?”

“Is love so simple that it follows well thought out rules? You would scoff at Dorne and Essos as well then”

“Do their men take two wives too?” Daeron mocked

“No, but on the occasion men may lie with men and women with other women. Some lie with both at the same time. I’m sure that is something your North would take one’s head off for. It’s frowned upon in the rest of Westeros as well, but is it truly terrible? Is it truly wrong to be free to love the way you wish? Just because you do not agree with the way someone loves does not mean that the love that person feels is not true” Rhaegar replied firmly “I loved your mother. She was wild, she loved to jest, and she enjoyed having me sing to her. I loved Elia. She was gentle and gracious and she loved beating me in cyvasse. I do not lie when I tell you these things. I can tell that lying would not get me far with you and it would only make you hate me more” he finished, a tense silence taking over as Daeron looked away and towards the others in the camp

“My words may hold little meaning to you” Rhaegar said quietly breaking the silence “What does the word of a father mean to the son he abandoned? I would imagine very little”

“What does the word of any man mean?” Daeron questioned “Lord Stark was thought to be a man of his word…a man of honor, yet he lied to me my whole life. Lied to his people as well. Words mean nothing to me now; it is the actions of men that I look at”

“I am not sure there are many ways left that I can prove to you the love I had for your mother, but I _can_ prove the love I have for you, and I will. I would give my life for you Daeron, know that. I would lay down my life here for any of you to make it back to Dragonstone unharmed”

“My mother died giving me life. I would hope my father need not give his just for my life to continue” Daeron replied both men falling silent as they watched the flicker of the flames 

“It would be worth it” Rhaegar replied quiet but firmly “And I wouldn’t hesitate to do it”

______________________

After Rhaegar took his leave Daeron decided that a walk around the camp ground would clear his mind enough for rest. He thought about Daenerys and how she was faring. If she had made more progress building up her relationship with the women than he was making with the men. He figured she was. Daenerys had a way with people he knew. Made him feel more accepted in the short time they had spent together than he had felt in the 16 years he spent growing up in Winterfell with the Starks. Once more he wondered just how different life would have been if Rhaegar had won at the Trident.

“We ride early on the morrow. It would be best to get some rest” Jorah said walking casually towards him. Breaking him out of his musing “Qhono wants to have already made camp before Khaleesi arrives”

“Aye ‘ts a solid plan. I rise before the sun every morn. I’ll be up and ready for the ride don’t worry. Just taking a moment to clear my mind”

“Aye it’s your brother that I should be thinking about” Jorah said with a quiet laugh “Wouldn’t put it passed him to sleep through a Khalasar’s charge” he finished, both men chuckling at Aegon’s expense. It was known that the man was always one of the last to wake and mount up.

“You should rest as well Ser” Daeron said

“Aye I will once I make sure all is in order with the men. They are excited to fight, but her grace wouldn’t take kindly to losing her men before the battle even begins. I like to make sure the men keep their blades pointed in the way of the enemy and not at each other”

“I’m sure the queen would be grateful”

“It’s the least I could do” Jorah replied looking out over the camps “We’ve come this far, I will see to it that she sits the throne. That is a promise I have made on what little honor I have left”

“I’d wager that promise would mean much to Daenerys, and that she’d think your honor fully restored after all you helped her accomplish”

“Permission to speak freely your grace?” Jorah asked throwing Daeron off of his guard

“I am not the queen you need not ask such a question”

“You are the queen’s blood, a prince of House Targaryen, and I have little doubt you’ll be much more soon”

“Aye well I’ve only been a prince for a moon or two. I’ve been a bastard for far longer so you’ll have to excuse my ignorance of court etiquette” Daeron huffed “Speak freely Ser”

“You are a Northman as am I. You know how the North views honor. I disgraced my house…I disgraced my father. He joined the Night’s Watch because he thought I would lead our house better than he, but all I did was drag the Mormont name through the mud… I love my queen and mean her no offense, but not even she could return the honor I have lost. Not in the eyes of the north, not in the eyes of my family” Daeron sighed angrily at Jorah’s resignation

“The North and it’s honor” he spat “Tell me, truthfully, who was most honorable: Lord Stark or your father?” he asked continuing when Jorah hesitated “Most if not all of the Northern lords would say Lord Stark. I’ve no doubt Lord Commander Mormont himself would choose Lord Stark, but I…I would choose your father. I see no honor in choosing an estranged friend over your blood, or refusing to speak of your sister to her own son. Allowing her son to grow up thinking himself worthless while feeding him half-truths of the Night’s Watch. Do you see that as honor Ser?” Daeron asked

“No, no I don’t” Jorah responded

“If one wrongful act is enough to strip a man of all honor then there are no men of honor left in the North” Daeron said firmly looking into Jorah’s eyes as he unstrapped his sword belt “Your father gave me this sword, but I think it was you that he would truly wish to see wield it”

“Longclaw?” Jorah gasped, eyes widened in awe as Daeron pushed the sheathed sword into his hands

“Aye, he had the pommel changed to a wolf but the sword remains the same” Daeron assured. Jorah swallowed thickly as he shook his head holding the sword away from himself and towards Daeron

“This was the last thing my father had left of his home, his family. If he gave it to you there was a reason”

“I saved his life from a recruit. He thought if he killed the Lord Commander he’d somehow be able to escape the watch and return to his home” Daeron said not taking the sword back from Jorah’s hands “Anyone would have done it. I was just the only one there at the time”

“He changed the pommel” Jorah replied shaking his head “This was not some impulsive reaction to you saving his life, and if I’m not mistaken you took up the position of Lord Commander after him did you not?”

“Aye, the men voted for me to lead them after Lord Commander Mormont’s watch ended”

“Like a son leads his people after his father has died” Jorah said extending the sword further

“He only gave it to me because he thought your return to Westeros impossible”

“And he found another worthy enough to carry such a blade” Jorah stated continuing before Daeron could disagree “I ask you to honor my father’s wish. I see the way Daenerys is with you…and you with her. It is no secret that you will be her chosen king, and it would bring me joy to know that even if I fall in battle Daenerys and any children she may have shall always be protected by a piece of House Mormont. So please, your grace, do me the honor of carrying this blade” Jorah insisted, offering up the sword once more. Daeron humbly retook the blade and retied the sord belt around his waist. “Now if you would excuse me your grace, I must finish making sure all is in order”

“Of course” Daeron nodded “I should rest”

“Your grace” Jorah said with a nod bidding Daeron a goodnight before he walked off

Turning in the direction of his tent Daeron walked away with his shoulders high and his hand wrapped around the wolf pommel of his sword resolutely 

_________________

It’s well after midday when Daenerys spots them. Tents erected and bodies moving in the organized chaos she associates with the Dothraki. Drogon lands near keeping the distance she would have to traverse to reach the camp short. The men greet her animatedly, boasting that they had in fact managed to arrive at the agreed location in under eleven days making up the lead Cersei’s men had on them. Knowing the battle would be in the coming days they were eager to prove they were better than the Westerosi.

The Tyrell’s were certainly grateful for the Dothraki’s eagerness for battle. Though Lady Olenna would not outright give her thanks and would rather show them in her actions, her grandson and the active leader of the Reach Lord Willas Tyrell had had no issue showing his gratitude and no shortage of compliments for herself or her men. As it turned out he himself was a lover of horses and admired greatly the stock the Dothraki produced.

She had stopped at Highgarden for a short time before finishing her flight to the camps. Before leaving Dragonstone Daenerys had assured Olenna that she would make sure everything was right with her grandson and her people, and despite Randyl Tarly’s desertion it seemed Willas had done a fair job at clamping down on any other dissent. The lord had also made her job in the Reach easier for her by already having the wife and daughter of Lord Tarly present at her arrival.

From what the women told her it seemed neither had known of Lord Tarly’s plans to back Cersei, and while they were saddened by the knowledge that he would have to suffer the consequences of acting against his liege lord, it was the fate of Dickon Tarly that they worried the most for. Lord Willas had made it clear that neither men could return to their lands nor positions of power and knowing his grandmother would no doubt call for Lord Randyl’s death, he asked for Daenerys’ permission to send the younger Tarly to the Night’s Watch. It was still a grim punishment but one Lord Willas thought fit the situation. Daenerys had agreed though she was not sure on the state of the Night’s Watch as the Wildlings had already migrated past the wall. That however was an issue for later and so with nothing more to speak of Daenerys had bid Willas farewell and set off for her men.

It took little to no time to find her family, Rhaegar and Aegon’s hair shining like a beacon. They rose to greet her as she came closer. Daeron grabbing hold of her to check for any possible injuries.

“Euron?” he asked

“Captured” Daenerys responded “I have left his fleet under Yara’s command though some ships will be added to my own fleet after the war. There were minimal casualties from our side; the attack was successful” She assured him turning to acknowledge Rhaegar with a nod in thanks for his help in the plan. Daeron drew her in for a small hug, satisfied that she was alright, before letting go and showing her to a seat by the unlit camp fire.

“Rhaenys and the children?” Aegon asked leaning forward with both anticipation and worry

“They are doing well. They miss your presence, but they are managing” Daenerys replied “You have my congratulations by the way” she smiled and Aegon returned it brightly

“She has told you all?” he beamed

“Yes. Our mothers were quite ecstatic I would say” Daenerys replied causing Aegon to laugh

“I can imagine” he said

“Rhaenys is-“ Rhaegar began questioningly

“With child” Aegon said proudly “You’re to be a grandfather once more”

“Congrats brother” Daeron smiled from where he sat near Daenerys across from the others. Rhaegar looked to be experiencing a mix of wonder and disbelief as he put on a wobbly smile. It would be the first of his daughters pregnancies he would get to experience Daenerys knew. Something he long thought impossible was now happening and he could see his daughter swell and bring forth his third grandchild. She imagined the news had given him more to fight for than he already had.

“How was your ride? Not too hard I hope” Daenerys asked

“The most land I’ve ever covered in this much time” Daeron admitted and Daenerys turned to the side to meet his eye “And the hardest I’ve ever ridden, but we kept up. We managed” he said proudly as he looked down into her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, Daenerys with a soft smile and Daeron with a playful smirk. When his eyes drifted down to her lips she felt her blood heat up and was thankful for Aegon’s interrupting grunt. He looked over at them with his eyebrows raised while Rhaegar looked purposefully to his right and away from them.

“Ser Jorah said the scouts could come back anytime now” Daeron said clearing his throat and adjusting himself in his seat

“Yes. We’re to have a meeting as soon as they arrive back. You are all free to join if you wish. Jorah or I will translate” Daenerys offered

“Of course” Daeron accepted, Rhaegar and Aegon nodding in acknowledgement and acceptance 

“Very well then. If you’ll excuse me I must make my way around the camp. I shall see you all at the meeting” Daenerys promised standing to go check on her people

“Aye, we’ll see you then” Daeron said softly and as she left she thought she heard Aegon say ‘You’ll be welcoming a little dragon next brother’ but she told herself that it was just a whisper of the wind. She had a war to win; the talk of children she could never bare would have to wait

_____________________

It was midday when they heard it. The ground rumbled in a way Jamie had never heard it rumble before. Everyone stopped as they all looked around searching for the cause of the noise. They had been taking a break from their march, a quick rest before continuing on the final leg of the journey. He, Lord Tarly, and Bronn had been discussing the means in which they would take whatever riches they found in Highgarden back to Kings landing. Now though Jamie wasn’t sure if they would have the chance to reach the castle as he finally spotted the cause of their confusion.

A Dothraki hoard was charging down the hill towards them with the largest wolf he’d ever seen in his life leading them on.

“Spears and shields! Spears and shields!” he barked. 

They needed a shield wall and they needed it fast if they were to survive the first wave of riders and even have a chance at beating them. Orders were being yelled in every direction as the soldiers raced to get weapons and position themselves

“Get in line! In line now!” Bronn yelled to his side as they rode quickly by the soldiers. With the shield wall complete and the archers standing at the ready just behind it Jamie and Bronn halted their steads watching as the Dothraki began to gain distance.

“Spears out!” Lord Tarly commanded with the men quickly following his order. They could hear the loud and excited screams of the Dothraki from where they were.

“Get back to King’s Landing” Bronn urged him

“I’m not abandoning my army” Jamie replied sternly

“You’re the commander not a damned infantry man, and those fuckers are about to swamp us” Bronn replied. Jamie had only half listened to him as he saw a shine of silver hair on the head of one of the approaching riders. He wondered if the Targaryen queen rode with her men into battle or if it was just a trick of his mind

“We can hold them off” he said turning to face Bronn and not soon after his early question had been answered by the roar of a dragon. The Targaryen queen _did_ ride into battle with her men, but not on a horse.

_______________________

It felt almost…glorious, Aegon thought as he charged fast towards the Red shields of their enemy. The Dothraki were screaming happily as they waved their curved blades in the air. Ghost had taken it upon himself to lead the charge and it seemed to have given energy to the frontmost riders as they followed him down. Daeron looked as solemn as ever and his father looked resigned to whatever fate he would have, but both gave him a nod when they looked his way.

A loud roar split through the air and Aegon and the men looked up. Daenerys flew above them, on the massive beast that was Drogon, making her way to the front of the charge. The men cheered even louder as they watched their Khaleesi ride out front and shoot intense flames upon their enemy. Ghost took her lead and charged in the direction of where Drogon’s flames had cleared way. Aegon watched as the direwolf leaped over the line of burning men and threw himself into a group of panicking archers, Dothraki following right after. 

Dothraki archers leaped up into a kneeled position as the rode and let lose arrows unto the Lannister and Tarly soldiers. They charged faster, slamming into the shielded line with a force that sent Aegon flying over the men and into the enemies territory. His blood was pumping too strong to feel any pain and quickly he rose, spear tight in his hand and ready to cut down any who wore red.

_______________________

It was already chaotic and the battle had just begun though Daeron had no doubt that this was just how battle with the Dothraki was. The Dothraki, though much like the Free Folk in many ways, had already proven that they lived and thrived in organized chaos. 

Some were starting to jump from their steeds to engage in ground battle and Daeron was all too happy to join. He was never a calvary warrior and he doubted he would ever truly be. He felt more comfortable with the ground under his feet, and one look to his right at Tormund and he could tell that he too was relieved to be done with the riding portion of the battle.

He had seen Aegon fly off his horse when he had slammed into the shields and made sure to look around as he took down his opponents. A look to the left and he could see his brother holding his own against a man. His use of his spear really was beautiful. At the sight of a second man running up behind Aegon to take him out unawares Daeron had quickly swiped Longclaw against the belly of the man in front of him and ran in the direction of his brother. Aegon finished his main attacker and had just managed to turn around to see the second man’s blade high in the air. The sword fell from limp hands to the ground as Daeron pulled Longclaw from the man’s back.

“Brother” Aegon acknowledged gratefully

“Brother” Daeron repeated

___________________________

Rhaegar frowned as another man fell to his blade.

_**These men are unskilled**_ he thought. He wondered if it was all his training in the Red Temple or if the Westerosi had worsened in their sword training. Either way he was slicing through men easily.

The fires burned hot around him and he looked over to see his sister taking out rows of men at a time. His son’s wolf ran around the field fiercely, his white coat stained red with blood. He had seen the beast take out a soldiers throat and didn’t want to imagine just have many would die so gruesomely on this day. He himself would choose dragon fire to that.

He moved forward slaying those that charged at him as he looked for his sons. They were together, fighting side by side. He smiled at the sight, side stepping as a man charged at him before spinning and opening the man’s gut. Entrails spilled out as the man fell to the ground dead.

He moved closer to the two of them. He promised Elia he would protect them, and he promised himself that should it be necessary he would give his own life for theirs. Two more skill-less men fell to his blade and Rhaegar could not help but think of how far the Lannister’s had fallen if the only men they had available to fight were untrained small folk. A small group of men converged to fight Aegon and Daeron, both men fighting hard to overcome the numbers advantage. Rhaegar joined them slicing and stabbing through from behind the group. Dropping enough men to make his way to the side of Daeron.

With five men down it went to a four against three fight in which Daeron had the misfortune of taking on two men at once. Rhaegar turned his body to keep his and Daeron’s backs to each other, forcing their enemies to take them on from the front.

With a quick parry and an even quicker cut to the belly the man in front of Rhaegar fell. As he turned to take out the second man attacking his son he saw dirt flying in the direction of Daeron’s eyes. Instinctively Daeron closed his eyes to shield them from the dirt and the perpetrator raised his sword to cut down into Daeron’s neck. Rhaegar blocked it with his own sword just in time for Daeron to clear his eyes and imbed his sword into the man’s chest. 

Rhaegar swore he could feel the burn of the wound himself and turned as he heard Aegon’s shouting. To his side was the other soldier, the one he had meant to end before he saw Daeron in trouble. Blank eyes stared at him as Aegon’s spear withdrew from the man’s neck and he fell to his side on the ground.

At the continuous burning of his side Rhaegar looked down to see the man’s sword still imbedded in his flesh. Without hesitation Rhaegar ripped it out and tossed on the ground by the man.

“Are you all right father?” Aegon asked worriedly

“Are you?” Rhaegar asked back disregarding his own health “and you?” He looked towards Daeron. Both looked worried but nodded that they were ok “Then I am fine” Rhaegar added

“But father” Aegon tried again

“We worry after the battle” Rhaegar said firmly putting a bloodied hand on Aegon’s cheek “Right now you two need to survive, and I need to find Jamie Lannister”

“Up there” Daeron shouted over the noise of battle and pointed a little higher up on the field

Up on a horse Rhaegar saw dark gold hair. One look at the armor and Rhaegar knew exactly who the man was. It was he Rhaegar had made it a point to find in this battle, and he that Rhaegar would either capture or kill depending on the choices Jamie Lannister made. As Rhaegar began to move in Jamie’s direction a hand on his arm stopped him.

“You’re hurt” Daeron said not willing to ignore the injury

“I’ll be fine” Rhaegar assured “I’ve had worse” he said though the assurance did little to clear away the evident worry in Daeron’s eyes. Rhaegar knew Daeron was a military man though and, while he might keep an eye on Rhaegar, he would inevitably let Rhaegar continue on how he wished.

“Together” Daeron compromised looking from him to Aegon who had just taken down another soldier “We go together. We’ll guard your back.” With a nod Rhaegar continued on towards Jamie, Daeron and Aegon staying close behind him.

A poorly dressed man rode away from Jamie in haste as Rhaegar made his way to his target.

“Ser Jamie Lannister” Rhaegar called

Jamie turned at his name being called and green eyes met indigo. His face paled as blood drained from it. He looked like he’d seen a ghost

_**He probably thinks I am a ghost**_ Rhaegar thought

“Rhaegar” Jamie whispered in disbelief 

“You swore to me that you would protect my family” Rhaegar said holding on to his side as he stepped closer “Do not fight against my sister. Drop your weapons Ser Jamie. She can forgive you for following orders, but she won’t forgive you for fighting against her after I told you not to”

“H-how are you...here?” Jamie sputtered then gasped as he had finally spotted Aegon at his side

“Stay out of this battle and I’ll have time to tell you” Rhaegar replied “Your brother rides for Dragonstone. Your daughter hopes for your arrival as well” he added and realization bloomed in Jamie’s eyes 

Before anything else could be said a loud screeching cry pierced the air and Rhaegar watched in horror as the dragon his sister rode fell from the sky and tried to right himself as he landed.

___________________

They had been shot down Daenerys thought with an edge of panic. Drogon let out his anger on the wooden structure that the object of his discomfort had come from. Swiping his tail to break apart the flaming wood. Daenerys dismounted quickly moving over towards where the spear like bolt had lodged itself into Drogon’s shoulder. Fear shot through her when she was finally able to get a proper look at it. A part of her dreams coming to the forefront of her mind.

_A scorpion the color of steel crawling into the eye of a dragon_

She went to pull the bolt out, tugging as hard as she could on the offending weapon. A sharp cry left Drogon’s jaws and she mentally apologized for causing him pain. With one more pull she managed to dislodge the bolt and dropped it on the ground as if it had burnt her. She looked at Drogon’s wound noting that it wasn’t deep and wouldn’t leave him marred. 

At the sound of quickly approaching hoofbeats Daenerys turned expecting to see one of her own checking on her. Instead there was a poorly dressed dark haired man running towards her with his spear pointing directly at her chest. She could see Daeron, Aegon, Rhaegar, and Jorah running in her direction. None would make it in time she could tell, but it didn’t matter she had a full grown dragon at her back and he had just caught sight of the man that shot him down and was now trying to run a spear through his mother. No need for a verbal command Drogon opened his jaws and let lose a jet of flames. Right before the fire reach the man though a blur of white went flying into him and a high pitched whimper was all Daenerys could hear.

____________________

He ran as fast as his legs could take him. It had all happened so slowly it seemed time itself had slowed. They were all running towards Daenerys, she was in danger. Looking back now it sounded foolish to think such a thing. A man was charging at her with a spear yes, but Drogon was at her back and could move quicker to protect her than any others could, and protect her the beast did. Drawing his head back Drogon let out a plum of flames that would have turned the man into ash had it had the chance to hit him. Before that could happen though Ghost, who Daeron had not seen charging in at another angle, had pounced on the man tackling him into the shallow water and likely taking the heat of Drogon’s flames instead of the low-life whoreson that was attacking.

He and Aegon had reached the waters together, with their father and Jorah rushing over to check on Daenerys. Aegon went over to the man who had clearly been disoriented by the tackle and was frantically trying to reach deeper waters so he could swim away. One swift hit to the temple by Aegon’s spear and the man stopped moving. Daeron ran to where Ghost was floating a bit further down as Aegon dragged the man’s body back to shore.

The side of Ghost’s body that floated above the water showed no injuries, but when he grabbed hold of the him to bring him to shore the wolf whined loudly in pain. Daeron drew back sharply. Afraid to cause more pain he gently grabbed a hold of Ghost’s shoulders and slowly turned him in the water so that his other side was visible. The top half of his body was uninjured, but his left hindleg was hairless and inflamed. He had pounced to late and his leg had been singed because of it. Daeron gasped at the sight, holding in a sob as he leaned over to Ghost’s face and rubbed a hand through the fur on his head.

“It’s alright boy. We’ll get you fixed up alright? It’ll all be alright” he said. Ghost was unresponsive as he dealt with the pain cause by the fire, his chest moving rapidly as he panted. Daeron picked him up as carefully as possible aware of his hand placement as to not touch any sensitive areas. The fighting was done and as he walked out of the water with his wolf in his arms Daenerys stood at the shore waiting and looking on at them worried.

“Is he alright?” She asked fretfully as she looked at Ghost’s leg. Drogon, still on the ground near his mother, arched his neck over and sniffed at the injury letting at a high whine and what Daeron had considered comfort clicks as the dragon had always made the sounds when Daenerys was upset.

“Better than he could have been” Daeron replied “Better than he will be if I don’t treat his burns”

“Take him to the Dothraki” Daenerys urged “They’ll know how to treat his wounds. They’ll take care of him” Daeron nodded and started to walk towards where the healing tents were being erected, but before he could go Daenerys pulled him to a stop and kissed him hard on the lips “I’m glad you are alright” she breathed onto his lips as she pulled away

“I’m glad you are too” he replied touching his forehead to hers

“Go” she urged again “Get him some help” she added and Daeron nodded again moving once more towards the tent.

_**The Dothraki will heal him. He will be alright**_ he thought to himself over and over as he reached the healers and laid his companion on one of the cots. He had to look away as they began rubbing a paste on to Ghost’s skin. They told him it would relieve most of the pain, but the act of rubbing it on was causing pain in itself. He rubbed a hand through Ghost’s soft neck fur to let him know that he was there.

_**He will be alright…He has to be alright**_

_______________________

The Dothraki corralled the survivors towards where she stood. Daeron was close once more, Ghost resting in the tent with the healers to look after him, as he stood with Aegon and Ser Jorah just off to the side of her. Ser Jamie stared at them with wide eyes from where he stood off to the left surrounded by some of her Bloodriders. Drogon was at her back, chest swelled with pride as he looked down in disgust and barely controlled fury at those who dared to raise arms against his mother.

“I know what Cersei has told you” Daenerys began “That I’ve come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you, and orphan your children” The men looked at her with varying emotions some fearful, and rightfully so, others with hate, sadness, and on the rare account a few looked at her in intrigue. Turning her head slightly towards Daeron she saw him out of the corner of her eyes and remembered his words from before.

These men were not yet her people and until they bent the knee she would not consider them as such. She would not soften her words for men who would have sliced her through with their swords with no hesitation or remorse.

“I have more than enough power to do so” she continued “And yet it is only on the battle field that I use that power. It was in the center of King’s Landing that Cersei Lannister ordered barrels of wildfire to be lit and destroyed the great sept; murdering hundreds if not thousands. I fought you today. My men fought you today. Look around and tell me if you see one woman, one child laying on the ground lifeless. Tell me how many you’ve seen fighting under Cersei. How many you would have seen had you reached Highgarden as planned…I give you a choice, bend the knee, join me, and keep the lands and titles you hold, or refuse and die. Your fathers were given this choice under Robert Baratheon and now it is you who must choose”

About a fifth of the men knelt immediately. No doubt the poorer soldiers who were only here because they were forced to be. It wasn’t hard to choose life when all you had wished for was to return to your family safe. One loud and purposeful roar from Drogon and those here for glory, almost all, had fallen quickly to their knees as well. Only a few were left standing. A look towards the two directly under her and she was met with a hateful glare from a well armored older man, clearly a well-cared for Lord, and yet another fearful look from the younger man standing beside him.

“Step forward my Lord” Daenerys called upon the older man “You will not knell?” she asked when he was stood more closely in front of her

“I already have a queen” he sneered. Jamie’s head snapped over at attention as he looked over at the scene. Wanting to see how Daenerys would handle the situation

“And what might your name be my Lord?” She asked though she already knew who the man was. Olenna had warned her about him

“Randyl Tarly” he replied

“Of Horn Hill? And might that be your son” she inclined her chin towards the younger man “Dickon Tarly isn’t it?” She asked knowingly

One of the Dothraki went into the group of men and roughly shoved Dickon over to where his father stood

“You led the only battle won in my father’s name during the rebellion, and now you stand against his daughter” Daenerys said disappointedly

“I do” Lord Tarly concurred 

“House Tyrell is the liege lord to House Tarly and yet you march against them under the woman who murdered Queen Margery Tyrell…the Reach’s queen. Lord Willas has requested that I send Dickon Tarly to the Wall for his crimes of treason. I have accepted that request”

“You cannot send him to the wall. You are not our queen” Randyll replied angrily

“Would you rather I order him to be killed?” Daenerys asked with raised brows “From what I hear he wouldn’t be the first of your sons to man the Wall. Mayhaps he would rather unite with his brother than die because of your foolish choices”

“I wish to stay with my father” Dickon said sharply and Daenerys smiled mirthlessly

“Unfortunately that will not happen. This is a lesson we all face in life…learning to deal with the consequences of our actions. You chose to fight under the woman who killed your queen and now House Tarly will be no more. Take them away” Daenerys gestured to her men “And bring up those who have chosen death”

She chanced a glance over to the Lannister knight and they met eyes. Contrary to what she expected Jamie’s face showed understanding and reluctant agreement at her treatment of the Tarly’s. Taking her eyes off the knight she glanced to the opposite side of her to look over towards her family. They nodded their approval and support, and when the six men who had chosen death over a life under her rule were pushed forward she stood straighter and guarded her heart against such needless death.  
_____________________

Dragonstone, Westeros

King’s Landing had been more changed than he could have ever expected, and it had been tougher stealing all of his little birds back from Qyburn than he had wished. It had caused him to extend his trip longer, but eventually he had managed to spin a web that compared to his earlier years under Aerys. It would do for now though as he would be able to recruit more poor and orphaned children willing to steal secrets for sweets once Daenerys took over the capital. 

He was needed back at Dragonstone he knew. Only a few songs had been sung to him from the island during his time in the capital. The most important being the Princess Myrcella fleeing to the island for protection from her mother, the self-named Ironborn king Euron Greyjoy’s capture, and Daenerys’ departure with the Dothraki to the Reach.

As his boat was pulled onto the shore Varys felt that the island seemed more _alive_ than it had when he had left. Walking the stairs to the castle he noticed how much louder the island was. The villagers went about their days merrily and the children played. The jade and cream dragons flew lazily around the island and the Unsullied patrolled. 

It felt as if the rebellion and all of the resulting wars after had never happened. He could imagine walking up to the castle and seeing the Targaryen’s of the past, and for a moment he wondered if he was actually letting himself imagine when he caught a small silver headed child starring at him with bright violet eyes from one of the upper windows. He blinked hard at the sight, but when he opened his eyes once more the child was still there.

_**A most peculiar and unexpected sight**_ he thought to himself walking slightly faster towards the castle. He would skip the well-deserved unwinding and relaxation he had hoped for and instead find that child. Something had happened on the island that he did not know of and he would get to the bottom of it.

Slipping into the room he knew housed the window the child had looked out of he came across a scene that even he was unprepared to witness. Faces that should have long turned to ash and eyes that were filled with distrust looked towards him.  
_____________________

“Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys” Varys gasped going into a low bow “You cannot imagine the joy and relief I feel to know you have survived King’s Landing”

“Spider” Elia replied dryly

“My sympathies for the loss of sweet Aegon. He was but a babe and much too young to be slain for his father’s sins” Varys said his voice full of false pity “Many curse the day Rhaegar laid eyes on the Lady Lyanna”

“My brother is alive and well, but we thank you for your sympathies all the same” Rhaenys said speaking up for the first time

“The prince is alive?” Varys asked failing to hide his genuine shock

_**He’s losing his touch**_ Elia thought in amused happiness

“As is his father. You can imagine my shock when my eyes landed on him once more. They are at Highgarden fighting against Cersei’s forces”

“I’m sure they are making quite the image” Rhaenys grinned “Daenerys on her dragon and father, Aegon, and Daeron on the ground” 

“Daeron?” Varys questioned

“Yes, our youngest brother” Rhaenys answered. This time Varys managed to cover his shock well

“My congratulations princess” he said looking back towards Elia “I had thought you unable to continue after Aegon”

“Oh Daeron did not come from my womb” Elia said pausing to drag out the suspense “He’s much too light, his hair too dark, and his eyes too grey to ever be of my blood. No he is of the North. The blood of the wolf” she adds seeing the connection being made in lord Varys’ head

“Lyanna Stark” Varys said

“Yes. It seems Rhaegar managed to get his third child after all” Elia replied standing from her chair “Now if you would excuse us my lord, It was wonderful to see such a familiar face once more, but I think it best we check in on the children. Come Rhaenys” she called and the two left the spider to ponder on all he had just learned. She had rarely ever seen him so taken aback and the thrill she felt knowing that it was she and her daughter who had gotten him that way was almost addicting.

__________________________

There was something afoot and Varys didn’t like it one bit. His little birds had told him that the queen kept the rookery guarded at all times of the day, and that that was why they could not get letters to him to tell him of the Targaryen arrivals. Apparently the queen mother Rhaella had also come back from the dead. He didn’t like it.

Daenerys was trying to take complete control, which was in his opinion a fatal error in every rulers reign. Varys didn’t believe any ruler should have complete control. To him rulers were inherently ignorant and dissociated with the everyday lives of the people, though Daenerys much less so, and allowing them to reign with all control meant that commoners and small folk would never see improvements in their lives.

That was why he always sought out rulers with weak minds. They were easy to control and appease. Daenerys was an exception to this personal rule of his as she quite frankly was a desperate attempt of his to get the Lannister’s out of power. He had hoped that he could mold her into the perfect ruler, but that was looking less and less likely the further they progressed in their journey to the throne. 

Now though it seemed he had other options. Rhaegar could never take the throne after all of the damage he had done, but his children... Aegon and Rhaenys ruling together with their heirs already secured or the other son, ‘Daeron’. The son of Lyanna but thought to have been the bastard of Ned Stark. If he was anything like the late Lord Stark then he might make a fine ruler, albeit a bit naive but that was something Varys could not only work with but also embraced openly as it made his job even easier.

He would go to the rookery himself to send out a raven to Tyrion. He was the Master of Whispers after all and none of the Unsullied would think it strange that he sent out ravens. Tyrion needed to be made aware of this be information, though if he had left for the Riverlands when his little birds said he had then he had already known of Daeron Targaryen and hadn’t saw fit to let Varys know. That mattered little now though as they needed to discuss strategy. They went to Daenerys for the better option, but they may have gotten two more.

_________________________

The scheming spider had come back to the island she knew. The presence of Elia and Rhaenys had caught him off of his carefully crafted guard, but he wouldn’t stay stooped for long and no doubt he would want at least one other to know of their presence in the case that he should perish. 

She had spent many of her days in the Red Keep watching Varys and learning his ways. It mattered little at the time as Aerys would never listen to her of all people and Rhaegar was too far to get her warnings, but now... Now she had a second chance and she would use all that she had ever learned to protect her daughter, protect her family, from those who wished harm and destruction.

“My queen” Varys greeted drawing Rhaella’s attention from the open window that she had been watching the dragons fly from. She could only imagine the strength they gave Daenerys if just the sight alone made her feel so much more powerful. She is truly grateful that Aerys never got to experience this power, the world would have never survived his wrath.

“Lord Varys, it has been quite some time” Rhaella replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes

“That it has. It seems the keep has become home to dragons once more”

“Yes, well I hope to bring the homeliness it once had in my childhood back. I should think my daughter and grandchildren deserve a proper home after a life of exile in Essos” Rhaella replied 

“And a life up North” he said raising his brows asking if she would deny Daeron’s presence

“Yes and a life in the North” Rhaella replied simply

She glanced down at his covered hands and asked with a feigned innocent and curious gaze “Have you come to send something?”

“No your grace” Varys smiled sweetly “I find the rookery to be the quietest place in the keep. Less people milling about. More peaceful” he said and, as if she had planned it, a few ravens began shrieking in their cages no doubt upset with their talking

“Truly?” Rhaella questioned looking back from the birds to Varys

“The view is also spectacular at this angle” he added gracefully

“Yes, I believe it is” Rhaella agreed moving back to look out of the window

“Well I shouldn’t bother you any longer” Varys said with a small bow turning to leave

“Oh and Lord Varys” Rhaella called out sweetly, she couldn’t hide the smile on her face if she wished it so she kept straight, looking out the window and out of Vary’s view “If you do happen to have any scrolls to send I should warn you that the Queen has forbade it until she returns”

“I shall keep that in mind, your grace” he replied tightly

“Please do, Spider”

She could hear the sharp swish of his fabrics as he strolled out of the rookery. Turning around she let out a laugh as she reached into a cage and softly stroked the head of one of the ravens

“I think the Spider shall finally be caught in his own web”

__________________________

The Reach, Westeros

“My brother?” Daenerys asked Daeron as he came to sit next to her by the fire.

It was a night of celebration in the Dothraki camps. They had paid their respects to those they had lost and lit the pyres to send them riding into the Night Lands, and so now they were celebrating their crushing victory over the Westerosi. She and Aegon had already been over to check on Rhaegar earlier into the night. He had been wounded in battle but according to the healers it would not be fatal. It would take some time to heal though, meaning this would be his only battle in her journey to take the throne.

She had been relieved to hear that though Rhaegar seemed to be the opposite. He wanted to fight for her and she appreciated the sentiment, but felt much more comfortable knowing she had one less family member to worry about when flying over the battles.

“He’s fine. Demanding I join the celebrations and enjoying the knowledge that we won’t be getting up early to ride on the morrow” Daeron said rolling his eyes

“You should join” Daenerys smiled signaling for someone to get him a horn of drink “and he’ll be in a cart on the journey back to Dragonstone so he has no need to worry about ridding”

“A cart? But won’t the men think him weak? Ser Jorah said Viserys-”

“Was able bodied and was offered a ride in a cart as a joke. The Dothraki had wished to humiliate him and he allowed them to. Rhaegar has proved himself in battle. A few of my men have even come up to me to tell me about him, about all of you really. He is hurt as are others, and there is no shame for an injured man to ride in a cart”

“But your husband-“

“Was a Khal. A Khal must always show they have the strength to lead their people, even when injured” Daenerys replied grabbing the horn someone had brought over and passing it to Daeron “Do not worry. I’ll not let anyone humiliate my brother. Not when he has done nothing to deserve it” She added, knocking her horn into Daeron’s before both took a sip

They could hear Tormund speaking animatedly over to the side with Aegon and some other Dothraki laughing at his antics. Daenerys smiled as she looked over. The man had made himself at home among her people and looked reenergized from a good fight.

Aegon was smiling brightly as he listened to Tormund’s stories of the battle and received quite a few heavy pats on his back for his own fighting skills. Her men had been skeptical about him fighting with them with nothing but a spear, but he had showed his prowess in battle and her men had respected him for it.

“How about Ghost?” Daenerys asked turning to look over her shoulder where the direwolf lay on his own cot away from the heat of the flames. He was feasting on a good sized goat that Drogon had snatched up and dropped in front of him as, what Daenerys believed, an apology. With that _and_ the bones and thick cuts of meat the Dothraki were throwing his way the wolf had no need to leave his area for anything besides to make water.

“I’ll never get him to hunt for his own food again” Daeron laughed rolling his eyes even harder “He acted as if he was near death earlier, had me close to tears, and now he’s feasting on food that’s brought to him and has his own personal healer to change his bandages like a real pampered pup” Daenerys laughed loudly at that and as if on cue one of the younger healers who had taken a liking to Ghost on Dragonstone had come out of a healers tent to rub another cooling salve on the wolf’s hind leg. The spoiled wolf didn’t even look up from his meal when the healer started to unwind his bandages.

“To be fair I think that was a once and a lifetime apology from Drogon” Daenerys chuckled “And he only did it because Ghost was trying to protect me. Drogon appreciated it”

“Too soon to think Drogon finally accepted him into the family?” Daeron turned back around and smiled

“If Ghost hadn’t been accepted he would not have lived long on Dragonstone. Drogon likes a variety in his meals, and he’s never had Direwolf before” Daenerys replied doing her best to hold in her laughter as Daeron’s face morphed into horror “Oh relax I told them to leave Ghost be”

“But Dany they would have eaten him” he said in alarm

“Of course they would have, look at him” Daenerys laughed “He’s massive! Something that large doesn’t just wander around Dragonstone without drawing the dragon’s attention. I told them to wait until I knew the truth about you though, and then I told them never because he was yours and you were ours”

“And?” Daeron asked with wide eyes

“And Drogon was a little upset…Rhaegal a bit as well, but” Daenerys gestured wildly towards Ghost, spilling some of her drink out of the horn in her hand “He’s here, and Viserion and Rhaegal like him. Maybe Drogon will get there one day, but I think today helped a lot”

“It better have helped a lot” Daeron grumbled

“Oh come on” Daenerys said bumping her shoulder clumsily into his “Ghost has marked Dragonstone as his. I don’t know how many times he’s been caught sleeping on the throne, and he roams the island like he owns the land. He’s an honorary Targaryen, he even has the hair!” she laughed “Nothing will happen to him, and that is a queenly promise!” she said wobbling as she tried to sit up straight

“How much of that have you had” Daeron smiled nodding to the horn in her hand

“Mayhaps too much” she said letting out a girlish giggle

“Too much that you won’t remember if I kiss you?” he asked, his eyes shifting from playful to dark with desire as he gazed down to her lips and back up. A breathless moan slipped from her lips as her eyes locked on his.

“No” she whispered hoarsely as he reached up to cup her cheek

“Good. Because it’s been too long since the last one” he replied lowly before crashing their mouths together

She _had_ had much to drink, but it would never be enough to make her forget the feelings Daeron brought forth from her body. They hadn’t even gone further than kissing and had only done that a few times yet her body grew warmer, her core slicker, than it had with anyone else she had been with before. She bit his lip at the thought of more and he growled into her mouth.

Those around them were long forgotten as Daenerys licked over the seam of his mouth. He opened for her and her tongue plunged forward rubbing along his. The horn of drink dropped from her hand as she reached up to fist the curls at his nape. He kissed her harder as she moved over and into his lap. She slipped causing her core to fall directly onto his thigh and her knee to rub against his stiff cladded member. They both moaned as pleasure shot through their bodies. They broke apart breathing heavy as they leaned into each other.

Daenerys could hear a few snickers and comments from those near them but paid no attention. Daeron would probably blush and shove her away if he could understand the things they were saying, but she was a Khaleesi of the Dothraki she was not ashamed nor too prudish to be seen so intimately. All of these men, save Aegon, Tormund, and Daeron, had seen her body in all forms of undress. It was her hope that Daeron would see it soon as well, and if the strong grip he had on her hips told her anything it was that he was only stopping himself because of the audience.

_**My prudish little Northman**_ she thought lovingly

“Daeron” she called out, voice low with lust making him meet her eyes. His grip tightened and she knew the desire in her eyes was crumbling his resolve “My tent. Now” she commanded not wasting a second to stand and walk towards her private sleeping area. Daeron was a half-step behind her, and when they had reached the tent she barely stepped through before Daeron had turned her around for another hard kiss.

They fell onto the bed as they tried to disrobe each other without detaching from their kiss. Daenerys leaned up so Daeron could reach the ties to the painted vest she had worn after the battle and reached up to undo the front ties of his tunic. He shoved the vest down her shoulders practically ripping the garment off of her. Breast bared she took a shuttering breath as rough calloused hands rubbed over them, squeezing and testing their weight. Daeron pulled his mouth away from hers to see as he rolled her hardening nipples between his fingers earning a strangled gasps when he pinched them. 

Dragging his hands down her chest to the sides of her stomach and the thick and toned leather clad thighs he stood between he brought them to the hem of his tunic. Lifting slowly and teasingly he peeled the tunic up and over his head tossing it to the ground near her discarded top. She was dizzy with desire at the sight of his muscled and lean body, but when she saw the rough skin of old wounds all of her previous thoughts had halted. She reached forward lightly touching the scar over his heart. His chest tensed at her touch and she looked up

“Daeron-”

“The Night’s Watch” he answered before she could even get the question out. She could see the hesitancy and conflict in his eyes. He hadn’t liked talking about his time in the Night’s Watch when they had first met and she could see he was still hesitant about it now. Leaning forward she kissed the scar on his heart and moved over to kiss the others, continuing to move down his body to reach the lowest. They would speak when he was ready.

Her kisses had become more erotic the further she went adding her tongue and teeth on the way down. Daeron’s breathing was heavy and labored by the time her hands had reached the ties to his breeches. She quickly made work of them and reached in to wrap a small soft hand around his member. He let out a deep groan as she began working him up and down, the tip of him wet and weeping. 

Snatching her hand from his breeches he kissed her roughly biting down sharply on her lip and soothing the sting with his tongue before shoving her back down onto the bed. She looked up as he pushed his breeches down and stepped out of them and moaned loudly at the sight. His cock red with flush and rigid on his belly, glistening from the wetness she had smeared with her fingers. She put two of those fingers in her mouth and bit down in hopes of relieving some of the pressure of her overwhelming want. The taste of him on her tongue only increased it.

Stepping between her legs again Daeron untied her own breeches and peeled them down her legs and on to the floor, kicking them over to where his now lay. His eyes slowly moved down her body taking in the sight in front of him as he rubbed her thighs teasingly. The muscles in her stomach tightened as his eyes took in her breast once more and travelled further down until they stopped and widened at her core.

“Oh” Daeron said, more surprised than lustful

“What is it?” she asked furring her eyebrows in confusion. Never before had a man been surprised at the sight of her core

“You are bleeding” he said softly, still rubbing the sides of her thighs. Embarrassment flooded through her body as she tensed up. Her moonblood had come. The damned irregular thing hadn’t come in four moons but had decided this night of all nights to come.

“I- I’m sorry” she stammered, mortified she scooted further up on the bed to move away from him. He gripped her hips to halt her movement

“Hey, it’s alright” he said gently, continuing as she shook her head “Dany I spent the morning spilling blood and left an empty field littered with the corpses of dead men. Trust me, this isn’t gonna make me turn away love”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know” she said again “It’s irregular and I..I didn’t know”

“It’s alright Dany” Daeron said giving an encouraging smile “I don’t care, not if you don’t”

“Are you sure?” She asked still hesitant and embarrassed 

“Don’t I look sure” He replied looking down and she followed his gaze to see his member still hard and red “Doesn’t change anything for me” he said lowly and she looked back up into black eyes. The grey overtaken by his pupils blow out from lust. He pulled her by her calves back down towards him. His cock head brushing her swollen numb drew a pathetic mewl from her and he smirked leaning down to whisper in her ear “Just means I’ll have to wait to taste your sweet cunt”

Another moan left her. She had never wanted someone so bad in her life

“Daeron please” she whimpered

“Please what” he chuckled leaning down to nibble and suck at her pulse point

“Please” she gasped feeling as he rubbed his cock head around her entrance. She thought she would combust at any second “Please fuck me” she begged needing relieve, and so he did. Pushing into her tight channel not a second later, both moaning loudly at the pleasure their joining brought them.

He took her hard and fast, one hand on her hip and the other squeezing one of her breast. Her nails scrapped down his toned back and her legs wrapped around his waist with her heels digging into the dip of his lower back constantly pressing down to urge him to give her **more**. More of what she didn’t know but she needed it.

Thrusting his hips faster and pushing himself deeper he grunted at both the pleasure and the effort. She moaned loudly when he latched onto the nipple his fingers weren’t already pinching and pulling. The sharp sting of his teeth threw her higher into her pleasure and she was sure the whole camp could hear her moans.

A strangled sob left Daeron’s throat and he joined his lips to hers as he took the hand from her breast and moved it between them. She saw stars when he rubbed his fingers over her numb

“Daeron” she screamed pulling away from his lips, feeling a burning pleasure creep up her spine

The sound and feel of his stones slapping against her bottom as he rocked into her, the smell of their combined sweats, and the sounds of Daeron’s ragged breathes in her ear all carried her further and further up the cliff of pleasure

“Come for me” Daeron demanded adding more pressure to her numb “Come for me Dany” he continued and she could take no more. Her vision went white as her cunt spasmed around him begging for his seed. Daeron tensed in her arms letting out a deep groan as his release ripped through him and pleasure engulfed them, both falling off the cliff together into a world where only the two of them existed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect to get period sex when you started to read this because I know I didn't when I started writing it lol 
> 
> Ok so boom:
> 
> There is no mention of Edmure Tully after season 6 until he magically appears to vote his nephew king. There’s no mention of Arya freeing him so I doubt he was still at the Twins. If anything he may have been near them in some random dungeon. I decided to keep him with the Lannister soldiers because that’s who we see him with last. I also thought he would be weary of war and ready to back anyone who would help him and his family after being a prisoner for so long. So that's why I did what I did with him, it could be wrong or stupid but I thought it was a good way to add him back in the story.
> 
> Daeron and Daddy having a bit of a talking session! More is needed of course but its a good start.
> 
> The battle was obviously heavily influenced by the one in the show (it's my personal favorite GOT battle) and I used some lines in that but I really wanted to show all the different POV's so I hope y'all enjoyed that.
> 
> I didn't have Randyll Tarly killed for reasons lol more to come on that, though I never thought Dany was wrong for doing it in the show. He's a shit person and he betrayed his liege which means death in Westeros.
> 
> Um lets see... Varys is slipping, Rhaella is laughing, and Dany and Daeron are fucking Oh My! lol
> 
> These were my first real on the ground battle scenes and the first in depth smut scene I've ever written so I hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> Oh and Ghost is the goodest boy he deserves to be spoiled!!


End file.
